No son solo cuentos
by kasai shinju
Summary: Hinata puede ver fantasmas y estos constituyen su vida diaria, siempre se preguntaba si sera la única, pero sus respuestas llegan junto con un chico de ojos y cabellos tan negros como la noche que junto a otros jóvenes descubrirán la terrible amenaza que se cierne sobre la universidad. Asesinatos, maldiciones, fantasmas y más peligros. Fin! por fin terminamos! lamento el retraso.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola chicas, ya sé que esta historia no estaba contemplada y pues la verdad no sé si les guste o no, pero es ahora si la historia de terror que tanto quería, solo que, pues ahora la escribo para sacarme una espinita y un miedito que tengo. A las que les interese saber de la fuente yd, pueden preguntarme y si no, pues se los agradeceré ^^.**

**El caso es que, como siempre he dicho, recalcado, afirmado, indicado, aclarado, mencionado xD, jajaja ya quedo claro, Naruto no es de mi propiedad, es de el gran kishimoto, segundo, la trama si es mía, la saque de mi loca cabeza, jejeje. Los personajes colados o inventados, si son míos, jajaja y pues espero que les guste.**

**Antes de empezar, aviso, es anti Hiashi, anti Hanabi, Neji, Sakura. **

**La pareja estelar es sasuhina como siempre y pues es todo, jajaja, Naruto y los otros personajes aparecen después y pues díganme que les pareció jejeje.**

**¿Crees en los fantasmas?**

Las preguntas comunes que asaltaban el día a día de la peli negra ¿Por qué debia responder? ¿Por qué todos hacían esas preguntas tan extrañas? ¿Qué tenia de bueno o malo creer en cosas que "no existen"? No lo sabía, pero siempre era lo mismo. Hinata Hyuga, alumna de la universidad mas prestigiosa de sonocha, hija del empresario más famoso en el ámbito de las cuestiones económicas, contador prestigioso y muy listo. Para ella esas preguntas le daban igual, pero… muy en el fondo sabia que aunque dijera que no, estaría mintiendo.

Las historia de su vida comenzó un día a sus cuatro años de edad, solía charlar con una señora que se sentaba todos los días en la banca del parque, la tercera banca y les daba de comer a los pájaros, lo que ella nunca entendió, era porque esos pájaros nunca comían el pan que ella les daba, tampoco entendía porque su madre le decía "¿Con quién hablas Hinata-chan?" mucho menos entendió porque su padre la miraba con lastima cada que ella decía "ahí está la señora Megumi" y ellos preguntaban, pero ya no la veía.

Pero ¡Oh, sorpresa! Las cosas cambiaron cuando la gente que por lo general solo veía ella, se fue tornando agresiva, y siempre que los veía se sentía mareada, no lo entendía. Durante la primaria tuvo algunas experiencias con "ellos" pero aun no sabía cómo explicar lo que veía ¿Cómo decirle a tu profesor, hay una profesora en el baño, pero tiene la mitad de la cara quemada? O decirle ¿La niña que esta al fondo del salón está sangrando de la cabeza? Cuando no había ninguna niña al fondo del salón.

Si, ella tardo en enterarse de su "¿Facultad?" "¿Don?" "¿Maldición?" se dio cuenta el día que murió su madre, ya que ella misma había ido a despedirse de ella. Tendría como doce años cuando ocurrió aquello, su madre había enfermado y tanto su padre como ella pasaron días cuidándola en casa, hasta que una mañana que Hinata se durmió frente a la cama de ella, sintió las manos de su madre pasar por su cabello, sintió un beso lleno amor en su frente y unas dulces palabras "te amo tanto hija mía, perdóname por no creerte" miro y su madre estaba de pie a un lado suyo, sonrió con alegría hacia ella e intento ponerse de pie, pero las alarmas que cuidaban sus signos vitales se activaron y Hinata miro hacia la cama, encontrándose con el cuerpo de ella ahí, postrado, pero su madre estaba parada delante de ella.

Fue un trauma para ella, las sonrisas y mejillas sonrojadas desaparecieron para dar paso a una mirada gélida y sin sentimientos, esas cosas asechaban sus días enteros, a veces la despertaban, el hecho de ver a su madre y que la llamaran "monstruo" por decir que ella estaba ahí.

Durante la secundaria fue considerada una antisocial, todos hablaban de ella a sus espaldas, pero eran pésimos para disimular o tal vez era por el pequeño fantasma que se había pegado a ella desde la primaria, alegando que no recordaba la forma en que había muerto y como es que se llamaba en sus años de vida, tampoco recordaba a su familia por lo cual ella lo llamo "Yure" solo ese pequeño fantasma había durado junto a ella, durante su vida en la primaria, la preparatoria y ahora en la universidad, el venia a su lado, como siempre.

- Me voy a la escuela- hablo en tono frio y bajo, miro a su primo, su hermana y su padre, los cuales la ignoraron por completo ¿Por qué lo hacían? Por decir, mamá estaba aquí conmigo, el día del funeral.

- Vete de una vez- le dijo Yure en tono bajo, ella afirmo y se acomodo la mochila en los hombros- no entiendo porque te tratan así- Hinata negó y camino de nuevo- que clase de familia es esa, yo… no recuerdo a la mía- la chica solo enredo su dedo con el del pequeño fantasma.

- Gracias por estar a mi lado- el niño sonrió de manera cariñosa y afirmo- hoy es mi primer día de otro infierno- dijo con tono bajo, sus negros cabellos cubrían su rostro y sus ojos, llevaba una chamarra de mezclilla azul, debajo de esta había una sudadera en un azul más oscuro y una playera de tirantes blanca, unos pantalones negros y sus tenis, la chamarra le quedaba grande, era de su padre. La última cosa que le regalo- ¿Qué se siente estar muerto?

- No lo sé- miro a Yure- no siento nada, no hay dolor físico- ella asintió- pero algo me duele aquí- señalo su pecho y ella miro el suyo, si, algo dolía ahí- ten cuidado- miro y estaba por pasarse un alto- no recuerdo la última vez que te vi sonreír.

- Eso fue hace mucho tiempo- hablo y una persona que estaba ahí se le quedo viendo raro, frunció su ceño y siguió caminando- no me hagas hablar cuando hay gente- Yure asintió.

- Llegamos- miro la gran construcción, sinceramente daba miedo, un edificio grande de color gris, sus ventanas algo sucias, pero era mejor que nada- da miedo- asintió y empezó a caminar, bajo la mirada, no quería toparse con nadie, no quería hablar con nadie, pero Dios no era benévolo con ella.

- ¡Fíjate por dónde vas!- le gruño un chico, miro y grande fue su sorpresa al ver a un joven de cabello blanco y ojos violetas- Jashin-sama estará muy molesto- tanto Yure como ella bufaron, no parecía muy inteligente- ¡Te estoy hablando!- Hinata lo miro bien y algo extraño había en él, parecía que su imagen se distorsionaba, pero eso era imposible- ¡mírame cuando te hablo!

- ¡Déjame en paz!- rugió y miro de manera amenazante al peli blanco, eso no era posible, no aquí, no ahora.

- ¡Hay!- miro y ahí estaba un peli plata con la mitad de la cara cubierta- ¿Estás bien? ¿Con quién hablas?- ahogo un sollozo y el joven de ojos violetas la miro sorprendido- soy Hatake Kakashi y soy profesor- ella asintió y estrecho su mano- ¿Estás bien?

- Si, gracias- se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia el edificio- no, no, no… Yure- el pequeño la miro con lastima y ella ahogo un sollozo- no aquí. Por favor.

- ¡Puedes verme!- miro al peli blanco y se giro- ¡De verdad puedes hacerlo!- bajo la vista- hace años que nadie me veía.

- Si, te veo ¿contento? Ahora déjanos en paz- hablo de manera fría- vámonos Yure- el niño asintió y empezó a seguir a la ojo perla.

Todo el día había sido una tortura, el peli blanco había ido a todas sus clases y había hecho mil y un cosas para que ella lo viera de nuevo, lo que no sabía era que Hinata hacia todo de su parte para no desconcentrarse, pero no le funciono, se rieron de ella en la segunda clase con Kakashi-sensei, el cual le había preguntado su nombre y ella solo había sabido responder "déjame ya, joder" pidió disculpas como loca y tanto los alumnos como el fantasma del peli blanco empezaron a reír como locos, Yure se encargo de hacerle frente pero ni así pudo contra él.

- Solo acepta hablar conmigo- dijo una vez que habían salido al descanso, miro al joven- te prometo que no te lastimare- lo miro desconfiada- yo no soy el malo aquí

- Bien, ya te entendí- dijo en tono frio- ¿Qué quieres? ¿Aun no has visto la luz?- el chico levanto una ceja confundido- solo habla ¿Qué quieres?- cuestión de nuevo y se sentó junto a un árbol.

- Pues me presentare, soy Hidan- ella lo miro y el sonrió de lado- hace cuatro años que estoy aquí ¿Cuatro años? Si, parece que si- la chica asintió- no recuerdo nada de mi vida, solo recuerdo el nombre de Jashin-sama- Hinata asintió, esto era lo que por lo general sucedía, todos querían ser escuchados, solos los malos intentaban hacerte daño- ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Hinata Hyuga – el asintió- eres agradable cuando no hablas tanto.

- ¿Qué? ¡Jashin-sama te castigara!- Hinata sonrió un poco y después volvió a relajarse- ¿Por qué no le dices a nadie que puedes ver fantasmas?

- Lo hice una vez y desde entonces mi familia me odia- el peli blanco asintió- ¿Hay mas como tú?- el asintió y ella suspiro- no le digas de esto a nadie.

- Hinata- miro a Yure- el receso termino- asintió – nos vemos Hidan- el chico asintió y los dejo ir- puedes dar vueltas conmigo, al menos así no estarás solo.

- ¡Ha! Como si necesitara compañía- Hinata se despidió y camino hasta el salón, iba cabizbaja, y miraba de manera desconfiada a todos los que la veían, primer día de clases y ya era conocida como la que le grito a Kakashi-sensei.

El día escolar termino y ella junto con Yure y Hidan, se encontraban en el salón, ella aun no se iba, había escuchado a las demás alumnas, de grados superiores, decir que la golpearían por haberle gritado a su sensei preferido, bufo. Guardo sus cosas con coraje y al final apretó las correas de su mochila.

Miro hacia los pasillos, tampoco tenía sentido volver a su casa tan pronto, su padre trabajaba hasta tarde y le sabe igual si ella volvía o no, Hanabi la detestaba por "jugar" con el recuerdo de su difunta madre y Neji, Neji siempre la ha odiado. Suspiro de nuevo y empezó a caminar hacia las escaleras, bajo despacio y con cierto aburrimiento.

- Tic-toc… tic-toc- se detuvo ante el sonido, no era un reloj, era una persona imitando un reloj, miro por encima de su hombro, pero no había nada, suspiro- Tic-toc… tic-toc- se volteo y miro a todos lados, pero seguía sin haber nada.

- ¿Hay alguien ahí? - subió despacio los escalones y miro hacia el pasillo- dejen de jugar y salgan…- miro de nuevo y no había respuesta- estoy loca- empezó a caminar de nuevo y esta vez sintió algo a sus espaldas- ¡Basta!- volteo y seguía sin haber nada.

- ¡Hinata!- pego un grito- ¡Lo siento, no pretendía asustarte!- miro a Yure y asintió- salgamos ya, están por cerrar las puertas- asintió y empezó a bajar las escaleras.

Llego a su cada como cualquier otro día, sin ánimos de estar ahí, subió a su habitación y boto sus cosas, busco debajo de su cama y saco una caja con algunas cosas suyas, entre ellas un fajo de billetes, lo conto y maldijo por lo bajo, aun le para poder pagar tres meses en un departamento, apretó los puños. No soportaba esto, fantasmas, cosas que se supone no existen y que ahora la siguen a todos lados.

- ¡Ah, ya llegaste!- miro y ahí estaba su hermana- ¿Y ese dinero? – Ella lo guardo de nuevo - ¿Necesitas ese dinero?- miro a su hermana y ella sonrió de lado- ¿Cuánto te falta?

- ¿Me estás diciendo que me darás dinero?- se cruzo de brazos y miro a su hermana, a veces se preguntaba ¿Cómo es que eran hermanas? Ella no tenía la misma maldición que ella- ¿Te salió el lado benévolo?

- Si no lo quieres por mi mejor- Hinata miro a la castaña- yo solo quiero que te vayas- abrió los ojos y un dolor se instalo en su pecho- ¿Lo harás?

- Me iré- Hanabi sonrió- pero dame el doble de lo que junte- entre cerró los ojos- si quieres que me vaya, solo necesito ese dinero, para pagar el departamento- medito y asintió a regañadientes.

- Neji-Nisan te hizo el cheque- asintió y tomo el papel, tenía varios ceros, miro a su hermana- solo deja nuestras vidas, accidente- guardo el cheque y recogió sus cosas, tomo la ropa (que también se había comprado ella) sus útiles y paso a un lado de ella, llego con las criadas, ellas tampoco la querían- ¡Déjenla que se vaya!- asintieron y Hinata paso corriendo, llego hasta la puerta, abriéndola de un solo jalón.

- Hinata- miro y ahí estaba su padre - ¿Qué haces?- miro las cosas de la chica y levanto una ceja.

- Solo cumplo un deseo- dijo y salió de ahí, nadie la llamo, ni la detuvo, solo llego hasta la reja para mirar a todos, ninguno le prestaba atención, apretó sus puños- si, esta es mi vida, un infierno desde los cuatro años.

**Hasta aquí, Waa, a verdad es que esto es como la introducción y nos meteremos de lleno en las cuestiones paranormales. U_U no me gustan mucho y menos después de algo, pero espero poder plasmar el terror verdadero ¿Sale? Denle un chance plis. Jajaja nos vemos y pronto termino lo demás.**


	2. Tic-toc

**¡Y aquí estoy! Bienvenidas sean, a mi barbería jajaja ok eso no, jajaja es que lo vi en el conejo de Sevilla con bugs bunny, jajaja es un clásico. Bueno ya, seria, el caso es que ya volví con… ¿Cuál es esta historia? A si, jajaja No son solo cuentos, jajaja. Espero que les de miedo, mucho miedo, intentare plasmar todo el terror jajaja. Bueno eso espero.**

**Como siempre Naruto no es mío, las parejas en esta ocasión son sasuhina, narushion, narusaku. También pondré algunos personajes del terror mexicano, cuando me decida lo pondré al final del capítulo y en mi perfil pondré algo así como su historia o alguna imagen jajaja, es que soy pésima describiendo.**

* * *

**Tic-toc… 1, 2, 3.**

Hinata abrió la puerta de su nueva casa, era grande y era solo para ella y Yure, miro al fantasmita a su lado y ambos suspiraron aliviados, aunque le dolía tener que dejar su casa ¡por dios, era su casa! Pero eso ya no importaba, camino hasta el centro del departamento y dejo sus cosas, se sentó en medio y miro a todos lados, no parecía haber fantasmas ni nada parecido, suspiro. Aun así tendría que ir al templo por protecciones para su nueva casa.

- ¿Estás bien Hinata?- miro a Yure y asintió- ¿Qué tienes?

- Nada- el niño levanto su fantasmagórica ceja- es solo que… por fin somos libres- dijo con una sonrisa y la mirada inundada en lagrimas, Yure también bajo su vista, lo que tenían que sacrificar para ser libres- vamos a dormir, mañana acomodaremos todo- el niño asintió y desapareció por la pared, Hinata saco una de sus cobijas, se quito los pantalones y la chamarra y se acostó en el sillón, se seco las lagrimas y escondió la cara en el cojín- Mamá, te extraño.- dijo como ultimo y Yure sintió verdadera pena por ella, desde que se conocieron hace nueve años, ella siempre fue callada y solitaria, a veces le sorprendía ver que no parecía flaquear ante nadie, pero el sabia porque lo hacía, lloraba sola por horas hasta caer dormida y luego plantaba una máscara ante el mundo.

- Lo siento Hinata- dijo el niño y volvió a desaparecer.

Del otro lado de la ciudad, más preciso en la escuela universitaria, un cuidador hacia su ronda diaria, tenía que revisar que ningún alumno se quedara e hiciera sus tonterías de buscar fantasmas, eso era simplemente absurdo, paso por los salones de primero y luego por los demás, la sala de profesores y al final los baños.

- Tic-toc- escucho algo y miro por encima de su hombro, apunto con la linterna pero no había nada, se encogió de hombros, reviso todos los baños y al final salió de ahí, camino por el largo pasillo- tic-toc- se detuvo y frunció el ceño, de seguro se había quedado un maldito muchacho con ganas de molestar, era eso- 1… 2… 3…- el hombre levanto una ceja y señalo hacia las escaleras.

- ¿Quién está ahí?- saco su espada de bambú- ¡llamare a la policía si no sales por las buenas!- dijo mientras señalaba con la linterna y su espada.

- Brinca la tablita yo ya la brinque, bríncala de nuevo yo ya me canse- canto una voz infantil y el hombre empezó a subir las escaleras, llego al descansillo- hola- miro y ahí había una niña, con un vestido blanco y sus rubios cabellos caían hasta su cintura- juguemos.

- ¿Dónde están tus padres? ¿Qué haces aquí? Estas no son horas para que una niña este aquí- se acerco a ella e intento tomarla de la mano, pero entonces la niña empezó a correr- ¡Espera!- fue tras ella y la vio entrar a uno de los salones de tercero, llego y no había nadie- Megumi-sensei- llamo por el teléfono- hay alguien aquí en la escuela, llame a la policía y dígales que tenemos vándalos,- la mujer asintió y el hombre volvió a mirar hacia el salón, señalo todos los lugares donde se podría esconder una niña de esa edad- que extraño- empezó a dar la vuelta y una sombra paso de manera rápida por la puerta- ¡¿Quién anda ahí?!- camino y no había nadie.

Decidido, bajo las escaleras hasta llegar a la planta baja, una vez allí busco con la mirada indicios de que alguien estuviera ahí, pero no encontró nada, se encogió de hombros y bostezo, ya había pasado su ronda y la tenia mucho sueño, lo mejor sería irse a dormir. Camino hacia las oficinas y encontró un peluche tirado en el suelo, levanto una ceja y se acerco a la figura de felpa.

- ¿Quién te dejo aquí?- pregunto al animalito- dormirás conmigo.

- 1, 2, 3- el hombre volteo de nuevo, voz se había oído lejana, pero no entendía porque- juguemos un juego…- miro hacia su derecha y no había nada, su izquierda también estaba vacía. Una sombra serpenteaba detrás de su espalda hasta tomar la forma de una niña, toco la espalda del hombre y este quedo rígido- juega conmigo- dijo con una sonrisa y el hombre volteo poco a poco la cara, sintió algo húmedo en sus manos y miro el peluche, el cual estaba bañado en sangre y había dejado de ser felpa, era un corazón humano- ¡Encontraste el tesoro!

- ¡Aaaaaaah! – soltó el objeto y empezó a caminar, alejándose de la niña, pego su espalda a la pared y miro hacia donde había estado la pequeña infante, pero ahí no había nada, miro a todos lados intentando hallarla, pero no había nada, miro de nuevo hacia todos lados- Megumi-sensei, Megumi-sensei- empezó a llamar y sus manos temblorosas sostenían el teléfono- ¡Megumi-sensei, venga pronto, porque…! ¡Aaaaaaah! ¡Auxilio!- miro y la niña estaba colgada de cabeza y mirándolo con una sonrisa curiosa- ¡Megumi-sensei!- escucho la voz de la mujer, pero la niña seguía delante de él.

- ¡Juega conmigo!- el hombre intento incorporarse de nuevo y correr, pero en su intento la niña agarro sus piernas- ¡vamos!- él se arrastro pero la niña lo jalo de nuevo, clavo sus uñas al suelo mientras suplicaba que lo soltara, pero ella no accedió.

- ¡Megumi-sensei!

Hinata abrió sus ojos lentamente, aun tenia rastros de lagrimas en sus ojos, pero eso no importaba, mira todos lados, suspiro, no había sido un sueño. Miro hacia la cocina y sonrió, al menos ella haría de comer para ella misma. Se levanto y camino hasta el baño, se quedo un rato debajo de chorro de agua, le dolía lo que había pasado, pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Esa era la vida que le tocaba y era tan cobarde que no podía enfrentar la realidad, pero tampoco podía matarse, había conocido varios fantasmas que vagaban porque se había suicidado y tenían todas las marcas de lo que habían hecho.

Salió y empezó a sacar su ropa, y se cambio, miro a todos lados y le sorprendió no ver a Yure, dejo sus cosas y camino por toda la habitación, pero no había nadie, suspiro. Termino de vestirse y preparo sus útiles, hoy tendría que comprar los víveres y las protecciones para la casa.

- ¡Ya me voy!- dijo y salió por la puerta, ahora estaba más cerca de la escuela y le era más fácil llegar, miro a todos lados antes de cruzar la calle, apretó las correas de su mochila- no… no…- empezó a decir, una vez que llego a su escuela, en la cual había una ambulancia y varias patrullas.

- ¡No pueden pasar!- dijo un policía- ¡Señorita manténgase lejos!- asintió y miro el lugar.

- ¡Hinata!- miro y ahí estaba Hidan- ¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde está el enano?

- No lo sé- dijo en tono bajo- ¿Qué ocurrió? – Hidan miro hacia la escuela.

- Uno de los profesores murió- ella miro al peli blanco- no sé qué paso, yo me aleje por completo de la escuela- Hinata asintió- tendré que ir a vivir contigo y el enano- Hinata lo miro feo y el sonrió- alguien viene.

- Buenos días señorita, soy el detective Sasuke Uchiha- ella miro al joven, cabello negro, ojos negros, piel blanca, alto, al parecer atlético y no se veía por el abrigo que llevaba- necesito hacerle unas preguntas- ella asintió y Hidan frunció el ceño, el moreno estaba mirando a donde estaba él- venga conmigo.

- ¿Sucede algo?- le pregunto en tono bajo la peli blanco.

- El detective no me agrada- dijo en el mismo tono, Sasuke por su parte volteo un poco la mirada, cosa que desconcertó al joven- me iré por un momento- ella asintió y lo vio desaparecer.

- Tome asiento por favor- ella asintió y miro a todos lados, algunos de sus compañeros también estaban allí, incluso vio a Kakashi-sensei y por raro que parezca, se alivio de verlo- ¿Conocía al occiso?- ella lo miro y negó- Dicen que daba clases aquí.

- Yo entre ayer a la escuela- dijo en tono bajo- no conozco a nadie- el asintió y Hinata lo miro- ¿Qué sucedió?

- Encontramos al hombre en uno de los retretes- ella asintió- pero el problema no fue eso, si no que tenía la garganta cercenada y sangre en las manos, cosa que no entendimos- ella trago grueso.

- Hinata-chan- miro y ahí estaba Kakashi-sensei- ¿Estás bien?- ella asintió y el sonrió, detrás de su máscara- detective ¿Puedo llevarme a mi alumna? – el morocho asintió y Hinata se puso de pie, caminaron hacia la puerta.

- Gracias por responder las preguntas- asintió, Hinata se sintió extraña ante ese hombre, pero no lo admitiría.

- ¿Estás bien Hinata-chan?- miro a su sensei y asintió, no parecía ser muy mayor, pero prefirió no darle importancia- será mejor que vayas a casa, no habrá clases hoy- ella asintió y empezó a caminar dejando a su sensei atrás- cuídate- ella asintió y algo se instalo en su cuerpo, nunca había experimentado que alguien se preocupara por ella, lo mejor era no decirle que veía fantasmas.

- ¿Te vas a casa?- miro a Hidan y asintió- tengo algo- ella frunció el ceño- hay rastros en el pasillo, como si lo hubieran arrastrado- asintió- ¿Quieres ver?- ella frunció el ceño y miro hacia atrás- no te preocupes, todos están sobre el cuerpo en el baño, hay otra entrada- medito.

- ¡Hinata!- miraron y ahí estaba Yure- ¿Por qué no me esperaste?- se quejo el fantasmita y ella se disculpo- ¿Paso algo?

- Mataron a un profesor anoche- respondió Hidan- le estaba diciendo que fuéramos a investigar, pero llegaste tu- Hinata miro de nuevo hacia la escuela- ¿Qué dices? ¿investigamos?- ella asintió y empezó a caminar hacia la escuela, sabía que había algo ahí y tenía que averiguarlo, no porque fuera muy valiente o muy curiosa, si no por su "don" el cual te obligaba a escuchar a los que nadie podía escuchar, ver a los que nadie podía ver y salvar a los que se querían salvar.

- ¡Espera, no entres ahí! – Dijo Yure y ella siguió caminando- ¡Es peligroso!- pero ella no lo escucho- ¡Hidan, te matare por ponerla en riesgo!-

- ¡No la estoy poniendo en riesgo, cuidare de ella!- Hinata sintió alivio y entro a la escuela por medio de una de las ventanas, miro el pasillo, pero no parecía haber nada extraño- es más adelante, cerca de aquí- ella asintió y empezó a ver por todos lados, había un rastro de sangre en el suelo, cerca de las oficinas ¿Por qué no lo había notado el detective?- ¿Qué opinas? ¿Es del sensei?- ella asintió, no había nadie ahí anoche, miro la dirección y se sorprendió al ver que el rastro iba por el piso y después subía la pared- ¡Jashin-sama!

- ¿Qué sucedió aquí?- dijo con terror y miro la estructura- es sangre.

- ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!- los tres se voltearon ante la voz del hombre- ¿Quién la dejo entrar?- Hinata miro al peli negro, era parecido al detective Uchiha, pero este era un poco más grande y tenía unas ojeras- ¡Sáquenla de aquí!- llego un policía y empezó a jalarla.

- ¡Ahí, mire ahí!- dijo Hinata señalando la pared- ¡Lo acabo de encontrar!- el miro la pared y abrió los ojos, Hinata se soltó del policía- ¡suélteme!- camino hasta la puerta y se perdió por ella, el joven detective miro incrédulo hacia ella, creyó haber visto dos figuras al lado suyo.

Hinata caminaba molesta por las calles de la ciudad, genial, simplemente genial, se había metido en problemas, pero eso ya no importaba, había algo amenazando su escuela y sinceramente no sabía que era, pero mientras no se metiera con ella, que el mundo rodara. Llego a la tienda de auto servicio y empezó a tomar las cosas que iba a necesitar, ayer antes de pagar su departamento, había ido al banco, de algo serbia el apellido Hyuga y eso era porque solo a ellos los atendían hasta el horario nocturno. Neji había firmado un cheque con una cantidad muy fuerte, pero eso no le importaba, total lo había hecho para deshacerse de ella.

Ambos fantasmas la seguían de cerca, Yure, quien la conocía mas, sabía que ella estaba de mal humor y que en cualquier momento iba a estallar, no le gustaba que la gente la tocara. Pero todo por hacerle caso al anciano de Hidan. El peli blanco pensaba en lo apenado que estaba con ella, pero también sabía que la joven estaba deseosa de saber qué diantres ocurría en su escuela.

- ¿Regresaras?- pregunto recargado en el refrigerador, Hinata empezó a tomar botes de helado y algunos quesos, antes de mirarlo.

- Si, esta noche, pero necesito que vayas conmigo- el asintió y ella sonrió- gracias- camino hasta la sección de ropa- ¿Qué crees que haya sido?

- No lo sé, pero anoche no pude salir de mi… escondite- dijo con duda, Hinata suspiro.

- ¿Cómo moriste?- el abrió los ojos y se encogió de hombros- o ¿Dónde lo hiciste o como despertaste?

- No lo sé, no recuerdo nada- Hinata bufo y siguió metiendo prendas- ¿Por qué llevas ropa negra?

- Porque iremos de noche, necesito camuflarme bien- el asintió y ella suspiro, fue a otra sección y así se la paso hasta que lleno el carrito- buenos días- le dijo a la cajera y empezó a cargar todo, la mujer miro con una ceja alzada todo lo que ella había puesto.

Miro todas sus bolsas, se había excedido en sus compras, pero de verdad necesitaba todo eso, bueno los botes de helado y demás golosinas no tanto, pero no importaba. Iba haciendo malabares con todas las cosas encima, Hidan y Yure la miraban con cierta burla, aunque eso no importaba. Llegaron a un parque que estaba cerca de los departamentos de Hinata, cuando ella misma bajo las bolsas y suspiro cansada.

- ¿Te encuentras bien Hinata?- miro a Yure y asintió- es muy pesado para ti- ella negó y se sentó en uno de los columpios- solo necesito descansar un minuto- suspiro y empezó a dejar que el vaivén del columpio la arrullara- hace mucho que no me columpiaba así- dijo con una sonrisa, miro a todos lados, Yure jugaba en el otro columpio y Hidan solo molestaba a las ardillas y a los gatos, sonrió ante eso, siguió meciéndose, ya alcanzaba una altura grande, por lo cual sus cabellos se movían de manera alborotada, sonrió.

Dejo de columpiarse y empezó a cargar sus bolsas otra vez, haciendo malabares con ellas, suspiro y emprendió su marcha hacia su casa nueva, aun era temprano así que le daría tiempo de todo, cocinar, limpiar, comprar las protecciones, dormir un poco y salir hacia la escuela otra vez. Pero el plan tenía riesgos, a lo mejor los detectives seguían ahí.

- Llegamos- dijo cuando por fin pudo descargar las cosas, empezó a acomodar- Hidan-san- el chico la miro- tendrás que ir a ver si no hay detectives esta noche- el levanto una ceja- me encarcelaran- asintió y salió por la ventana- que ironía mis únicos amigos están muertos.

- Hinata- miro a Yure- ¿Sentiste eso?- ella frunció el ceño.

- ¿Qué cosa?- pero no necesito preguntar mas, un escalofrió la recorrió entera, miro a todos lados y no había nada- ¿Qué es eso?- Yure señalo hacia la puerta y por la rendija se empezó a ver que alguien pasaba por ahí, miro sus cosas y tomo el cuchillo que recién había comprado, lo empuño bien y empezó a acercarse hacia la puerta- ¿quien está ahí?- pero no había indicios de nada, camino de nuevo y tomo el pomo de la puerta, dispuesta a abrirla, pero estaba atrancada- ¿Qué es esto?- miro a Yure y el pequeño estaba escondido detrás del sillón, empezó a retroceder, pero entonces una ráfaga de aire se instalo en donde estaban-¿Cómo? ¡Aaaaaaah!- una fuerza invisible tomo la pierna de la joven y la jalo hasta la sala, ella intento clavar las uñas, pero aquello era demasiado fuerte.

- ¡Hinata!- llamo Yure y se dejo caer sobre algo, pero el niño salió volando.

- ¡Yure!- sintió en su pierna una sensación extraña, algo la estaba quemando, miro a todos lados, pero seguía sin ver nada- ¡Suéltame!- se arrastro y se puso contra una esquina- ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres?- pero no contesto, ella escondió la cara entre sus rodillas- por favor, por favor, que se vaya, sácalo de aquí, por favor- siguieron los ruidos, pero después se calmo.

- ¡Hinata!- miro y ahí venia Hidan, el pelo blanco miro a todos lados y después se acerco a la joven-¿Estás bien?- ella asintió- esa cosa nos siguió- ella asintió- y alguien más nos siguió- Hinata se asusto e inconscientemente apretó su mano a la de Hidan, pero esta la atravesó- lo siento.

- ¡¿Se encuentra bien?!- escucho detrás de la puerta- ¡Responda! ¡Voy a abrir la puerta!- miro a Hidan y el asintió, la puerta se abrió revelando a un joven rubio, con un traje negro y camisa naranja- ¿Estás bien?- ella asintió y el joven miro a Hidan- gracias por traerme hasta ella, te puedes ir- Hinata abrió los ojos y el joven volvió su mirada azul hacia ella- no te preocupes, ya paso todo- todo se volvió negro para la joven-¡Hey!-

* * *

**Hasta aquí, no está muy terrorífico pero ya lo que viene si, jejeje, les daré un dato curioso en esta historia y por lo cual siento que deberían tener miedo, jejeje.**

**Dato curioso.- pues verán, según se cuentan algunas leyendas urbanas de niños o maestros que mueren en una escuela y se quedan ahí vagando por el resto de la eternidad ¿No? Pues ¿Qué creen? Los profes si se quedan, porque son adultos. Pero tengan miedo, cuando vean a un niño correr por todos lados o llamarte o cosas parecidas, aléjense por qué, bueno pues porque en realidad ningún niño se puede quedar en este mundo.**

**Me voy a oír bien acá bien católica pero, algo que deben tener en cuenta es cuando Dios dijo, "dejen que los niños se acerquen a mí, que de ellos es el reino de los cielos" o sea que cuando un niño muere, el se va luego, luego, no se queda a vagar como un adulto, solo que haya tenido una muerte muy violente o ni siquiera se haya percatado de que murió, que eso pasa en algunos, lo malo es que los que se llegan a quedar por muertes violentas, lo repiten una y otra y otra vez. Bueno ya, fuera de eso, un niño en una escuela es peligro seguro ¿Por qué? Porque son espíritus malignos que te harán mucho daño. Ese es el dato curioso nos vemos.**

**Respondiendo reviews.**

**Dnizz.- jajaja pues Sasuke ya apareció, pero ya veremos qué papel juega aquí, jejeje espero que te guste y gracias, fuiste el primer reviews y me animaste a escribir mas, espero no desilusionarte, lo que sigue es el siguiente. Jejeje.**

**EyesGray-sama.- jajaja no, solo Hidan está muerto o no sé, a lo mejor mato a otro jajaja, gracias me ayudas bastante jejeje, ToT ¡llorare! Jajaja xD**

**SaSuHiNa-EvAnZ.- jajaja pues aquí está la continuación, gracias por leer y comentar.**

**CrazyBlueFlower.- jajaja, que bueno que te gusto y pues. Respondiendo tu pregunta, lo que paso fue que estaba en mi cuarto, así sin deberla ni temerla y entonces, empecé a sentir algo raro, ya sabes como cuando se te quedan viendo mucho o te sientes asechado, pues bueno, dije a lo mejor es mi imaginación y luego empecé a buscar la cinta de aislar, se había roto uno de mis audífonos, entonces la encontré y la deje a un lado d Emi en lo que acomodaba lo que había regado. Ya voltee y cuando veo, no está la cinta y yo así de ¿Qué rayos? Y ya, me puse a buscar por todos lados y no estaba, seguí recogiendo las cosas y no, pus ya, la deje y empecé a buscar otra cosa con la cual pegar mi audífono y entonces, la puerta de mi cuarto se abrió así de golpe, como si la hubieran aventado y luego la ventana trono y yo así de ¡Dios! ¡¿Qué rayos pasa aquí?! Ya empecé a ver a todos lados y no había nada y yo así de fue el viento, si, el viento (¬¬) ya me quede quieta y en eso me empiezan a dar escalofríos y los brazos se me pusieron chinitos y en la ventana de mi cuarto, empezaron a pasar unas cosas, como si fuera sombras y como delante hay una jardinera, pues en uno de los arboles se vio algo y yo así de ¡Dios! ¡! Que miedo! Me asuste un montón, tanto que no pude ni moverme y ya hasta que entro mi papa al cuarto y ya le dije, y pues el mismo me dijo no hay nada. Jajaja pero fue de miedo y pues desde entonces no ha pasado nada jajaja.**

**Bueno, ahí está la experiencia paranormal de Kasai, jajaja la verdad es que soy una miedosa y eso si me dio mucho miedo y no fue el viento, jajaja y pues como siempre gracias por leer, no es muy mi estilo pero dejen reviews Plis. Jajaja gracias nos vemos luego.**


	3. 1, 2, 3 por tu vida has de correr

**¡Volví! Jajaja qué bueno que siguen por aquí, jajaja espero que siga gustándoles y pues nos vemos abajo.**

**Disclaimer.- Naruto no es mío, es de el maestro kishimoto (que si fuera mío nunca habría matado a Neji ¬¬) jajaja fin.**

* * *

**1… 2… 3… por tu vida has de correr.**

Hinata fue abriendo sus ojos lentamente, le costaba acostumbrarse a la luz, parpadeo varias veces y sintió un dolor en su cabeza, llevo su mano hasta la zona, se incorporo poco a poco, miro a todos lados y vio que estaba en su sillón, empezó a buscar a Yure, pero no estaba.

- ¡Ya despertaste!- miro con miedo al joven- no te asustes… soy el detective Naruto Uzumaki- ella lo miro aun con cierto temor- jejeje, no sé qué paso, pero tienes una quemadura en tu pierna- ella miro su pierna y si, efectivamente había una marca en ella- este joven me trajo a ti.

- ¡Yo no te traje, tú me seguiste!- dijo y Hinata abrió los ojos, estiro sus manos hacia Hidan y este acepto ir hacia ella- ¿Cómo te sientes?

- ¿Puedes verlo?- el rubio miro a Hinata sin entender- ¿Puedes ver a Hidan?

- Si ¿Por qué?- Hinata abrió aun mas los ojos- ¿Estás bien? De seguro te lastimaste mucho- Hinata lo miro desconcertada y se asusto mas al escuchar el timbre de la puerta- tranquila, no pasa nada, yo lo llame- frunció el ceño y se escondió detrás de Hidan, cosa que de nada sirvió, puesto que el joven era traslucido, pero el rubio no se dio cuenta- ¡Tardaste mucho Teme!

- Cállate- miro y se sorprendió al ver a la joven- Hyuga-san- ella lo miro y bajo la vista- no sabía que esta era su casa- miro a Hidan- sigues aquí- dijo en tono hostil-

- ¡¿Dónde demonios quieres que este si ustedes están metidos en la escuela?!- dijo el albino, Sasuke apretó sus puños y Hinata abrió los ojos otra vez ¿Podían verlo? ¿No era la única que tenía esa maldición?- Hinata- miro al joven- ¿Te sientes mejor?- asintió y Sasuke vio con verdadera curiosidad aquello- ¿Qué? Tú puedes verme y ella también- Naruto seguía sin entender.

- Teme ¿Qué sucede?- Hidan se golpeo la frente- ¿Qué?

- Ese sujeto esta muerto- Naruto abrió los ojos, se acerco a Hidan y coloco su mano sobre él, atravesando la figura del chico- te lo dije.

- D-disculpen- miraron a la peli negra- a… ¿Qué hacen aquí?- Hidan sonrió.

- Estaba revisando la escuela- hablo Sasuke- pero entonces este dobe me llamo- dijo refiriéndose al rubio.

- Yo lo seguía a él- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa, cosa que hizo reír a la joven- ¿Cómo te llamas?- ella lo miro con curiosidad.

- Hinata Hyuga- ambos abrieron los ojos- sí, soy la loca de las noticias de hace seis años- ambos bajaron la vista y Hidan la miro con curiosidad- dijeron que yo había inventado el ver al fantasma de mi madre, mas aparte el de un paciente de allí adentro, mi madre había muerto tres años antes- dijo con pesar.

- ¡Hinata! ¡Ya oscureció es hora de…!- tanto Hidan como Hinata le mandaron una mirada para que se callara, pero Sasuke ya había captado el mensaje- lo siento.

- Bien- miraron a Sasuke- como ya sabemos tu pequeño secreto- frunció el ceño- te prohíbo que regreses a la escuela- abrió la boca indignada- me dijeron que había una joven adentro y Kakashi me dijo que te había perdido de vista, no es tan difícil imaginarse quien es ¿O sí?- ella miro a otro lado- Naruto, harás guardia.

- ¡¿Qué?!- Sasuke se dio la vuelta- ¿Y yo por qué?

- Porque tú me llamaste y seguiste a un fantasma ¿Contento? Ahora sí, me voy, tengo un caso que arreglar- Hinata frunció el ceño y dejo marchar al tipo.

- ¡Que tipo tan pesado!- dijo Yure y Naruto sonrió- lo siento Hinata- ella negó y se volvió a acostar, cubrió sus ojos con su brazo. Descubrió su cara y miro al techo, no era la única que podía ver fantasmas, había más personas entre ellas ese prepotente detective.

- No es tan malo una vez que lo conoces- Hinata miro a Naruto- es un chico bueno- sonrió y Hinata se sintió bien ante su sonrisa- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estaban muertos?- miro con curiosidad a Hidan y atravesó al joven mientras murmuraba, Yure sonrió, se le hacía conocido, pero era imposible, el llevaba al menos treinta años muerto- ¿Y tú?- el niño se sorprendió- ¿Tienes nombre?

- Soy Yure- Naruto lo miro confundido- Hinata me llamo así el día que nos conocimos, no tengo mucho recuerdos de cuando estaba vivo- el rubio asintió- ¿Desde cuándo puedes ver fantasmas?- Naruto sonrió.

- En realidad lo he hecho toda mi vida- Hinata lo miro- pero no por eso me he escondido, no sabía que eran fantasmas hasta que mi padre me lo explico y me dijo "son cosas normales"- Hinata abrió los ojos- y después mamá le pego por eso, dijo que no era normal, pero que no me asustara- la peli negra sonrió y Naruto vio sorprendido esa sonrisa, no parecía que sonriera muy amenudeo- ¿Tu Hinata-chan?

- También los veo desde que nací- dijo con pesar- pero conmigo no lo tomaron tan bien, dijeron que estaba loca…- Yure bajo la vista y Hidan escucho atentamente- mi hermana y mi padre me odian porque dije que mamá se había despedido de mi el día que murió- ambos bajaron la vista- desde entonces mi vida ha sido un infierno, pero ahora Yure y yo somos libres, tenemos un departamento- le dijo con una sonrisa falsa y Naruto frunció el ceño.

- No hagas eso- todos lo miraron sorprendidos – si no quieres sonreír no lo hagas, las sonrisas falsas son feas y te lastimas mas de esa forma- sus ojos se inundaron en lagrimas y Naruto miro a otro lado- cuando quieras llorar, solo hazlo, que no te importe lo que otros piensen- sintió un peso sobre él y se sorprendió al ver a la joven pegada a su pecho y llorando- llora… ya pasara el dolor- ella siguió sollozando en el pecho del joven y Naruto se quedo a su lado.

Sasuke caminaba sigiloso, llevaba dos hombres a su lado, los tres dispuestos a sacar al asesino de allí adentro, Sasuke podía ver fantasmas, si, pero no por eso creía que ellos te iban a matar de buenas a primeras. Eso era solo para los crédulos.

- Ustedes por la derecha- les dijo a los hombres- yo iré por la izquierda- asintieron y empezaron a caminar, Sasuke se asomaba precavido, hacia todas los salones que pasaba, sabía que no les haría nada a los fantasmas con un arma de fuego, pero al menos podría disparar e irían por él- ¿Hay alguien ahí?- pregunto, pero nadie respondía.

- 1… 2… 3- miro hacia la derecha y había una pelota, botando sola- jajaja- camino en esa dirección y la pelota empezó a avanzar, como si la estuvieran cargando- jajaja- oía cada vez más lejos.

- ¡Muéstrate!- una fuerza invisible lo empujo contra el armario y una vez allí lo dejo encerrado- ¡Maldita sea, abre!- pero solo oía las risas en el interior, empezó a buscar por todos lados, pero no había nadie- muy bien- disparo a la cerradura dos veces y después dio una patada- ¡Argh!- algo se le había clavado en el pie.- maldición.

Hinata había dejado a Naruto dormido, aunque lo duden, el joven rubio fue quien cayó dormido después de oírla llorar por media hora, sonrió, gracias a ese joven no tenia tanto miedo, pero debía volver a la escuela, el detective amargado corría peligro. Yure y Hidan iban detrás de ella mientras corría por las calles.

- Estamos cerca- dijo Hidan- apresúrate- ella afirmo y apretó el paso, miraron y algunos policías seguían ahí afuera- demonios- Hinata miro hacia su derecha.

- Busca por donde pasar- asintió y desapareció- Yure- el pequeño dirigió su mirada hacia ella- ¿Cómo puedo detener a un fantasma?

- No me preguntes a mi- dijo el niño indignado, ambos seguían serios- debe de haber algo que lo ate a esta escuela- ella lo miro confundida- no lo sé, tal vez una maldición, un asesinato o yo que se- Hinata medito, tendría que investigar, pero no había tiempo, el detective estaba en apuros.

- ¡Hinata!- miro y el peli blanco volvió- por aquí- asintió y corrió en la dirección que marcaba, llego a la ventana por la cual había ingresado en la mañana- no sé porque no vigilar esta parte- introdujo primero una pierna y después la otra, todo se veía diferente ahora que estaba oscuro.

- ¡Búsquenlo!- ambos fantasmas asintieron y ella empezó prendió su linterna, empezó a alumbrar a todos lados- ¡Hola!- dijo con temor- ¡¿Hay alguien aquí?!- no escucho respuesta y empezó a caminar más rápido- no tengas miedo, Hinata todo está bien- se decía a ella misma ¡Por dios, tenia dieciocho años y podía ver fantasmas!- ¡Uchiha-san!- pero no oía respuesta.

- ¡Juega conmigo!- se detuvo ante la voz, la voz de una niña pequeña- ¡vamos! ¡Juega conmigo, Hinata!- jadeo de miedo y apunto con la linterna hacia donde provenía la voz, pero no había nada- fallaste- un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda, estaba detrás de ella.

- ¡Déjame en paz!- dijo y la niña volvió a desaparecer- ¡Uchiha-san!

- ¡Hinata!- miro y ahí venia Hidan- lo encontré, pero será mejor que vaya a ver si alguien más puede verme- ella asintió- es por ese pasillo, no te desvíes de él- asintió y empezó a correr, señalo con su linterna a todos lados y rogo porque no volviera a aparecer aquella niña.

- ¡Uchiha-san!- se arrodillo junto a él, tenía algunas heridas, como si algo pequeño lo hubiera rasguñado- ¡Uchiha-san!- el chico fue abriendo sus ojos- ¡Despierte, tenemos que salir de aquí!-

- ¡Jajaja!- miro asustada y se aferro al joven, quien apenas reaccionaba- ¡¿Ya se van?!- Hinata apretó de nuevo al peli negro y rogo porque Hidan volviera pronto.

- ¡Aléjate!- dijo, apunto con la linterna, pero se arrepintió de hacerlo. Delante de ella había un perro enorme, su saliva caía al piso, quemándolo de inmediato como si de algún acido se tratara, sus orejas puntiagudas, sus ojos tan rojos como dos semáforos y un gruñido gutural- ¡vete!

- ¡Tienes miedo!- Sasuke se incorporo y puso detrás de su espalda a la joven- jajaja.

- ¡Hinata!- miro y Yure venia en camino- ¡Déjala en paz!- pero el perro lanzo una mordida, haciendo que el niño se amedrentara. Hinata cerró sus ojos y se aferro al Uchiha, tenía miedo, nunca había visto niños, bueno solo Yure, pero esa niña daba miedo- ¡Aaaaaaah! – levanto la mirada y Yure había desaparecido.

- ¡Yure! ¡Yure!- se levanto y empezó a buscar, tampoco estaba el perro- ¡Yure!- un escalofrió la recorrió, había algo pegado a su espalda- Uchiha-san- susurro, lo que fuera que estaba pegado a su espalda, le estaba quitando fuerzas, su piel se erizaba ante el contacto de aquella criatura- ¡Ah!- jadeo y un sollozo escapo de sus labios, volteo lentamente la cara y una mujer, de negros cabellos que flotaban a su alrededor, las cuencas estaban negras y tenía la boca muy abierta, sus manos hechas garras a cada lado de la joven y flotaba por encima del piso- ¡Uchiha-san!- Sasuke se levanto como pudo y se lanzo contra aquella cosa, chocando contra el cuerpo de la joven.

- ¡Lárgate!- gruño de nuevo y aquella criatura cayó al piso- ¡Te dije que te largaras!- su rostro se levanto y miro hacia los jóvenes, quienes temblaron, Sasuke apretó a la joven entre sus brazos- tranquila- pero al decir aquello, la criatura delante de ellos empezó a reptar, Sasuke levanto a la joven y empezaron a correr, pero aquella cosa empezó a perseguirlos, con sus brazos y piernas doblados en un Angulo casi imposible, colgándose de las paredes y el techo al mismo tiempo que corría detrás de ellos- ¡Metete allí!- empujo a la joven y se metieron dentro de un salón, siguió abrazando a Hinata, quien sollozaba de puro terror en sus brazos, se quedaron quietos, esperando a que pasara aquello, pero la puerta parecía que estaba siendo forcejeada- Hinata, intenta calmarte- dijo en tono serio, ella asintió y enterró de nuevo la cara en su cuello y ahogo varios sollozos.

- ¡Sasuke! ¡Hyuga-san!- llamaba una voz, que Sasuke reconoció como la de uno de sus compañeros de trabajo- ¡deben de estar por aquí!- ¿Cómo sabían quién era la joven?

- ¡Hinata-chan! ¡Teme!- ambos levantaron la vista y la puerta se ilumino- ¡¿Dónde están?!

- ¡Dobe!- dijo Sasuke y la puerta se abrió- que bueno que llegaron- dijo con sincero alivio, nunca había experimentado tanto miedo, a lo mejor porque la joven estaba al lado suyo- ven, vámonos- pero ella no dejaba de temblar, suspiro y cargo con ella en sus brazos y empezaron a caminar.

- ¡Yure!- exclamo una vez que estuvieron fuera del salón- ¡¿Dónde está Yure?!

- ¡Hinata!- tanto el pequeño como Hidan, aparecieron- ¡¿Estás bien?!- Hinata se soltó del peli negro y corrió hacia su pequeño amigo, intento abrazarlo, pero lo traspaso. Pero eso no le importo, se dejo caer derrotada y ambos jóvenes se acercaron a abrazarla, bueno, intentar abrazarla.

A la mañana siguiente, ella no se encontraba en su departamento, no recordaba nada, miro a todos lados y se sorprendió de ver una habitación inmensa, llena de cosas, para sorpresa suya, sus cosas. Se incorporo y un fuerte mareo le llego a la cabeza, contuvo sus ganas de vomitar y suspiro, miro de nuevo la inmensa habitación, de un color amarillo un tono muy hogareño, las cortinas blancas que ondeaban al viento, daban a entender que las ventanas estaban abiertas.

Se levanto con mucha dificultad y miro a todos lados ¿Dónde estaba? Camino hacia las ventanas y delante de ella había un jardín inmenso, con flores de todo tipo, árboles frutales bordeaban el terreno y una fuente en medio del gran jardín, con forma de querubín. Abrió los ojos impresionada-

- Hinata- miro y ahí estaba su amigo- por fin, despertaste, creí que te quedarías así- sonrió.

- ¡Yure!- pero su voz salió como un graznido- perdón- el niño sonrió y ella señalo el lugar.

- Estamos en lo que parece ser una escuela – ella abrió sus ojos- yo tampoco lo entiendo, el detective Uchiha y Naruto-san te trajeron aquí después de lo ocurrió anteanoche- abrió los ojos ¿Anteanoche? ¿O sea que llevaba un día entero inconsciente? – no sé que tengan en mente pero…

- ¡Oh, Hinata-chan!- miro y en la puerta estaba su sensei- ¡Qué bueno que ya despertaste!- abrió los ojos.

- ¿Kakashi-sensei?- dijo con un graznido que la hizo sonrojar y al hombre sonreír- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Dónde estoy?

- Tranquila, no hables mucho- ella asintió y él se acerco, la tomo de la mano y la condujo hasta su cama- recuéstate, te absorbieron mucha energía- ella lo miro sin entender- Hinata-chan ¿Qué sabes sobre fantasmas?- negó y el suspiro- bien, tendré que instruirte bien- ella abrió los ojos- supe que eras especial, pero no me imagine que tanto- ella le sonrió y el asintió- pero debes de estar hambrienta- su estomago rugió y Kakashi sonrió complacido.

- ¿Dónde estoy?- dijo otra vez, pero por fin con un tono bajo, no un graznido- no recuerdo gran cosa- medito y las imágenes de aquella cosa corriendo detrás de ella y de Sasuke, tembló.

- tranquila- lo miro- todo está bien- asintió- bien, cámbiate y bajemos a desayunar ¿hecho?- ella asintió y el peli plata salió de la habitación, se levanto otra vez y miro su ropa, tomo algunas prendas y con sumo cuidado fue abriendo las tres puertas que estaban allí, una de ellas era el conducto a otra habitación, la segunda era un armario y la tercera un baño.

- Menos mal- dijo con una sonrisa e ingreso, tomo una ducha que le supo a gloria y con miro su cuerpo, habían varios rasguños y uno que otro moretón, pero nada especial- vamos a desayunar Yure-chan- el niño asintió y ambos salieron.

- Muévete, no estorbes- se pego a la puerta y vio pasar al detective Uchiha, con un pantalón de pijama negro y una camiseta negra, una toalla en su cuello y su cabello húmedo- por fin despiertas- Hinata hizo un puchero.

- U-Uchiha-san- el moreno le mando una mirada gélida y ella tembló- b-buenos días- el chico asintió y empezó a bajar las escaleras, solo con eso ella se fijo en lo grande de aquel pasillo, adornado con una alfombra roja y las paredes de un azul claro con los bordes blancos, con algunos jarrones en mesas de madera- guau- Yure sonrió y ella miro a todos lados.

- ¡Buenos días Hinata-chan! – miro y el rubio estaba allí, no entendía nada ¿Qué estaba haciendo en una casa como aquella?

- Te lo explicare en cuanto terminemos de desayunar, Hinata-chan- miro y Kakashi-sensei le sonrió, bueno, eso parecía- disfruta tu desayuno.

...

...

...

...

En otro lugar, una morgue al parecer, una peli rosa de ojos jade realizaba una autopsia al cuerpo del profesor asesinado, realizaba los movimientos y hablaba por medio del micrófono para asegurarse de guardarlos en la grabadora.

- Realizamos un corte en sagital- dijo abriendo la panza- pero no encontramos nada extraño- dijo de nuevo y apago la grabadora.

- Gracias por su trabajo Haruno-sensei- ella le sonrió a su asistente- ¿Tiene alguna idea?

- No, si miras aquí- señalo el cuello del hombre- esto parece cortado por dientes, como si un animal lo hubiera hecho- el asistente asintió- pero no se que sea, habría que preguntarle a Tsunade-sama- el chico asintió.

- Ya trabajo mucho- miro al chico- ¿Qué tal si le invito algo de tomar?- sonrió y asintió- bien, vuelvo en seguida- ella asintió y empezó a recoger los instrumentos de disección, los dejo en el lavabo y continuo hasta llegar al cuerpo, acomodo la camilla a un lado y con mucha fuerza jalo al cuerpo para subirlo a ella.

- Te dejare en el congelador- dijo y camino con el cuerpo hasta una gran puerta, la abrió y metió el cuerpo.

- Nadie está a salvo- brinco, en la puerta de metal del gran refrigerador, estaba la figura de aquel hombre, el cuello caía hacia un lado y la sangre brotaba de allí- vete ¡Vete! ¡Vete!- retrocedió y choco con algo.

- ¡Aaaaaaah!- unos brazos la sostuvieron y la voltearon.

- ¡Haruno-sensei, tranquilícese!- miro al hombre y suspiro- ¿Se encuentra bien?- miro hacia la puerta y no había nada, frunció el ceño y sollozo- ¿Qué sucedió?

- Nada- recargo la cabeza en el pecho del joven y empezó a respirar profundo- solo… solo vamos de aquí ¿Si? – el chico asintió y empezaron a caminar.

* * *

**Hasta aquí. ¿Qué les pareció? Siento que no dio mucho miedo o a lo mejor soy una insensible xD, pero bueno, como siempre gracias por su apoyo, me da gusto que les gustara la historia y pues. ¡Dato curioso!**

**Dato curioso.- bueno, pues ahí les va ¿Sabían ustedes que entre más lejos se escuche la voz de un fantasma, más cerca esta de ustedes? ¿Sí? ¿No? Pues bueno, se supone, no se no me consta. Que cuando escuchaban a la llorona ¿La conocen? Jejeje, decían que cuando se oía mas lejos, era cuando estaba más cerca de ti y era cuando podía decirse que te mataba. Jejeje ¿Cómo ven?**

**Segundo dato curioso.- por lo general las entidades negativas, me refiero a fantasmas malos, van a tomar formas inocentes, como las de los niños o los animales, por eso es que lo puse, pero también llegan a tomar la forma de tus peores miedos ¿Sabían que un fantasma poderoso, puede distorsionar la realidad? Pues sí, sí puede. Por ejemplo ¿Han visto la de fenómeno siniestro? Pues ahí es un claro ejemplo de que distorsionaron la realidad, jajaja pasaron en realidad cuatro horas y para ellos fueron cuatro días ¡Guau! Jajaja. **

**Bueno ya, jajaja ¡Respondiendo reviews!**

**Dnizz.- yo tampoco lo tenía contemplado, pero como que eso de ponerlo de alumno no iba y dije, mejor algo mas acá, mas Sasuke jejeje y pues eso fue lo que salió. Jajaja pues, siendo sinceras, todos cuando somos chiquitos vemos fantasmas y por lo general vemos al fantasma de una niña, a veces juega con nosotros, como me ocurrió a mi o a veces ni nos pela, que fue tu caso, siéntete afortunada jajaja. Chaito, espero que te guste.**

**EyesGray-sama.- jajaja es que me gusta la violencia jajaja ¿A ti no?**

**Jessy-chan13- jajaja see, es que actividad paranormal es chafa xD, jajaja ok no.**

**SaBaKu-No-MeNnY.- jajaja que bueno que te haya gustado y si, si era Naruto, hay más participación de Sasuke y también va a salir Itachi jejeje, ambos son policías jajaja Wiii, bueno como siempre, es un placer tener nuevas lectoras, bienvenida.**

**CrazyBlueFlower.- jajaja, gracias Crazy… siendo sinceras, te agradezco mucho que sigas aquí y pues, espero que te guste el capitulo y si, Sasuke-kun también ve fantasmas, en realidad eso te lo confirmare el siguiente jejeje. Gracias de nuevo un beso y un abrazo.**

**Ahora sí, gracias a todas las que leen y demás, porque me ponen muy feliz, jajaja siendo sinceras me gusta mucho que les gusten mis historias xD. Y pues, gracias por leer, besos, abrazos.**

**Kasai.**


	4. La mujer de las escaleras

**¡Ya volví! Ahora sí, continuamos con esta curiosa historia de "No son solo cuentos" jajaja, ya vi que a muchos les empieza a gustar y que se van agregando personitas a esta historia y se los agradezco de verdad.**

**Disclaimer. Naruto no es mío ni ninguno de sus personajes, son de kishimoto-sensei y yo solo los tomo prestados para esta locura mía jejeje, las leyendas o datos curiosos aquí mostrados tampoco son míos, los saco de internet o a veces son relatos de mi familia, jejeje.**

* * *

**La mujer en las escaleras.**

Hinata se encontraba en su tercera hora de clases, con Kakashi-sensei, quien con su único ojo visible, trataba de dar a entender el cálculo diferencial por el método de los cuatro pasos. La joven de ojos perlas, intentaba concentrarse en todo lo que el explicaba, pero le era complicado y mas por la simple y sencilla razón de que ahora vivía con él y sabia que ese hombre conocía su "maldición"

Aunque por raro que parezca no se le hacía extraño, ahora que meditaba la primera vez que lo vio, el hombre no la miraba a ella si no a Hidan y también, durante las clases o la presentación en la que ella le dijo que la dejara en paz (aunque no se refiriera a él si no al otro joven) Kakashi-sensei parecía algo tenso con el revolotear de Hidan.

- Hinata-chan- levanto la vista- ya terminamos la clase- se sonrojo en exceso, todos los alumnos empezaron a burlarse de ella y eso la abochorno aun más- ¡Basta!- dijo en tono fuerte- ya pueden irse a su siguiente clase- todos salieron en medio de mas burlas y comentarios hirientes hacia la joven- perdona, de haber sabido que se iban a burlar de ti, no habría hablado si no hasta que salieran todos- ella negó- ¿Cómo vas con el capitulo que te deje leer?

- Y-ya casi lo termino- el asintió- ¿Por qué me deja quedarme en su casa?

- La casa no es mía, somos una… una "escuela"- dijo haciendo las comillas y sentándose en el escritorio- somos el centro parapsicológico de konoha… nos la presto la verdadera dueña, Senju Tsunade- Hinata inclino la cabeza hacia un lado, como preguntando- su abuelo fue el primero en fundarla y de ahí paso a su hija y de ahí a ella, pero ella no tuvo hijos- asintió- llegue a esa escuela por casualidad hace veintitrés años y atendieron mi "problema"-

- ¿Cómo se dio cuenta de que lo tenía?- él se encogió de hombres y Hinata suspiro- yo creí que era normal- apretó sus puños- pero es una maldición.

- Cuando sabes usarlo es una bendición, cuando te toca crecer con él, se podría decir que tu punto de vista en valido- Hinata le sonrió- bien, ve a tu siguiente clase.

- Yo tengo hora libre, somos de distinta rama y mi profesora no vino- Kakashi levanto una ceja- es la profesora Kurenai Yuhi- el hombre asintió- pero me dijeron que no vino, así que iré a leer el libro que me dejo.

- Bien, pero no retrases con tus materias- asintió y se fue- Kurenai falto- miro hacia la ventana y con ella el tétrico paisaje otoñal que se encontraba entre los arboles sin hojas y algunas marrones- eso es muy extraño, Kurenai no falta nunca.

...

...

...

..

Sakura miraba con miedo hacia los refrigeradores de la morgue, ella sabía sobre esas cosas y también estaba consciente de que tenía una "facultad" pero nunca los había visto, siempre que estaban cerca, pero nunca había visto a un muerto de verdad, bueno un muerto como tal, ya no sabía ni que pensaba.

- Haruno-sensei- miro hacia su asistente- el detective Uchiha y el detective Uzumaki vinieron a ver al occiso- ella asintió y su mandíbula fue a parar al suelo al ver a tan atractivo joven, ojos negros y cabello negro, pero un ceño fruncido lo caracterizaba- ¿Me da permiso?- la mujer volteo aturdida hacia su asistente- voy a sacar el cuerpo.

- Yo puedo hacerlo- hablo Sakura- vengan por acá- ambos jóvenes siguieron a la chica y caminaron hasta los refrigeradores- es algo extraño ya que la herida parece cauterizada, también tiene signos de algunos rasguños, pero… - Sasuke levanto la vista ante su interrupción- la causa de muerte no fueron las heridas.

- ¡¿Qué?!- grito histérico el rubio- ¡pero estaba todo cubierto de sangre cuando lo encontraron!- Sasuke le piso el pie- ¡ay!

- Cállate dobe- miro a la joven- explíquese.

- B-bueno- titubeo ante la mirada amenazante del joven peli negro- es que… el corazón- señalo el pecho del hombre y ambos jóvenes miraron hacia el cuerpo- esta… esta –se coloco sus guantes- ayúdame a pasarlo- el asistente asintió y entre los dos lo llevaron a la mesa de operaciones- tráeme los instrumentos- Sasuke y Naruto se acercaron a ver el cuerpo- este hombre ya tenía problemas cardiacos, a lo mejor era alcohólico o era hereditario, aun no procedo a revisar ese asunto- Sasuke asintió- ¿Detective?

- Por lo general ¿Qué hace que a una persona con problemas cardiacos, les de un infarto?- la miro, haciendo que la joven se sonrojara y mirara a otro lado, cosa que desconcertó al asistente.

- Oh, bueno sobre eso- saco su historial médico- tengo entendido que es a veces una subida de colesterol, un susto muy fuerte o probablemente se haya estresado- Sasuke asintió- ¿Por qué?- dijo mirando al joven y el negó.

- Naruto- el rubio asintió- llama a Itachi y dile que tenemos que seguir vigilando la escuela- el chico asintió de nuevo y salió corriendo mientras sacaba su celular- Haruno.

- L-llámame Sakura- le sonrió de manera dulce y Sasuke miro a otro lado.

- Sakura- ella asintió feliz- necesito que me entregues todos los resultados hasta el momento- o miro confundida- y también… - se detuvo, delante de é estaba el "muerto" de pie, con su cuello de lado- ¡qué rayos!- mascullo por lo bajo y miro al hombre.

- Váyanse… salgan de ahí- Sasuke frunció el ceño y Sakura se estremeció- no hagan oídos sordos, corren peligros- la visión desapareció, el joven peli negro apretó sus puños.

- Sasuke-kun- miro a la peli rosa- y-yo, le mandare las cosas- se veía pálida y Sasuke comprendió una cosa, ella tenía una facultad- gracias por venir- el asintió y salió de allí- ¡Sasuke-kun!- el joven la miro- le gustaría…- se sonrojo, aunque no perdía la oportunidad- tomar un café ¿Conmigo?- el chico suspiro.

- Escuche…

- ¡Sasuke-teme!- miro a su mejor amigo- Itachi va en camino a la escuela, Kakashi está ahí con Hinata-chan- el chico abrió los ojos ante la mención de la joven- y Hinata-chan está bien- dijo con una sonrisa, asintió. Sakura por su parte se lleno de curiosidad ante el Hinata-chan, soltado por el rubio risueño- nos vemos, Sakura-san- ella asintió.

- Hasta luego- dijo Sasuke- por cierto- ella asintió- declino su invitación gracias- se fue caminando con paso seguro y Sakura se sintió verdaderamente interesada en ese joven, era el primero que la rechazaba.

- Sasuke Uchiha-kun- dijo con una sonrisa- quiero conocerte.

...

...

...

...

Hinata caminaba por los pasillos restregándose los ojos y bostezando de vez en cuando, se había quedado dormida en el tercer capítulo del libro, no es que no le interesara pero le había ganado el sueño, no habría desperrado de no ser por Yure, el pequeño fantasma que estaba a su lado desde que era niña.

- Eres una perezosa- dijo el niño con reproche y ella volvió a bostezar- mira que dormirte en medio de la lectura.

- Lo siento- dijo sinceramente apenada- no he dormido bien- el chico asintió- pero no importa y… ¡Ay!- miro y detrás de ella estaban sus compañeras- ¿Qué hacen?

- ¿Hablando sola Hyuga?- ella bajo la vista- escucha… no sé si sea cierto el rumor- ella la miro con confusión y la joven le devolvió la mirada, pero con resentimiento- te daré el beneficio de la duda mi estimada Hinata- jalo el cuello de su camisa y la acerco hasta quedar nariz con nariz, pero la mirada de la joven peli roja era amenazante- ¿Es cierto que estás viviendo con Kakashi-sensei?- Hinata abrió los ojos.

- ¡¿Cómo se entero?!- chillo Yure- Kakashi dijo que nadie se enteraría- Hinata tampoco lo comprendía y las amigas de la peli roja estaban a cada lado suyo.

- Y-yo… e-eso es mentira- dijo esquivando su mirada- Kakashi-sensei me llevo a su casa a repasar unos problemas que no entendí- la joven peli roja igual de voluptuosa que ella asintió despacio- no estoy viviendo con él- la soltó y Hinata bajo la vista.

- ¿Ven? Les dije que era bueno ser indulgente con las nerds como ella- dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia- ¿No me creías Madoka-chan?- la joven peli negra sonrió- bien, gracias por aclararnos eso- Hinata asintió- a por cierto- las tres jóvenes voltearon a ver a Hinata- cuidado con la fantasma de las escaleras- ella abrió los ojos- le encanta molestar a la gente que se queda debajo de ellas.

- G-gracias- camino pero se detuvo al sentir las manos de las jóvenes, arrastrarla hacia las escaleras- ¡¿Qué hacen?!-

- Nada, solo nos aseguramos que no nos persiga a nosotras- sonrieron con malignidad y dejaron a Hinata debajo de las escaleras, con los pies amarrados con su propio cinturón hacia uno de los barandales- ¡Hasta luego Hyuga-chan!- dijo con fingida simpatía.

- ¡Esperen, no me dejen aquí!- grito hacia ellas con miedo.

Kakashi miraba preocupado los salones, Hinata no había vuelto de su "lectura" de seguro se quedo dormida, siempre lo hacía. Lo malo es que ya era casi hora de cerrar la escuela, suspiro cansado y marco un número.

- ¿Qué?- escucho un tono mal humorado.

- Buenas tardes a ti también pequeño ingrato- escucho un bufido y sonrió debajo de su máscara- ya no hay nadie en la escuela, procedan con lo que iban a hacer- se escucho otro gruñido y después colgó- ¿Dónde estará Hinata-chan?

Sasuke miraba con coraje su teléfono, ese Kakashi solo serbia para hacerlo enojar, bufo de nuevo y miro a su hermano mayor, el capitán de la policía Itachi Uchiha, mayor que él por cuatro años.

- ¿Procedemos?- cuestiono el joven, Sasuke asintió- adelante- un grupo de cuatro hombres ingreso al recinto- ¿Qué buscamos Sasuke?

- No lo sé- el peli negro mayor sintió una gotita resbalar por su sien- pero hay algo ahí, el "muerto" hablo hoy conmigo- Itachi levanto una ceja- dijo que había una maldición o algo parecido.

- ¡Itachi, Sasuke!- miraron al rubio- Kakashi hablo conmigo- asintieron- Hinata-chan no ha vuelto a la casa.

- ¡¿Qué dices?!´-a ambos jóvenes miraron al rubio- maldito Kakashi, apenas me lo dice- gruño el menor- bien, Itachi- su hermano asintió- diles que también la busquen… mejor no- Naruto lo miro sorprendido- iremos los dos, muévete Naruto.

...

...

...

Hinata sollozaba, había empezado a sentir escalofríos pero prefirió no moverse, Yure se quedo a su lado y entre ambos miraban si venia alguien pero no había nada. La joven intentaba mantener la calma, pero qué tan calmado estarías si tuvieras el presentimiento de que alguien te ve.

Intento forcejear con el cinturón, pero no entendía como lo habían amarrado para que no cediera, sus manos estaban atadas por la pañoleta que anteriormente llevaba en el cuello, suspiro de nuevo e intento calmarse, no había nada en esa escuela que le causara miedo, Kakashi le había dicho que no le temiera a esas cosas ya que solo así se irían.

- Si… debo ser valiente- miro a Yure- ve a buscar a Kakashi-sensei- el niño asintió- ¡No te tardes!- suspiro de nuevo- no tengas miedo, t-todo está bien- se dijo. Relajo sus sentidos durante un segundo, ya que empezaba a ganarle un poco el sueño.

Ruidos extraños comenzaron a oírse, Hinata abrió sus ojos y miro que todo estaba más oscuro ¡Se había dormido! Miro asustada y Yure estaba a su lado, iba a hablarle pero el niño le dijo que guardara silencio con su dedo en sus pequeños labios. Ella asintió y justo el momento exacto para que los escalones empezaran a sonar, como si se estuviera arrastrando algo.

Las escaleras eran de madera y pertenecían a la parte de atrás del viejo instituto, forcejeo un poco mas y por fin libero sus manos, metió las manos en el oscuro hueco donde estaban sus pies amarrados, empezó a buscar la hebilla. Un escalofrió le recorrió toda la espalda y los vellos de sus brazos y nuca se erizaron por completo, tembló. Busco de donde saliera aquella energía, pero no encontró nada, aparte de que estaba oscuro y no veía nada, la energía parecía inundar el lugar.

Se hizo un ovillo y miro los huecos de la escalera, por ellos se alcanzaba a ver algunas cosas pero no todo, miro hacia arriba y unos pies bajaron las escaleras, ahogo un sollozo al ver como bajaba un pie y el otro se arrastraba, apretó los ojos, en un vano intento por alejar la visión, pero sabía que eso no iba a funcionar. Con mucho temor, abrió un ojo y después el otro, solo para encontrar las escaleras solas, suspiro de alivio.

Salió de ahí y empezó a gatear hasta quedarse de frente a las imponentes escaleras de madera, siguió gateando hasta que un quejido lastimero la detuvo, pero no volteo. Todos los vellos de sus brazos, espalda y nuca, estaban completamente erizados, sintiendo el terror en cada una de sus vertebras, el quejido se dejo escuchar una vez mas y Hinata cerró sus ojos, gran error.

El quejido se escucho lejos y ella suspiro aliviada, se había ido. Abrió lentamente sus ojos y por fin miro hacia atrás, como había pensado, se fue y ella continuo en su camino de gatear hasta alguna parte con luz, el quejido se escucho de nuevo, haciendo que acelerara su escape, pero entonces una mano se cernió sobre su pierna derecha, la jalo.

Delante de ella había una mujer de cabello largo y negro, que caía por enfrente de su cabeza, llevaba un kimono blanco y sus manos sostenían con fuerza su pierna, Hinata no forcejeo y dejo que la mujer la jalara de nuevo hacia ella, pero mientras lo hacía iba levantando su cara, la peli negra se preparo para ver una cara desfigurada, manchada de sangre, o con gusanos saliéndole, pero no había tal cosa, era el rostro de una hermosa mujer.

Abrió sus ojos asombrada, el rostro de la mujer era parecido al de su madre, su piel de porcelana, su boca pequeña y sus labios rojos, su cara ovalada y sus cejas delgadas, todo era parecido excepto sus ojos, aquellas cuencas negras por las cuales corrían lágrimas. Hinata se asusto al sentir el frio agarre sobre su pierna, pero no podía moverse, o no quería moverse.

- ¡Aaaaaaah!- ambas mujeres, la muerta y Hinata, voltearon ante el grito. Delante de ellas estaba otra mujer, pero su piel pútrida y verdosa hacia su tarjeta de presentación- ¡Maldita! ¡Maldita seas…! – Hinata se asusto, pero la mujer que estaba a sus pies, volvió a apretar su agarre- ¡Maldita!- jadeo el fantasma y la joven peli negra rezo todas sus oraciones al derecho y al revés.

- ¡Ayuda!- grito desesperada, la mano en su pierna volvió a apretarse y la mujer hermosa de hace unos minutos, dejo paso a otro ser, sus cuencas negras de las cuales solo salían lagrimas, ahora chorreaba sangre, su boca pequeña era inmensa y abarcaba casi toda su cara, no tenia nariz y sus negros cabellos se veían quebrados y sin vida, sus manos se volvieron aun mas frías- ¡Ayúdenme! ¡Hidan! ¡Yure! ¡Kakashi-sensei!- forcejeo con la mujer mientras la otra se acercaba, arrastrándose de manera imposiblemente rápida, con sus manos sosteniendo su peso y sus piernas rotas- ¡Naruto-kun! ¡Sasuke-sama!- volvió a forcejear y esta vez logro soltarse, se arrastro unos cuantos pasos y después se puso de pie.

...

...

...

...

Sasuke apuntaba con su pistola y la linterna ¿Dónde demonios se había medito esa chica problemática? Miraron y se encontraban en el nuevo edificio, donde se tomaban clases normales. Naruto señalo con su linterna hacia los salones, pero no había nada. Bufo exasperado.

- ¡Naruto-san, Sasuke-sama!- escucharon la voz de un niño- ¡Ayúdenme!- Sasuke apretó aun mas fuerte su pistola y camino hacia donde venia la voz- ¡Están aquí, bueno siempre han estado! ¡El caso es que…!

- ¡¿Qué sucede?!- Naruto tomo la palabra interrumpiendo al niño- ¡¿Dónde está Hinata-chan?!

- ¡La tienen!- fue todo lo que necesitaron ambos varones para correr detrás del pequeño fantasma.

..

...

...

...

Hinata estaba debajo de un escritorio, respiraba agitada entre sollozos y abrazándose a sí misma, sentía ardor en donde la mujer la había tocado y no entendía el porqué la habían llamado maldita, aunque no forzosamente era a ella. Rogo internamente porque la encontraran o porque amaneciera pronto, pero las dos cosas eran imposibles, nadie iba a la escuela vieja y las chicas que la agredieron solo lo hicieron porque iban detrás de ella. Nada más.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, llamo mentalmente a su padre, antes de que se produjera el problema por haber visto a su madre, ella le contaba sobre los "malos" y su padre corría por toda la habitación espantando a los fantasmas que se encontraban allí.

Empezó a mecerse de atrás hacia adelante, intentando quitar su miedo y recordando una zona de confort ante su miedo, pero no parecía funcionar, cada que lo hacía más miedo sentía. Se detuvo ante un sonido en el resto del salón, como si alguien estuviera ahí sentado, escribiendo, ahogo de nuevo sus sollozos e intento armarse de valor para voltear, pero algo se lo impedía, intento gritar pero no salía sonido alguno, se alarmo. Había leído eso en su libro.

Volvió a querer moverse pero no podía, una extraña pesadez inundo su cuerpo y el sueño empezó a embargarla. Sus parpados pesaban, su respiración era cada vez más lenta y el frio calaba hondo en los huesos.

...

...

...

...

Yure llego hasta donde estaban las escaleras pero ella ya no estaba allí, gruño un poco y después empezó a revolotear por todos lados intentando encontrarla, los detectives se habían quedado atrás, ya que el pequeño fantasma había olvidado que ellos no podían atravesar los muros. Cuando lo alcanzaron el niño les dio una breve explicación sobre como llego allí, donde estuvo y donde no se encontraba.

Sasuke maldijo por lo bajo y empezó a buscar por todos lados, miro hacia las escaleras y una manzana medio mordida empezó a rodar por ellas, frunció el ceño y levanto su arma hacia el lugar. Naruto se acerco a examinar la fruta, se veía podrida con algunas pelusas, la soltó con asco y miro en la misma dirección que su mejor amigo, topándose de lleno con una hermosa mujer, de facciones delicadas y su kimono tan blanco como la nieve.

El niño se alarmo e intento hacer que dejaran de ver a la fantasma, pero ellos parecían embobados, les hizo señas, movió sus ropas, y nada funciono. Un quejido lastimero se dejo oír por detrás de él y poco a poco volteo solo para encontrarse con la mujer de piernas rotas y cara furibunda.

- ¡Sasuke-sama!- el pelo negro despertó de su ensoñación y miro hacia donde el niño apuntaba- ella no estuvo siguiendo- miro de nuevo hacia arriba y lo que era una hermosa mujer, estaba cubierta de sangre y todas sus articulaciones tronaban al momento de bajar las escaleras.

- ¡Naruto, despierta!- el rubio abrió los ojos y grito asustado ante la visión de ambas muerta- ¡Corre!- ambos jóvenes salieron disparados hacia los salones y abrieron el primero que encontraron, miraron hacia el escritorio donde había una cosa pegada a él, sus cabellos volaban y sus ojos brillaban- ¡¿Qué demonios?!- aquella cosa se separo del escritorio y delante salió el cuerpo de la joven que buscaban- ¡Hinata!-

- Hinata-chan- Naruto corrió hacia ella, se encontraba fría- ¡Sasuke, esta helada!- el chico asintió y miro de nuevo la criatura que se alzaba sobre ellos- ¡Aléjate!- pero Sasuke fue incapaz de moverse.

- ¡Maldita, maldita seas!- escucho detrás de él y la mujer de piernas rotas se arrastraba hacia ellos- maldita- señalo hacia el espectro que estaba en medio del salón- maldita- Sasuke se movió y corrió hacia los jóvenes, abrazo el cuerpo de Hinata al igual que Naruto lo hacía.

- ¡Sasuke!- miro a su rubio amigo- tenemos que sacarla de aquí, está perdiendo calor y sus latidos son muy lentos- asintió y tomo a la joven en brazos, pasaron a un lado de la mujer y corrieron con Yure pegado sus espaldas.

..

...

...

...

Kakashi se mordía las uñas ¿Dónde estaba Hinata? Aun no estaba lista para enfrentar fantasmas y dudaba que Sasuke y Naruto si lo estuvieran. Caminaba en círculos mordiendo sus uñas (con las mascara puesta) empezando a desesperarse de verdad, corro hacia donde estaba el capitán Itachi.

- Tenemos que entrar por Sasuke- el moreno medito- no te estoy pidiendo permiso, el está con Naruto y con una joven, mi alumna.

- Estoy consciente Kakashi- dijo en tono serio- pero aun así, mi respuesta es no- el peli plata apretó los puños- Sasuke no debe de tardar y…

- Disculpen- ambos hombres miraron hacia la entrada- soy Sakura Haruno y soy médico forense- la peli roa de ojos jade miraba hacia el frente- traje lo que el detective Uchiha me encargo, pero no lo veo.

- Kakashi-sensei- escucho la peli rosa pero no había nadie que abriera la boca- ya los encontré, están en el edificio viejo- era la voz de un niño- los están persiguiendo, será mejor que alumbren pronto.

- Itachi, que prendan las luces- asintió y dio la orden para encender los reflectores y apuntar directamente a la institución- ¡Sasuke!- grito el sensei al ver a su torpe alumno, detrás de ellos venia una sombra, pero sabía que nadie más lo vería solo él y probablemente Itachi.

- ¡Sasuke-kun!- grito la peli rosa- ¡¿Qué sucedió?!

- Atiéndela- dijo simplemente y bajo a la joven- está muy fría- la chica asintió y empezó a tomar los signos de la chica, reviso sus pupilas- Itachi, gracias.

- No fue idea mía- dijo con una sonrisa y señalo al niño- Yure-chan nos dijo que venían- miraron hacia la escuela vieja y un escalofrió los recorrió- algo no me agrada.

- ¡Necesitamos llevarla a un hospital!- grito Sakura y empezaron a movilizar a las personas para traer una ambulancia- tiene una especie de colapso nervioso y por alguna razón parece que la metieron a un congelador.

- Hinata-chan- llamo Kakashi- ¿Me escuchas? Esto no es nada, tu puedes recuperarte- la joven respiraba trabajosamente e intentaba enfocar algo, pero no veía nada- estarás bien e iremos a casa.

- Deje que la lleven- dijo Sakura- ¿Es su hija?

- Mi alumna- respondió mirando a la peli negra- señorita Haruno- Sakura lo miro- usted escucho algo ¿Verdad?- ella abrió los ojos y negó- yo se que si- le tendió su tarjeta- podemos ayudarla y… ese chico- señalo a Sasuke- asiste a la escuela, es mas vive con nosotros- dicho esto se alejo a paso tranquilo hacia la ambulancia- resiste Hinata-chan- acaricio su mano y ciertamente estaba helada- tu puedes.

* * *

**Hasta aquí, jejeje ¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado y pues en algunas escenas me las saque de la manga xD, pero eso no es lo importante. Lo importante es el apoyo que me dan y los datos curiosos.**

**¡Dato curioso! Sabían ustedes que cuando hay una entidad, llámese fantasma o lo que sea, y tu estas en un estado perceptivo o de inconsciencia, ellos toman fuerza por llamarlo de alguna forma e impiden que te muevas ¿alguna vez han sentido que hagan lo que hagan, griten, pataleen y todo pero no hay sonido? Pues es ese tipo de situaciones en las que ocurren, jajaja. **

**Segundo dato curioso. Nosotros tenemos el poder de alejar todas esas cosas, bueno los malignos, porque los benignos se ríen de nosotros, pero bueno. El chiste esta en no tenerles miedo y ordenarles con voz firme y en nombre de dios (pero con ganas eh y que de verdad tengan la intención de ahuyentarlos y no solo burlarse) se pueden alejar, jejeje ¿Cómo ven? **

**Tercer dato curioso.- uno muy importante y que la mayoría no conoce y es que…. Chan –chan, las escaleras son algo así como invitaciones para ellos, cuando hay una escalera en la fachada de la casa, ahí pegada a la puerta, o dentro de la casa y que apunte a la puerta, es una invitación. Por eso se recomienda poner campanas de viento o cosas para repelerlos. **

**Esos fueron, los datos de Kasai, jejeje.**

**¡Respondiendo reviews!**

**Dnizz.- jajaja ya volví, perdona la tardanza, no volverá a ocurrir y pues, espero que te guste, ya iremos aclarando más cosas, pero más adelante, gracias por leer.**

**EyesGray-sama.- sí, bueno no, Sakura solo los escucha, luego les cuento qué onda con eso de la "facultad" para que no queden dudas, como siempre, gracias por leer.**

**Laly Zamora.- ¡Bienvenida a esta tu historia! Qué bueno que te gusten todos esos temas, a mi también, pero jejeje luego también me dan miedito xD, no es cierto. Jajaja.**

**Sirone Aphrody.- am, eso lo explicamos el siguiente, bueno ya como tal jejeje. Gracias por leer y bienvenida. **

**CrazyBlueFlower- jajaja, si una camisa de fuerza para mí, eso esta genial. Jajaja ok ya, seria xD. Bueno como siempre gracias Crazy y pues... Mnm no me había percatado de la liga contra fantasmas jajaja, no pero no hay eso aquí, jajaja, a ver si luego fundo una xD. Ntc, los odio jajaja los fantasmas claro. Gracias y más abrazos y besos. **

**Ok, ahora sí, jajaja fin, nos vemos el siguiente, y tratare de ya no tardarme, aunque fueron cuatro días nada mas, xD.**


	5. Brujas, espejos y algo más

**Hola, ya volví, am pues siento que me tarde en actualizar y pues, espero que les guste jejeje.**

**Que corta fue la entrada ¿Verdad? Jajaja xD.**

**Disclaimer.- Naruto no es mío, ni ninguno de sus personajes, tampoco me pertenecen las leyendas o fantasmas aquí plasmados así como sus respectivas maldiciones xD.**

* * *

**Brujas, espejos y algo más.**

Hinata se sentía feliz, todos habían ido a verla, bueno sus conocidos, Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, Hidan y Yure. Al final llego Kakashi y con las chicas que la embromaron, pero no importaba, ella estaba feliz. Se habían disculpado con ella y le habían prometido que no se meterían con ella otra vez.

Aunque también estaba algo triste, su padre no se había enterado de que ella estaba en el hospital. Yure intento distraerla y ella se lo agradeció de buena gana, por algo el pequeño niño era su mejor amigo.

- Sera mejor que descanses- ella asintió y se volvió a recostar, aun se sentía cansada y algo aturdida, habían sido solo dos días después de aquello, era lógico que se sintiera así- iré por Hidan y ver al detective- ella asintió y se relajo.

Unos ruidos extraños hicieron que la joven peli negra abriera los ojos de golpe. Se fijo en que la habitación estaba a oscuras y las cortinas corridas, puso atención ante los sonidos del cuarto, el monitor que media sus signos vitales, el gotero de la intravenosa y un sonido más al fondo, un lamento o un quejido, no lo reconocía.

Se levanto con mucho cuidado y bajo de la cama, tomo el tri-pie con su intravenosa, camino por el cuarto hasta llegar a la puerta. Deslizo la puerta y se asomo hacia afuera, el corredor estaba apenas alumbrado por una lámpara que parpadeaba, suspiro con un poco de miedo y salió para poder ver, pero no había nada. Más tranquila se decidió por volver a su habitación, abrió de nuevo la puerta y sonrió.

Se adentro en el lugar y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas, levanto la vista hacia su cama y debajo de ella había algo, se veía oscuro, intento distinguirlo y entre más se acercaba mas escalofríos sentía, aquella cosa jalaba algo, no sabía que era.

- ¿Quién está ahí?- dijo con miedo- ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres?- pero aquella cosa la ignoro y empezó a regurgitar, e típico sonido del vomito inundo la habitación y ella se dio cuenta de que los sonidos que la despertaron eran esos- ¡Ah!- jadeo y miro con miedo, mas sonidos aparecieron y algo inundo el piso, aquella cosa salió de allí y miro con unos inmensos ojos rojos.

-…- la miro con insistencia y ella se pego a la puerta, al aparecer era una mujer, arrastraba su pierna izquierda y sus cabellos cubrían su rostro aunque sus ojos si se veían- ¡Aaaaaaah!

Hinata se pego a la puerta, enterrando la cara en ella, no quería ver a aquella cosa, la escucho ahogarse con algo y cuando volvió a voltear ya no estaba, gateo hasta la cama, pero después recordó lo ocurrido con aquella mujer y grito.

...

...

...

...

Las enfermeras estaban en la habitación, al parecer de la Hyuga, bufo, esa niña solo sabia meterse en problemas, ya lo había preocupado bastante como para seguir así, espera ¿Preocuparse? El no estaba preocupado, solo eran tonterías. Entro a la habitación y ella se encontraba abrazando sus rodillas con mucho miedo, se mecía como aquella vez.

- ¿Qué sucedió?- miro a una enfermera, la cual se sonrojo ante el- ¿Cómo esta ella?

- E-ella- carraspeo y miro hacia abajo- grito anoche, no supimos porque y no pudimos abrir su puerta hasta hace poco- Sasuke se tenso- y encontramos eso en el suelo, la doctora Haruno ya la reviso y no era de ella- miro y había una mancha roja, parecía sangre- no sabemos qué ocurrió y ella no ha podido hablar- Sasuke dejo a la enfermera y fue hasta la peli negra, se sentó en la cama y la miro fijamente.

- ¿Qué paso?- pregunto en un tono dulce, para sorpresa de la oji luna, quien levanto la vista hacia él- Hinata.

- Uchiha-sama- hablo y después enterró la cara en su pecho- ¡Quiero ir a casa!- la abrazo y asintió.

- Díganle a Sakura que me la llevare hoy mismo- dicho esto, se saco su gabardina y con ella envolvió a la llorosa joven para después salir con ella de la habitación.

...

...

...

...

En otra casa, una joven rubia de ojos azul claro miraba fijamente un espejo, que divertido era verse diario al espejo, limpiaba con un trapo la superficie intentando quitarte todo rastro de polvo, suciedad o algo parecido, lo veía con veneración.

¿Qué mujer no alabaría un espejo? Siempre te veías con él, podías modelar frente a él sin que te dijeran nada, no como esas revistas de chismes en las que constantemente salía. Si, el espejo era tu amigo, el espejo sabía lo que decía, si.

- Ino-san- dejo su espejo y miro hacia la puerta- ya casi es hora- ella asintió, el asistente sintió escalofríos, ella limpiaba mucho ese espejo.

- Volveré pronto- dijo con una sonrisa, lo que él no vio, fue la figura que apareció en el espejo- no tardare- le sonrió al espejo.

...

...

...

Hinata estaba acurrucada en su cama, nadie había visto lo que ella, pero no entendía que era eso, poco después se entero de que uno de los niños había desaparecido, se sintió mal, era increíble que un niño desapareciera y habían culpado a una de las enfermeras.

Sasuke meditaba lo ocurrido, le habían dicho que tenía que investigar la desaparición de un menor, pero no tenían idea de quién pudo haber sido el que lo sustrajo. Miro a Hinata, parecía más tranquila que cuando estaba en el hospital. Kakashi la había calmado y ahora ya estaba quieta, que difícil es calmarla.

- Hinata-chan- miraron a Kakashi- que bueno que ya estas más tranquila- ella asintió- ¿Recuerdas a la modelo famosa, Ino Yamanaka?- ella asintió- va a presentarse, es conocida mía y su asistente me mando unas entradas para ir a verla- ella sonrió- ¿Quieres ir?- medito- no te preocupes, iremos y regresaremos- asintió- ¿Qué dices Sasuke-kun, vienes?

- No

- ¡Eres tan adorable, pequeño ingrato!- gruño el peli plata.

- Di lo que quieras, pero ya la conoces- sonrieron y Hinata no entendió nada- además, tengo que investigar una desaparición- asintió- nos vemos- la peli negra no le quito la vista de encima hasta que desapareció por la puerta.

- ¿Te gusta?- dijo Kakashi sentándose a su lado.

- ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡No es eso!- se coloreo de un rojo tan intenso que parecía un semáforo- es que… él es muy amable conmigo- dijo- aunque a veces es muy malo.

- Así es Sasuke-kun- ella sonrió- vístete y vámonos, empieza a las cuatro el evento.

...

...

...

...

Tanto Sasuke como Naruto miraban la escena donde estaba el niño. Bueno donde dijeron que lo habían dejado, la habitación estaba intacta, no había huellas digitales, como si el niño se hubiera ido por su propia cuenta. Sasuke frunció el ceño, esto no era normal y dudaba que fuera una persona.

Mandaron los rastros de sangre que había en el piso de Hinata, al laboratorio de Sakura, algunas cosas del niño desaparecido, pero ni así creían que obtendrían algo. Era algo ilógico que un niño desapareciera d ella nada y que otra paciente se haya encontrado con algo extraño en su habitación.

- Teme- hablo Naruto- ¿Sabes de qué me acorde?

- ¿De que olvidaste tus calzoncillos en casa de tu madre?

- ¡No!- dijo sonrojado- aunque podría ser- Sasuke sonrió de lado- ¡Eso no era lo que quería decirte!- Sasuke bufo- recordé una historia, que mis padres me contaron- el levanto una ceja.

- ¿Y eso a mí qué?

- ¡Déjame terminar, teme!- bufo de nuevo- ellos me contaron que un día fuimos a visitar un hotel, bueno era una hacienda, de hace muchos años e íbamos con mi abuelo- asintió- entonces, dicen porque yo no me acuerdo- le prestó atención- que empecé a llorar como loco, me dejaron en una habitación, que estaba pegada a la suya y dijeron que cuando intentaron entrar no se podía- Sasuke frunció el ceño- y que yo no paraba de gritar y llamarlos- se encogió de hombros- yo no recuerdo nada.

- ¿Te dijeron algo más?- el asintió y desabrocho su camisa- ¡Dobe, no es momento para desnudarte!- Naruto empezó a reír, dejo al descubierto su espalda- ¿Qué es eso?

- Ni yo supe explicarlo-en su espalda había un moretón parecido a una mordida que se encontraba en el lado izquierdo, señalando al corazón- papá y mamá dijeron que no tuviera miedo, pero el dueño del lugar nos dijo que eso había sido una bruja- el moreno levanto una ceja Las brujas no existen- yo pensé lo mismo que tu, pero puedo recordar unos ojos rojos y un gorgoteo, como si se estuviera ahogando o estuviera vomitando.

- Eso es ilógico- bufo- ¿Y a que se debe tu anécdota?- el rubio sonrió

- Que las brujas se llevan a los niños, desde recién nacidos hasta los once años- abrió los ojos- solo fue una corazonada- empezó a reír y Sasuke maldijo- ¿Qué? ¿Dije algo malo?

- ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?- Naruto levanto una ceja- tenemos que buscarla ¿Qué hacen con los niños?

- Creo que eso deberíamos preguntárselo a mi abuelo, sabe más de esto que yo- recibió un zape de Sasuke- ¡¿Por qué me pegas?!-

_- Tenemos que apurarnos.

...

...

...

...

Hinata veía todo el lugar, era increíble, las paredes estaban de un tono amarillo pastel, las cortinas completamente corridas dejando ver hacia afuera de aquel gran rascacielos. Los sillones dorado con blanco, la mesita de cristal, todo el lugar respiraba una alegría infinita, sus tonos suaves te hacían sentirte en paz, pero por alguna razón le inquietaba la melodía de fondo, era extraña.

- ¡Kakashi-sensei!- escucho y ahí venia una rubia platina, de ojos azul claro, su piel blanca y un agradable perfume bailaba encima de ella- ¡Que gusto verte! ¿Dónde está Sasuke-kun?

- Trabajando- dijo con simpleza- ella es Hinata-chan, nuestra nueva alumna- la rubia asintió- Hinata-chan, ella es Ino Yamanaka.

- ¡Hay! Es un gusto conocerla, he visto todas sus revistas- dijo admirada e Ino sonrió- pero he notado que se ve algo pálida- la rubia negó.

- Estoy bien. Gracias por preocuparte Hinata-chan- le sonrió- espero que seamos buenas amigas- ambas sonrieron y Kakashi miro por encima de su alumna, habían muchos espejos.

- Ino-chan- la rubia lo miro- ¿Por qué tantos espejos?- ella medito.

- Atraen la buena fortuna- dijo con una sonrisa y Kakashi medito- no seas paranoico- dijo con fastidio- los espejos son lindos- miro a uno de ellos, Kakashi siguió su mirada y lo que vio lo dejo helado, había otra figura al lado de Ino, pero era borrosa- los espejos son lindos.

- Lo dudo- dijo con el ceño fruncido, vio como la figura se agito y después desapareció- ¿Qué has hecho Ino?

- Nada, solo modelar, caminar y cosas así, tu sabes- Hinata los miraba interesada, que le pasaba al sensei- Hinata-chan ¿Te gustaría ver mi camerino?

- No… s-sería demasiado- dijo con un sonrojo.

- ¡Eres adorable!- la abrazo y ella sintió un escalofrió- vamos, te mostrare- jalo a la joven por aquel estrecho pasillo y la llevo hasta los camerinos.

- ¡Ino-san, recuerda que tienes una sesión!- ella bufo.

- Volveré en seguida, quédate aquí- Hinata asintió- ¡¿No puedes esperar?!- la voz de Ino se fue alejando y Hinata medito, si se iba, quedaría mal ante esa rubia tan simpática, pero si se quedaba estaba segura de que se aburriría mucho.

- Kakashi-sensei- lo habían dejado atrás- ni siquiera esta Yure conmigo- suspiro y se sentó frente al espejo, no entendía que hacia un sillón delante del espejo, pero daba igual, se relajo un poco y contemplo aquel espejo de cuerpo entero, le daba escalofríos de solo verlo, despedía algo extraño- ¿Quién está ahí?- dijo al escuchar un sonido- ¡Conteste!- dijo en tono autoritario, pero por dentro se moría de miedo.

-…- sabía que había lago allí, en la parte oscura del cuarto, pero porque no se veía, que ilógico, iluminar la habitación pero dejar una esquina a oscuras- ¡Ah!- se tenso- ¡Ah!- no parecían gemidos, eran como quejas, se estaba quejando lo que fuera que estuviera allí- Ug… ah.

- Kakashi-sensei- dijo con un hilillo de voz- Kakashi-sensei- se pego al sillón para tener un escudo- debo ser valiente- trago saliva y se acerco hasta el lugar en cuestión, estiro la mano y algo tibio la recibió- ¿Quién es?- recordó su teléfono, lo saco y prendió la linterna para señalar hacia el lugar- ¡Aaaaaaah!

...

...

...

...

Sasuke estaba molesto, se había enterado de algo no muy bueno y sabia que sus superiores no le creerían, tenía que llegar cuanto antes a la mansión Senju y una vez allí, ni siquiera sabía que esperaba encontrar.

- _Kakashi—llamo pero nadie contesto- maldición- busco su teléfono y llamo- ¿Dónde estás?- escucho lo que le tenía que decir- ¿Y Hinata?- se paso la mano por el cabello- escúchame bien ¿Sabes que hacer en caso de brujas?- escucho a su profesor- está bien, creo que nos enfrentamos a una ¡Ya sé que es absurdo!... ¡Ni yo sé porque creo esto!- escucho un poco más- estaré cerca del hospital, cuida de Hinata.

Colgó el teléfono y corrió de nuevo hasta su auto, ingreso en él de manera apresurada, encendió el motor haciendo que rugiera de manera brusca, acelero a fondo. Las ruedas se marcaron en el pavimento, era ridículo creer aquella historia, las brujas no existen.

"_Debes tener cuidado si te enfrentas a una, muchacho"_ gruño ante el _recuerdo "cuando Naruto era pequeño, una bruja intento llevárselo, no nos enteramos hasta que el dueño nos conto que hacia esa mujer, lo que ninguno de nosotros sabia era porque lo hacía"_ apretó el volante _"las brujas tienen apariencia normal, durante el día y aparecen en la noche, casi madrugada, las horas más oscuras y de crepúsculo, ya que se les permite más poder, ellas comen niños, absorben su energía y con eso siguen con su apariencia" "¿Cómo se contacta con una? ¿Golpeas un caldero y sale? Bromeo el peli negro"_

"_Muy simpático Sasuke, las brujas son convocadas, ellas pueden darte muchos favores, pueden hacerte rico, pueden hacer muchas cosas, pero tiene un precio a veces es un cuerpo donde ocultarse y poder comer, pero no siempre se ocultan muy bien, y siguen teniendo la esencia de la persona poseída"_ estaciono su auto e ingreso al hospital.

- Naruto- su amigo apareció a su lado- Hinata está con Kakashi- el suspiro aliviado- ¿Dónde está Hidan y el enano?

- Están en el laboratorio con Sakura, les dije que en cuanto supieran algo corrieran con nosotros- asintió y Sasuke subió de nuevo a la habitación del niño desaparecido, si era cierto lo que había dicho Jiraiya, la bruja debió haber dejado un rastro.

- ¿Ya analizaron la sangre?- asintió- ¿y que salió?

- Sakura-chan nos iba a decir ahora.

- ¡Sasuke-sama, Naruto-san!- venia Yure- ¡Ya tenemos los resultados y la sangre es de…!

- Yo le diré, gracias Yure- dijo Sakura mirando a su izquierda, Naruto levanto una ceja, Yure estaba a su derecha- Sasuke-kun- el asintió- yo creí que era una broma, no lo entiendo- Sasuke torció los ojos- la sangre pertenece a una de mis amigas- el frunció el ceño.

- Habla claro Sakura- dijo en tono serio.

- Si, ve al grano niña- dijo Hidan parado a un lado de ella- diles de quien es la sangre- la peli rosa miro a su derecha.

- No me grites- Hidan estaba a su izquierda y Yure hizo un puchero- la sangre es de…

...

...

...

...

Hinata no creía lo que veía, ahí estaba un niño, pero estaba algo golpeado. Estiro sus manos y lo cargo, lo llevo hasta el sillón y empezó a revisarlo, tenia algunos cortes en la mejilla, sus labios estaban azules, a lo mejor por el frio que hacía, se saco su chamarra y envolvió con ella al niño.

- ¿Estás bien?- froto sus manos contra sus brazos- me llamo Hinata ¿Cómo te llamas tu?- el niño tembló un poco- tranquilo, pronto te sacare de aquí- dejo al niño en el sillón y fue por su teléfono- contesta- dijo- no puede ser.

- Hinata- escucho un débil susurro- ayúdame- miro y el niño miraba con miedo el espejo- me está viendo- se acerco corriendo y algo en el espejo oscilo, como si fuera solo una sombra creada por la luz- no dejes que se me acerque- ella abrazo al niño.

- ¡Kakashi-sensei!- llamo, pero no hubo respuesta- ven, pasa tus manos por mi cuello- el niño asintió y ella lo cargo- salgamos de aquí- el niño enterró la cara en su cuello.

- ¡Oh, Hinata-chan!- se asusto y abrazo mas al niño- ¿Ya te vas?- Ino estaba parada delante de ella- que lastima y te vas con la cena- su sonrisa amable se vivió una más tensa- es una lástima que Kakashi este durmiendo- dio un paso hacia atrás- creí que podríamos ser amigas, pero veo que no- no soltó al niño.

- ¡Esto está mal!- dijo- no tienes porque hacerle daño- dijo con miedo en la voz- tú no eres mala Ino-chan…

- ¡Cállate!- dijo con coraje- no soy mala, pero todo esto tiene un precio- ella miro el lugar- así que, dame al niño- se acerco otra vez a ella.

- ¡Sasuke-kun!- abrazo al niño mientras decía el nombre del detective.

...

...

...

...

Sasuke conducía peor que cuando llego al hospital, Sakura tardaba mucho en dar noticias y el más probable es que ella estuviera en peligro, Naruto y otros policías iban detrás de él, pero había que tener un auto como el suyo para poder alcanzarlo. Acelero un poco más, faltaba aun para poder llegar.

Cuando por fin llego, entro en el edificio con la pistola en la mano y la placa en la otra, se acerco a la recepción pero estaba vacía, miro a todos lados, subió al elevador.

- Teme- escucho su radio- estamos afuera- afirmo- ¿Entramos?

- Solo cuando yo les diga- el rubio se sorprendió- no creo que ellos puedan lidiar con una bruja, dile a Hidan que suba y la busque en lo que llego- afirmo, el fantasma en cuestión entro- Naruto- el joven afirmo- nada, olvídalo- llego al quinto piso, no había nada, sexto, séptimo.

- ¡Oye!- escucho y Hidan apareció- no la encuentro a ella, pero Kakashi esta inconsciente- abrió los ojos- iré por Hinata, encárgate de tu sensei- Sasuke maldijo y el peli blanco desapareció otra vez.

...

...

...

...

Hinata fue recobrando la conciencia, parpadeo un par de veces, el lugar estaba oscuro pero se oían cosas, como si alguien estuviera tronando nueces o castañas, entonces reacciono. ¡El niño! ¿Dónde estaba? Miro su entorno, encontró el sillón a un lado suyo y en el espejo estaba la rubia, pero su rostro lucia cansado y casi se avejentaba.

Busco de nuevo al niño, no lo veía por ningún lado, se levanto como pudo, tenía las piernas atadas, se arrastro hasta el espejo y toco la superficie.

- Ino-san- pero no parecía que la hubiera escuchado- Ino-san- ella abrió los ojos- ¿Dónde está el niño?

- Ella lo tiene- abrió los ojos- lamento lo que te dije, no era mi intención yo- la silencio- necesitas romper el espejo, pero hazlo bien, no se romperá con cualquier cosa-

- Está bien- desato sus pies, dejando sus manos aun amarradas- ¿con que lo rompo?- miro, busco por todos lados hasta que encontró una pesa- apártese Ino-san- ella asintió y lanzo la pesa contra el espejo, pero increíblemente esta reboto- ¡Ay!- se hizo a un lado- ¡No le hizo daño!

- ¡Ya despertaste!- volteo rápido y ahí estaba la figura que había visto anoche, una mujer de cabello negro largo que cubría su rostro, dejando ver solamente sus ojos rojos como un semáforo- que bueno- se arrastro hacia Hinata- tus piernas son lindas- Hinata se asusto- me quedarían bastante bien.

- ¡Aléjate de ella! ¡Tu trato es conmigo!- dijo Ino- déjala.

- ¡Cállate!- el espejo se volvió negro e Ino desapareció- traidora- gruño la mujer, su pie lucia verdosa- ahora ¿no te gustaría hacer un trato conmigo?

- ¡Nunca!- se lanzo contra la mujer, pisando sus manos- ¿Dónde está el niño?- no sabía lo que hacía, solo sabía que no quería que esa mujer se le acercara. Grito al sentir como los dedos debajo de sus zapatos tronaban.

- ¡Maldita!- se soltó de Hinata y esta salió corriendo, busco al niño, pero lo único que había eran más espejos.

- ¡Hinata!- se detuvo- ¡Soy yo! ¿Dónde estás?

- Hidan- grito y el peli blanco apareció- sácame de aquí, no sé que es este lugar y…- Hidan puso su manos sobre el brazo de ella, increíblemente podía tocara- ¡Ay no! ¡Estoy muerta!-

- No lo estas- dijo él- solo que es una dimensión, no la reconozco- Hinata lo miro bien, sin ser traslucido era un hombre muy atractivo- ¿Qué haces dentro de un espejo?

- ¿Estoy dentro del espejo?- el asintió- ¿Viste a un niño afuera?- medito y asintió- ¡Genial!- el peli blanco bufo- dile que rompa el espejo.

- Mejor le diré a Uchiha- ella abrió los ojos- vino conmigo, venimos a arrestar a la mujer- escucharon un grito- demonios- miro de nuevo a Hinata- volveré por ti, tenlo por seguro- ella asintió y Hidan desapareció.

- ¡Sal de donde estés!- rugió con una voz aguda.

...

...

...

...

Sasuke llego al camerino de la rubia, se había encontrado a su mentor, en el quinto sueño, no lo despertó ni aunque disparo a un lado de él, gruño, si que era útil. Lo primero que vio al entrar fue a la rubia sentada delante del espejo. Se acerco, pero después vio a un niño a sus pies, este miraba atemorizado hacia la muchacha.

- ¿Estás bien?- dijo en tono tosco- ¿Estás solo con ella?

- Tiene a Hinata- abrió los ojos- la muchacha que me salvo esta allí adentro- miro al espejo y por ahí salió Hidan.

- Tenemos que romper el espejo- abrió los ojos- no me preguntes, solo rompelo, ella esta ahí adentro- asintió, puso al niño detrás del sillón y empezó a disparar.

Hinata vio una bala pasar por el espejo, pero no parecía que se fuera a romper, empezó a golpear con la pesa que estaba allí, ayudando al detective. La mujer gritaba como loca, se tomaba la cabeza con las manos, jalando sus negros cabellos.

Ambos peli negros golpeaban el cristal intentando romperlo, pero no parecía surtir efecto, necesitaban algo más, Hinata dejo la pesa y empezó a estrellar su cuerpo contra el espejo, si no lo rompía, por lo menos tendría que salir por él ¿No? Sasuke dejo de disparar y fue por el extintor, empezó a golpear con todas sus fuerzas, Hidan por su parte ingreso de nuevo al lugar.

Encontró a la joven estrellando su cuerpo, la hizo a un lado y empezó él con la misma técnica, su cuerpo era más pesado que el de ella, podría romperlo más rápido. Hinata observo que la bruja se estaba poniendo de pie, profirió un alarido de pura rabia y se lanzo contra la peli negra.

- Hinata- Hidan dejo lo que estaba haciendo y también se metió en la pelea- ¡Déjala en paz!

- ¡No me dirás que hacer!- golpeo el rostro del peli blanco y volvió a su tarea de intentar asfixiar a Hinata- me quedare con tus piernas, me comeré a ese niño y seguiré viviendo.

- H-Hidan- el peli blanco se dejo caer de nuevo sobre la bruja- ¡Sasuke-kun! ¡Ayúdanos!-del otro lado e peli negro intentaba romper el maldito espejo ¿Cómo lo haría? Miro la ventana, se golpeo la frente, tomo el espejo de cuerpo completo y lo levanto, lo llevo hasta la ventana- ¡Sasuke-kun!

- Apártense de los espejos- dijo hacia ella- no dejen que los toque- ella asintió, tomo la mano de Hidan y se refugiaron en uno de los armarios abrazándose mutuamente - ¡Muévanse!- les grito a sus colegas por medio del radio.

El espejo se precipito hacia abajo, estrellándose contra el duro pavimento y rompiéndose en miles de pedazos, tanto Hidan como Hinata salieron de él ante la vista atónita de todos, bueno solo vieron a Hinata.

...

...

...

...

Sasuke llego después de unos minutos, apenas llego al lado de la joven, quito a los paramédicos y abrazo el menudo cuerpo, ella se sorprendió, pero sonrió feliz.

- ¡¿En que estabas pensando al venir a verla?!- la reprendió.

- ¡Hinata-chan!- escucharon y el rubio corría hacia ellos- Estas bien, que bueno- abrazo también a la joven- teme, nos asustaste a todos- el sonrió de lado- iré por la sospechosa.

- Naruto-kun- él la miro- no sean muy duros con ella- asintió y desapareció- gracias por todo Sasuke-kun- el sonrió de lado y pego su frente a la de ella haciéndola sonrojar.

- No te despegues de mi, eres un imán para los fantasmas y los peligros- paso sus brazos por la cintura de ella- y Kakashi no sabe cuidarte- ella asintió y se dejo abrazar.

- Ino-cerda- dijo Sakura- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que conocías al centro parapsicológico de konoha- ella se encogió de hombros- de haberlo sabido, me habría acercado más a Sasuke-kun- paso un algodón con alcohol por la mejilla de la rubia y ella hizo una mueca de dolor- ¿Qué te sucedió?

- Fui una tonta- dijo con pesar- creí que mi esfuerzo no valía y deje que la ambición me llamara- se llevo las manos a la cara- estoy tan arrepentida- su mejor amiga la abrazo, paso un rato hasta que se calmo por fin- por cierto- Sakura le sonrió- ¿A quién llamas cerda, frentona?- le pellizco las mejillas- y nunca te habría presentado a Sasuke-kun, es mío- miro hacia donde él estaba, encontrándose con que abrazaba a la peli negra- pero creo que ahora menos te lo voy a presentar bien- ella abrió los ojos-

- Eres una egoísta y envidiosa- dijo con os ojos entrecerrados- mala amiga- ambas sonrieron y se volvieron a abrazar.

- Soy tu mejor amiga- le sonrió, miro hacia el peli negro, se le hacía extraño que protegiera tanto a esa chica, pero estaba feliz- ese es mi Sasuke-kun- susurro.

- ¿Qué dijiste?- ambas siguieron riendo, por fin había terminado esa pesadilla.- vámonos cerdita.

* * *

**Hasta aquí, perdonen la demora pero ¿Cuánto me tarde? ¿Cinco días? Ok es mucho jajaja, bueno ya, zape a Kasai, es que pues aun no me decidía empezaba a escribirlo y decía Nah, eso no. Y luego lo borraba hasta que salió esto ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gusto? ¿Les aburrió? Jajaja. Bueno ya, también me tarde por los contenidos que hay aquí, y de eso tratan nuestros datos curiosos de hoy. ¡Qué venga el dato! Jajaja.**

**Dato numero uno.- ¿Ustedes sabían sobre las brujas? Aquí en mi hermoso México mas especifico en a tierra natal de mi papá, en Veracruz, se cuentan alguna que otra leyenda sobre brujas, las que viven en México, no me dejaran mentir. Se dice que toman forma de bolas de fuego y bajan a la tierra. Pues bueno, de cierta forma es cierto lo que conté aquí. Como por ejemplo el hecho de que Naruto y Hinata hayan encontrado o escuchado a una bruja vomitar.**

**Eso es mas anécdota de mi tierna infancia y no de la de Naruto, solo la puse aquí para ponerle sabor al asunto xD. Bueno ya, eso sucedió cuando yo tenía cuatro cinco años y estábamos en Veracruz precisamente con mi papá y su familia de allá, pues mi bisabuelito, que en paz descanse, él fue quien les dijo a mis papás lo que era aquella criatura, jejeje. Mas detalles pregunten después jajaja.**

**Dato dos.- pues déjenme les cuento, les platico y les comento. Lo del espejo es mera invención mía, sobre que la bruja se queda ahí y todo el asunto Nah, eso es choro. Los espejos son portales, si, sirven para atraer el dinero como lo hizo Ino, si, pero no es muy recomendable. ¿Qué son portales? A bueno, son aquellos "pasadizos" de "ellos" a nuestro mundo, se pueden hacer muchas cosas con un espejo, si no me creen, `pregúntenle a "maría sangrienta" xD jajaja ok no, eso no, pero bueno.**

**Tercer dato.- pues ciertamente, las brujas comen niños (gritos de terror) si, esas mujeres absorben la energía de los infantes para, Mnm… para compensar la perdida de la suya, las brujas son mujeres que hacen pacto con el demonio y a cambio entregan sus piernas ¿se han preguntado porque usan escobas? Esa es la razón, esas mujeres tienen que dejar sus piernas con el demonio en cuestión, jajaja ¿verdad que no se lo sabían? Pues sí, es eso. Por eso, nunca dejen a los niños solos en una habitación, al menos hasta que sean un poco más grandecitos porque así, saben diferenciar jajaja. Ok no, y esos fueron los datos curiosos, en serio, si quieren saber más con gusto les platico que onda.**

**¡Respondiendo reviews!**

**Dnizz.- am, nop, lo de maldita no fue a Hinata fue a la otra mujer, eso lo explicamos el que sigue jajaja, también hubo una confusión, Karin-chan aun no sale, es otra peli roja, luego ponemos su nombre jajaja, y no te asustes, no es para tanto jejeje, o bueno si, ¡Corre! Jajaja ok no, gracias por leer y espero que te guste el capitulo.**

**EyesGray-sama.- jajaja No me digas que te está dando miedo, bueno la verdad el anterior hasta yo me asuste, xD. Bueno ya, lo de maldita no iba a Hinata iba a la otra tipa, pero como dije ese se aclara el siguiente capítulo, jejeje. Gracias por leer, nos vemos el siguiente capítulo.**

**Paz.- dichosos los ojos que te leen, ya te echaba de menos canija, se me hacia raro no verte ya que eres una de las que más me ha seguido en mi trayectoria de locuras jajaja, que bueno que te haya gustado, pues la verdad se me hace rara tu anécdota, pero como dije en uno de los datos curiosos, aguas porque esos no son niños jajaja xD, bueno en fin, gracias por compartirla y por las sugerencias de libros, en lo personal no he leído al señor Poe, pero si conozco algunas de sus obras, quisiera leerlas y la verdad tienes razón, es muy difícil este tema de fantasmas y todo el asunto jajaja. Bueno ya, nos vemos paz.**

**Ahora sí, sin más me despido, espero que les guste y pues mi más sincero agradecimiento a las que leen la historia, espero asustarlas un poco aunque sea, jajaja. **

**Kasai **


	6. El pintor

**¡Volví! Jajaja seguimos con esta curiosa historia, mis estimadas señoritas, bueno como siempre, creo que empiezo a hacer las entradas muy cortas jajaja. **

**Disclaimer, Naruto no es, no fue y no será mío por mucho que pese, jejeje el caso es que esto es sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

**EL pintor.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

Hinata estaba en la escuela, ahora ya nadie la molestaba. Algunos pensaran que fue por la broma de la cual se disculparon aquellas jóvenes, otros pensaran que es porque se asustaron al ver el castigo impuesto por Kakashi sensei, pero no es ni lo uno ni lo otro, la razón de su reciente respeto hacia la morena es nada más ni nada menos que. Los detectives Uchiha y Uzumaki.

Un auto de policía se estaciono en la entrada, cuando abrieron la puerta, un joven de negros cabellos y ojos iguales salió, en seguida, del asiento del copiloto un joven rubio de alegres ojos azules hizo acto de presencia y después de ellos dos, una joven delgada de cabellos negros azulados y ojos perlas. Hinata Hyuga había bajado del auto de dos de los detectives más conocidos y famosos de la ciudad.

Sasuke había insistido en ir a dejarla a la escuela, por razones de "seguridad" según el, aunque ese cuento no s ello tragaba el rubio.

- Gracias por traerme Uchiha-san- el sonrió de lado y se acerco a la joven, seria al menos cuatro años más joven que él- Naruto-kun, nos vemos en la tarde- él le sonrió y asunto.

- Ya sabes donde llamar si hay problemas- ella asintió, todos los miraban con los ojos como platos ¿El detective Uchiha estaba en la escuela?- vámonos dobe- el asintió- estaremos con Sakura, ella sigue analizando más cuerpos- Hinata sintió un escalofrió, después del incidente con la bruja, habían pasado cuatro días y en esos días no hubo paz ni descanso para los dos jóvenes detectives ni para el capitán Uchiha, que era el hermano de Sasuke, si no que se reportaron tres asesinatos en un día, dos secuestros y un herido.-

- Si tienes problemas Hinata-chan- ella miro al rubio con una sonrisa- ya sabes donde llamar y vendré enseguida Tebayyo- asintió- no te atrevas a enfrentarlos tu sola- se golpeo el pecho- yo te cuidare y ¡Ay!- Sasuke lo llevaba de la oreja hasta que lo metió en el auto- ¡Teme!

- Hablas demasiado dobe- dijo mirándolo acusadoramente- nos veremos en la tarde Hinata- ella asintió y lo dejo marchar, un bombeo se instalo en su pecho, estaba feliz, muy feliz.

- Te gusta- brinco ante la voz, volteo lentamente y una joven de cabello rubio y ojos perlas como los suyos estaba allí- perdona por asustarte- Hinata la miro, era parecida a ella- Soy Shion,- asintió- soy nueva aquí, acabo de entrar y pues te vi con esos chicos y no pude evitar acercarme- Hinata le sonrió- ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Hinata Hyuga- la rubia asintió- ¿Cuándo llegaste?

- Ayer en la tarde y empiezo mis clases hoy- Hinata asintió- espero que seamos muy buenas amigas- la morena bajo la vista- ¿No te agrado? ¿Dije algo malo?- ella negó- puedes contarme, te prometo que no me reiré.

- Es que…- mordió su labio inferior- nadie había querido hablar conmigo- Shion asintió- es solo eso- le paso el brazo por los hombros, cosa que asusto a la morena.

- Perdón- le sonrió un poco- pero a mí no me gusta juzgar a las personas, suficiente tengo con lo que me hicieron a mí como para repetirlo- Hinata la miro sin entender- es una larga historia, vamos a clases y te cuento.

...

...

...

...

Sasuke y Naruto estaban frente a la escena del crimen, el último lugar donde se había encontrado el cuerpo, no había un patrón a seguir, por lo general los asesinos seriales buscaban cierto tipo de gente, pero aquí era ilógico, un niño de cinco años había sido asesinado. Una anciana sin parentesco con el primero y por ultimo una mujer que aun no había sido identificada, no sabían a qué se enfrentaban.

Sasuke miro otra vez los reportes, el niño muerto. Aun no habían ido a reclamar su cuerpo y eso que la noticia salió inmediatamente, la anciana había sido reportada por su hija, pero la mujer era alcohólica, así que Sasuke sospechaba de ella. Y la otra mujer, sin reclamación, sin identidad, muerta en un día poco común.

- ¿Encontraste algo Sakura?- la peli rosa negó- maldición… ¡Dobe!- el rubio dejo de revisar a la occisa con un brazalete de oro- ¿Encontraste algo?

- No, es solo que…- miro el brazo y Sasuke se aproximo- he visto este brazalete, pero no recuerdo donde- Sasuke también miro la mano, que curioso- pero sigo sin acordarme- medito de nuevo- en fin.

- Vámonos- empezó a caminar hacia la puerta- Sakura, llámame cuando aparezcan los familiares del niño- ella asintió y el salió.

- ¡Sasuke-kun!- se detuvo- ¿Me aceptarías e café hoy?- el suspiro y ella le sonrió- ¿Por favor?

- Hoy tengo que ir por Hinata a la escuela- ella abrió los ojos, Hinata era la muchacha que había estado en el incidente con su mejor amiga y ella también podía ver fantasmas- es un imán de problemas y tengo que cuidar de ella- Sakura bajo la vista- así que te agradeceré que evites informalidades conmigo- dicho esto se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando.

- Hinata-san- dijo la peli rosa- por una vez quisiera compartir lo mismo que Sasuke-kun, ellos son muy unidos porque pueden ver cosas- bajo la vista "Ella fue muy amable y también muy valiente" recordó con dolor las palabras de su mejor amiga "incluso abogo por mi" – tendré que conocerla en persona.

...

...

...

...

Hinata y Shion caminaban por las instalaciones. Era agradable estar con esa joven rubia, se le hacía muy conocida, pero no sabía de dónde o porqué. La miro detalladamente, pero ni así la reconoció. Estaban comiendo tranquilamente en el viejo edificio, a pesar de que Kakashi le prohibió ir allí, le gustaba ese lugar, era silencioso.

- Dime Hinata-chan- ella miro a la rubia- ¿El detective es tu novio?- negó inmediatamente y sintió el sonrojo cubrir toda su cara hasta el cuello- es broma- dijo entre risas- es solo que… se veían muy bien juntos.

- Sasuke-kun es… como mi maestro- Shion ladeo la cabeza- yo…- bajo la vista- veo fantasmas- Shion asintió- y el también, ellos me cuidan de que no me pase nada.

- Ya entiendo- Hinata se extraño, por lo general se botaban de la risa en cuanto decía eso- te entiendo, mi padre y yo viajamos a la ciudad porque los policías pidieron ayuda con un caso de asesinato, nosotros venimos de la aldea del demonio- Hinata sintió un escalofrió- no es lo que crees, allí nos entrenan a todos para este tipo de cosas, somos una especie de monjes y sacerdotisas- asintió- me da gusto haberme topado contigo- Hinata asintió.

- Hinata- miraron y ahí estaba Hidan- ¿Quién es ella?

- Mi nombre es Shion- el joven abrió los ojos- puedo verte no te asustes- el peliblanco hizo un puchero y la rubia sonrió- es muy simpático- Hinata se extraño ¿Dónde estaría Yure?

- Hidan- el muchacho asintió- ¿Dónde está Yure?- se encogió de hombros, era curioso que no estuviera.

- ¿Qué te parece si salimos hoy?- Hinata se volteo hacia la rubia- hay una exposición de arte, hay esculturas, pinturas, algunas cosas de- medito- como quiera que se le llame- ambas sonrieron- y al final hay una pequeña recepción y el artista dará unas palabras, vamos ¿Sí? No quiero ir sola, además de que quiero que seas mi amiga- la muchacha asintió.

...

...

...

...

..

Sasuke se encontraba en la oficina, miraba las fotos del niño, la anciana y la mujer, por fin la habían reconocido y lo había tomado por sorpresa, él la conocía ¿De dónde? De la escuela, fue compañera de él, se llamaba Haruhi. Inteligente, buena estudiante y una de sus locas fans en ese entonces.

No entendía nada de ese caso ¿Qué tenían de relación aquellas personas? Los desaparecidos tampoco eran familiares o algo parecido, algo se le estaba escapando en este caso, no entendía nada de él ¿Quiénes eran los occisos? ¿Los secuestrados? Maldijo por lo bajo.

- Sasuke-sama- miro y se sorprendió, ahí estaba Yure- ¿Cómo está?

- ¿Le paso algo a Hinata?- el negó- ¿Qué haces aquí? Nunca te separas de ella.

- Es que… estaba preocupado por usted- dijo el niño con una sonrisa- además de que Hidan estaba con ella-asintió, era extraño que el niño estuviera con él- ¿Y bien? ¿Necesita ayuda?

- No- contesto tajante, se sobo la sien´- ¿Dónde está Naruto?- el niño señalo hacia el pasillo.

- ¡Teme!- miro a su rubio amigo- hay otro asesinato, será mejor que vayamos…Oh, hola Yure-chan- el niño le sonrió y Sasuke sintió una venita saltar en su sien.

- Anda Naruto, grita más fuerte para que vean a un niño fantasma- el rubio hizo un puchero y Sasuke se levanto- ¿Dónde es?

- En un museo- el asintió- acaban de reportar que el conserje apareció muerto- asintieron- vamos Yure.

Subieron a su auto, abrocharon sus cinturones y Naruto condujo por las transitadas calles de konoha, seguía sin encontrar pistas de aquel asesinato, bueno las pistas ahí estaban, la coherencia no. Sasuke miraba los reportes, relación existente entre los occisos, ninguna.

Llegaron a la exposición de arte, estaban dispuestos a entrar cuando Yure se detuvo, ambos lo miraron confundidos, pero el niño miraba hacia otro lado. Sasuke bufo y siguió caminando como si nada, pero su teléfono sonó.

- ¿Diga?

- Sasuke-san- se relajo, era Hinata- yo… quería…

- Ve al grano- dijo con cansancio- estoy en una misión ahora y no creo poder ir por ti a la escuela.

- Perdona- el afirmo- es que… quería decirte que… no es necesario que vayas por mí, ya Salí, estoy en la galería de arte con una amiga, te veré en casa, saluda a Naruto-kun y a Itachi-sama- colgó.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Hinata, Hinata!- gruño- está aquí.

- ¡¿Qué?!- Naruto sonrió- esa chica es tan inquieta- Sasuke lo asesino con la mirada- no es mi culpa que ella esté aquí- después se detuvo a procesar- ¡Está aquí! ¡Por dios! ¡¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?!

- Lo acabo de decir Usuratonkachi- gruño el pelinegro- tenemos que buscarla.

- Vayan ustedes- miraron a Yure como si fuera otra cosa en vez de un fantasma- tengo que ir a buscar a Hidan- ambos asintieron y corrieron hacia la exposición.

...

...

...

...

Hinata miraba su teléfono, tal vez Sasuke estaba enojado con ella, bueno era lo más seguro, no le gustaba que ella fuera sola por ahí y menos después de que el mismo la había llamado imán de fantasmas, se sonrojo ante el recuerdo de esa ocasión, el la había abrazado.

Shion a su lado la veía con burla, era simpática aquella chica. Tomo el brazo de Hinata y la jalo con ella hacia la exposición. Había varias pinturas, desde paisajes hermosos, algunos inexistentes, muy fantasiosos, algunos con animales. En otros había personas, parejas, familias, amigos, reuniones. Hinata miro en específico una familia, todos se veían tristes y melancólicos. Algo que no le gustaba mucho era que todos eran diferentes.

- Es extraño este cuadro- hablo la rubia y Hinata asintió- se siente mucha tristeza.

- Si- la peli negra puso la mano sobre el cuadro y como si le hubieran pasado una película, las imágenes se agolparon en su cabeza, un niño, una mujer y una anciana, los tres delante de ese mismo cuadro y alguien atrás de ellos con un cuchillo- ¡Ah!

- ¡Hinata!- parpadeo y ahí estaba Shion- ¿estás bien?- la morena miro hacia el cuadro, todo seguía igual, asintió- no lo pareces, te ves pálida, lo mejor es ir a sentarnos y después seguimos- Hinata asintió y fueron a la cafetería del museo.

...

...

...

...

Sasuke miraba en todas direcciones, esa niña tenía la maña de meterse en donde había peligro seguro, se notaba que amaba el peligro o simplemente era muy torpe, el optaba por la segunda. Naruto a su lado tenía una sonrisa burlona, ese Sasuke era tan orgulloso que jamás admitiría que estaba enamorado de la joven.

- ¿Sasuke-kun?- ambos voltearon y delante de ellos estaban Ino y Sakura- ¡Qué sorpresa encontrarlos!- el pelinegro torció los ojos.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí?- cuestiono la rubia- no sabía que te gustaran los museos Sasuke-kun.

- Estamos buscando a…

- Al asesino- respondió Sasuke de manera rápida interrumpiendo a su rubio amigo, quien hizo un puchero- no sabemos donde pueda estar- ambas asintieron- tenemos reportes de que las víctimas fueron encontradas aquí, en la exposición de arte.

- Acabamos de ir por esa parte- hablo la peli rosa- hay algo extraño- ambos jóvenes le prestaron atención- me van a llamar loca pero. Hay un cuadro que tiene una familia dibujada, pero lo ves y te… te hace sentir extraño, triste- Sasuke asintió- es el único que está así, aunque las obras de ese artista son parecidas.

- ¿Cómo se llama?- cuestiono el rubio- el pintor.

- Shimura Sai.

..

...

...

...

...

Ambas jóvenes descansaban, Hinata aun sentía el mareo que le había provocado la visión, aunque también sentía un poco de dolor en la cabeza, no lo entendía. Shion leía el folleto, intentaba buscar algún indicio, pero no sabía nada, miro a su nueva amiga y suspiro.

- Hinata-chan- ella la miro atenta- no te he dicho toda la verdad- la peli negra levanto una ceja-mi padre y yo somos monje y sacerdotisas de la aldea del demonio, algo retirada de aquí- ella asintió ante eso- pero… no nos llamaron exactamente a esclarecer un caso normal. Mi padre tiene la habilidad de detectar seres del mas allá-

- ¿Cómo?- Shion saco un amuleto con forma de cascabel- que lindo- ella le sonrió.

- Se verá lindo, pero llevar esto fue lo que mato a mi madre- Hinata miro confundida a la rubia- éramos solo ella y yo, mi padre es adoptivo, mi madre se encargaba de las cuestiones demoniacas y cosas así- la chica asintió- sello a un demonio, ella tenía mucha experiencia en esto.

- ¿Por qué estás aquí entonces?- la chica guardo su amuleto.

- Porque nadie a descifrado el caso de los asesinatos y los desaparecidos, sospechan que fue un demonio, por eso nos llamaron, pero solo recibimos el llamado de Kakashi-sama y Tsunade-sama- ella abrió los ojos- creen que mi padre se unió para ayudarles como buen samaritano- empezó a reír ante la expresión utilizada.

- Buenas tardes- miraron y delante de ellas estaba un joven de tez blanca, su cabello corto y una sonrisa muy falsa- paseaba por aquí y las he visto, me preguntaba si ¿Podrían dejar que las pintara?- Shion lo miro desconfiada y Hinata medito, se parecía a alguien.

...

...

...

...

...

Sasuke estaba en la sección de Shimura Sai, era talentoso, pero algo no le cuadraba, todos sus cuadros eran trágicos, pero solo en el nuevo se veía más sufrimiento, Sakura sentía escalofríos y Sasuke frunció el ceño, que cosa más espantosa.

- Oye, teme- miro a su rubio amigo- ¿No se parece a Hinata-chan?- el rubio se acerco y en otro cuadro estaba pintada una joven de cabello oscuro, ojos perlas y muchas lagrimas en sus ojos- ¿Tienes el teléfono de Hinata-chan?

- No- empezó a correr- ¡Hinata! ¡Hinata!-vocifero en todas las salas, varias personas comenzaron a decirle que se callara, pero a él no le importaba- ¡Hinata!- la busco por todos lados, dio la vuelta y choco con alguien - ¡Fíjate por dónde vas!

- L-lo siento… ¡Sasuke-kun!- ambos se miraron, la joven le sonrió con simpatía y el suspiro- ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!- dijo alegre de momento

- ¡Hinata-chan!- miraron y Naruto se dejo caer sobre la joven- ¡Estás bien, me tenias preocupado!- la joven sonrió y se dejo abrazar.

- ¿Por qué estarías preocupado si está conmigo?- los recién llegados miraron a la rubia, casi idéntica a Hinata, solo que rubia- Soy Shion- Naruto tenía la boca abierta.

- ¡Hinata-san!- Sakura llego corriendo y detrás de ella venia Ino- ¿estás bien?- la joven asintió- que alivio- pero miro la mano de Sasuke, la cual apretaba los dedos de la joven y como esta le devolvía el ligero apretón.

- Hinata-chan- hablo Ino- ¿Qué estabas haciendo eh pillina? – La joven solo se sonrojo.- me contaras después de un rato.

...

...

...

...

...

...

Sai miraba sus cuadros, por fin había encontrado al familiar que le faltaba para esa obra, oh sí. El único problema era el hecho de que aquella sacerdotisa la siguiera, tendría que hacer que se quedara atrás, al menos un momento y podría meterla en el cuadro.

- ¿Ya terminaste?- una voz macabra, Sai volteo hacia el espejo.

- Ya casi, no falta mucho- el reflejo del espejo sonrió- el cuadro estará perfecto- miro hacia toda la sala, solo necesitaba que todo quedara solo.- pronto lo terminare- empezó a reír como loco mientras sostenía sus pinceles y un cuchillo en su otra mano.

...

...

...

...

...

Hinata miraba sus manos, Sasuke la había regañado por estar perdiéndose en vez de ir a casa, pero ya no importaba. Al menos no era tan malo, solo se preocupaba por ella, miro hacia su derecha y el joven de negros ojos estaba allí, parado a un lado del rubio. Al parecer habían llamado desde la estación. Se veían preocupados.

- Hinata-san- volteo y la peli rosa la miraba con una sonrisa- ¿Estás mejor?- ella asintió, después del regaño de Sasuke se había quedado llorando un poco- Sasuke-kun no es malo.

- Ya lo sé- la peli rosa se sorprendió- Sasuke-kun solo se preocupa por mi- un sentimiento de vacio se instalo en el pecho de la joven- Shion-chan- la joven la miro- iré al sanitario, no me tardo- la joven rubia asintió y sigilo platicando con la otra rubia.

Camino por los pasillos hasta el fondo, dio vuelta a la derecha e ingreso a los baños, termino lo que tenía que hacer y se miro al espejo, hizo algunas caras para quitarse los rastros de lágrimas, se agacho y empezó llenar su rostro con agua, se lavo bien y tomo unas toallitas para secarse la cara. Miro a través de sus dedos y pego un grito, detrás de ella estaba un hombre, era el mismo que había hablado con ella.

- Perdone por asustarla- ella negó- es solo que… la vi entrar y- señalo el lugar, resaltando lo obvio- quería pedirle que posara para mi, tengo un cuadro que quiero terminar y usted es perfecta- la joven se sonrojo- por favor- medito y miro a todos lados.

- E-está bien- el chico asintió y empezó a caminar- d-debería avisarle a Sasuke-kun.

- Hinata- miro y ahí estaba Yure- ¿Dónde te habías metido?

- ¡Yure! Eso mismo debería preguntarte yo a ti- el niño sonrió- te extrañe- intento acercarse a él.

- Hinata-san- miro al pintor- es por aquí- Yure miro con desconfianza al joven pinto- vamos.

Caminaron por todas las salas hasta un pequeño cubículo, Sai acomodo sus cosas y Hinata miro todas las cosas, había muchos cuadros, muchas sillas y sobre todo, muchos pinceles, eso no lo entendió, bueno era claro que un pintor necesitaba esas cosas, pero no sabía porque le causaban tantos escalofríos.

Sai acomodo un cuadro en el tri pie, camino hacia delante y coloco una silla, busco todas sus cosas y acomodo a la joven en el lugar, miro su tabla, puso algunos colores en ella y después acomodo los pinceles, puso un carboncillo al lado de sus cosas, remango su camisa y miro a la peli negra, le señalo el asiento, Hinata se acerco hasta el lugar y se sentó, Yure seguía a su lado.

Sai observo muy bien a la joven, no le convencía mucho su rostro tranquilo, necesitaba que ella sufriera, llorara. Que toda esa tranquilidad se fuera al traste pero cómo lo haría. Medito, empezó a tallar con el carboncillo todo lo que era la figura de la joven.

Hinata estaba muy quita, pero miraba a Yure, era extraño que alguien le pidiera ser una musa, el pequeño fantasma miraba con su ceño fruncido hacia el pintor, ajeno a que Hinata lo miraba curiosa, no se veía como antes, parecía sombrío.

- Necesito que hable conmigo- brinco ante la voz del joven pintor- ¿Desea contarme algo?- ella negó- ¿Respondería mis preguntas? Quiero saber más de usted- ella asintió- bien ¿De dónde viene? ¿Hay alguna ciudad en especial?

- No, soy de aquí, he vivido toda mi vida en esta ciudad- el asintió y Hinata se relajo, aunque Yure siguió con su pequeño ceño fruncido.

- Eso es bueno…- sonrió- yo no era de aquí- ella asintió, le prestó atención a todo su relato mientras él seguía dibujando, su sonrisa dejaba de ser falsa y miraba anhelante a cualquier lado- hasta que mi hermano murió y me quede solo- Hinata sintió una opresión en su pecho.

- Lo siento mucho- él se encogió de hombros- ¿Cuándo sucedió eso?- Sai dejo sus pinceles, tomo un cuchillo e hizo un pequeño corte en su mano, escurrió la sangre en la pintura y sus ojos se volvieron fríos- ¿Shimura-san?-

- No se preocupe, eso ocurrió hace mucho tiempo- ella asintió, Sai revolvió muy bien la mezcla y miro la consistencia- cuando aún estaba vivo- ella abrió los ojos y Sai le sonrió de nuevo- espero que me perdone mi querida señorita, pero necesito una hija para la familia- ella abrió los ojos, intento echarse a correr pero tropezó con su banco, cayo de cara e intento arrastrarse- le prometo que no le dolerá, podrá ver el mundo por mucho tiempo- un fuerte golpe se dejo caer en su cabeza y todo se volvió negro para ella.

...

...

...

...

...

...

Naruto caminaba como león enjaulado, se supone que ella fue al baño ¿Cuánto tardan las mujeres en un baño? Se pasó la mano por la cabeza, siguió caminando y medito. Sasuke por su parte estaba igual o peor que el. Hinata no estaba ¡No estaba! ¿Es que esa chica no entendía que no debía separarse de él? ¿Preocupado Uchiha? ¡Claro que lo estaba! Era más que obvio que aquella chica es un imán de problemas.

Empezó a caminar con Sakura detrás de él, aunque no se había dado cuenta. Hinata estaba desaparecida y lo menos que quería ahora, era fijarse en quien estaba detrás de él. Naruto y Shion caminaron por la derecha, ambos iban gritando el nombre de la joven ¿Dónde se habría metido aquella chica?

..

...

...

...

...

Hinata fue abriendo sus ojos poco a poco, miro a todos lados, estaba oscuro y frio, como si fuera un congelador, miro a todos lados. Tanteo un poco el lugar y sintió un liquido, empezó a reconocerlo, era espeso y se veía oscuro. La luz del lugar se prendió y se descubrió a ella misma con un charco de sangre a su alrededor, miro sus muñecas y estas tenían dos cortes muy finos. Empezó a respirar profundo, lento mientras recordaba los cursos de primeros auxilios que había tomado para evitar llegar a casa.

- ¡Hinata!- Yure estaba delante de ella- ¿Qué te hizo?- se acerco hasta ella, Hinata respiraba lento, muy lento intentando calmarse- sigue así, yo iré por Uchiha-sama- ella asintió y el niño salió.

- Hinata-san- miro con miedo a la puerta- que bueno que despertó- ella vio que detrás de él había un cuadro con su retrato- ¿está lista?- ella miro con miedo como el joven se acercaba a ella con el cuchillo en mano.

- ¡Sasuke-kun!- susurro, el filo se clavo dolorosamente en su brazo izquierdo y eso porque se había movido.

- ¡Alto, policía!- ambos miraron hacia la puerta del estudio- ¡Baje esa arma!- Sasuke sostenía la pistola con ambas manos y su ceño estaba muy fruncido- ¡Baja el arma!

- Eres perfecto- lo miro desconcertado, estarás perfecto al lado de ella, la perfecta familia feliz.

- ¡Baja esa arma!- oyeron otro grito, Naruto estaba al lado de su compañero- ¡¿No entendiste?!- el pintor solo sonrió y dejo las manos quietas- Hinata-chan ¿Puedes levantarte?- ella asintió y con mucho esfuerzo empezó a ponerse de pie- ¡Bastardo!- gruño el rubio al ver las muñecas de la joven.

- Es un placer Naruto-san- la luz se apago de pronto y todos comenzaron a gritar- basta, es suficiente.

- ¡Naruto-kun!- intento arrastrarse, pero las muñecas le dolían- ah… Sasuke-kun.

- Hinata- escucho la voz del peli negro, ambos tantearon el lugar hasta que sintieron sus manos- ¿Estás bien?- ella afirmo, se acerco más al joven y este la abrazo de nuevo- ¡Enciendan esa maldita luz!- como si de magia se tratara, las luces se prendieron de inmediato.

- ¡Sasuke-teme, Hinata-chan!- voltearon y Naruto venía de nuevo, pero con alguien delante de él- ya lo detuve- Hinata miro atentamente, era Shimura Sai, pero cómo.

- Naruto-sama- miraron a Yure- el verdadero peligro escapo- dijo señalando un cuadro, en el cual estaba un joven idéntico a Sai, pero en diferente época, iba a acercarse a Hinata pero de pronto sintió el poder del cascabel de Shion, mientras esa rubia estuviera con Hinata, no tendría oportunidad de acercarse a ella. Gruño y desapareció.

- ¡Hinata-chan! – Shion se dejo caer sobre la pelinegra- ¡Mírate nada mas, perdóname! No debí traerte- ella solo negó y Sasuke las miro ceñudo.

- Lo siento Sasuke-kun- dijo cuando vio su mirada- te desobedecí otra vez- el negó y suspiro, se puso de pie y llevaron a Sai hasta el auto policial, Hinata y Shion se quedaron atrás- ¿crees que ya termino?- la rubia miro hacia el cuadro, se movía, parecía que había un insecto detrás de él- ¿Shion-chan?

- Aun no- miro a Hinata y se sorprendió de ver un aura negra detrás de ella, frunció el ceño- Hinata-chan- ella asintió- ¿Has tenido contacto con algún espíritu?- ella medito y prefirió guardarle la historia para después- entiendo, vámonos.- la ayudo a levantarse y después Sakura lego hasta ellas puso algunos vendajes en las manos de la joven, mientras ella hacia eso, Shion dedico un escrutinio al lugar.

- No te saldrás con la tuya- miro asustada hacia la esquina y una figura pequeña se dejaba ver- es mía, de nadie más- abrió los ojos, pero la figurilla desapareció.

- ¿Nos vamos?- ella asintió y caminaron hasta la parte de afuera, se sorprendió de ver a Hinata siendo abrazada por un peli plata, suponía que sería algo importante para ella, sonrió, al menos ya había alejado la amenaza, o eso quería creer.

Yure miraba desde lo alto, esa sacerdotisa llevaría al traste sus planes, frunció su pequeño ceño y desapareció en la negrura de la noche, aun faltaba para completarlos, pero con ella cerca, nunca lo lograría. Hinata Hyuga, la única que podía acompañarlo al mas allá, solo ella lo llevaría y se quedaría a su lado, así nunca estarían solos, ninguno de los dos. "Hinata es mía, no es de nadie solo mía, Sasuke-sama y Naruto-sama deben alejarse"

* * *

**¡Por fin! Jajaja llevo cuatro días escribiendo este capítulo y la neta no me convence mucho, pero es algo flojito para la aparición de Shion, el que sigue aparece Kiba y sabremos mas sobre Yure-chan jejeje ¿Ustedes que creen? ¿Yure es malo? Bueno ya ni modo jajaja. **

**Perdón por el retraso, ya lo he escrito muchas veces y la verdad no me cansare de decirlo, perdón, pero ya no pasara, patita de gato xD y pues nos vemos el siguiente capítulo, jejeje.**

**Dato curioso. El dato curioso de hoy es… Adivinen… bueno pues es sobre las pinturas y demás. De una vez les digo que es una mentira eso de que se mueven cosas en los cuadros, Nah, eso no vale. Lo que si es que… asústense. Ha habido varios pintores, los cuales han capturado, una esencia, un alma o hasta energías negativas dentro de sus cuadros**

**¿Conocen los cuadros de los niños que lloran o algo así? Pues ese es un ejemplo, también el retrato de Dorian Gray, el chico vendió su alma y se encarcelo en un cuadro, o la película de las brujas, donde salen unas señoras que se reúnen y odian a los niños y convierten a dos en ratones y bla, pues antes, encierran a una amiguita de la abuelita en un cuadro y ella desapareció después de que envejeció.**

**Si es posible, pero necesitas hacer rituales y por eso incluí a Shion, también hay cosas que pueden alejar a los espíritus malignos y ¿Recuerdan el primer dato curioso? Si es así, entonces saben que algo se está cocinando xD. Jajaja **

**¡Respondiendo reviews! **

**Dnizz.- jajaja perdona el retraso, pero ahí te va una pregunta ¿Por qué crees que se le aparezcan mas a ella y no a Sasuke? Jajaja, espero que te guste y tratare de ya no tardarme si, un saludo y un abrazo, bye-bye.**

**EyesGray-sama.- jajaja en el fondo la quiere xD, jajaja disculpa la tardanza y la verdad el capitulo esta flojo, pero no termina aquí, el siguiente se aclara más que onda ¿Sale? Bye-bye.**

**Laly Zamora.- gracias por compartir tu experiencia conmigo y pues, es una cosa cotidiana, bueno eso dicen, según las brujas solo se alimentan de niños y son feas y mala, jajaja xD. Nos vemos y perdona la tardanza.**

**Ninash—chan.- jejeje que bueno que te gustara y pues, yo tampoco sabía eso de que no estabas bautizado y te salían brujas, xD, pero aquí aunque estés bautizado te llevan, jajaja, no discriminan, gracias por saludar desde allá y bienvenida al fic, prometo ya no tardar.**

**Guest.- mucho gusto y bienvenida o bienvenido, jajaja es que ya tuve problemas por decirle niña a un niño xD. Jajaja bueno ya. El caso es que échale ganas a tus estudios y pues, no te preocupes por no comentar, jajaja, solo échale ganas o si no las brujas te comen xD, bye-bye.**

**Ratka.- Pues muchas gracias y si, Kakashi si es importante solo que aun no le ponga su momento xD. Gracias por seguir leyendo y muchas gracias por tu comentario, para mí es un placer saber que leen la historia aunque no dejen comentarios, muchas gracias y una reverencia.**

**Kyou.- Pues con respecto a mi infancia, no, la verdad casi no recuerdo nada y yo sé eso, solamente porque mi papá y mi hermano me lo recuerdan, pero, si hay algo que mencionar sobre eso, son los escalofríos que te dan cuando hay algo en tu habitación, por lo general y espero que no te asustes, pero todas las noches escucho algo que se arrastra debajo de mi cama, es raro, casi no le prestó atención, pero hay algo que me vigila (Kasai esta gritando como loca mientras llora y patalea) perdona, pero si. Gracias por comentar y qué bueno que te interese el fic. Y gracias por dos comentarios, saludos hasta dónde vives, bye-bye.**

**Paz.- pues sí, es algo así, solo que la de le temes a la oscuridad, esa también la veía yo, pero me baso mas en las historias que me contaba mi abuelita o mi papá, jajaja y sí, me daba bastante miedo ese programa. Gracias por tus tips y los tendré en cuenta. Nos vemos.**

**Chi-chan.- perdona la tardanza y bienvenida (o) jajaja, en serio que ya no me tardare, procurare no hacerlo y gracias por tus otros comentarios, nos vemos.**

**Ahora si chiquillas amantes del terror, ya pueden asesinarme por la tardanza jajaja, no ya en serio, nos vemos el siguiente capítulo, hasta entonces.**

**Kasai.**


	7. Debajo de mi cama

**Volví. Jejeje ya mejor me apuro a escribir nos vemos abajo.**

**Disclaimer, Naruto no es de mi propiedad, es de kishimoto. Lamento la espera y pues nos vemos abajo, ahora sí, jejeje.**

* * *

**Debajo de mi cama está.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**..**

Sai se paseaba por la celda, qué le pasaba, mejor dicho ¿Dónde estaba? No reconocía nada de lo que lo que estaba allí. Conocía los crímenes por los cuales se le culpaba, pero no recordaba haberlos cometido, miro a través de los cristales, no había nada. Suspiro, era difícil acostumbrarse a eso, saco un portafotos de oro de su camisa y miro la foto, en el salía un joven de cabello claro y el a su lado.

- Nisan- guardo la foto- ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? ¿Qué año es este?

- No te desharás de mi- brinco ante la voz, pero no había nada, frunció el ceño- te tengo… eres mío… tu alma me pertenece- giro completo pero no había nada del cual viniera esa voz, se pego a la esquina.

- ¡Déjame! ¡Esto no es real! ¡No es real!

- ¡Shimura-san!- levanto la vista y ahí estaba el capitán Uchiha- ¿se encuentra bien?- miro a todos lados y asintió después de un rato- escuche… no es muy mi costumbre pero…. ¿quiere platicar de lo ocurrido?- el joven lo miro sorprendido y asintió.

...

...

...

..

Sasuke miraba las muñecas de Hinata, la habían herido y el no había estado cerca para cuidar de ella, miro hacia la joven y ella solo le sonreía un poco ¿Por qué era tan buena con él? A veces le recordaba a su madre, soltó despacio las muñecas y acaricio su rostro, era un gesto muy suave, casi imperceptible.

Hinata apoyo su mejilla contra esa mano y sonrió un poco, se cubrió las muñecas y se levanto después de un rato, un gran alboroto se hacia afuera del hospital, miro confundida todo ese lugar hasta que Sasuke se paró a su lado, ambos se miraron, pero entonces la multitud se dejo ir hasta ellos y Hinata se quedo muda.

- Hinata- sus ojos se agrandaron a más no poder ¿Qué hacia el ahí?- ¿estás bien? Me entere de lo que te paso por las noticas y…

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo en tono serio, Sasuke se sorprendió ella nunca hablaba así cuando estaban cerca, pero recordó el primer día, cuando la vio por el interrogatorio, miro al hombre delante de ellos, era un castaño joven, de ojos perlas, su ceño estaba fruncido y había preocupación en sus ojos- ¿No habías firmado un cheque para que saliera de sus vidas para siempre? Neji- nisan- Sasuke abrió los ojos, ¿Nisan? Miro al joven otra vez, se parecían.

- Este no es el momento para sacar cuestiones del pasado- se acerco- estaba preocupado por ti- miro las muñecas femeninas y bajo la vista- no creí que sufrirías tanto y…- la pequeña mano de Hinata se había estampado en su cara, él la mirada con los ojos muy abiertos.

- No vuelvas a decir que estabas preocupado- dijo con resentimiento, Hidan había aparecido y miraba al castaño- tu y Hanabi se encargaron de hacer mi vida un infierno desde que dije que veía a mamá, no soy tan tonta ¿Qué quieres?

- Solo quiero que vuelvas- dijo mirándola a los ojos- Hinata… tu padre nos comprometió y…

- ¡Ah, era eso!- levanto las manos al cielo- sabía que no lo harías por amor a la patria- el joven bajo la vista- no pienso volver, me dieron libertad no pienso renunciar a ella- dicho esto se dio la vuelta tomo sus cosas- vámonos Hidan, Yure- ambos fantasmas la siguieron pero Neji frunció el ceño ¿Hidan? ¿Se le había agregado otro? Suspiro y la siguió- ¡Kakashi-sensei!- el hombre estaba recargado en un auto negro, miro a su alumna- vámonos por favor- miro por detrás de ella y asintió.

- ¡Aun no hemos terminado!- le grito Neji, pero ella lo ignoro- maldición.

- Oye- miro a Sasuke- no sé quien seas pero… aléjate de ella- Ambos se miraron con odio.

- Esto es un asunto de familia- lo miro de manera despectiva- lo mejor es que no te metas en esto o te puede ir mal- se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando.

...

...

...

...

..

Hinata y Kakashi habían llegado a la casa, la joven estaba algo cabizbaja y eso lo noto el sensei. Sonrió y salió del auto, Hinata lo siguió después de un rato y cuando entro se encontró con que el peli plata tenía muchos periódicos y tijeras en las manos. Ella lo miro sin entender y el solo sonrió.

Se sentó a un lado del sillón y ambos empezaron a recortar, hicieron confeti y al final terminaron correteando por la casa mientras se lo lanzaban, Hidan veía con una sonrisa a ese par de locos, mientras que Yure fruncía un poco su ceño, ahora el sensei también era un estorbo.

- ¿Te sientes mejor?- ella asintió- te veías algo desanimada, por eso se me ocurrió hacer esto- empezó a sacudirse el confeti- Hinata…- ella lo miro mientras se sacudía su propio confeti de la ropa- tengo que viajar mañana- ella abrió los ojos- no te preocupes, la casa es lo más seguro que hay- ella hizo un puchero y Kakashi se acerco- todo estará bien, no hay nada maligno por aquí y tendrás la casa para ti sola- ella medito y asintió- espero que no pase a mayores el incidente con ese joven- ella desvió la vista.

- No, espero que no- él le sonrió- Kakashi-sensei- asintió- ¿alguien podría entrar?- el hombre medito y negó- que alivio, cuídate mucho Kakashi-sensei- el asintió- ¿Te ayudo con tu equipaje?

...

...

...

...

...

...

Sasuke paseaba por los pasillos de la estación, ese castaño lo había puesto de muy mal humor, bufó con fastidio. Ingreso a la oficina de su hermano y se sentó delante del escritorio, mirando fijamente a su hermano mayor. Itachi solo sonrió de lado, siguió tecleando un poco mas y al final volteo a ver al menor.

Suspiro, le dio unas hojas y se volvió a acomodar en la silla, Itachi leyó el reporte y al final suspiro también, ambos estaban molestos por la sentencia, el acusado solo tendría que hacer servicio comunitario ya que lo atribuyeron a una amnesia post traumática, eso lo hacía enojar. Suspiro, lo mejor era volver y ver a Hinata.

Se despidió de su hermano y salió del lugar, manejo un poco y al final se estaciono, miro hacia la casa, la habitación de Hinata estaba a oscuras, pero la de Kakashi tenía luz, suspiro ¿Por qué Vivian ahí? Porque solo ellos podían hacerlo, sin que involucraran a gente por su facultad, Itachi también vivía allí y Sakura se habría mudado de no ser porque Naruto también estaba allí, se lo agradecía a su rubio amigo.

Subió despacio las escaleras, estaba cansado, paso a un lado del cuarto de Hinata y miro el de Kakashi, allí estaba ella, escuchando algo que él le decía, parecía una niña, bueno técnicamente era una niña, tenia dieciocho años y el iba a cumplir veinticinco, si que era un abusivo. Miro la cara de la joven y sonrió.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- Hinata lo miro asustada- es muy tarde, deberías dormir- ella asintió-

- No te enojes Sasuke-kun- dijo Kakashi- me ayudaba con mi equipaje- el chico lo miro confundido- tengo que viajar junto con Tsunade-sama- asintió- los veré la próxima semana, solo que Hinata-chan se quedo platicando- ella le sonrió con cariño al mayor- ve a dormir- asintió, le dio un beso en la mejilla y corrió a su habitación- no te pongas celoso Sasuke-chan- el otro bufo- ¿Paso algo?

- Su primo me amenazo para que me alejara de ella- asintió- pero son solo tonterías.

- No deberías enojarte así- dijo meditando- en fin- se sentó en su cama- ella es una chica muy dulce- Sasuke lo miro y asintió – cuídala mientras no estoy- miro hacia la habitación- me temo que el viaje es en cuestión a ella- Sasuke frunció el ceño- hay algo que me está siguiendo desde hace unos días y temo que le haga daño ella, es más vulnerable que tu- asintió.

- Sera mejor que ella no se entere- asintió y miraron hacia otro lado- tu… ya sabes- Kakashi lo miro con una sonrisa detrás de su máscara- cuida, no quiero que te pase nada.

- Aww. Sasuke-kun preocupado por mi- el moreno lo fulmino con la mirada- bueno, bueno ya… te veré la próxima semana y llámame si algo pasa- asintió- ahora, largo de mi habitación, mi avión sale a las diez y quiero dormir muy bien- el chico bufo y camino hasta su recamara.

...

...

...

...

...

..

Hinata rezaba sus plegarias, no era muy devota, pero desde que se había unido al C.P.K, es que era muy cansado decirlo completo, ella había aprendido que solo así se libraría de esas cosas, miro hacia el ropero, antes le tenía miedo a ese lugar. Yure atravesó la pared y la miro con una sonrisa, ella se la devolvió y se acurruco en su cama. Hidan también llego a su lado y ambos fantasmas se quedaron en la habitación.

Un ruido extraño la despertó, abrió los ojos y miro a todos lados, pero no había nada, se volvió a acomodar y descanso su cabeza contra la almohada, sus manos estaba dentro de su almohada, cerro sus ojos, pero entonces otra vez se escucho, un tenue pero insistente "Tss, tss" miro a todos lados con miedo, pero no se lento, apretó su almohada.

"tss, tss"

Se quedo quieta, muy quieta. Las sombras que generaba la luna contra su ventana se movían amenazantes, una figura se presentaba por ella, después dos y por ultimo tres figuras, tembló ¿Qué eran? ¿Qué querían?

- Sasuke-kun- susurro, pero no le salió la voz, miro y unas manos se pegaron a su colchón, saliendo de debajo d ella cama.

- Hinata- una voz- Hinata-chan- ella conocía esa voz- Hinata-chan- se oía detrás de ella, con mucho miedo fue girando su cabeza y ahí estaba- ¿Cómo estás Hinata-chan?

_- ¡Aaaaaaah!- grito, delante de ella estaba su difunta madre, con la piel verdosa, sus ojos eran unas cuencas negras y de ellos salían gusanos, ella estiro sus brazos hacia Hinata, pero la morena se cayó de la cama, comenzó a arrastrarse hasta tocar la puerta- ¡Aléjate, estás muerta! ¡Yo te vi morir!

- Que cruel eres Hinata-chan- dijo torciendo su cabeza hacia abajo, ella ahogo un quejido- mi hija me llama muerta, se está muy solo allí, acompáñame- empezó a avanzar por la cama y Hinata se pego mas a la puerta- ven mi pequeña Hinata- la mujer torció sus brazos y bajo de la cama, en la ventana las ramas golpeaban contra ella y después las figuras que había visto se dejaron ver- eres muy mala Hinata-chan.

- ¡Largarte!- dijo con miedo- déjame- sintió las frías manos de aquella cosa en sus brazos- no me toques…. Suéltame- pateo al espectro y se arrastro hasta la otra esquina, donde estaba el ropero, pero las puertas de este se abrieron dejando ver una sombra negra con ojos rojos adentro- ¡Aaaaaaah! Sasuke-kun, Kakashi-sensei, Naruto-kun- los llamo- por favor- se volvió a arrastras y se pego a la esquina donde no había ni ventanas, ni roperos, solo estaba una lientera- ¡Aléjense de mi!

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Kakashi abrió sus ojos asustado, la había escuchado, a Hinata y otra voz detrás de la de ella, se levanto rápido y corrió hasta la habitación pero cuando iba a intentar abrirla, esta se cerró con segundo, empezó a forcejear contra ella, la escucho crujir bajo su metro ochenta y noventa kilos de peso. Era un tipo duro, siguió chocando contra ella, tenía que abrirla.

Sasuke no se despertaba ¿por qué no lo hacía? Miro hacia la puerta del joven, pero no se abría, tenía que arreglárselas solo, pateo de nuevo la puerta y esta cedió, Hinata estaba en la esquina, movía sus manos de manera frenética, ingreso a la habitación y todos los vellos de su cuerpo se erizaron, desde los brazos hasta la nuca y escucho un "tss, tss" miro y debajo de la cama había algo, miro hacia la puerta y ahí había una escoba, la saco y empezó a golpear con ella la cama.

- ¡Aléjate de mi alumna!- gruño con ira- ¡Lárgate, no eres bienvenido, déjala en paz!- sintió la respuesta, sentía dolor en sus manos por la fuerza con la que pegaba a aquella cosa, que era igual o más dura que el- ¡Lárgate!- gruño de nuevo, miro hacia el ropero y ahí también había algo- lárguense- corrió hasta su habitación y trajo con el unas cosas.

- Kakashi- miro y ahí estaba Hidan- no sé en qué momento aparecieron- el peli plata negó- pero no sueltan a Hinata, ella está perdida- dejo caer todo lo que tenía en sus manos y fue hasta Hinata-

- ¡Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke-kun, ayúdenme!- suplicaba, sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par y miraba con miedo hacia adelante- quítate, lárgate- Kakashi la tomo en sus brazos y la abrazo contra su pecho.

- Hinata- la llamo de manera suave- ven., abre tus ojos, aquí estoy- Hidan miro con asombro como algo salía de él y entraba en ella- mírame, soy yo, abre tus ojos- dijo con cariño, beso sus mejillas, su frente- mírame- era increíble el amor que les trasmitía y Hidan se dio cuenta de una cosa, Kakashi no era solo un padre- Hinata, Hinata-

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Hinata miraba con miedo las huesudas manos verdes, lo que fuera que estaba en el ropero reptaba por la pared y debajo de la cama había otra cosa, les grito que la dejaran y llamo a gritos a su sensei y a Sasuke, pero ninguno vino. Cerró sus ojos, pero algo cálido apareció en su campo de visión, una voz, esa voz, la voz de Kakashi, se aferro a ella. Lentamente parpadeo y se topo con un cuello masculino, una ligera barba de tres días, unos brazos la envolvían protectoramente.

Se abrazo a él en respuesta, Kakashi suspiro, había vuelto. Se quedo allí sentado con ella en sus piernas hasta que dejo de hipar, miro con odio hacia la cama, debajo estaba aquella cosa y no se iba, parecía que no se quería ir. Hidan también miraba lo que estuviera debajo de la cama con profundo odio.

La joven se calmo después de un rato, pero ella miraba con miedo toda la habitación, lo que Kakashi no se explicaba era ¿Cómo habían entrado esas cosas? El tenía una protección especial para la casa. Y ahora que se fijaba, faltaba cierto fantasmita pequeño, frunció el ceño, cargo a Hinata y la llevo a su habitación, la recostó en su cama y miro hacia todos lados, su cuarto estaña intacto, no había nada.

Miro hacia el resto de la casa, el único lugar era el cuarto de Hinata. Ella aun temblaba de miedo, pero Kakashi estaba allí. Sasuke ingreso a la habitación después de un rato, se notaba que estaba muy dormido cuando eso empezó.

- ¿Estás bien?- ella asintió, se abrazo a sí misma- ¿Por qué no me llamaste?

- Te llamo- dijo Kakashi una vez que entro- nos llamo a todos, Naruto está dormido y tu lo estabas hace poco- Sasuke asintió- se quedara en mi cuarto, al menos aquí podre vigilarla-

- ¡Oye, se puede quedar conmigo!- Kakashi sonrió de lado- no traes mascara- el peli plata se encogió de hombros, Sasuke por fin veía el rostro de su presumido amigo, su nariz recta, sus labios delgados.

- Deja de mirarme, no te vayas a enamorar- empezó a reír y Sasuke hizo un puchero, pero ambos se callaron al escuchar las suaves risas, Hinata estaba igual que Sasuke, pero después del comentario se había reído- me alegra que estés bien.

- Gracias Kakashi-sensei- e l asintió- ¡Yure!- el peli plata frunció el ceño- lo vi, vi cuando lo atacaron, yo vi…

- Tranquila- dijo Hidan- el enano está bien- como si lo hubieran invocado este apareció- ¿Lo ves?

- Hinata- el niño llego hasta ella- te hicieron daño, mírate- ella negó- estaba tan preocupado- Kakashi no perdía detalle de todo, el niño no había estado presente y ahora estaba sinceramente preocupado por ella, esto era extraño- lo siento, debí haberme quedado contigo, no sé porque me moví de mi lugar- Kakashi frunció aun más el ceño- gracias por traerla- el asintió.

- Ella se quedara conmigo, vayan a dormir- Sasuke asintió, Hidan desapareció por la pared, Yure fue arrastrado por el ya que no quería soltar a la joven peli negra y al final solo quedaron ella y Kakashi- duerme tu en la cama, yo estaré en la silla-

- ¿Qué fue eso, sensei?- Kakashi suspiro- vi a mi madre, vi… vi tantas cosas- se cubrió el rostro- tenía miedo, escuche una voz, luego algo que se arrastraba y ahora…- Kakashi la abrazo, aun no se cubría el rostro- que bueno que llegaste- asintió y volvió a besar la frente de ella, ¿Qué haría? Ella era todo lo que él quería- gracias por cuidarme Kakashi-sensei- dijo somnolienta, se acurruco contra su pecho y el suspiro, miro hacia la ventana, aun estaba allí afuera, se había salido de la habitación de ella y lo miraba a él-

- No te la daré- dijo con los labios apretados- es mía- la figura detrás de la ventana se agito- es nuestra, pertenece a mi mundo, no al tuyo- se volvió a agitar y Kakashi vio como esa cosa intentaba romper las ventanas- yo te protegeré Hinata-chan- dijo una pequeña oración y al final beso los labios de la joven, con mucho cariño, dejando en claro porque hacia esa oración.

...

...

...

...

...

...

Hinata abrió muy lentamente sus ojos y miro a todos lados, Kakashi-sensei no estaba, medito, ella había soñado algo, pero ya no recordaba que. Suspiro, al menos estaba a salvo, miro y en la puerta estaba su pequeño amigo fantasmal, él la miraba apenado, cosa que no entendió, Hidan también apareció y los tres bajaron a desayunar.

- ¡¿De verdad viste su cara, teme?!- el moreno asintió- ¡¿Cómo era?!

- No te lo diré- dijo orgulloso- Hinata- ella saludo a los jóvenes- Kakashi ya se fue, pero dejo algunas instrucciones, dijo que no entraras a tu habitación por ahora, estarían en la de él- ella asintió- y que no te dejáramos sola- asintió de nuevo- te llevare a la escuela- se sonrojo, le gustan que él la llevara.

- ¿Qué paso anoche, Hinata-chan?- ella medito, no lo recordaba- en fin, desayuna para que nos vayamos- Hinata pensó en lo afortunada que era de tenerlos a ellos, sonrió. Yure por su parte refunfuñaba, ese maldito se había metido en la casa y ni siquiera pudo detenerlo, miro a la joven, ella tenía ahora un protección y eso solo lo dejaría cerca de ella poco tiempo, tenía que llevarla, solo ella.

- ¿Sucede algo Yure-chan?- el niño la miro, estaba hincada frente a él- te veo nervioso.

- Hinata- ella asintió- solo tu- ella abrió los ojos mientras la manita del niño pasaba por su mejilla, algo frio pero muy agradable- solo tu… y yo- ella lo miro- eres mi mejor amiga Hinata- ella le sonrió con cariño- te quiero.

- Yo también te quiero Yure-chan y estaremos juntos hasta que puedas cruzar- le dijo con una sonrisa y él se la devolvió- ¿Entiendes? Te ayudare a ti y a Hidan a cruzar- el niño sonrió y pego su frente con la de ella- te quiero.

- Solo tu- dijo con alegría- solo tú me puedes ayudar, solo tu- ella se levanto, termino de desayunar y salió de allí con Sasuke- solo tu estarás a mi lado siempre, tu no me dejaras solo- unos recuerdos lo invadieron, unos ojos cálidos, unas manos que acariciaban sus mejillas- ellos me abandonaron.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Minato Namikaze, uno de los mejores investigadores después de su mentor Jiraiya y antes que su discípulo, que era su hijo, miraba con nostalgia las fotos de sus días en la primaria, sonrió, la foto grupal eran tan entretenida, miro hacia el ultimo de la esquina, su mejor amigo. Gio Matsumoto, un niño sensible.

- ¿Qué haces?- miro a su esposa- que tiempos- miro y en la foto, estaba ella, con su sonrisa de oreja a oreja- aun recuerdo como me molestaban- dijo con los ojos entrecerrados.

- ¿Recuerdas a Gio?- ella asintió con una sonrisa- pobre Gio, no esperaba que muriera- ella suspiro- era mi mejor amigo- Kushina Uzumaki, su amada esposa- aun recuerdo sus palabras-

- Si, el tenía mucho miedo a quedarse solo ¿no?- asintió- pobre Gio, su madre lloro décadas por él- asintieron- ¿Por qué no les enseñamos las fotos a Naruto y a Sasuke, estoy segura que le gustaría mucho ver a su padre cuando era niño- Minato sonrió- ¿Qué dices?

- Opino que es buena idea- sonrieron- llama a Naruto para que venga a comer con nosotros.

...

...

...

...

...

Hinata miraba la estructura de la vieja escuela, se suponía que era una escuela universitaria y una primaria al lado, medito ¿Y si entraba? Kakashi la había protegido con algo especial, sonrió al recordar a su sensei, el era tan amable con ella, pero se sonrojo al pensar en Sasuke y sus palabras "no te metas en problemas, vendré por ti en la tarde" sonrió.

Shion sonreía ante las caras de la morena, primero tranquilidad, después nerviosismo y ahora sonreía como enamorada, suspiro, seria genial poder tomarle todas esas fotos, miro en la misma dirección que ella y sonrió, la primaria abandonada, se contaban muchas leyendas sobre ese lugar, sonrió. Miro a su amiga y algo la rodeaba, un aura negra, pero antes de esa aura, una de color rosa, alguien la protegía y ese alguien la amaba.

- Hinata-chan- miro a su amiga- ¿Te gusta el detective Uchiha?- ella se sonrojo y sonrió.

- S-solo un poco- dijo con voz baja- S-Shion-chan- ella la miro- ¿Qué es una protección?

- Es… - medito- es cuando alguien te "protege" contra espíritus, o demonios- asintió- por lo general solo pueden ponerla aquellos con un poder espiritual muy grande o los que quieran proteger a un ser amado- movió su cabeza- por ejemplo, mi madre dejo el cascabel para mí y es mi protección- asintió- y tú tienes una pillina.

- ¡¿Qué?!- miro todo su cuerpo y paso sus manos por su cabello, sus piernas- ¿Cómo?- la rubia se encogió de hombros.

- Alguien que te ama, te cuida y te protege- Hinata rememoro la noche anterior, solo había estado con Kakashi-sensei- es muy especial por lo que veo- la morena hizo un puchero – pero eso no importa ¿Qué estabas pensando que estabas tan concentrada?- la muchacha miro hacia la vieja escuela- Mnm interesante- Hinata a miro sin entender- vamos, se ve que es un lugar interesante… han de haber muchos fantasmas ahí adentro- puso sus manos delante de ella y un aura de misterio la cubrió- seria genial poder verlos- la peli negra le sonrió y asintió.- bien, vamos.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Naruto ingresaba a la oficina, le habían dicho que Sai estaba consciente y que según él no había cometido ningún delito, eso lo había puesto ceñudo y de mal humor, cosa que por lo general era extraña en él, camino hasta la celda del pelinegro y lo encontró sentado en el catre que tenían, sus ojos estaban inexpresivos y sus brazos abrazaban sus piernas.

El rubio detective ingreso a la celda, tomo la silla que había ahí, le dio la vuelta haciendo que el respaldo quedara delante de él y se sentó a horcajadas sobre ella, leyó una vez más el expediente y después miro al acusado. Sai por su parte solo lo ignoraba, sabía que venía otro interrogatorio.

- Shimura Sai- dijo Naruto- me han comentado que niegas haber cometido aquellos crímenes y que pides tu liberación- el moreno solo lo ignoro y el explosivo rubio sintió una venita de coraje palpitar por su sien- si no fuiste tú, quien cometió aquellos crímenes ¿fue tu gemelo malvado?- el joven inexpresivo solo lo miro a los ojos y el rubio no se amedrento- es sinceramente ridículo que digas algo como eso.

- No he sido yo quien cometió esos crímenes- dijo nada mas- si ustedes no me creen, háganlo pero es la verdad.

- ¿Entonces quien fue?- dijo con los dientes apretados- porque en los videos sale tu cara- saco unas fotos y las analizo- am, se parece a ti- dijo mirando la de la primera escena- se parece a ti- paso de foto- se parece a ti y… oh mira que sorpresa- le enseño la ultima en donde llevaba a la joven Hyuga hacia su estudio- ¡Se parece a ti!- gruño lanzando las fotos- ¡¿Entonces quién demonios fue?!- lo tomo por las solapas- no me gustan los graciosos como tu…

- Si tan listo te crees- dijo interrumpiendo al rubio- mira más allá de lo que tus ojos normales te permiten ver- el rubio frunció el ceño- yo solo cumplía un trabajo y esa cosa no me dejara hasta que lo termine, si me van a enjuiciar corren peligro, déjenme libre y no sabrán de mi en esta ciudad-

- ¡Pero habrá más asesinatos!- gritó con furia dejando caer al chico- si sabes lo que te conviene, vas a confesar y veremos que tu sentencia no sea tan grande…

- Si sabes lo que te conviene me vas a dejar ir ahora- el rubio se rio- atente a las consecuencias entonces- Naruto solo tuvo oportunidad de cubrirse, la silla se había estrellado contra él, lastimando sus brazos- parece que Sai es demasiado blando para estas cosas- el rubio levanto la cabeza y delante de él estaba el mismo chico, pero sus ojos antes inexpresivos ahora tenían un profundo odio- detective de pacotilla, el peligro no soy yo- el rubio lo miro sin entender- el peligro está en tu casa, en tu amiga… a ella la persiguen yo solo le habría hecho un favor al meterla en el cuadro- aparecieron dos policías y lo golpearon- ¡Argh!- empezó a reír- ¡Cuídala detective, alguien va a terminar lo que yo empecé!- lo volvieron a golpear, quedo en el suelo- pero ella no quedara en un cuadro- empezó a reír de nuevo y uno de los policías le dio un golpe con la macana.

- ¿Se encuentra bien, Naruto-sama?- miro a los hombres y asintió- iré por la doctora Shizune para sus brazos- el rubio miro y uno de ellos tenía sangre, miro y tenía una astilla en él- ¡Sensei!

- Teme- llamo por teléfono el rubio- creo que…- ero se calló ¿y si era una trampa?- nada, mamá quiere que vayamos a comer a casa- el moreno bufó y afirmo- bien, pasare por ti, es antes de ir por Hinata-chan- el pelinegro detrás de la línea le respondió que sí- hasta entonces- cerró su teléfono y medito, esto estaba mal, el no era supersticioso- Hinata-chan- marcó su teléfono- ¡Hola Hinata-chan!- la chica le respondió también con mucho cariño- ¿Te encuentras bien?- espero y sonrió- que alivio, no es nada, solamente quería saber si estabas bien- escucho las palabras de la joven- solo no te metas en problemas, imán de fantasmas- dijo con burla- te veo después Hinata-chan, cuídate.

...

...

...

..

...

...

...

...

...

Hinata guardo su teléfono y miro hacia el frente, ahí estaba la entrada principal de la escuela primaria, era tan grande y de cierta forma era muy tétrico, miro a su rubia amiga, tomo aire y entraron a la escuela, ciertamente era grande, también estaba abandonada, pero habían cosas ahí, como si aun no la hubiera desocupado o alguien hubiera lanzado sus cosas.

Los pisos estaban polvorientos y llenos de basura, había telarañas en los techos y en las gavetas donde iban los zapatos, había aun pares, eso las extrañó a ambas jóvenes, siguieron caminando por la polvorienta madera. Se podía decir que incluso había algunas prendas de los niños.

- Mira esto- dijo Shion- la foto de generación- sonrieron y Hinata empezó a ver, habían varias niñas y niños- se ve que es más vieja esta foto- asintió, ella alargo la mano y tomo las demás fotos- ¡Que lindos son estos niños!

- Si- miro la última generación- esta es de hace treinta años ¿No?- Shion asintió y Hinata miro con avidez los rostros- ¡Mira, se parece a Naruto-kun!- Shion miro las fotos y sonrió.- y este es parecido a- miro bien- a Itachi-sama y Sasuke-kun- siguieron sonriendo.

- Ven, siéntate- ella asintió- hay que verlas todas- asintió de nuevo y se sentó.

...

...

..

...

...

...

Kushina Uzumaki abría las puertas de su casa a su hijo y su hijo postizo. Ambos jóvenes saludaron a la mujer, con un carácter de los mil diablos, pero amable y cariñosa cuando estaba de buen humor, la mujer peli roja sonrió, adoraba a sus hijos.

- ¿Cómo estás Naruto?- el rubio le sonrió_ ¿Y tuyu Sasuke-kun?

- Estoy bien, Kushina- dijo con una sonrisa tranquila- ¿Dónde está Minato-sama?

- ¡Aquí estoy!- una sonrisa amable inundaba el rostro del rubio mayor- ¡Naruto, Sasuke!- abrazo a ambos jóvenes- que bueno que pudieron venir.

- Si, ya sabes. El trabajo- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa- papá ¿Querías mostrarnos algo?

- Si, solo que, primero empecemos a comer, se vaya a enfriar y tu madre trabajo mucho en la comida- no era exactamente su pensamiento, pero el aura asesina de su mujer los asusto a los tres- vengan, siéntense.

Comieron en silencio durante un rato, Kushina miraba feliz a sus dos hijos, porque Sasuke era uno de los suyos, era hijo de su mejor amiga, Mikoto Uchiha, pero ella había fallecida hace siete años, suspiro. Miro de nuevo al joven y después miro a su hijo legitimo, Naruto.

- ¿Sucede algo?- dijo el rubio, se había percatado de la mirada de su madre- ¿Qué pasa?- ella se limpio las lagrimas.

.- No es nada- la miro sin entender- es solo que te pareces mucho a tu padre- sonrió- oh, cierto, muéstrales las fotos- asintió y saco la foto de generación.

- ¡Waa! – Naruto miro al niño rubio sonriente en medio de la foto, a su lado estaba un joven de mirada seria- ¡papá!- el rubio sonrió- mira teme, este es tu papá.

- ¡A ver!- le quito la foto y empezó a verla, a la izquierda de Minato aparecía Kushina y a su izquierda de ella, estaba una morena de ojos cálidos- es mi madre- ambos adultos sonrieron- ¿De cuánto es esta foto?

- Tendrá como treinta y tres años- dijo con alegría- yo tenía seis años igual que tu padre- dijo con una sonrisa- recién empezábamos la escuela- el moreno sonrió un poco y miro todos los rostros y su sonrisa de borro.- ¿Sucede algo Sasuke-kun?

- ¿Quién es ese niño?- Minato miro al que señalaba- ¿Quién es? ¿Dónde vive?

- Sasuke-kun- dijo Kushina- el murió- Sasuke ya se lo esperaba- su nombre era Gio… pero enfermo de neumonía y no sobrevivió, su madre era buena amiga de la mía- dijo con nostalgia- pero se llevaba mejor con Minato, a mi me tenía miedo.

- ¿Qué sucede teme?- Sasuke le enseño la foto- Yure- ambos adultos fruncieron el ceño, se miraron a los ojos e interrogaron a su hijo- este niño esta día y noche con Hinata- Minato abrió los ojos- no se separa de ella, y ella lo llama Yure.

- Eso es…- Minato se detuvo ante la mirada de su mujer- eso no es posible Naruto… los niños no pueden quedarse en este mundo una vez que mueren- el rubio frunció el ceño- cuando se quedan, dejan de ser niños y se convierten en entidades malignas.

- ¡Hinata!- hablo Sasuke- la deje sola con él- Sasuke se levanto de la mesa, saco su teléfono- Gracias por la comida Kushina, nos veremos después- salió disparado de la casa.

- ¡Teme, espérame!- pero se había ido- ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?!- el puño de su madre se estrello contra su frente- ¡Ay! ¡Eso duele!

- Te lo dijimos desde que eras un niño- dijo con furia- muévete, Hinata y Sasuke corren peligro- Naruto asintió, Minato dejo su café en la mesa y corrió hasta su auto- sube Naruto- asintió y salieron hasta la escuela universitaria.

..

...

...

...

...

...

...

Hinata miraba la ultima foto, de hace treinta años, la generación que había visto esa escuela, Shion miraba a todos lados, todo se había puesto muy silencioso de pronto. Miro hasta las escaleras, aun sentía que algo andaba mal, pero entonces la voz de su amiga la saco de su ensimismamiento.

- Shion-chan- dijo Hinata con una sonrisa- se parece a Yure-chan- la rubia miro y era un niño de cabello negro, sus ojos eran rojos y tenía una sonrisa tímida, su estatura era pequeña para la edad que tenia, pero aun así era un niño muy tierno- Es tan lindo.

- Hinata- la joven sonrió y Shion abrió los ojos asustada- ¿Qué haces aquí?- delante de ellas estaba el mismo niño de la foto- Creí que estarías en la escuela.

- Lo siento Yure-chan- dijo con una sonrisa, se levanto y camino hasta él- mira, se parece a ti- Shion también se levanto y camino hasta el niño- Shion-chan, el es Yure-chan y…

- ¡Aléjate de nosotras, espíritu maligno!- puso a Hinata detrás de ella, miro asustada hacia su rubia amiga y luego al niño, el cual despedía un aura algo extraña, no era como siempre.

- Sabia que serias un problema- dijo Yure- Hinata- su voz se había vuelto un quejido- prometiste que no me dejarías solo- sollozo- ¿Vas a romper tu promesa?- ella negó y corrió hasta él, pero Shion detuvo su amiga- Hinata.

- Shion-chan… él es bueno- dijo con lagrimas en sus ojos- solo él ha estado a mi lado- la rubia frunció el ceño- solo es un niño, y es muy dulce una vez que lo conoces- Yure sonrió.

- El ya no es un niño- dijo con resentimiento, jalo a su amiga hasta ella- te dije que te alejaras de ella.

- Como supuse, eres un estorbo- el niño desapareció y apareció detrás de Shion- no dejare que me apartes de ella- Hinata iba a gritar, pero la casa se lleno de oscuridad, las escaleras se veían aun más viejas que antes, las sombras bailaban tenebrosas por las paredes y los ojos de Yure brillaban de manera amenazante.

* * *

**Hasta aquí, si ya se, soy mala, pero es que tengan en cuenta de que ya viene el final jajaja como cuatro capítulos, puede que menos y se termina, jejeje no me maten, nos vemos el que sigue, besos, abrazos y ya.**

**Respondiendo reviews.**

**Lobalunallena.- jejeje que te digo, ya me descubriste y pues, lamento la demora, nos vemos el que sigue, bye-bye**

* * *

**Dnizz. Pues siendo sinceras no es malo, pero…. Como mencione, los niños que no se van, se vuelven espíritus malignos y pues, mejor explico eso en el dato curioso para que me entiendas, jejeje, el chiste es que te gusto y espero que este también te guste, lo hice más largo porque sinceramente se lo merecían, un capitulo largo para lo que me he tardado y siento que ni así compensa.**

**Mangetsu Hyuga.- jajaja que bueno que sigas por aquí, gracias por presentarte xD. Jajaja**

**Chocolady.- jejeje perdona, pero ya tenía la idea en la cabeza desde hace rato y pues me anime a escribirla y salió, que bueno que te gustó jejeje, esperemos que siga así.**

**EyesGray-sama.- ¿Te asuste? Aww, no era mi intención, bueno si Jajajaja, me da gusto que sigas aquí y qué bueno que te cause un poco de cus-cus no te ofendas es que ese es el objetivo de la historia, sinceramente a mí también me da miedo Jajajaja.**

**Laly-Zamora.- Perdóname por la tardanza, pero al menos ya lo subí, es más largo y espero que te asustes con los datos curiosos jejeje, gracias por tu apoyo, me anima mucho.**

**CrazyBlueFlower- jajaja perdona, ya no llames al FBI ya volví, jajaja es que estoy algo ocupadita, no es como antes que me la vivía en mi casa y de vez en cuando salía, jajaja el horario de clases apesta, pero las clases son geniales. Volviendo al tema, gracias por tus palabras y pues si, Yure-chan es malo, pero el que sigue explicamos el pasado de Yure y que onda, también habrá más Sasuhina y pues, pronto terminamos esta historia jejeje. Pero habrá más sustos.**

**Chi-chan.- es la cruel realidad, pero bueno, si leíste el primero, y el dato curioso sabrás que desde el principio hubo gato encerrado muajaja, xD gracias por tu comentario y nos vemos.**

**Ninash-chan.- gracias por la aportación de tu relato de terror, a lo mejor lo agrego antes de terminar la historia jejeje, y pues qué bueno que te diste cuenta, eso me alegra jajaja, saludos desde México y cuídate.**

**Sabaku no DianayNadeshiko.- Gracias y aquí está el otro capítulo.**

**Paz.- no, no va a haber Sasuke pov, pero al menos te diste cuenta jejeje ¡Bravo por paz! Y pues bueno, lamento el retraso, nos vemos el que sigue, ya casi viene el final jajaja. Nos vemos luego bye-bye.**

* * *

**Ahora si chiquillas descarriadas amantes del terror, se que los datos curiosos van antes de los reviews, pero esta vez quería darle más emoción jajaja.**

**Dato curioso uno.- ¿Sabían ustedes que cuando alguien muere así muy tranquilo o muy asustado, no se da cuenta que murió? Pues fíjense que es cierto, ¿Alguien conoce la casa Mijangos en Querétaro o guerrero o algo así? Pues ese fue un caso, la madre mato a sus hijos a punta de cuchillazos, pero el pequeño no se dio cuenta que murió y pues seguía repitiendo la historia una y otra y otra vez. Esa es la cuestión, pero ya no era un alma buena, había sido corrompida por el miedo y el odio y al final entregada al diablo por nuestros queridos amigos de extra normal, bravo por ellos (¬¬) el caso es que…**

**Cuando un niño muere sin darse cuenta, se queda vagando pero no es bueno… es un ser malo y negativo que siempre busca perjudicar.**

**Dato curioso dos.- ¿Sabían que existe un demonio que vive debajo de la cama y en el ropero? Pues es el famoso coco ¿Existe? ¡Claro que existe! Solo que no le tengan miedo, el vendría siendo el famoso "señor bocón" que menciona nuestra querida Anitafashion19 en su historia de vampir, ¿Sabían que parece payaso? Por eso los niños a cierta edad les temen a los payasos y hay algunos a los que no se les quita el trauma. Jejeje es muy natural y comprensible.**

**Dato curioso tres.- ven que nuestro querido rubio se quedo dormido a pesar de que Hinata gritaba como posesa y Kakashi aporreo la puerta, pues que creen, eso sí suele pasar, cuando hay un evento paranormal, esas cosas absorben tu energía y te sumergen en un sueño profundo y no sabes ni qué diantres paso en esa noche, pero todos afirma que paso algo y tu ni en cuenta jajaja.**

**Esos fueron los datos curiosos de Kasai, nos vemos la próxima chiquillos jajaja.**

**Ahora si no me tardo.**


	8. La verdad

**Al fin, perdonen la tardanza, la verdad no tengo excusa por eso mejor me apuro. Por cierto, les iba a comentar que… también ya se va a terminar esta historia, solo dos o tres capítulos más y terminamos. Por eso, am. Pues jajaja.**

**Quiero empezar una historia que se me ocurrió por un concurso que hay en mi escuela y pues, la neta ya paso la fecha y yo lo acabo de ver, pero aun así me dieron ganas de escribirlo, les doy bien los detalles una vez que empiece jejeje.**

* * *

**La verdad.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**..**

Hinata abría lentamente sus ojos, le dolía bastante la cabeza. Algo había pasado, pero no lograba recordar que, miro a todos lados se dio cuenta de que estaba en una escuela. Parpadeo otra vez y los recuerdos se agolparon en su mente.

Ella y Shion entrando en la escuela, viendo fotografías de niños entre ellos Yure y el pequeño niño apareciendo delante de ellas con un aura extraña, sus ojos brillantes, su ceño fruncido, se veía peligroso y después, señalaba detrás de ellas. Una luz las invadió y ahora despertaba como en ese momento, sin gran cosa.

- Shion-chan- dijo mirando a todos lados- ¡Shion-chan! ¿Dónde estás?- se levanto y busco por todos lados- ¡Shion-chan, respóndeme!

- H-Hina- ella volteo y Shion estaba debajo de las escaleras- Ayu- ayúdame- corrió hasta ella y la saco poco a poco- ¡Ay, ay, me duele!- Hinata reviso a la joven y se fijo en que tenía varias heridas, la pierna raspada, algunas cortadas en la cara y en su pierna había una marca, parecida a una quemadura- ese niño me golpeo.

- ¿Yure-chan?- dijo confundida- ¡Yure-chan! ¡¿Dónde estás?!- Shion estiro su mano hacia ella.- Yure está perdido, el tiene mucho miedo a quedarse solo- dijo con lagrimas- ¡Yure-chan!

- Hinata- la jalo hacia ella- Yure es el problema, él es quien me hizo esto- la joven pelinegra abrió los ojos, eso no era cierto- el nos ataco, cuando vio lo que teníamos en las manos nos ataco.

- ¡No es cierto!- dijo soltándose- Yure es inofensivo, el no hace daño- miro a todos lados- ¡Yure-chan!-

- ¡Hinata!- volteo y en la puerta estaba el pelinegro- ¡Naruto, ayúdame!- el rubio apareció por la puerta- Ve por ella- asintió y corrió hasta Shion, quien estiro sus brazos hacia él, Naruto la cargó y salió corriendo con ella en brazos, Sasuke miro una vez más la estancia y después fijo su vista en Hinata- ¡¿En qué demonios pensabas?!- ella lo miro sin entender- ¿Sabes lo que es esta escuela? La cerraron por los accidentes que hubo- se acerco hasta ella.- ¡¿Estás loca?! ¡¿Sabes lo preocupado que estaba?!- la tomo bruscamente de la mano y comenzó a revisar los pequeños raspones que tenia, escucho sus sollozos, levanto la vista y ella mordía su labio inferior para evitar llorar- tonta.

Atrajo a la joven contra su pecho, Hinata abrió mucho los ojos. Podía escuchar su corazón desbocado, y rogaba porque él no lo escuchara, Sasuke tenía el ceño fruncido. Estaba angustiado, apenas escucho sobre la historia de Minato-sama y su corazón había brincado asustado.

Minato y Kushina veían desde la puerta, por fin ese muchacho mostraba algo. La mujer pelirroja camino hasta su hijo y la otra joven, mientras Minato miraba a su hijo postizo, sonrió un poco y le mando una mirada a todo el lugar, buscaba a Gio pero él no estaba.

- Yure-chan- dijo Hinata una vez que se separo de Sasuke- ahí estas, estaba preocupada por ti- Minato siguió la mirada de ella y vio al niño en cuestión, Yure migaba con recelo a Sasuke- ven, no te asustes.

- Prometiste que no me dejarías solo- dijo el niño con un tono resentido, parecía un lamento- y no lo cumpliste- Sasuke corrió hasta Hinata, la cubrió con su cuerpo y una ola de energía los empujo a ambos- ¡No te atrevas a tocarla! ¡Hinata es mía, ella prometió estar a mi lado!- Sasuke gruño de dolor al sentir la manita de Yure en su espalda- ¡Y tu llegaste a interferir!-

- ¡Gio!- volteo a ver a Minato- eres tu- dijo con una sonrisa, camino hasta él y se hinco- ¿Me recuerdas?- Yure dejo de tocar a Sasuke y este cayo desmayado, Hinata lo sostuvo, lo acomodo en el suelo y miro a Yure- íbamos a la escuela juntos, eras mi mejor amigo- dijo con nostalgia y el niño frunció el ceño.

- Yure-chan- miro a Hinata- no te he dejado solo. Sasuke-kun y Naruto-kun también son tus amigos- el aura del niño comenzó a bajar de intensidad, pero aun así seguía siendo peligrosa.

- ¿Por qué sigues aquí?-´cuestiono Minato- ¿Te cuesta trabajo cruzar? ¿No viste la luz?- el negó- ¿La buscaste?- miro a todos lados y negó otra vez- ¿Por qué?

- Porque no quiero estar solo- dijo en tono bajo- Hinata me prometió que me ayudaría a cruzar- estiro su manita y toco la de ella, la joven le sonrió- ¡Pero no me iré sin Hinata!- gruño con ira.

- ¡Suéltala!- dijo Sasuke- tu no perteneces aquí- agarro a Hinata y se la quito de las manos, la joven tenía los ojos en blanco, estaba ida y Sasuke apenas y podía levantarse, pero no se la quitaría- ¡Lárgate a donde perteneces! Debí haberte exorcizado apenas te vi.

- ¡Tu no lo entiendes!- dijo con tristeza- ¡¿Sabes lo que es estar solo?!- abrió sus ojos- ¿Qué tus padres te abandonen? ¿No saber que estás muerto hasta que solo una chica puede verte?- Hinata apretaba los brazos de Sasuke, en un intento de regresar del país de los sueños- ¿Crees que es divertido ser un fantasma?

- Gio- Minato camino un poco hacia él- tus padres no te abandonaron- el niño lo miro con temor, esperanza y también recelo- tu enfermaste, te dio pulmonía y por eso caíste en cama, habíamos quedado de ir a jugar y no pudiste por lo mismo- dijo con dolor- estaba muy preocupado.

- ¡Yo no enferme!- dijo con rabia- ¡nunca he estado enfermo!- sus manitas se fueron hasta su cabeza, la tomo con fuerzas y su aura oscura comenzó a subir de nuevo- ¡No me enferme! ¡Ellos me mataron!- Minato abrió los ojos y Yure movía sus ojos frenético, como si estuviera buscando algo- ¡Ellos fueron, me abandonaron cuando los necesitaba!-

- ¡Yure-chan!- dijo Hinata- Yure-chan- el niño la miro- nadie podría abandonar a un niño tan bueno como tu- se levanto un poco- por eso, debe de haber una explicación. Trata de recordar- `puso su mano sobre la de él, una luz los baño a todos, Hinata intentaba aferrarse a Yure y el también trataba de no soltarla.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Abrió lentamente sus ojos, estaba en donde. No solo sabía, miro a todos lados y parecía ser la escuela, pero estaba en buenas condiciones, las taquillas para los zapatos estaban pintadas en blanco, los pisos recién limpiados, las escaleras relucían de lo bonitas que estaban.

Sasuke gruño un poco y eso la alerto a correr hacia él, puso sus manos sobre las suyas y Sasuke las apretó, parpadeo un poco y miro a todos lados.

- ¿Dónde estamos?- cuestionó con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Esta era mi escuela, antes de que la tiraran- dijo Minato, aparecieron detrás de ellos- ¡Perdón por asustarlos! – dijo al ver los rostros de ambos jóvenes, comenzó a reír mucho, una risa parecida a la de Naruto, cosa que hizo sonreír a la joven- es justo como la recordaba- dijo con nostalgia.

- ¿Qué hacemos aquí?- pregunto Sasuke una vez que quito la imagen mental de su mejor amigo- ¿Por qué vinimos aquí los tres, si Hinata fue quien lo toco?

- Gio es un espíritu maligno- la joven abrió los ojos- pero también aun es mi amigo, al parecer su miedo a la soledad y la muerte lo transformo e hizo que aquello apareciera- medito.- y por lo tanto, su energia era tan fuerte, que por eso nos arrastro a nosotros.

- ¡Minato-chan!- los tres voltearon hacia la puerta de entrada, el pequeño niño de cabellos negros y alborotados, sus ojos azules y su piel blanca, tenía una bufanda enrollada al cuello, sus manitas cubiertas por guantes- ¡Buenos días!

- ¡Buenos días Gio!- dijo con una sonrisa otro rubio, Hinata se paro delante de Yure, pero este no la vio- ¡Vamos a clases, se nos hace tarde!- lanzaron una mirada y atrás estaba una mujer de cabello negro, Hinata ahogo un grito y Sasuke maldijo.

- ¿Qué sucede?- Minato vio las reacciones de ambos jóvenes- ella era la madre de Yure. ¿Por qué se asustan?

- Esa fue la mujer que me ataco debajo de las escaleras- dijo con temor y Minato abrió los ojos, se había enterado de eso porque Naruto se lo había contado- era ella ¡No hay duda!- la mujer sonrió un poco y comenzó a caminar hacia otra dirección- ¡Espere!- pero ella no la escuchaba- ¿Qué significa esto?

- No lo sé- hablo Minato- justo hoy se enfermo Gio- Hinata lo miro con miedo- vamos al salón.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Estuvieron quietos observando al pequeño, el cual coloreaba con entusiasmo, pero tosía de vez en cuando, Hinata pasaba su mano por su espalda, aunque él no la viera ni la sintiera, ella quería aliviar su dolor.

- Gio siempre fue muy miedoso- dijo Minato a la hora del descanso- el siempre pedía permiso para ir al baño y me decía a mí que lo acompañara, nunca se metía con nadie e incluso algunos le tenían cariño, por lo tranquilo y frágil que era.

- ¡Aaaaaaah! ¡Gio-chan!- escucharon a lo lejos, los tres corrieron hasta el lugar donde se hacia la bola y Yure estaba en el suelo y agarraba con dolor su pequeño pecho, tosía de manera descontrolada- ¡Traigan al sensei!- dijo la niña- ¡Minato-san!- el rubio apareció y comenzó a sobar la espalda de Yure.

- ¡Sensei, Sensei! ¡Venga rápido, sensei!- dijo otra niña, la tos de Gio comenzaba a hacerse húmeda e incluso se escuchaba como se atragantaba para respirar, Hinata se hinco a su lado también- ¡No se qué le pasa, estaba bien en la mañana!- miraron y era Hiruzen Sarutobi, el suegro de Kurenai-sensei.

- Hazte a un lado Minato- el niño obedeció y Hiruzen puso boca abajo a Yure, comenzó a dar suaves golpes en su espalda hasta que el niño vomito, todos se pegaron para ver la causa, pero Hinata ahogo un sollozo- Es sangre- cargo al pequeño niño en sus brazos y corrió hasta adentro.

- ¡Gio, despierta, Gio!- El niño rubio gritaba como loco- ¡Fugaku, tenemos que ir a verlo!- Sasuke abrió los ojos, verlo en fotografía era diferente que verlo en vivo y a todo color, su padre estaba parado delante de él y su ceño estaba fruncido- ¡Vamos por Gio!

- No tiene caso- miraron incrédulos al niño, incluidos los tres "fantasmas" que estaban allí- se llevaran a Gio al hospital, no nos dejaran pasar- dijo con los brazos cruzados- lo mejor es esperar a que este bien.

- ¡No!- dijo Minato, corrió hacia las instalaciones y los otros tres lo siguieron, Hinata iba con el alma en un hilo, aun no moría, pero algo andaba mal- ¡Gio! ¡Hiruzen-sensei, déjeme ver a Gio!- aporreo la puerta de la enfermería.

- Minato- voltearon y ahí estaba una peli roja- cálmate- el rubio se cubrió la cara con su ante brazo- Gio estará bien, tranquilo- una pelinegra de ojos negros apoyaba su idea- vamos Mikoto-chan, Fugaku también necesita apoyo- Minato levanto la cara- el también esta triste, aunque no lo parezca- Mikoto les mando una sonrisa y camino hasta el patio.

- Gio está mal- dijo Minato dejándose caer- estoy preocupado- el otro Minato, el grande miraba con angustia las escenas revividas, Hinata le puso la mano en su brazo.

- Sera mejor que dejes de hacer esos berrinches- todos miraron y un niño de ojos perlas y ceño fruncido miraba a Minato-no porque aporrees la puerta o llores como niña- Hinata abrió los ojos, ese no podía ser. Que no fuera él, desde pequeño era un insensible.

- ¡Hiashi, basta!- otro niño idéntico a él lo miraba con reproche- lo siento- ahora era Minato quien le daba apoyo a Hinata- Gio se pondrá bien, tenlo por seguro, pero de nada te sirve llorar. Solo esperemos-

- Hizashi era mejor que Hiashi- dijo con burla Minato, mirando la escena- pero Hizashi murió, cuando su hijo tenía cuatro años- pero eso lo sabes mejor que nadie- ella asintió- tu madre no asistía a esta primaria, ella era de otra- bajo la vista. La puerta se abrió de manera brusca y Hiruzen corría con Gio en sus brazos- aquí viene lo peor.

- ¡Hiruzen-sensei!- dijo Minato- ¿Qué tiene? ¿Por qué no abre sus ojos?

- Gio tiene pulmonía y si no lo llevo a un hospital caerá en paro respiratorio- corrió hasta el estacionamiento, metió al niño al carro- sube Minato, al menos así reaccionara, si te tiene cerca- asintió y subió.

- La mayor parte del trayecto- hablo Minato padre- se la paso murmurando, decía mi nombre, llamaba a su madre, pero no abrió los ojos- el escenario se borro y aparecieron en una habitación de hospital- esto es nuevo- miro los monitores, en medio de aquella gran cama se encontraba una pequeña figura, estaba pálido y respiraba con mascarilla- no me dejaron entrar, me quede allá abajo esperando noticias de mi amigo.

- Yure-chan- dijo Hinata caminando hasta él- estoy aquí, abre tus ojitos- escucharon mucho alboroto atrás, Hinata se pego a la cama y delante de ellos apareció la madre de Yure.

- ¡¿Qué le paso?!- se dejo caer también y acaricio sus negros cabellos- mi niño, Gio, abre tus ojitos. Mami esta aquí- le paso sus manos por la cabeza- ¿Qué tiene?

- Pulmonía, me temo que ya es crónico- dijo el doctor- ¿Nunca lo atendieron? El niño tenía esto desde hace dos meses- Minato abrió los ojos, eso tampoco lo sabia-

- Y-ya… no le pegues- todos miraron al niño- no le pegues, me portare bien, pero no le peques- sus manitas empezaron a moverse de manera frenética, sus ojos parpadearon- ¡Papá, ese hombre le pega a mamá!- el doctor miro sorprendido a la mujer, Minato también dirigió su mirada hacia ella, Hinata miro a Yure, y Sasuke frunció el ceño- ¡Basta! ¡Mamá!

- ¿De qué habla el niño, señora?- dijo el doctor, se acerco hasta la cama y quito las sabanas, Yure tenía varios moretones en sus piernas- ¿Qué demonios?- le dio la vuelta y su espalda estaba igual de amoratada, sus costados también- ¡Enfermera!- una mujer de blanco ingreso – solicite una radiografía, tomografía y también traigan el pleurobac***- **Espero por su bien que no sea lo que creo que es.

Minato miraba con los ojos abiertos, ahora que recordaba, había días en los que Yure llegaba a la escuela más triste de lo normal y cuando le pasaba la mano por el hombro el niño hacia muecas pero sonreía. Entonces lo entendió todo, pero aun necesitaba ver más.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Los doctores revisaron a Gio durante lo que pareció tres horas, durante ese tiempo el niño no dejo de llamar a su madre, rogaba porque ella le acareara la cabeza otra vez, pero no la dejaron pasar. Minato se quedo en la habitación de Yure, Sasuke y Hinata siguieron al doctor y a la madre, la cual apretaba su bolsa.

- Señora- dijo con cansancio- ¿Alguien más entra a su casa? – Ella medito- ¿Tiene un amante? ¿Un hermano?- ella medito.

- E-es…- bajo la vista con vergüenza- es mi cuñado- dijo con dolor- el y yo salíamos antes de que me casara con su hermano- dijo, Hinata escuchaba atentamente y Sasuke fruncía el ceño- nunca le pareció eso, pero frente a el actúa como si fuera un buen hombre y… conmigo era otra cosa, pero no sabía que también tocaba a mi hijo- dijo con lagrimas- ¿Qué tiene?

- El niño ha sido expuso a humo de tabaco, tiene fracturadas dos costillas y la pleura está rota- la mujer lo miro sin entender- la pleura es lo que cubre a los pulmones, es una capa muy fina y por lo general solo se rompe si hay traumatismos- la mujer ahogo un sollozo- alguien ha estado golpeando a su hijo y usted no estaba enterada- el ceño del doctor se frunció- o tal vez si y lo omitió por miedo.

- ¡Doctor!- dijo una enfermera- la policía y el padre del niño están aquí- la mujer miro asustada al doctor- ¿Lo hago pasar? – asintió, Hinata miraba la escena. Un hombre alto de cabello negro y ojos negros ingreso, su ceño estaba fruncido y sus puños apretados.

- EL niño esta grave- dijo el doctor- tiene dos costillas fracturadas y un derrame pleural, y antes tenía una pequeña infección respiratoria que se complico por la paliza- el hombre abrió los ojos- ¿Tienen problemas en casa? ¿Discuten a menudo? Eso puede ser una rozan por la cual el niño no dijo nada de los maltratos.

- ¡¿Qué maltratos?!- cuestiono el hombre con los ojos muy abiertos- ¿De qué paliza habla?- el doctor suspiro y miro a la mujer- ¿Qué sucede?

- Su hermano- hablo el doctor- ha estado golpeando a su mujer y a su hijo- abrió los ojos- pero el niño es quien más ha sufrido y… ¡Hey! ¡Espere!- Sasuke y Hinata corrieron detrás del padre de Gio- ¡Espere! ¡Seguridad!

...

...

...

...

...

...

..

- ¡Gio!- Minato se levanto de la silla en la que estaba sentado- Gio háblame- Yure estiro sus manitas hacia él y este las tomo- lo siento, lo siento tanto- dijo con lagrimas en los ojos- ¿Qué sucedió? Cuéntamelo.

- Papi- murmuro- lo siento- sus pequeños ojitos negros se abrieron – no pude cuidar de mamá- él se quedo quieto y miro al niño- tío Haruka lastimaba a mamá- el negó y beso la cabeza del niño- lo siento… no soy un hombre como tu.- sollozo- no te enojes conmigo, por favor.

- Claro que no- dijo tomando la mano del niño. Minato miraba sorprendido el recuerdo- perdóname tu a mi- el recuerdo comenzó a distorsionarse, todo se volvió oscuro y delante de él estaban Sasuke y Hinata.

- Con que eso fue lo que paso- dijo Yure con lagrimas en sus ojos- papá me amaba al igual que mamá- dijo sollozando- yo creí que… lo había soñado, que había muerto solo en esa cama- Hinata se soltó de Sasuke y corrió a abrazar al niño- ¡Lo siento! ¡Papá! ¡Mamá!- sus manitas se apretaron contra los costados de Hinata.

Otro recuerdo apareció en el cual estaba el. Sus manitas se estiraban hacia arriba pero nadie las sostenía, luego una persona llegaba, no veía su rostro, pero le susurraba cosas lindas, palabras con amor. Pero su rostro nunca se dejo ver.

Hinata mecía al pequeño niño en sus brazos, besaba su frente como lo haría una madre amorosa. La negrura del recuerdo desapareció y con ella la escuela se dejo ver. Kushina estaba abrazando el cuerpo de su marido, Hinata parpadeo, sentía algo en sus brazos. Pero no distinguía que era.

Bajo su mirada y un pequeño niño de ojos y cabellos negros la miraba, Hinata sonrió y lagrimas inundaron sus ojos, beso la frente de Yure y el sonrió, sus manitas apresaron las mejillas de ella.

- Hinata- dijo con un hilito de voz- gracias… te quiero tanto- ella beso su mano.

- Yo también y te prometí que te ayudaría a cruzar- el niño sonrió, cerro sus ojitos y comenzó a desaparecer, Hinata apresaba sus brazos conforme el desaparecía y sus ojos se inundaban en lagrimas- Yure-chan… no… Gio- dijo con amor, Sasuke camino hasta ella y puso su brazo por encima de su hombro- cuida de nosotros- la figurita desapareció y ella se lanzo a los brazos del moreno- ¡Yure-chan!- sollozo, Sasuke suspiro y miro hacia donde habia estado el niño.

- Gio por fin pudo descansar- dijo Minato también abrazando a su esposa- después de treinta y dos años – Kushina sollozaba, Naruto miraba todo desde la puerta y Shion era atendida por la doctora de la escuela universitaria- pero… hay algo que no entiendo- Hinata se soltó de Sasuke y miro con sus ojos llorosos a Minato- ¿Cuándo te ataco la mujer de las escaleras?

- La semana antepasada, más o menos- recordó, la mujer que la había atacado, era la madre de Gio- ¿Qué cree que signifique?

- Algo muy peligroso- dijo abrazando a su esposa, ella bajo la vista- algo no anda bien aquí y tenemos que averiguar que es- todos asintieron- salgamos de aquí, Gio ya no está, podemos venir otro día- Hinata asintió, aunque aun tenía esa sensación de que algo estaba mal, Yure había dicho que creyó que era un sueño ¿Quién querría dejar y condenar el alma de un niño? No lo sabía, pero era retorcido, Sasuke abrazaba su cintura y la conducía para que saliera del lugar, pero se detuvo, alguien la miraba con demasiada insistencia. Volteo su rostro hacia el lugar, pero no había nadie.

- ¿Pasa algo?- miro a Sasuke y negó- vámonos, tenemos que llevarte a un hospital- ella suspiro, Sasuke la miro de reojo y bufo- eres torpe, me tenias preocupado- lo miro con curiosidad- te dije que eras un imán de problemas y vas a meterte en la boca del lobo- Hinata sonrió.

- Lo siento Sasuke-kun- el sonrió un poco, se inclino y deposito un beso en su mejilla- ¡S-Sasuke-kun!- sonrió de lado y camino hasta su auto, donde estaba Naruto con una sonrisa zorruna- Sasuke-kun- dijo en una sonrisa en sus labios, miro de nuevo hacia la escuela primaria, aun faltaba algo, pero no sabía que era.

- Iremos a entrevistar al padre de Gio- Hinata miro a Minato- supongo que querrás conocerlo- asintió- bien, pasaremos por ti a casa de los Hyuga.

- ¡Papá!- dijo Naruto con reproche- ella vive con nosotros- abrió los ojos sorprendido y miro a Hinata- sus padres la corrieron- dijo el rubio con un puchero- ¡Hinata-chan, te llevamos a casa!- ella le sonrió.

- Ese Hiashi, no entiendo porque hace esas estupideces de niño pequeño- Hinata lo miro sin entender- ¿Por qué te fuiste de la casa?

- Porque…- bajo la vista- veo fantasmas- Minato asintió, eso era más que obvio- pero en casa nadie más lo puede hacer- el rubio frunció el ceño- y me hicieron a un lado después de la muerte de mamá.

- ¿Nadie puede?- ella asintió- eso es imposible- miro a Minato- Hiashi veía fantasmas cuando era pequeño- abrió sus perlados ojos- ¿De dónde crees que lo sacaste? ¿Del aire?- dijo exasperado, Kushina lo miraba con una gotita en su sien.

- Minato tiene razón- dijo con tono amable- Hiashi veía fantasmas, incluso era más avanzado que Minato- ella miro a la mujer- yo desarrolle la facultad por un hecho traumático- dijo con una sonrisa- pero Minato, Mikoto, Fugaku y Hiashi tenían esa habilidad- Hinata busco recargarse en algo.

- ¿Estás bien, Hinata-chan?- Naruto alcanzo a agarrarla- respira- la joven miraba hacia el suelo- ¡¿Por qué le dijeron estas cosas?!- Kushina bajo la vista apenada y Minato hizo un puchero-

- Me juzgó- dijo con dolor- cuando él podía verlo también- Minato se acerco y puso su mano en la cabeza de ella- Minato-sama.

- Hiashi odiaba esa facultad- dijo con comprensión- el no soportaba ver lo que nosotros veíamos, era muy cerrado y se guardaba sus traumas para él, supongo que creyó que te paso una maldición al saber que tu también podías ver esas cosas- ella lo miro- supongo que te castigaba con su desprecio al tiempo que se castigaba a el por ser débil- Hinata intento no sollozar. Apretó la mano de Naruto- él deseaba tener hijos- dijo con una sonrisa.

- Yo- se calló al verla hablar- iré a casa- miro a Naruto- vamos- el asintió, miro acusadoramente a su padre y Minato suspiro, miro a su esposa y Kushina también lo veía de la misma forma- gracias por todo Minato-sama- el asintió- espero verlos pronto.

- ¡Claro!- dijo Kushina, le dio un abrazo- le diré a Naruto que te traiga a comer- ella asintió y se metió al auto de el rubio, se despidieron de ellos- eres un bocón- dijo con reproche y el rubio sonrió- pobrecita, se nota que ha sufrido mucho- el asintió.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Hiashi Hyuga veía la fotografía de su hija mayor, aunque había dicho que comprometió a Neji con ella, no volvió. Maldijo por lo bajo, miro el cuadro de su esposa y frunció el ceño. Daba gracias que la muy maldita se había muerto ¿Por qué? porque ella quería llevarse a sus hijas. Eso no lo permitiría nunca, aun recordaba el día que Hinata había salido de esa puerta para nunca volver. Lo que sea que asechaba la casa se fue con ella y por eso estaba agradecido, pero temía por ella.

- Hiashi-sama- miro al sirviente- Hinata-sama fue vista en la escuela primaria abandonada- abrió los ojos- salió con algunos raspones, pero está bien, ya la llevan a la casa donde vive- el asintió- ¿Irá a verla?

- Después- dijo, miro hacia el cuadro de Hitomi Hyuga- ¿Cómo está Hanabi?

- Está en su habitación- dijo con cara aburrida- Hiashi-sama- el mayor lo miro- con todo respeto, espero que se sienta feliz de haber abandonado a su hija para dejar a esa mal agradecida- Hiashi frunció el ceño, pero tenía razón. Hanabi no tenía piedad con nadie, ni siquiera con él. Desde que se había enterado que el también veía esas cosas, lo odiaba- tiene lo que se merece mi señor- dijo solemne- pido disculpas por mis palabras inadecuadas.

- No- dijo mirando hacia la puerta, Hanabi se encontraba allí- ya veo que cometí un error- la menor frunció el ceño y se dio la vuelta- En cuanto Neji regrese de la escuela dile que venga a mi oficina- el mayordomo asintió y Hiashi vivió a sumergirse en sus recuerdos.

"Eres un monstruo" recordó los gritos de su mujer "¡¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?!" "¡Hinata-chan no puede ver esas porquerías!" "Perdóname Hinata-chan" si él había estado atrás de ellas cuando murió "nunca te creí, mi niña" "que peso has dejado sobre tu hija" le había dicho con rencor "Maldigo la hora en la que me case contigo sin saber esto"- maldita seas- dijo con rencor- por tu culpa tuve que abandonar a mi hija- lanzo su copa contra el cuadro, haciendo que se estrellara y el liquido ambarino cayera sobre él.

* * *

**Hasta aquí. Ups, creo que lo deje mas enredado ¿O si lo entienden? Jajaja algo se está cocinando, yo tengo tres hipótesis y se las voy a decir.**

**Numero 1.- Hiashi-sama encarcelo el alma de la madre de Yure para ver sus facultades (eso no es)**

**Numero 2.- El tío de Yure es el causante de todo esto. **

**Numero 3.- ni Hiashi ni el tío de Yure tienen vela en este entierro y las cosas salen por otro maniaco.**

**¿Cuál creen que sea la opción correcta? Yo sinceramente me inclino hacia lados opuestos de la balanza jejeje. ¿Y ustedes? **

**¡Respondiendo reviews!**

**Kuro kutaku.- jejeje que bueno que te guste y pues sinceramente, me ha costado hacer los datos curiosos y cosas así, pero vale la pena por saber que te gusta. Muchas gracias por comentar y nos vemos la próxima, ahora si no me tardo jejeje.**

**Dnizz.- See, pero al menos ahora sabemos por qué ¿No? Jajaja, perdona la tardanza y pues qué bueno que te gustaron los datos curiosos ¿No sabías que el coco era real? Jajaja**

**EyesGray-sama- ¡Líder-sama! Si el coco existe ¿Pues qué creías que los niños se inventaban eso? pues no, jajaja pero no le tengas miedo, no te puede hacer nada, es mas lo puedes correr a patadas de debajo de tu cama o de tu ropero, la idea es que no le tengas miedo.**

**Ninash-chan.- jajaja pues para que veas xD. Pero lo bueno es que te gusto y gracias por los saludos, te mando un abrazo desde acá mi México mojado y frio jejeje.**

**CrazyBlueFlower.- ¡Oye! ¿No ves que me estoy reformando de las perversiones? xD jajaja NTC. En esta no me apetece ponerle lemon porque sinceramente estaría raro, imagínate que estas acá en la pasión del momento y que te llega un fantasma y te dice "Am, perdón por interrumpir pero necesito ayuda" ¡O sea no! Jajaja :p es que si es así como que raro, pero bueno. Suerte con tus exámenes, caray yo también te daría un jalón de orejas jajaja, y pues ya ni modo, supongo que el tiempo que me desaparecí yo te bastara ¿No? Jajaja nos vemos después.**

**Chi-chan- gracias.**

**Ahora si ¡Los datos curiosos! ¿De qué creen que traten hoy? Pues déjenme les cuento, les partico y les comento que. **

**Dato curioso 1.- los fantasmas si tienen recuerdos de su vida pasada, pero precisamente cuando no recuerdan bien que onda o como murieron, tienden a vagar, ahí está el caso de Yure o Gio que es lo mismo, jajaja. El se entero de que murió, pero no recordaba que su padre y su madre lo amaban. Eso es muy natural.**

**Dato curioso 2.- ¡Asústense! ¿Ven que dije que a Hinata-chan la sigue algo? Y pues, déjenme decirles que eso si ocurre ¿Por qué? bueno pues por el tipo de energía, hay quienes tienen una energía muy débil y no llaman la atención y hay quien tienen una facultad y una energía tan fuerte, que los espíritus te usan de refrigerador personal, por eso se ponen protecciones. **

**Pero que creen. Que no solo los fantasmas te siguen ¿alguien vio actividad paranormal? Pues recuerdan a la protagonista, que se le quemo la casa, había algo que la seguía, se encontró con una foto vieja en su desván y todo eso, pues. Era un demonio, si se puede eso, es más, es lo más común que sucede. Fantasmas, Nah, esos los tratas con la punta del zapato y ni te molestan, pero los demonios no.**

**Se obsesionan con tu energía y ojo, aquí no es solo si tienes o no tienes facultad eh, jajaja.**

**dato curioso 3- ¿Ven que les dije, la loca de la escalera ataco a Hinata-chan? Ok no lo dije con esas palabras pero si lo mencione, pues ok. Vamos a desglosar eso. Cuando un fantasma se siente culpable, tiene asuntos pendientes, ni se entera de que murió hace como cuatrocientos años, jajaja. O cosas así, ellos vagan y se vuelven espíritus malignos, algunos por su confusión son violentos y otros te agreden nada más porque se les hincho el ectoplasma.**

**Jejeje es que es la verdad. Asi son y pues, los espíritus traumados y atormentados son los que más sufren, pero siempre tienen una razón para ser así ¿sabían que haciendo un ritual puedes conservar el alma de alguien? Ojo no lo hagan ni de broma porque esto es algo muy serio, lo único bueno es que no sé ni que chin… se necesita para hacer el dichoso ritual, pero las personas que lo hacen son por lo general brujos, solo que quedas maldito por hacer un trato así jejeje.**

**Y dato curioso 4.- la facultad de ver fantasmas, se pasa de padre a hijo o de abuelo a nieto, a veces se salta y a veces no, pero tambien puedes nacer con ella sin que en tu familia haya alguien asi, por eso. no es asi que digas oh mira, el ve fantasmas, su hijo los va a ver, puede que no y puede que si, aunque no se sabe. jajaja**

**Estos fueron los datos curiosos de Kasai, nos vemos lueguito. Jajaja.**

**Kasai.**


	9. Summer place

**¡Hi! Ya volví. Jajaja continuamos con esta historia tan rara, tan terrorífica (según) y pues, hoy veremos un capítulo especial ¿Por qué? porque hoy sabremos cómo murió Hidan-chan, jajaja. Si ya se, es medio extraño ¿Cruzara al otro lado en este capítulo? No lo sé, jajaja, mejor averigüémoslo juntas ¿Sale?**

**Por cierto, escuchen la canción que les digo, el titulo es el mismo que el del capítulo y es de Percy Faith, ustedes óiganla, les va a gustar, bueno al menos a mí me gusta y pues no puedo dejar de oírla.**

**Jajajaja, aprovéchenla, es la melodía que escucha Hidan.**

* * *

**Summer place.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**..**

Hinata miraba su libreta, estaban en la hora de Kakashi-sensei y como el sensei no se encontraba, todos hacían lo que querían, suspiro. Aun extrañaba a su sensei, solo que desde que Yure no estaba, la casa se sentía sola. Miro hacia el patio, tampoco había visto a Hidan y lo extrañaba, suspiro de nuevo.

- Hinata- miro y una de sus compañeras le hablaba- ¿Dónde está Shion?

- T-tuvo un a-accidente- dijo sin más- en la vieja escuela- la chica abrió los ojos, se fue en medio de susurros con sus otras amigas y Hinata inflo las mejillas, esas chicas eran demasiado crueles con todos, tomo sus cosas, guardo sus plumas y salió del salón, total- Hidan- el nombre del joven salió de sus labios.

- ¿Qué sucede?- pego un brinco hacia la pared- ¡Che, si me vas a llamar no brinques!- ella le pidió disculpas- ¿Dónde está el enano?- dijo mirando a otro lado- no lo he visto y se me hace extraño.

- Cruzo al otro lado- el abrió los ojos- Ayer cruzó- asintió- Hidan- la miro- ¿Cómo moriste?

- Ya te dije que no lo sé- dijo en tono aburrido- ¿Qué tienes?- ella había bajado la vista- ¡Te estoy hablando!- brinco de nuevo y se pego con algunas lagrimas a la pared- ¡Argh!

- L-lo siento- dijo con la voz temblorosa y Hidan cayó al suelo- e-es que… me acorde de Yure-chan- se levanto un poco- vamos- el asintió y la siguió, él no lo decía, pero desde hacía unos días se sentía extraño- ¿estás bien?- asintió- te noto extraño.

- No lo sé, debe ser eso del ectoplasma, tu sabes- Hinata le sonrió y él le devolvió la sonrisa- vamos a la vieja escuela- ella asintió, por más que Sasuke le dijera que era peligroso, ella se sentía bien allí.

Estuvieron durante horas allí sentados, Hidan miraba a Hinata y ella leía el libro que le había dado Kakashi, sobre los fantasmas y todo eso, inconscientemente golpeaba con su pie hacia la pierna del peliblanco.

El sonrió al verla tan concentrada en su lectura, se notaba que ya era diferente a cuando la conoció, pero de eso ya habían pasado tres meses, se iban a cumplir cuatro, miro hacia las viejas escaleras, en donde había estado la mujer que ataco a Hinata, algo lo inquietaba, aun con ella se sentía observado.

Se separo de ella y camino un poco hacia ese lugar, de pronto algunos flashes llegaron a su memoria, las mismas escaleras, un escalón roto y de pronto sangre por todos lados, se detuvo. Hinata lo miraba curiosa, pero él no parecía verla.

- Aquí hay algo- ella se asusto un poco- recuerdo esto- camino y ella se levanto rápido para poder alcanzarlo.

- Hidan-san- miro hacia la joven- ¿Te encuentras bien?- el miro de nuevo hacia las escaleras y Hinata sintió un escalofrió- ¿Qué es eso?- se abrazo a sí misma y miro hacia las escaleras- ¿estaba esta alfombra?- el también miro confundido hacia todos lados, se veía reparado- ¡Hidan!

- ¡¿Qué demonios?!- miro sus manos, se veía más transparente que cuando era fantasma- ¡Hinata!- ambos estiraron sus manos para intentar agarrarse- ¡dame la mano!- ella alcanzo a rozar sus dedos y de pronto todo estaba normal, pero Hidan no estaba.

- ¡Hidan!- llamo, pero él no aparecía- ¡Ah!- brinco de nuevo, su teléfono estaba timbraba D-diga-

- Hasta que contestas- escucho la voz malhumorada de Sasuke- llevo llamándote desde hace media hora- ella se asusto- ¿estás bien?- afirmo- iremos por ti a la escuela, espéranos en la puerta- afirmo- cuídate.

- Sasuke-kun- el afirmo- nada… olvídalo- el afirmo de nuevo- gracias por llamar- miro de nuevo hacia las escaleras- Hidan… ¡¿Dónde estás?!

...

...

...

...

...

..

Sasuke miraba con el ceño fruncido su teléfono, ella estaba extraña. Suspiro y miro hacia su hermano, el capitán de toda esa sección, no había vuelto a ser el mismo después de la muerte de uno de sus amigos, pero él nunca supo quién era.

Camino hasta él y dejo en su escritorio el informe sobre la investigación de la madre de Yure. Se había cometido un asesinato contra un niño y no lo habían continuado por el fallecimiento del principal culpable, pero algo no le cuadraba.

Naruto caminaba con unos documentos delante de él, tenía la cara completamente metida en ese folder, algo estaba pasando, bueno. Algo se le escapaba a su rubia cabeza, supuestamente tenían el cuerpo del tío de Yure ¿Su nombre? Haruka Matsumoto, su hermano era Ricu. Tendrían que ir a la morgue, ahí lo tenían, pero irían después de ver al padre de Yure.

Llego al lado de su mejor amigo, este miraba con preocupación a su hermano, ambos suspiraron. Itachi era completamente diferente a antaño, su semblante relajado paso a volverse serio e intimidante.

- ¿Se puede saber que tanto me ven?- ambos jóvenes hicieron un puchero- ¿Necesitas que te de autorización para esto?- Sasuke asintió- bien, pueden irse.

- Itachi-nisan- dijo Naruto- ¿Por qué no te tomas unas vacaciones?- e mayor le mando una mirada que dejaba en claro que la petición fue denegada- lo siento- miro a otro lado- ¿Qué piensas de este caso, Sasuke?- el otro moreno reviso las hojas.

- habría que preguntarle a Shikamaru, el es el más apto para esto de los homicidios de hace años- asintió- llévaselo, yo te esperare en la morgue, hablaremos con Sakura e iremos por Hinata- asintió- espera. Mejor yo se los doy, tu ve a la morgue- volvió a asentir y salió.- ¿estás bien?

- ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?- Itachi miraba a la pantalla de su computadora, su ceño estaba fruncido- ¿Necesitas algo más?- Sasuke negó, se levanto y salió de allí. Itachi suspiro y miro la fotografía que estaba allí, todos los jóvenes que estuvieron en su generación, recibiendo sus felicitaciones- qué tiempos aquellos.- en la fotografía aparecía un peliblanco, el cual era sostenido del cuello por otro pelinegro de ojos negros, ambos sonreían e Itachi miraba con burla la escena- Kakuzu- llamo por teléfono- ayuda a Sasuke con un caso, te daré las indicaciones después, pasa a mi oficina.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

..

Naruto miraba el cuerpo del occiso, algo estaba mal, por alguna razón su instinto le decía que ese hombre no era el tío de Yure, miro por todos lados el cuerpo, busco indicios o las marcas de nacimiento que se referían en una descripción general, pero no había nada.

Sakura frunció un poco el ceño, ese rubio solo revoloteaba por ahí y ni siquiera le preguntaba nada, dejo de pensar en eso y miro su informe, los testigos afirmaban que se había muerto en su coche, pero ella no entendía eso. ¿Cómo iba a morir solo en su carro cuando tenía una herida de bala y también la cara quemada?

- Naruto- el rubio volteo a verla- ¿Qué opinas de esto?- le paso el reporte y Naruto comenzó a leer- es algo que no entiendo, se supone que el sujeto que buscas tiene como cincuenta años, casi sesenta, por no mencionar que era moreno y este sujeto tiene el cabello claro

- Algo se nos escapa- medito- ve a buscar más cosas sobre este cadáver- la peli rosa asintió y camino hasta su oficina, Naruto observo el cuerpo, de verdad que era imposible reconocerlo- ¿Y si esa era la intención? Hacerlo irreconocible por si…- medito otra vez.

- ¿Qué tanto ves?- miro y un hombre estaba parado al lado de él- Es interesante ¿Verdad?- el rubio asintió- ¿Qué tratas de averiguar?

- Quiero saber quien está aquí- el otro levanto una ceja- no es el de la ficha médica- el hombre miro por encima del hombro del rubio para ver la ficha "Haruka Matsumoto"- no entiendo ¿Qué es lo que se nos escapa?

- No lo sé amigo- dijo sin más el otro- pero coincido contigo- el rubio lo miro- el que está ahí no es Haruka- el rubio afirmo- soy yo.

- Menos mal, eso quiere decir que…- miro al hombre- ¡Aaaaaaah!- corrió a esconderse detrás de la mesa- ¡¿Por qué no lo mencionaste antes?! ¡Joder!- gruño el pobre rubio.

- Naruto- hablo Sakura- ¿estás bien?- el afirmo- ¿con quién hablabas?- se asomo y el rubio se acomodo su traje, y se enderezo.

- El sujeto de aquí no es Haruka- dijo el rubio- tengo que llamar a Sasuke- miro otra vez al fantasma, Sakura revisaba el cuerpo y se le hacía extraña la mirada del chico, este movía sus manos delante de él como queriendo picar algo.

- ¿Todo en orden?- el rubio asintió- ¡Es raro!- dijo en tono cansado.

- Tu amigo puede verme- la joven se freno ante la voz- ¿Tu no? Ya decía yo…

- ¿Quién está allí?- Naruto se despego de la bocina- ¡Déjame!- lloriqueo y Naruto sintió una gotita en su sien- ¡Déjame!- corría por todos lados y Naruto suspiro.

- ¡Dobe!- regreso a su llamado- te veo afuera, dime lo que me tengas que decir allí- colgó y Naruto suspiro.

- Sakura-chan ¿estás bien?- la joven estaba desmayada en el suelo- parece que no.- miro al fantasma- ¡¿Estás loco?!- el otro solo se encogió de hombros, Naruto bufo, se acerco y cargo a la joven peli rosa y después la deposito con cuidado en la mesa- lo siento Sakura-chan- la dejo allí y salió.- cuando despierte se va a asustar.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Hinata caminaba hacia la entrada de la escuela, ya no había visto a Hidan y tenía miedo de que algo malo le pasara, suspiro, le dio un apretón a sus libros y acomodo la mochila en sus hombros. Estaba algo deprimida, suspiro de nuevo, sus pasos eran cortos.

Hinata empezó a reír de manera nerviosa, sentía las miradas de todos, pero prefirió seguir caminando, era demasiado torpe, también distraída y "un imán de problemas" se sonrojo otra vez, siempre recordaría esas palabras de Sasuke. Sonrió al mismo tiempo que volvía a caminar, pero entonces choco con alguien.

- L-lo siento- las manos de la persona que choco con ella la sostuvieron- Disculpe-subió la mirada y se puso pálida- Tu…- jalo su cuerpo hacia atrás- déjame… Neji… suéltame- el forcejeaba para detenerla- ¡Que me sueltes!- pateo su espinilla, el joven se hinco hacia su espinilla.

- Hinata-sama- ella apretó sus libros otra vez y lo miro con el ceño fruncido- escuche, tenemos que hablar y…

- Y déjame en paz- su tono era frio- te dije que no volvería y que no me molestaras más.

- Hinata- ella se petrifico en su lugar- sube al auto, de prisa estás haciendo una escena- miro a todos lados, sus ojos perla tenían un aire de soledad, pero había demasiado odio en los mismos- muévete, no tengo tu tiempo- la joven miraba hacia aquel hombre, no esperaba verlo tan pronto.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- Neji aun sostenía su brazo y la jalaba para caminar- ¡suéltame!- se jalo de él y miro con sus perlados ojos a su padre- ¿Qué haces aquí? Es lo que te pregunte- toda ella temblaba.

- Ya te dije que entraras al auto, tengo que hablar contigo- dijo como respuesta, Hinata apretó sus puños- Neji, tráela- el asintió. La tomo de la muñeca y comenzó a jalarla hacia él.

- ¡Patada Uzumaki!- en la mejilla del castaño se estampaba un zapato negro recién lustrado. Neji fue a parar al suelo inconsciente y Hiashi miraba asombrado lo que acababa de ocurrir, miro al rubio que estaba delante de su hija- ¡maldito, no toques a Hinata-chan!- ella se pego a su espalda y miro asustada hacia él- ¿estás bien Hinata-chan?

- ¿Quién eres tú?- cuestiono el mayor- ¿Cómo te atreves a golpear a mi sobrino?

- La pregunta es ¿Quién eres tú?- dijo Sasuke- o mejor dicho ¿Qué derecho tienes sobre Hinata?- el moreno se planto delante de su mejor amigo y la chica- ¿Por qué llegas y armas una escena?- toda la escuela estaba reunida alrededor del auto de Hiashi

- Eso no te incumbe a ti, yo solo quiero hablar con mi hija- Hinata se escondió detrás de ellos y miro con coraje a Hiashi- Hinata, no lo repetiré otra vez, sube al auto- ella negó y el castaño camino hacia ella- hazlo.

- Te dije que no- abrió sus ojos sorprendido- vámonos Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun- paso por encima del cuerpo de su inconsciente primo e irguió su barbilla, aunque por dentro temblaba- con permiso Hiashi-sama- el castaño estiro su mano y tomo el brazo de la joven.

- No me retes Hinata- dijo con furia, por dentro trataba de encontrar algo en su hija, que le dijera que aun era ella- te dije que hablaríamos y…

- ¡Hey!- Minato sostenía la mano de Hiashi- ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte, vaya que no has cambiado!- agito la extremidad del castaño y este frunció el ceño- me encantaría recuperar el tiempo perdido, pero Hinata-chan y yo tenemos que ir a un lugar, no nos tardamos- agarro delicadamente la mano de Hinata- adiós Hiashi, espero verte pronto- el castaño sintió coraje, ese entrometido- ¡Naruto, Sasuke, vámonos!

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Hinata miraba el tablero del auto, llevaban alrededor de media hora conduciendo, ella iba en el auto de Minato y los otros dos jóvenes iban en el auto de Sasuke. Aun se sentía un poco triste, había querido correr a los brazos de Hiashi apenas escucho su voz, pero recordó todo lo que había pasado y la mentira. El también veía fantasmas y dejo que se enfrentara sola a aquello.

"Papi, hay una mujer debajo de mi cama" "¿Dónde?" recordaba esa noche, el había sido tan amable con ella "Yo correré a ese fantasma" miro a todos lados y le pregunto dónde estaba, ella señalo debajo de la cama otra vez y Hiashi se tiro al suelo, se arrastro por debajo de la cama y al final salió con una sonrisa "Se fue" ella sonrió "Papi merece un premio, dale a papi un abrazo"

Limpio disimuladamente sus lagrimas, ese hombre era su padre, el que se presento hoy era otro hombre. Minato estaciono el auto, delante había una casita pequeña, con jardín y una cerca, se notaba que había más de una persona ahí, miro a Minato y este asintió, bajo despacio y se encontró con los dos detectives a su lado.

- Vamos- asintieron, llegaron a la entrada y Minato toco de manera firme y espero.

- ¿Qué desea?- una mujer como de unos treinta años los recibió- ¿Quiénes son ustedes?- dijo algo asustada.

- Soy el sargento Namikaze, ellos son los detectives Uzumaki y Uchiha- la mujer asintió- necesitamos hablar con el señor Ricu Matsumoto- la mujer apretó la puerta y miro hacia atrás- es sobre algo… que paso hace treinta y dos años- ella lo miro sin entender.

..

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Ricu Matsumoto veía fijamente a Minato, los habían dejado pasar y ahora ellos estaban sentados en su sala. Hinata miraba fijamente las fotografías, había fotos de Yure, fotos de otra mujer y dos niños, suponía que era la nueva familia del hombre. Miro al hombre, su cabello era más claro que antaño, sus ojos estaban cansados y se notaba que había sufrido mucho.

- Aquí está el te- dijo la mujer de hace rato- ¿Qué asunto tienen que tratar con mi padre?- Minato abrió los ojos "padre"

- ¿Me recuerda?- dijo el rubio mirando a Ricu- yo era amigo de Gio, íbamos juntos a la primaria- el hombre asintió con algo de nostalgia- el tema que tenemos que tratar es… sobre él.

- ¿De qué habla?- Matsumoto-sama - ¿Qué tiene que ver mi difunto hijo en todo esto?- el rubio mayor suspiro.

- Recuerda usted a su hermano ¿Cierto?- el ceño del hombre se frunció- a su esposa y…

- Ex esposa, me divorcie de ella apenas murió mi hijo- dijo con asco- esa mujer no merecía llamarse madre, se metía con los dos y dejaba que maltrataran a mi Gio- dijo con rencor- ¿Qué tiene que ver mi hermano y mi ex esposa en esto?

- Gio-chan fue asesinado- dijo Hinata y el hombre abrió los ojos- al igual que su ex esposa, aunque de Gio usted ya lo sabía- Ricu asintió.

- Encontré unos reportes- Naruto saco su carpeta y se la tendió al hombre- supuestamente dice que su hermano murió y que su esposa fue asesinada cuatro años después que su hijo- la hija de Ricu miraba también la carpeta- y de ahí en fuera, el que se podría decir que es su hermano, se encuentra en la morgue- dijo con aburrimiento- pero ese no es su hermano.

- ¿Entonces como saben que está muerto?- Naruto negó- ¿No está muerto?

- Matsumoto-sama- hablo Minato- lo que vamos a decir es casi imposible de creer pero…- suspiro- quiero que escuche bien y no me interrumpa hasta que termine.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Hidan miraba confundido el lugar donde se encontraba, parecía una estación de policía. Sonrió de lado ¿Había hecho algo malo? Camino por las instalaciones, eran de un color azul oscuro con blanco en algunas partes, los escritorios de madera y cada uno con un ordenador.

Camino por ellos y los miro, en todos había fotografías, sonrió al verlas. Eran de familiares o amigos, al fondo del lugar había un cubículo. Sonrió curioso, sería divertido ver esa oficina. Aunque no entendía porque estaba allí, el recordaba haber estado con Hinata en la escuela.

Entro en el lugar, tenía muchas fotografías, se acerco a verlas y reconoció a uno como el detective que lo había molestado cuando conoció a Hinata "che, incluso de niño era extraño" pensó con molestia. Miro otra foto y un joven de cabello largo y una sonrisa simpática estaba allí, intento tomar lo foto pero la traspaso, bufo.

- ¿Por qué se me hace conocido?- miro hacia la fotografía otra vez, a su lado había una foto, salían varios jóvenes y una chica- ¿Qué es esto?- se concentro en tomar la foto, aun le costaba hacer eso, miro aturdido. En ella estaba él- ¡¿Qué demonios?!- la soltó, haciendo que esta cayera al suelo y se rompiera el cristal que la cubría.

"¡Bastardo, Jashin-sama te va a castigar!" sostuvo su cabeza con ambas manos "Kakuzu, eres un infeliz" "¿En serio? No lo había notado" dijo otro joven, Hidan apretó sus ojos ¿Qué era eso? "maldito, mírame cuando te hablo"

- ¡¿Qué demonios es esto?!- unos recuerdos más lo aquejaron, el corriendo por las escaleras, iba apurado- ¿A quién iba a ver?- se pregunto a sí mismo, el escalón rompiéndose, e cayendo por las escaleras y de pronto sintió dolor, pero eso no fue lo peor, una melodía, escuchaba una melodía detrás de él, lo había seguido, pero ni siquiera recordaba porque.

- Itachi-sama- miro y una joven de cabellos azules y ojos amarillos entro, llevaba una flor en el cabello y una perforación en el labio- ¿No está? Qué raro, creí haber visto a alguien aquí- dijo para sí misma, Hidan la veía fijamente, era la misma chica de la fotografía.

- Konan ¿Qué haces en mi oficina?- el chico, Hidan los miro sin entender- ¿Necesitabas algo?

- Si, quería decirte que el aniversario luctuoso está por llegar- el pelinegro bajo la vista- sé que es difícil, a veces yo también lo extraño- dijo con lagrimas en los ojos- pero a Kakuzu le afecto más- el peliblanco frunció el ceño "¡Kakuzu, cabrón, hazme caso!" "¿Tienes pechos, labial, mini falda? ¿No? Entonces no molestes" "¡Jashin-sama te tiene en la mira maldito ateo!" rugió con coraje.

- ¿Qué es esto?- se dijo a sí mismo- ¿Por qué?- miro hacia los jóvenes e Itachi miraba en todas direcciones- Hinata, ella me puede ayudar, tengo que ver a Hinata- desapareció.

- ¿Estás bien?- Itachi escucho la voz de la joven- te ves pálido, lo mejor es que descanses-el negó.

- Es solo que… creí escuchar su voz- ella abrió los ojos- es imposible- medito, Sasuke le había dicho que él…- a lo mejor es eso.

- ¿De qué hablas?- miro a Konan y negó- bien, te veré mañana en la tarde- le dio un beso en la mejilla- cuídate- el asintió y la dejo marchar.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Ricu temblaba de pies a cabeza, su hija acariciaba su espalda en un intento por calmarlo, pero él no lo conseguía, Minato mantenía su mirada seria, Hinata jugaba con su falda. Sasuke y Naruto miraban hacia afuera de la casa.

- Eso es…- hablo por fin- es… difícil de… no lo puedo creer- miro a los ojos azules del mayor- ¿Por qué cree que eso es posible?

- ¡Es la verdad!- hablo la pelinegra- Gio-chan estuvo a mi lado todo este tiempo- el hombre bajo la vista- es casi irreal que lo crea, pero necesitamos su ayuda- Sasuke miro sorprendido a Hinata, nunca la había visto tan decidida- hay algo aquejando a mi escuela y su mujer es una de ellas- el hombre volvió a fruncir el ceño, le habían dicho que su hijo penaba hasta ayer, que su ex esposa atormenta a los jóvenes en la universidad y que por si fuera poco el culpable era su hermano.

- ¡Es ridículo!- estallo el hombre- ¡¿Cómo se supone que va a penar mi hijo, cuando nos encargamos de la ceremonia correspondiente?!- dijo con dolor- ¡Mi Gio murió en un hospital y…!

- La bufanda- dijo Hinata- Gio llevaba una bufanda roja en su cuello, no se despegaba de ella- el hombre abrió los ojos- pero, cuando nos conocimos el no la tenía- el mayor miro asustado- ¡¿Qué hicieron con ella?!

- ¡Lo enterramos con su bufanda!- Minato miro a Hinata y esta le devolvió la mirada- ¿Qué sucede?

- Hay cosas que se pueden hacer con una pertenencia de la persona, con eso lo puedes atar a este mundo- Ricu-sama miro con miedo a Minato- su hijo fue atado a este mundo, sin memoria, incluso era un espíritu peligroso. Intento llevársela- Hinata bajo la vista y Ricu se apoyo en el respaldo del sillón, su hija le puso la mano en la pierna.

- ¿Cómo sabemos que es verdad todo eso?- Minato la miro a los ojos como preguntando si tenía dudas aun- no es que no les crea- dijo corrigiéndose- es solo que a papá le afecta mucho este tema- el mayor miro a su hija- yo también llegue a ver a Gio en una ocasión, antes de que él me hablara de su existencia.

- ¡¿Cuándo?!- el mayor la tomo de los hombros- ¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Por qué no lo dijiste?!

- Te lo dije, pero creíste que había visto una de tus fotografías- Minato medito- ¿Gio sufrió?

- Durante su muerte no- dijo Hinata- su encierro en este mundo, Gio siempre tenía miedo, pero era un niño adorable- Matsumoto sonrió- por favor ¿Qué sabe sobre su hermano?

- El día del funeral- asintió- Haruka y yo discutimos delante de todos, dijimos muchas cosas y él me echo en cara que Gio probablemente no era mío- Minato apretó sus puños- pero eso era mentira, Gio era mi hijo. La familia lo saco de allí y a mi ex esposa también, en la salida le pedí el divorcio y mi hermano me grito que me iba a arrepentir, que nunca debí haberle quitado algo que era suyo-

- ¿Dónde fue enterrado Gio?- dijo Sasuke- Minato-san no lo sabe- el rubio asintió.

- A las afueras- todos asintieron- ¿Qué es lo que buscan?

- Creemos que su hermano ha hecho todo esto- dijo Naruto- aparte de que… la mujer en las escaleras es su esposa y ya ha cobrado tres víctimas- dijo Naruto y…

- Lo mejor es que nos vallamos- dijo Minato interrumpiendo a su hijo- le diré si encontramos algo- el hombre asintió- gracias por su tiempo y su colaboración, Matsumoto-sama.

- Al contrario, gracias a ustedes- se levantaron, Hinata camino hasta la puerta y abrió los ojos, Hidan estaba apoyando en el auto- Señorita- ella volteo- gracias por cuidar a mi Gio, espero que logre perdonarme por dejarlo solo- ella bajo la vista, camino hasta él y tomo sus manos.

- Gio lo amaba- dijo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas- el siempre pensó en ustedes a pesar de que no los recordaba con claridad. Siempre me decía que quería ver a su madre y ser abrazado por su padre- Matsumoto tembló un poco- pero se fue en paz. No hay que arruinarle la partida con tristeza.

- Bien dicho Hinata-chan- dijo Minato- son unas palabras muy lindas- ella miro a Minato- tú y tu padre tienen que hablar- ella bajo la vista- aun lo amas ¿Cierto?

- Tus padres siempre serán dios ante tus ojos- dijo Hinata- hagan lo que hagan, siempre los veras como lo máximo- el asintió- lléveme a casa de mi padre por favor- el abrió los ojos- Hidan estará conmigo- miro al peliblanco y asintió.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

..

Se habían detenido en una esquina, Hinata y Hidan caminaban hacia la casa de los Hyuga, pero era increíble que estuviera por oscurecer, bueno también teniendo en cuenta de que Naruto no había querido dejarla ir y Sasuke había hecho lo mismo que el rubio. Sonrió un poco, el haber estado con Sasuke casi todo el día la había puesto feliz.

Llegaron al portón d ella cara, Hidan levanto una ceja y miro a una temblorosa Hinata. Paso su mano por la mejilla de ella, la joven asintió y toco la puerta, por ella salió el mayordomo y la miro sorprendido.

- Hinata-sama, ha vuelto- ella negó- ¿Desea hablar con alguien?

- Con… con Hiashi-sama- el hombre asintió y la dejo pasar, ella camino por el jardín hasta la puerta, Hidan miraba asombrado la construcción, pero se volteo hacia atrás, había sentido algo. Alguien estaba en el portón.

- Hinata-sama- volteo y vio al castaño de la vez pasada al lado de ella- es bueno verla de nuevo- su mejilla lucia morada y el sonrió de lado- pase por aquí- ella lo siguió y llego hasta la sala, en ella estaba el cuadro de su difunta madre- Hiashi-sama.

- Hinata-ella hizo una reverencia- ¡Lárgate de aquí!- abrió los ojos asustada, pero Hidan gruño- no sé que quieras de mi hija, pero lárgate.

- Eso es imposible- dijo como respuesta- no me iré…

- ¡Tu no!- dijo con exasperación, Hinata volteo. En la entrada había una sombra, la cual oscilaba como si fuera una llama- ¡Fuera de aquí!- sus ojos brillaban en furia, la sombra fue retrocediendo y desapareció- esa cosa te ha seguido desde que tenias al niño a tu lado.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? – el miro a Hinata- ¿Por qué dejaste que Hanabi y Neji me echaran de la casa?

- Porque fui un tonto- dijo sin más- mi preocupación era que tú los vieras, preferí dejarte sola… que enfrentarme a esa maldición, pero…- miro a Hinata a los ojos, después estos se agrandaron- ¡Te dije que te fueras!- Hinata alcanzo a voltear, solo para ver de nuevo la sombra… la cual fue directo hasta Hiashi-sama.

- ¡Papá!- Hiashi se torcía en un Angulo casi anormal, sus ojos perlas brillaban, su boca estaba abierta y se sostenía solo con la punta de sus zapatos, su espalda era jalada haciendo un arco y sus manos caían hacia atrás- ¡Déjenlo! ¡Ah!- ella sentía que algo se colgaba de sus piernas y sus brazos- ¡Hidan!- el estaba petrificado, miraba hacia el frente- ¡Hidan, reacciona! ¡¿Estás bien?!- una melodía se comenzó a escuchar.

- Esa canción- dijo- yo…- Hiashi seguía siendo torcido y Hinata no podía moverse, por más que lo intentara- ¡Jashin-sama!

* * *

**Hasta aquí. Jejeje, siento que no dio miedo, pero ya saben, asi soy yo. Pongo un capitulo flojo y liego le pongo terror, Nah, bueno el caso es que. Aquí ya empieza lo bueno, jajaja digo lo bueno, porque ahora si ya vamos a ver qué onda con la loca de las escaleras, con el tío de Yure, vamos a ver ahora si la muerte de Hidan en vivo y a todo color jajaja y ya. Por cierto, ¿Ustedes no son buenas con los mensajes ocultos o subliminales? O soy yo la que no sabe escribir jajaja, no se crean no es ofensa, es solo que… pues la pregunta la hice y dije Lados opuestos, pero si separamos entonces digo, la Dos. Jajaja, creo que necesito mejorar en eso. XD. **

**¡Respondiendo reviews!**

**Dniizz.- jajaja pues al menos ya lo sabes xD. La verdad es que yo tampoco quiero que termine, pero apenas viene lo bueno asi que, creo. Que me llevare más capítulos jejeje, quien sabe. El caso es que, gracias por comentar, por tu apoyo y todo. **

**Kuro Hikari-chan.- a ok, jajaja entonces. Bienvenida otra vez xD. Jajaja el caso es que, también muchas gracias a ti y pues, espero que te guste el capitulo, si está muy flojo, pero ya veremos el siguiente, procurare no tardarme, jejeje. Lo bueno es que a ti no te han pasado esas cosas ¡Es horrible! Pero también es chistoso. **

**Ninash-chan. Pues es bueno que les digas que te suelten, lo mejor es no tenerles miedo, ya que si les temes ya te agarraron de barco jajaja. Lo bueno es que tu mami si sabe de esas cosas, aquí con mi papi también nos pasa lo mismo, solo que yo les temía hasta hace unos meses jejeje. Y pues, por lo general si sientes todo eso, miedo, pánico, ansiedad, que alguien te observa, pero eso lo aclaramos en los datos curiosos.**

**CrazyBlueFlower.- Pues que crees. Tú fuiste la única que acertó, eso es bueno. El caso es que ¡Felicidades! Pero bueno, lamento el trauma, pero es que de verdad me habían dado ganas de una historia asi y pus por eso la escribo jejeje. Lo que si es que. Tú no tengas miedo, ellos no te pueden hacer nada, claro siempre y cuando no sean demonios xD. Y pues, descansa y animo con esas calificaciones, por cierto, empezare primero con la de "sobre hielo" ahorita tengo otra que se llama fugitiva ¡Pero nadie le hace caso! T-T jejeje.**

**Chi-chan. ¡Tache! Es la dos, jajaja y pues, Hiashi si da lástima, pero es que es la verdad, cuando tienes una facultad, obvio la vas a querer negar, Minato y Naruto no porque ellos son unos torpes jajaja y pues. Qué bueno que te gustara jajaja.**

**EyesGray-sama.- jajaja si, esta medio enredado, pero es que Minato tiene razón, la facultad no la sacas del aire jajaja, tiene que haber una persona o algo que te la de, de eso hablamos horita en los datos curiosos.**

* * *

**Ahora si chiquillas queridas ¿Qué trataremos hoy en el rincón de los datos curiosos? Pues que creen.**

**Dato curioso uno. Los fantasma por lo general cambian la temperatura del lugar, te causan ansiedad y cosas asi, si es muy cierto. ¿Alguna vez se han sentido observadas? Pues dicen que es un fantasma, a mi me late que es otra cosa jajaja, pero no lo sé. **

**Dato curioso número dos. ¿Se acuerdan de la canción que les dije que escucharan? Pues asústense, jajaja. Sean honestas ¿Se imaginaron algo cuando la escucharon? Porque yo siempre me imagino un vals en una sala con mucha gente y alguien a mi lado, pero nunca le veo la cara. Bueno, dicen que es un demonio… ¡De verdad! No es broma, se supone que esa canción fue escrita para un demonio, el vive en ella y te roba energía, dependiendo del color que veas en el vestido, para las que tengan la visión claro, jejeje.**

**Si lo ves rojo, estas muy enamorada o muy furiosa y él se lleva esa energía, rosa, estas feliz, amarillo es lo mismo, azul, morado, negro y todo eso, son colores de tristeza y él se los lleva, no es malo asi que no retengan miedo jajaja, bueno si. **

**Dato curioso tres.- ¿Qué sería bueno poner aquí? Mnm… pensemos… Mnm ¡Ah sí! Ya me acorde, ven que dije que Hiashi-sama, sale todo torcido acá bien exorcista, pues eso pasa cuando hay una posesión, sea demoniaca o un fantasma. Aunque con los fantasmas no te tuerces tanto y ellos pues les dices vete de aquí y se van un demonio te dice ¡Ni madres! Jajaja perdón por el vocabulario.**

**El cuarto dato curioso es. El ectoplasma ¿Alguien sabe que es el ectoplasma? Es una parte de la sangre, si, si lo es. Pero también, los fantasmas se constituyen de ectoplasma, es transparente y pues cuando los médium hacen asi como que contacto, el ectoplasma sale de ellos y toma la forma del fantasma ¡De verdad! Pero eso es horrible, porque una vez que termina el ritual, el ectoplasma vuelve por todos los agujeros por los que salió, y cuando digo todos, son todos, jajaja. Bueno ahora sí.**

**¡Estos fueron los datos de Kasai! Nos vemos el siguiente, chao.**

**Kasai.**


	10. La verdad Hidan

**Ahora si, jajaja ya volví, mejor me apuro y nos vemos abajo, horita les pongo indicaciones jajaja y veremos de que tratan nuestros datos curiosos de hoy jajaja.**

**Por cierto, una escena con leve Sasusaku, pero no lo juzguen plis, no sean malas con migo jajaja. **

**No es que a Sasuke le guste Sakura.**

**Además es solo una Escenita jajaj que les cuesta.**

* * *

**La verdad… Hidan.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

Hinata sentía que todo su cuerpo pesaba, no podía moverse ni un centímetro, su padre se encontraba torcido y tenía una mueca de dolor, Hidan estaba paralizado y los sirvientes intentaban correr de ahí, pero las puertas no se abrían, la chica cerro sus ojos, esa melodía estaba calando hondo en su mente y ya no sabía qué hacer, era muy hermosa, pero no le gustaba, le ponía la piel de gallina.

Intento alcanzar a su fantasmagórico amigo, pero él estaba muy lejos, se concentro todo lo que pudo, Kakashi-sensei le había dicho que no tuviera miedo, pero seamos honestos ¿Quién no tendría miedo? ¡Están torciendo a tu papá, tu amigo fantasma está quieto, muy quieto y tú sientes que por más que grites no sale nada de tus labios!

Cayó al piso y se arrastro como pudo, tenía que poder tocar a alguien, el más cercano era su padre, asi que haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas intento tocar al mayor, pero una fuerza la jalo de las piernas. Ella clavo las uñas en el suelo pero solo iba dejando un rastro conforme la arrastraban.

Hidan quedo más cerca de ella ahora, por lo cual puso su mano sobre la pierna de él, una luz invadió el campo de visión de la Hyuga y fue arrastrada hacia un lugar diferente, parpadeo un par de veces y busco con la mirada por todos lados, estaba en la escuela, mas especifico, en la parte antigua.

..

..

Se levanto como resorte y miro a todos lados, era como el primer recuerdo, cuando se había separado de Hidan, camino despacio por el lugar, no quería chocar con nadie, llego hasta la puerta de entrada y todo parecía estar vacio, miro todo el lugar otra vez y suspiro, no había nadie.

Como si le hubieran puesto play al recuerdo, este comenzó a avanzar y con él las personas iban llegando, ella camino hacia un grupo de jóvenes que bromeaban y decían cosas sin sentido, sonrió con cariño, Hidan estaba allí. El chico era "abrazado" por un pelinegro de piel morena.

Todos sonreían por algo y Hinata se sintió feliz, Hidan tenía muy buenos amigos, todos empezaron a caminar hacia las instalaciones y ella los siguió, quería saber más sobre el pasado de Hidan.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Sasuke miraba de manera cansada su teléfono, Hinata no respondía y estaba preocupado, se sentó en su silla y puso los pies sobre el escritorio, estaba en la oficina por razones de investigación. Dejo caer la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró sus ojos.

"Hinata" pensó con un poco de angustia "¿Le habrá ido mal?" se enderezo y miro el monitor, desde que Hinata había aparecido el estaba más preocupado que en toda su vida, nunca se había puesto a pensar en lo mucho que le preocupaban las personas hasta que apareció esa torpe, sonrió de lado. Hinata era torpe, pero era Su torpe.

Se volvió a recargar en la silla y cerro sus ojos, tenía que hacer algo pronto, quería a Hinata, si, no era exactamente una pregunta pero él estaba seguro. Miro hacia todo el lugar, hace rato que habían salido todos, solo faltaba él y a lo mejor el Dobe y la peli rosa.

Sakura veía fijamente a Sasuke, se veía tan guapo con su ceño fruncido, sus ojos cerrados, la camisa abierta y recargado en su silla, deseo poder tocarlo, poder abrazarlo. Pero ella estaba segura de una cosa, el estaba enamorado de la niña, la muchacha pelinegra y no lo culpaba, ella era dulce y había abogado a favor de su mejor amiga. Pero solo por una vez quería saber lo que era estar en brazos de ese pelinegro.

Con todo el sigilo del mundo se acerco hasta el escritorio, miro fijamente al joven y se inclino sobre él hasta besar delicadamente sus labios. Sasuke abrió ligeramente los ojos, esa chica lo estaba besando, se quedo quieto, es como si estuviera durmiendo. Sakura concluyo el beso y acaricio el rostro del chico.

- ¿Terminaste?- se coloreo de todos los rojos existentes y Sasuke bufo- espero que esto…

- ¡No!- levanto una ceja- se que no debí hacerlo- dijo apenada- pero… - lo miro a los ojos y el chico frunció el ceño- yo se que la quieres a ella, solo era para poder olvidarte y empezar de nuevo- Sasuke abrió los ojos a más no poder- es buena elección- asintió y se sonrojo un poco, el hecho de aceptar que le gustaba la niña era una cosa, pero que una médico forense te lo asegurara era otra- eres tan gracioso, Sasuke-kun. Espero y podamos ser amigos, también quiero hablar con Hinata-chan

- Gracias- dijo sin más- es hora de irnos- asintió y Sakura salió primero, Sasuke tomo su chaqueta pero entonces el teléfono de la estación comenzó a sonar- Oficina de policía, habla el detective Uchiha ¿Cuál es su emergencia?

- ¡Ayúdennos, hay alguien en la casa!- abrió los ojos- ¡Por favor!- Sasuke pidió la dirección- ¡Mansión Hyuga, Hiashi-sama está siendo atacado!- su corazón se detuvo ¿Hyuga? Había dejado a Hinata ahí hace como una hora- ¡Se lo suplico! ¡No! ¡Aléjate de mi!-

- ¡Hey! ¡Oiga!- Sakura lo miraba asustada- tenemos que irnos, ve por Naruto, yo llamare a Itachi- ella asintió y corrió fuera del lugar- Hinata- apretó los puños- Itachi… no me importa- gruño ante el "estaba durmiendo" de su hermano mayor- tenemos un problema, necesito apoyo- escucho a su hermano- la mansión Hyuga, te veré allí, lleva refuerzos o ven tu solo, el caso es que te necesito allí- espero- si. Adiós.

..

...

...

...

...

Hinata caminaba detrás de esos jóvenes, era tan divertida su plática, siempre decían incoherencias y más Hidan con su "Jashin-sama" recordó que el mismo le había dicho que al despertar o abrir los ojos, solo recordaba su nombre y a Jashin-sama ¿Por qué? según él, alguien lo había llamado hasta el cansancio.

- Los veré en la parte abandonada- dijo el pelinegro, Hinata lo reconcomio como el capitán Uchiha, eran amigos- tengo algo que mostrarles- dijo con una sonrisa y todos asintieron- nos vemos.- cada quien fue por su lado y Hidan camino por el lugar con las manos sobre su cabeza.

- ¡Che!- dijo con fastidio- ese Kakuzu me las pagara un día de estos- sonrió con burla y la pelinegra siguió detrás de él, Hidan caminaba con flojera, quería ir a descansar en un lugar, a lo mejor la sombra del árbol de afuera le serviría.

- ¡Hey tú!- ambos voltearon y Hinata se sorprendió, era un profesor, pero nunca lo había visto y ahora que lo pensaba… lo miro detenidamente, era de cabello largo y negro, su piel morena sus ojos negros como dos pozos y debía de tener como unos cuarenta años si no es que menos- ¿Qué haces aquí? Se supone que tienes clases- Hidan se encogió de hombros- bueno, ya que estás aquí- saco un folder de entre sus cosas- llévale esto a Umiko-sensei- dijo sin más y el chico asintió.

- ¿Dónde está?- se encogió de hombros y Hinata junto sus cejas en un signo de clara preocupación, no conocía a ese sujeto, y algo le decía que no confiara en el- che ¡Si vas a hacer encargos si quiera averigua donde están los demás sensei!- gruño el chico y comenzó a caminar, Hinata iba pegada a él-Che. Maldito Matsumoto-sensei- la pelinegra se detuvo y miro hacia atrás.

- U-usted- pero el otro solo sonrió y se dio la vuelta, Hinata miro por donde se había ido- ¡Hidan!- pero el ya no estaba- tengo que encontrarlo.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Itachi conducía muy rápido, iba de camino a la mansión Hyuga, aunque no sabía exactamente que había ocurrido solo sabía que era la misma casa en donde vivía Hyuga-sama, uno de los empresarios más famosos de la ciudad. Estaciono y se fijo con que Sasuke ya había llegado, bajó del vehículo y camino hasta la puerta.

Sasuke estaba pegada a una de las paredes y tenía la pistola en ambas manos, miraba al interior, Naruto también veía con desconfianza hacia el lugar, estaba muy oscuro y sinceramente le estaba dando miedo.

Asintieron y entraron por la reja, corrieron de manera sigilosa hacia la puerta y ambos jóvenes miraron hacia cada lado, verificando si no había nadie de peligro. Sasuke bajo su arma y le hizo una seña a Sakura e Itachi para que vinieran, el pelinegro mayor alcanzo a radiar algo más antes de correr hasta la casa.

Entre los tres patearon la puerta para intentar abrirla, pero las cerraduras de ricos eran diferentes de las de los pobres, Naruto gruño un poco "Malditos ricos" después de algunos empujones lograron abrirla e ingresaron a la gran mansión. Sakura se abrazo a sí misma, hacia un frio de los mil demonios allí adentro.

Sasuke gruño, el vaho que creaba su respiración era demasiado denso, como si en esa casa estuvieran a dos o menos dos grados, era algo ilógico, pero la sabia porque era. Miraron a todas direcciones.

- Sakura- ella asintió- revisa la parte de arriba, si encuentras a alguien atiéndelo o sácalo de aquí- asintió de nuevo y subió corriendo las escaleras- Naruto- el rubio afirmo- revisa el jardín.

- ¿Y-yo solito?- el pelinegro gruño- ¡Está bien!- se golpeo el pecho en manera "varonil"- gritare si veo algo- Sasuke asintió y miro a su hermano-

- Tu iras por la mitad- Itachi levanto una ceja- tu ve a la derecha, yo a la izquierda ¿Entendido?- el muchacho asintió y corrió en la dirección que le indicaron, Sasuke caminó hacia la izquierda- Hinata- se pego a la pared de la primera puerta, al parecer era la cocina. Avanzo por ella hasta que algo lo hizo tropezar- ¡¿Qué demonios?!...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Hinata "flotaba" por todos los escenarios de la universidad, aquí había algo extraño, lo podía sentir, pero no sabía que era, miro a todos lados y frunció el ceño en un gesto de pura preocupación ¿Dónde estaba Hidan?

Voló un poco más por los pasillos, no recordaba esas partes de la instalación, pero debía llegar pronto a un corredor o algo parecido. Busco por todos lados hasta que una cabellera blanca apareció, casi se pone a llorar de puro alivio. Hidan estaba allí parado, con la tal Umiko-sensei, la conocía solo porque ella daba literatura.

Se coloco a su lado y el peliblanco se rasco la oreja con cierta molestia, se notaba que estaba harto, la profesora se despidió de él y este comenzó a caminar hacia otro lugar, la joven pensó que no se separaría de él, al menos hasta que su angustia pasara.

- ¡Demonios!- brinco ante el grito de Hidan- ¿Es tan tarde?- el chico guardo su teléfono y comenzó a correr- ¡Che, Kakuzu y el idiota de Itachi me van a matar!- ambos apresuraron el paso.

- ¡Hidan!- el chico gruño y ambos voltearon- ¿Le entregaste lo que te pedí a Umiko-sensei?- el asintió, aunque seguía trotando- gracias ¿Te puedo pedir otro favor?- el chico bufo- es importante, ve a las escaleras, de la vieja escuela- el chico frunció el ceño- cite ahí a un alumno, pero tengo una reunión pendiente- Hinata sintió una punzada- gracias ¡Te lo encargo!- se fue despidiendo con una mano y el peliblanco sintió una venita de pura ira en su sien.

- ¡Che!- saco su teléfono, su ceño estaba fruncido y sus ojos cerrados- ¡Kakuzu!- escucho un momento- alcáncenme en las escaleras de la vieja escuela- escucho- ¡No es culpa mía, maldición!- gruño enojado- ¡El idiota de Matsumoto-sensei me mando! – Comenzó a hablar entre dientes y después suspiro- los veo allí- colgó y emprendió marcha- maldito Matsumoto ¿Qué cree que soy? ¡¿Un jodido mensajero?!- la chica sonrió, el no era tan grosero como fantasma- ¡Que te jodan, Matsumoto-sensei!- grito al pasillo.

- ¡Ah!- tanto Hinata como Hidan se paralizaron- 1… 2… 3…- la joven contuvo un sollozo y Hidan maldijo. Miro hacia el pasillo y sus puños se apretaron.

- ¡¿Quién jodidos esta allí?!- - gruño con coraje- ¡Que te quede claro, estoy de pésimo humor como para que vengas a jugar como niña pequeña!-

- ¡Ah… ah!- el peliblanco levanto una ceja, bufo molesto y se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a seguir caminando- m-maldi… maldito…- se volteo, nadie lo llamaba maldito- M-Matsumoto… mal… maldi… to- levanto una ceja otra vez y miro hacia el pasillo.

- ¿Quién está ahí?- dijo menos fuerte- hola- una melodía comenzó a sonar, el frunció el ceño, eran unos violines, pero le ponían la piel de gallina- ¡Dejen de jugar, joder!- se dio la vuelta, la melodía no se quitaba y por raro que pareciese la sentía en su cabeza.

- A…- miro y delante estaba una mujer de cabello negro y piel blanca, Hinata la reconoció como la primera mujer, la que había tomado su pierna el día que se quedo allí. Por eso intento mover a Hidan- Ayúdame- dijo con un susurro, su hermoso rostro tenia marcas de preocupación y dolor- Hidan… ayúdame- el peliblanco estaba paralizado.

- Hidan- le hablo ella- vámonos- pero el joven no parecía verla a ella- ¡Hidan!- pero el joven no reacciono.

- Maldi… to… Matsumoto- ambos voltearon y la mujer que apareció después, la de la piel horrorosa y verde apareció- Matsumoto… Haruka…- Hidan no entendió nada, la melodía sonaba cada vez con más volumen, aquellos violines te incitaban a bailar. La primera mujer estiro sus brazos hacia él y Hidan camino despacio hacia ella- ¡No la toques!- dijo la aparición, su cuello tronaba al mismo tiempo que sus manos se estiraban- maldita…

- ¡Hidan!- el peliblanco salió de su ensoñación- ¿Me escuchas? Soy yo, Hinata- el chico miro a todos lados y ella sonrió- vámonos, este lugar no es seguro- sabía que no tenía que interfiera con eso, pero…- vámonos Hidan, por favor.

El chico comenzó a correr por todos los pasillos, la melodía seguía sonando en su cabeza, era adictiva, era hermosa, los violines y los trombones lo hacían sentir bien, las flautas y demás instrumentos llenaban el lugar. Dio la vuelta hacia las escaleras, estaba por llegar, cuando ambas mujeres aparecieron delante de él, Hinata contuvo un grito, la madre de Gio era la que estaba putrefacta y ella no entendía por qué, pero esa misma mujer cubría a Hidan de la otra, tampoco lo entendió.

Hidan gruño y corrió hacia las otras escaleras, tenía que llegar a la parte de arriba, ahí se reunían los demás sensei, era obvio que podría hablar con alguno, corrió como un verdadero atleta, subió de manera rápida cada peldaño y aporreo la puerta, pero esta no se abrió. Gruño de nuevo. Y maldijo.

...

...

...

...

...

Kakuzu caminaba de manera apresurada, a su lado Itachi se sentía inquieto, pero no sabía que era, miro hacia todas direcciones, estaba preocupado por Hidan, ok el maldito peliblanco era un mal hablado de primera, y era un maniaco religioso, pero era uno de sus amigos y el apreciaba a sus amigos.

Acelero el paso y todos lo siguieron, según la llamada a Kakuzu, los vería en las viejas escaleras, pero entonces se detuvo, él quería contarles algo sobre las escaleras, pero ya no recordaba que era. El mal presentimiento se acentuó y empezó a trotar, tenían que llegar a como diera lugar.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Hidan corría lo que sus piernas le daban, lo estaban persiguiendo, de eso estaba seguro. Cuando abandono la puerta del salón de profesores, había escuchado la voz de esa mujer, y luego las maldiciones de la otra, pero eso no había dado miedo, lo que le dio miedo fue ver como de la pared aparecían unas manos.

Estaba asustado ¡Dios! Quien no lo estaría "¡Jashin-sama, sálvame, por favor!" llego a las escaleras y estas estaban vacías, Hinata aun seguía pegada a él y miraba detrás de su espalda, ellas habían dejado de seguirlos.

El peliblanco se detuvo y se hinco un poco, estaba cansado, llevaba dando solo tres vueltas y sentía que ya no podía y lo peor era que esa bendita canción seguía sonando en sus oídos, empezó a sentirse cansado y mareado, maldición, estúpido Matsumoto-sensei.

- Maldito- ambos voltearon y la mujer estaba parada delante de él, su piel verdosa comenzaba a tomar otro color, uno más humano, más claro. Sus cuencas se rellenaron con ojos y eran de color azul- escapa- tanto Hinata como Hidan levantaron una ceja- debes irte- la visión comenzó a distorsionarse- sacrificio… dolor…- la joven abrió los ojos- Gio-chan- dijo con lagrimas- vete de aquí- la visón se borro y con ellos dio paso a la mujer verdosa y putrefacta - H-huye… maldi-to- Hidan seguía paralizado, pero la melodía cobro fuerza otra vez.

- ¡Hidan!- el chico reacciono ante la voz de Hinata y comenzó a retroceder, de poco en poco- vámonos- el chico no apartaba sus ojos de la mujer, era la primera vez que veía un fantasma- ¡Hidan, reacciona!- asintió y dio la vuelta para volver por el corredor, pero la otra mujer apareció.

- Ayúdame- dijo con un quejido- Hidan… ayúdame por favor- el chico negó y retrocedió otra vez ¿Qué demonios hacían sus amigos que no llegaban? Se mantuvo firme y miro con rencor a la mujer "Jashin-sama, tengo miedo"

- ¡Maldición, estoy que meo mis pantalones!- gruño con coraje y empezó a correr hacia la mujer de aspecto frágil, Hinata lo siguió, pero entonces algo detuvo su pierna, miro hacia abajo y unas manos salían de debajo del suelo, ahogo un grito- ¡Qué demonios!

- Bravo- ambos voltearon, la madre de Gio ya no estaba, pero Matsumoto si- no creí que duraras Hidan-san- el chico gruño y le enseño el dedo medio- te necesito… serás un perfecto sacrificio- el joven retrocedió y dio la vuelta para correr hacia las escaleras, pero a mitad de un peldaño, la mano salió de nuevo haciendo que trastabillara y rodara escaleras abajo, se cubrió como pudo el cuello y la cabeza- ¡Vaya que eres duro!- dijo con orgullo, Hinata lo veía con rencor- no eres tan inocente como Gio-chan.

- ¡¿Quién demonios es Gio?!- rugió cuando se puso de pie, le dolían los brazos y un poco la espalda- ¡Maldito! ¡¿Qué demonios planeas?!- las manos salieron de nuevo y lo agarraron- ¡Argh! ¡¿Qué demonios es eso?!- se arrastro como pudo y miro con odio hacia el sensei- ¡Déjame en paz!

- Me temo que no puedo hacerlo- la melodía volvió a sonar- ¿No es hermosa?- empezó a bailar en el piso de arriba y Hidan frunció el ceño- dan ganas de bailar- el chico se relajo un poco, la melodía aturdía sus sentidos- eso es, descansa- Hinata ya no veía las cosas como si fuera ella misma, se encontraba dentro de Hidan, todo era extraño, a los ojos del joven.

- Hidan- susurro en su interior- debemos huir, por favor- Hidan afirmo y comenzó a moverse, pero se sentía demasiado aturdido, unas manos pasaron por sus hombros- ¿Qué es esto?

- Ayúdame- voltearon, la mujer de aspecto frágil lloraba sangre- ayúdame…- tanto Hinata como Hidan dejaron de sentirse dueños del cuerpo, una pesadez los inundo y con ella mucho sueño y de pronto dolor, mucho dolor.

- ¡Aaaaaaah!- gritaron ambos jóvenes- ¡Suéltame!- decía Hidan, Hinata sentía el dolor en su cuerpo, bueno no era el suyo, pero era el dolor de Hidan y le dolía igual- ¡Déjame en paz!- el miedo lo invadió otra vez- ¡Jashin-sama! ¡Kakuzu, Itachi!- de alguna forma desconocida estaban en la parte de arriba- ¡Aaaaaaah!- el dolor no se iba, el miedo tampoco. La mujer ahora tenía otra pinta, solo una sombra pegada a la pared que oscilaba como si fuera una llama.

- Que lindo collar- un rosario con un triangulo fue lo que le quito- te veré después, Hidan- ambos sintieron el empujón, el cual los hizo precipitarse, todo parecía en cámara lenta, incluso para Hinata, un grupo de jóvenes iba llegando- ¡Hidan-san!- dijo Matsumoto. Un sonido de algo tronándose los asombro, algo cálido inundando su espalda y cabeza y por ultimo una oscuridad inquebrantable.

- ¡Hidaaaaan!- Hinata estaba afuera, afuera de Hidan, otra vez veía desde su propia perspectiva, un joven de piel morena estaba sobre el cuerpo.- ¡Maldito, si te mueres te juro que te alcanzare!- dijo con dolor- ¡Abre tus estúpidos ojos, maldición!-

- ¡Hidan, Hidan!- decía una joven de cabello azul y ojos amarillos- ¡¿Qué sucedió?!-

- Lo siento- todos miraron a Matsumoto- estábamos hablando, el me pregunto si ya no tenía ningún encargo- se veía afligido, pero Hinata sabía que era una broma- y entonces… se cayó, perdió el equilibrio- dijo angustiado- no pude detenerlo- todos comenzaron a llegar y la visión se distorsiono.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Sasuke veía con miedo, había personas ahí tiradas y todas estaban muertas, se asusto otra vez, se levanto como pudo y corrió por el pasillo que llevaba a otras habitaciones, empezó a verlas todas, Hinata tenía que estar bien, ella tenía que estar bien.

- ¡Hinata!- vocifero- ¡Contesta, maldición!- pateo otra puerta – Hinata.

- S-Sasuke-kun- volteo ante la suave voz, Hinata se encontraba en el suelo y veía desorientada a todos lados- ¡Hidan!- Sasuke se derrapo hasta ella y la envolvió en sus brazos- ¿Sasuke-kun?

- Estas bien- el enterró su cara en el cuello de ella- no me vuelvas a asustar asi- ella lo miro sin entender, pero también lo abrazo- estaba tan preocupado- Hinata apretó sus brazos en torno a la cintura de él y se puso a llorar.

- H-Hidan- él se separo de ella- la muerte de Hidan- Sasuke asintió- f-fue Matsumoto Haruka-san- abrió los ojos- él lo hizo, dijo algo de sacrificio y…

- Que lindo reencuentro- tanto Sasuke como Hinata se abrazaron- interfieres en mis planes- un anciano estaba parado delante de ellos, bueno no se veía tan anciano, tenía un aspecto "joven" entre comillas, su cabello tenía unas pocas canas, sus ojos negros refulgían maldad- hay cosas que no deben saberse, Hinata-sama.

- ¡déjala en paz!- gruño Hiashi-sama, estaba tendido en el suelo- no te atrevas a tocar a mi hija- gruño, el otro solo sonrió, Hinata no creía lo que veía, era el mayordomo, Matsumoto Haruka era su mayordomo, entonces los recuerdos se agolparon en su mente.

"Veo fantasmas" había dicho cuando era pequeña "No hay que temerles Hinata-sama, ellos son simplemente esclavos" la niña lo miro con curiosidad "no me haga caso Hinata-sama, son solo fantasmas" el día que su madre murió "tranquila, la vida sigue" el no había dado señales hasta hace poco. El día que Hanabi la echo de la casa, el no dijo nada, pero su ceño estaba fruncido.

- ¡¿Por qué?!- dijo en un grito, abrazo mas fuerte a Sasuke y el frunció el ceño hacia el hombre- ¿Por qué mataste a Yure-chan?- el otro solo sonrió.

- Hinata-sama, hay cosas que no se pueden explicar- ella lo miro con miedo- mi pequeña Hinata-sama, usted…- intento acercarse pero un disparo se escucho- vaya, siguen por aquí.

- ¿Matsumoto-sensei?- hablo Itachi con los ojos muy abiertos- ¿Qué hace aquí?- vio las ropas del hombre y se sorprendió aun más.

- ¡Itachi-san, el es el asesino de Hidan!- dijo Hinata, el mayordomo movió una mano y ambos pelinegros fueron lanzados contra la pared- ¡Ah!-

- Lo siento tanto Itachi-san- dijo con lastima- era necesario… si no lo hacía me llevarían a mí, el sacrificio fue muy bueno- todos abrieron los ojos, Hiashi intento incorporarse, pero le dolía todo, al mejor estaba fracturado- es bueno saber que todos siguen aquí, aunque- miro un pedazo de tela roja que colgaba de su bolsillo- el niño desapareció.

- ¡Policía!- dijeron atrás de ellos y todos miraron hacia la puerta, Kakuzu estaba allí, la pistola en sus manos y veía a todos lados- ¡Llamen a la ambulancia!- corrió hasta Itachi- ¿estás bien?- el chico asintió. Los demás jóvenes Akatsuki se unieron al moreno y apuntaban con el arma al mayordomo, Hinata veía a todos lados, tenía que encontrar a Hidan a como diera lugar.

- ¡Hidan!- se soltó de Sasuke y se levanto- ¡¿Dónde estás?!- todos fruncieron el ceño, menos Sasuke y Naruto que recién llegaba- ¡Hidan!- Matsumoto miro con odio a la joven, ella había hecho cruzar a Gio y por eso ya no estaba en su poder, maldijo por lo bajo.

- ¡Cuidado Hinata!- la voz de Hidan se escucho en todos lados, ella volteo justo a tiempo para alcanzar a detener las manos de Matsumoto que se dirigían a su cuello.

- ¡Ah!- las manos del sujeto forcejaban con las suyas- ¡Suélteme!

- Maldita, no arruinaras mi plan y…- Kakuzu había pateado al sujeto y ahora le apuntaba con el arma- todos ustedes están muertos- dijo incorporándose- ¡¿Me oyeron?! ¡Muertos, aunque no lo quieran!- empezó a reír- la maldición comenzó y todos en esa escuela morirán ¡Lo harán y a mí me darán la vida eterna!- dijo riéndose, unos oficiales se acercaron a someterlo- morirán, morirá y empezaremos contigo- señalo a Hiashi- nunca debiste dejarla ir… - el mayor intento levantarse, pero no pudo- nunca… ¿Entiendes? ¡Nunca!- lo arrestaron y lo jalaron por toda la casa hasta la patrulla.

- ¡Hidan!- dijo ella, el peliblanco la miraba con una sonrisa- estás bien, que alivio- dijo ella devolviendo su sonrisa.

- ¿Cómo conoces a Hidan?- hablo Kakuzu, aun no bajaba su pistola y veía de manera fría a Hinata- ¡Responde!- ella se amedrento un poco y Kakuzu bufo- habla.

- El…- miro a su derecha- el está aquí- todos la miraron sin entender- el… fue asesinado… por un sacrificio que hizo Matsumoto-san.

- ¡Estás loca!- gruño el moreno- Hidan cayó de las escaleras- tembló de pura rabia- ¡¿Qué demonios puedes saber tu que ni siquiera lo conoces?!- la tomo de los hombros la zarandeo- ¡¿Eh?! ¡Dímelo!- Hidan veía asombrado la escena- ¡Era mi mejor amigo!- la soltó y se llevo la mano a la cabeza.

- Quiero que sepas- todos la miraron, Hinata se encontraba sentaba en el suelo, tenia lagrimas en los ojos- que también eras mi mejor amigo…- Itachi abrió los ojos- ese día… yo… yo los llame… tenía miedo y a pesar de que dije el nombre de Jashin-sama, sabía que él no vendría- Sasuke miro a Hidan el cual estaba al lado de Hinata- Matsumoto… el me tendió una trampa, me dijo que entregara unas hojas a Umiko-sensei, se las di, y después fui perseguido- Itachi no quitaba sus ojos de Hinata, al lado de ella había algo, una luz.

- Temí… de verdad tenía miedo- Hinata escuchaba las palabras de Hidan y las decía- ¡Demonios! ¡¿Cómo no voy a tener miedo?! ¡La maldita mujer de las escaleras era jodidamente bella y peligrosa!- Hinata se sonrojo y Kakuzu abrió los ojos, ese era Hidan- pero entonces...

- Matsumoto apareció- tanto Hinata como Konan abrieron los ojos- dijo algo sobre un sacrificio y después… esa canción- se sonrojo otra vez- esa maldita canción- Sasuke tenía los ojos abiertos ¡Ese desgraciado estaba haciendo que su Hina dijera groserías!- y después… estaba cayendo por ese hueco, solo recuerdo haber oído tu voz- miro a Kakuzu- y después… la sangre, el dolor. Todo se acabo- Kakuzu cayó de rodillas al suelo- Hidan-san quiere que todos sonrían otra vez.

- Hidan- hablo Konan, miro a todos lados- ¿Dónde está?- Hinata señalo a un lado suyo- yo… lo siento- el peliblanco abrió los ojos- todos teníamos mal presentimiento pero…- Yahiko paso su brazo por los hombros de su novia- perdona…

- No tengo nada que perdonar- abrieron los ojos, incluida Hinata, Hidan se veía solido, no parecía un simple holograma- ustedes… eran mis mejores amigos- el peliblanco sonreía, no sus típicas sonrisas de lado ni las sarcásticas, tenía una sonrisa de verdad- los esperare en el otro lado…- Konan levanto su mano y Hinata también- adiós… - todos sorbieron la nariz, pero Kakuzu tenía la cabeza baja- ¡Joder, mírame cuando te hablo, cabrón!- dijo enojado y Hinata suspiro, se notaba que no podía ser amable.

- ¡Hablas demasiado! – Dijo poniéndose de pie- ni muerto se te quita esa maña- todos sonrieron y Hidan estiro su mano- nos reuniremos otra vez, amigo- el peliblanco asintió.

- Asegúrate de que sea pronto- Kakuzu le enseño el dedo medio y empezó a reír- Hinata- ella lo miro con lagrimas en sus ojos- adiós, gracias por todo- ella se lanzo a sus brazos y el la estrecho con mucha fuerza- gracias por estar ahí cuando te necesite… saludare al enano por ti- ella asintió, poco a poco Hidan comenzaba a desaparecer.

- Te echare de menos- Itachi estaba paralizado.

- Adiós Uchiha idiota- dijo con una sonrisa, la cual desapareció con destellos de luz y el peliblanco ya no estaba, un colgante con forma de triangulo cayó al suelo y todos lo miraron, Hinata se agacho y lo recogió, miro a Kakuzu.

- Con esto lo habían atado a este mundo- el muchacho lo miro- Hidan… él era bueno… el día que nos conocimos, dijo que no recordaba nada, solo su nombre y el de Jashin-sama- Kakuzu frunció el ceño- lo siento-tomo el colgante y suspiro, Hinata aun lo veía.

- Gracias por todo- se inclino delante de ella- ese idiota no sabe cuidarse solo- volteo su vista- todo este tiempo… el estaba vagando- Konan abrazo a Yahiko, Deidara y Sasori lloraban en una esquina e Itachi aun miraba incrédulo la escena, recordaba haber visto a Hidan el día que murió, y cuando encontraron al profesor muerto.

- Mas importante- dijo de pronto- ¿A qué se refiere con maldición?- Sasuke negó y Hinata medito- ¿Por qué conocías a Matsumoto-sensei?

- Yo…- se puso nerviosa, todos la miraban- yo…- Sasuke se puso delante de ella y miro con el ceño fruncido a su hermano.

- Déjala en paz, es demasiado por hoy, te lo contare mañana- Itachi bufo y ambos sostuvieron una pelea entre miradas- solo vete, tienes un collar que enterrar- la joven miro el suelo y ahí estaba un pedazo d ella bufanda de Yure, se hinco y la tomo- váyanse.

- Gracias Sasuke-kun- dijo en tono suave- el chico solo sonrió de lado, paso su mano por la mejilla de ella- ¡ay!- tenía un bonito cardenal en esa mejilla, suspiro- lo siento- el negó y beso su frente, Hinata sonrió feliz y paso sus manos por la cintura de él.

- Te dije que no te alejaras de mi- ella lo miro- ¿Tengo que ponerte las esposas para que lo cumplas?- Hinata se sonrojo y Sasuke sonrió- vámonos- Hiashi ya era llevado en camilla- ¿Dónde está tu primo y tu hermana?- ella se encogió de hombros, sinceramente no le interesaban "que cruel eres" negó y apretó la mano de Sasuke.

- Estoy cansada- el sonrió, la abrazo por los hombros y comenzó a caminar a su lado, Sakura los veía fijamente desde la ambulancia, había hecho lo correcto, él quería a Hinata y ella a él- Sasuke-kun- el asintió- ¿Cuándo vuelve Kakashi-sensei?- negó y ella suspiro- siento que él podría ayudarnos más.

- No pienses en él- asintió y Sasuke beso su frente otra vez- vamos a casa.

...

...

...

...

...

..

Sai se encontraba en su celda, sus manos tenían un carboncillo y con él dibujaba en la pared, pronto llegaría el día y eso a él no le convenía en nada, algo en su interior se removió y el sintió asco. Maldiciones, estúpidas maldiciones, eran lo que lo tenía atado a ese mundo.

- Hinata-san- recordó el nombre- tengo que dar con ella y decirle como romper la maldición de Matsumoto- miro al techo y unos ojos rojos lo miraban desde allí- no tendrás nada, asi me mates, sabes que me estarías haciendo un favor.

-…- sonrió de lado y la negrura del lugar desapareció, recostó su cabeza contra la pared y suspiro.

- Tengo que encontrar la forma de hablar con ella- en la pared estaba el retrato de ella, pero sus ojos tenían lágrimas- esto es terrible- dejo el carboncillo y cerró sus ojos, tenía que dormir.

* * *

**Hasta aquí ¿Qué les pareció? Jajaja la verdad a mi me dio miedo lo de los ojos en el techo ¡Waa! Jajaja ok soy una dramática jajaja. Bueno el caso es que ¡Ya casi termina esta historia! Jajaja, la verdad es que también se me ocurrieron como tres de este tipo de temas jajaja. Pero hasta que no termine las otras no hare nada jajaja.**

**¿De qué hablaremos hoy en nuestros datos curiosos? Mnm déjenme pensar… Mnm…**

**¡Ya se! Dato curioso numero uno.- ¿Recuerdan ustedes a la mamá de Gio y a la loca de las escaleras? Pues ok, vamos a ver por qué diantres una se ve bonita y la otra se ve fea, jajaja, no es por racismo, créanme. No, el caso es que… chan-chan-chan… cuando un fantasma está sujeto a maldición y todo eso, se vuelve como una especie de Zombi, se descompone, se cae y demás, pues. Veamos ¿Cómo se los explico? Es como si pusiéramos un pan a secar al sol, cuando este tiene luz, solo se endurece y tan-tan se acabo. Cuando lo ponemos con agua se llena de hongos, aparte de que se hace duro.**

**¿Qué tiene que ver un pan con los fantasmas? Solo es una explicación, cuando un fantasma muere solito, sin maldición ni nada parecido, solo se muere y se acabo, cuando lo maldicen y le impiden el descanso, este comienza a pudrirse y tomar una forma asi toda viscosa. Jajaja, las maldiciones en realidad sirven para atar un alma a algo o alguien, por decirlo de esta manera, son solo ataduras que impiden que nuestro muerto descanse.**

**Dato curioso numero dos.- ¿Alguna vez hablamos de los demonios? ¿No? O solo lo mencione, bueno el caso es que… ellos pueden hacer favores por ti ¿Han visto el retrato de Dorian Gray? Ahí vendió su alma y se conservo joven, bello y virgen jajaja eso no, bueno el caso es que… cuando Sai ve unos ojitos rojos en su techo jajaja, es un demonio, no digo que se aparezcan en tu casa y les brillen los ojitos.**

**No, por ejemplo ¿ven que Matsumoto dijo maldición y puras cosas que ni me acuerdo? (Y eso que yo lo escribí) bueno el caso es que, el está pactado, el hizo un trato con un demonio a cambio de su inmortalidad, pero a veces los pactos requieren sacrificios, por eso Hidan fue asesinado. ¡No se crean, eso si pasa! Muchos magos, brujos o hechiceros o lo que sea, el caso es que hacen cus-cus y les sale algo jajaja.**

**Ellos hacen pactos con demonios para obtener su poder ¿Recuerdan a las brujas? Es lo mismo, riquezas, poder y no sé que mas, son obras de demonios, pero ojo. Tienes que pagar (Música tétrica, penumbra y Kasai con una velita delante de ella) si, todo tiene un precio jajaja.**

**Dato curioso numero tres. ¡Asústense! Jajaja Nah, eso es imposible, bueno el caso es que. Ya leí que muchas escucharon la cancioncita que les dije y todas me dijeron que habían visto ciertas características, en el vestido, en el salón, en la pareja y todo eso. Pues bueno, aun hay mas melodías que fueron creadas para los demonios, y para colmo de males, son las más bonitas, jajaja ya no les digo cuales son, porque me van a regañar, jajaja si mi papá me regaño por ponerles esa canción, pero niéguenme que es adictiva, bueno al menos a mi me fascina.**

**Bueno el caso es que… les diré que diantres con eso de la inspiración para las canciones "demoniacas" y no estoy hablando de rock pesado (Sin ofender a las que les guste ese género) no, por lo general esas canciones o melodías son muy tranquilas y las mejores que van a escuchar, hay una que se llama nocturno, no me acuerdo el interprete y hay muchas más, pero esa, te da una sensación de tranquilidad y todo eso, te hace sentir feliz y sientes que vuelas jajaja.**

**Pues es porque te roba energía, todas esas canciones te van a dejar medio gruby. Las personas que se inspiraron en ellas tuvieron un contacto con un demonio que dijo "quiero una canción bonita" o algo parecido xD, jajaja pero no las escuchen muy seguido, porque eso abre portales jajaja.**

**Dato curioso cuatro. ¡¿Qué demonios son los portales?! Jajaja ok, los portales son eso, pasadizos, puertas, caminos o cosas parecidas que ele dan entrada a esas cosas, creo que ya habíamos hablado de ellas no lo recuerdo o solo les mencione que el espejo es un portal o puede que ni eso les haya dicho, bueno el caso es que no me acuerdo.**

**Pero los portales solo pueden ser abiertos si es que estas jugando con esas cosas, pueden ser espejos, roperos jajaja, debajo de la cama, las escaleras y cosas asi, ojo nunca jueguen o reten a esas cosas y menos cuando estén muy propensas o cerca de un lugar con portal, no quiero decir que todas esas cosas a fuerzas son portales ¿Verdad? Pero si le digo que pueden hacer varias cosas.**

**Por ejemplo, tener muchos espejos en tu casa, dice que atrae el dinero. El hecho de no revisar debajo de tu cama al menos una vez a la semana (no se crean mucho este) dicen que da chance a que el coco se refugie alla abajo o en el ropero, ojo. No le tengan miedo jajaja, si no ya valieron quesito, pero tampoco lo reten, hagan oración, no se a dios, al universo, a la tierra que se yo. Pero no dejen de creer en algo que les de protección contra ellos. **

**Y estos fueron, los datos de Kasai jajaja. Espero que les haya dado miedo y si no, es que estoy perdiendo el toque jajaja.**

* * *

**¡Respondiendo reviews! **

**Dnizz.- perdona el retraso jajaja, es que estuvo complicado este capítulo, bueno el caso es que… espero que no te haya causado un trauma con la canciones, mi papá me regaño jejeje por estarles dando esos datos pero Shh, el caso es que… si al parecer me llevare unos cuantos más hasta que se aclare el misterio y también para que ya haya mas sasuhina jajaja.**

**Kirauchiha.- bienvenida señorita (^.^) jajaja también disculpa el retraso, pero ya ves, la inspiración llega cuando quiere, bueno el caso es que, espero que te guste y pues nos vemos, bienvenida otra vez y gracias por comentar.**

**Himeko-lu, muchas gracias a ti por tan bonitas letras xD y por darte tiempo de leer esta historia, también espero que no tengas trauma jajaja o me van a matar T-T espero que te guste y si, Itachi irá sonriendo más, pero de poco en poquito. Gracias y nos vemos el siguiente capítulo.**

**Rutebcas.- Jajajaja gracias y pues, la verdad eso de los traspiés en ortografía, jejeje aun me fallan pero la intención es lo que cuenta, ahora ya me fijo un poquito más jajaja, bueno el caso es que… es agradable saber que a alguien le gustan estos temas jajaja, y pues qué bueno que estas aquí, gracias por comentar y yo te aviso.**

**CrazyBlueFlower.- jajaja gracias y si, un año más viejita jajaja NTC, yo soy joven jajaja. Pobre de tu hermanita, pero siendo honestas asi son las posesiones jajaja, sobre lo de los padres, pues ciertamente son dios ante tus ojos, claro menos el que odias ¿Verdad? Pero muchos buenos hijos siempre van a ver hacia arriba a su padre o madre, jajaja yo soy mala hija jajaja NTC. Y pues sí, e tío de Yure, jajaja aun no termina eh ¿Qué nos espera el siguiente? No tengo idea jajaja.**

**Ninash-chan. ¿Qué crees? ¿Te acuerdas que me dijiste que para las brujas se poner una cruz verde alla en tu tierra? No es que ya sepa de qué va o porqué, pero… cuando fue la salida de fin de semestre aquí en mi México bonito, recuerdo que nos llevaron a Cuernavaca jajaja y pues ahí, hazte de cuenta que mi hermano y yo nos fuimos a curiosear por el lugar y en una puerta encontramos una cruz verde, no me acorde hasta apenas ayer que lo platique con mi familia y también encontré una cruz de madera en la puerta, según "EL brujo mayor" jajaja asi le digo a mi papá, dice que se hacen con hierbas y que esas hierbas queman a las brujas, yo la neta no sé nada jajaja. Espero que no te asustes demasiado con la canción jajaja y pues, ya no les voy pasar ese tipo de melodías, se me van a traumar jajaja. Siendo honestas, me sorprendió que te diera miedo, a lo mejor eres más consciente que yo jajaja es que a mí me relaja y me duerme pero no es bueno. **

**Ahora si chiquillas mías, jajaja gracias por sus comentarios, sus alertas, sus favoritos y demás, solo ustedes hacen que este fuego descarriado hijo de la mala vida Jajajaja, se siga explayando como lo hace, la verdad es que me siento muy contenta de ver que les gusta este tema y que puedo llevarlo bien, que bueno.**

**Kasai.**


	11. Maldiciones (corregido)

**Ya volvi. Jajaja ¡Asústense! Bueno yo siento que no da tanto miedo, pero jajaja que importa mi humilde opinión xD. Jajaja no me hagan caso, sobredosis de azúcar jajaja ¿Qué veremos hoy? No lo se ¿De que trataran nuestros datos curiosos? Tampoco lo se jajaja. Pero espero que les guste, nos vemos abajo.**

* * *

**Maldiciones**

**..**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

Hinata se removía en la cama, no recordaba la ultima vez que había dormido tan bien. Sentía colorcito, se acurruco otro poco y abrazo su almohada, era tan comodo estar asi acostada, una suave risa la despertó, parpadeo un poco y abrio los ojos solo para ver a un pelinegro acostado a un lado de ella, sin camisa.

- ¡Aaaaaaah! – cayo de la cama y miro al chico- S-Sasuke-kun- Sasuke apoyo su mano en la almohada- ¿Q-que haces en m-mi habitación?

- En primera- se levanto y Hinata se cubrió los ojos, solo llevaba un bóxer- es mi habitación- se descubrió y miro a todos lados, las paredes eran grises con negro- en segunda… tu te quedaste dormida de camino aquí- hizo memoria y recordó que el suave andar del carro la había mecido- y en tercera- se hinco delante de ella y planto un beso largo y suave sobre sus labios- buenos días a ti también- Hinata estaba sonrojada y Sasuke sonrio de lado- vamos a desayunar.

- Aja- dijo ida, era su primer beso ¡Dios, su primer beso! - ¿Q-qué hago aquí?- Sasuke empezó a buscar en sus cajones.

- Tu cuarto aun esta cerrado, el cuarto de Kakashi también lo está y sinceramente no quise entrar a él, asi que te traje aquí- tomo ropa y camino hasta el baño- te veo abajo- ella asintió, miro toda la haitacion, era muy bonita y toda ella olia a él, sonrio como niña pequeña y empezó levantarse, tomo una de sus camisas y se la puso.

- I-ire a preparar el desayuno- dijo en tono alto, pero no gritó y bajo corriendo las escaleras.

- ¡Hey, Hinata-chan!- miro y el rubio estaba allí- ¿Qué hicieron anoche pillinos?- Hinata se sonrojo y Naruto sonrio- es broma ¿Necesitas algo?

.- N-no- nauto levanto una ceja, ella no tartamudeaba- y-yo, v-venia a preparar el desayuno- le dedico una sonrisa sincera y el rubio sonrio también- ¿Quieres algo en especial?- se relajo, ya no tartamudeaba.

- - Lo que tu gustes Hinata-chan- ella sonrio- pero ya que insistes… no estaría mal…

..

...

...

...

...

...

...

Kakuzu miraba el rosario de Hidan, tenia que ir a hablar con aquella chica, suspiro. Al menos ahora estaba cierto de una cosa, ya sabia donde demonios estaba su mejor amigo, miro hacia el techo, Hidan había sido su mejor amigo desde que los dos eran niños.

Itachi miro a todos sus amigos, se veian mas tranquilos desde anoche, sonrio lo único malo es que Matsumoto gritaba por todos lados que estaban muertos. Gruño, ese estúpido profesor, lo único peor es que todos decían que veian cosas desde que ese hombre entro a la prisión. ¡Ridiculo! Se levanto de su lugar y golpeo el hombro de Deidara.

- vámonos- el rubio asintió y dejo todas sus cosas botadas, Kakuzu los miro- iremos a ver a Hyuga- medito y se levanto también.

- Quiero hacerle algunas preguntas- dijo sin mas, comenzaron a caminar los tres, tenían que preguntarle sobre ¿Cómo habían atado a Hidan y como romper una maldición?

- Uchiha-sama- todos se detuvieron y miraron hacia la celda- yo también quiero ver a Hinata-san- Itachi levanto una ceja- le prometo que no haré nada malo, es importante que la vea.

- ¿Lo llevamos?- pregunto Deidara, tomando las llaves en su cinturón- es el día de descanso de tu hermano y Naruto, ella estará a salvo con todos nosotros-itachi le quito las lalves y abrio la puerta.

- Irás pero….- le puso unas esposas- te estare vigilando- asintió y empezaron a caminar, Itachi subió al volante, Kakuzu a un lado suyo y atrás iban Sai y Deidara- ¿Por qué necesitas ver a Hyuga-san?

- Se como romper la maldición- Itachi freno de pronto haciendo que tanto Kakuzu como Deidara dieran de lleno contra el asiento y el tablero.

- ¡¿Qué demonios te sucede?!- gruño Kakuzu y el rubio se sobaba la nariz- ¡¿Por qué frenas asi?!- Itachi miro a Sai con una ceja alzada y el asintió.

- Es verdad- saco un guardapelo de su camisa y lo miro- la razón por la que estoy aquí fue… hace mucho hice un pacto- todos abrieron los ojos- no soy Dorian gray si eso se preguntan, yo vivía a las afueras de un pueblo, con mi hermano mayor- dijo recordando- un día el enfermo y murió- les enseño la foto- empece a pintar, me gustaba mi trabajo, pero no veía momento en el cual morir y alcanzar a mi hermano- asintieron- parecía que por fin iba a descansar, también me enferme y estaba agradecido.

- ¿Y entonces?- dijo Deidara, Sai lo miro fijamente y el rubio abrio los ojos- Matsumoto-sensei- asintió.

- Fui su primer trabajo- todos levantaron una ceja- sobre él pesa la muerte de su sobrino y la de Hidan, pero a mi me trajo… cuando abri los ojos, tenia las manos llenas de sangre y delante de mi estaba una mujer- Itachi frunció el ceño, pero no dijo mas- ni yo lo entiendo.

- Lo mejor es llegar con Hinata-san, lo antes posible- asintieron y aceleraron.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Hinata desayunaba al lado del pelinegro y el rubio. Sonreía ante las caras del joven oji azul, ya que mencionaba lo rico de la comida, suspiro. Ella sabia que tenia que hacer algo, con respecto a su padre, tenia que hablar con él y tratar el asunto de la mentira.

- ¿En que piensas Hinata-chan?- ella miro al rubio- Estás algo distraída- le sonrio y negó- bien, como hoy es nuestro día libre, iré a ver a Shion-chan al hospital- Hinata medito, Shion llevaba tiempo ahí, a lo mejor la darían de alta ya-

- Yo me quedare en casa- dijo Sasuke- ¿Tu iras a la escuela?- ella asintió- iré a dejarte- se sonrojo ante la mirada del joven y asintió de nuevo- ve a cambiarte.

Hinata subió a la habitación de Kakashi y tomo la ropa que estaba allí, la verdad es que extrañaba a su raro sensei, pero ahora que pensaba ¿Por qué no había vuelto? El había dicho que no le llevaría mucho tiempo, suspiro y se sentó en la cama, todo era cada vez más extraño, no entendía nada.

Se dejo caer sobre la mullida superficie y miro el techo. Vaya que era extraño, empezó a sentir un poco de sueño, mejor no iria a la escuela, no es como si tuviera riesgo de reprobar alguna materia, lo mejor seria dormir un poco, cerro sus ojos, solo seria un minuto, a lo mejor Sasuke-kun subiría por ella y le diría "chica floja" sonrio ante eso.

...

...

Sasuke suspiro, supuso que ella se quedaría dormida, había ido a buscarla despues de media hora que no bajaba, sonrio un poco. Que agradable era tener a alguien, a lo mejor Itachi debía conseguirse a alguien, su sonrisa se acrecentó y bajo las escaleras a paso lento.

Naruto ya estaba cruzando el umbral de la puerta por lo cual o despidió con la mano, lo mejor seria relajarse, descansar y no pensar en nada mas que no fuera la maldición en esa escuela, ahora tenía que estar tranquilo, bueno en realidad estaba tranquilo.

Hinata dormía allá arriba, hoy no tenia trabajo, Kakashi tampoco estaba, o sea que estaba en un completo día libre, tomo un libro y se sentó en el sofá, nada le arruinaría el día de hoy, absolutamente nada. Todo marchaba genial hasta que… la puerta sonó, cerro de golpe su libro y caminó hasta ella.

- ¿Sí? ¡¿Qué demonios hacen ustedes aquí?! ¡¿Y con é?!- señalo a los dos detectives, al capitán y al ex convicto.

- ¿Podemos pasar?- hablo su hermano y Sasuke bufó, le mando una mirada de advertencia a Sai y se hizo a un lado- Nunca entendí porque preferiste vivir aquí que en la casa de nuestros padres.

- Eso no te importa- dijo con coraje- ve al grano Uchiha o lárgate- ambos se miraron con rencor y Sai dio un paso al frente.

- Sasuke-san ¿Dónde está Hinata-san?- frunció el ceño- necesito que ella también este presente- medito y suspiro.

- ¡Aaaaaaah!- todos se asustaron ante el grito- ¡Kakashi-sensei! ¡Sasuke-kun!- el moreno menor salió disparado ante el grito de Hinata- ¡Ayudenme!- llego hasta la habitación y comenzó a forcejear con la puerta.

.- ¡Maldicion!- empezó a golpear la puerta- ¡Hinata!

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Hinata tenia los ojos cerrados, dormitaba por ratos, pero lo mejor era despertarse ya. Pero no tenia fuerzas para hacerlo, su respiración acompasada solo le ayudaba a dormir mas profundo, se acurruco un poco más, no quería despertar.

Unos pasos se escucharon, pero no le dio importancia, sintió el peso nuevo a un lado de ella, supuso que sería Sasuke, sonrio e intento mover su mano para poder voltearse, sintió la pesadez. No cualquiera, la pesadez que solo sientes cuando "Eso" o "Aquella cosa" estaba junto a ti.

Hinata abrio los ojos y busco con la mirada a todos lados, pero no podía mover el cuello, aquella cosa se cernía sobre ella de manera peligrosa, podía sentir el frio que emanaba, la incapacidad para moverse.

- V-vete de aquí- tartamudeo y cerro los ojos- Largate, no perteneces aquí- pero no escucho respuesta, mas sin embargo ella aun lo sentía- ¡Dejanos en paz, no perteneces a este mundo! ¡Alejate de mi, de mi familia y de mis amigos…!

- Hasta crees- se asusto ante la respuesta- ya están conmigo- una risa profunda que le calaba hasta la medula se dejo escuchar, sollozo.

- ¡Vete!- aun sentía la pesadez- ¡Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun!- sollozo de manera alta, sentía aun el frio y el peso nuevo a un lado de ella, pero ese escalofrio que la recorría entera era mas importante- ¡Vete de aquí, te dije que no pertenecías aquí!- se dio la vuelta como pudo y cuando vio, no había nada al lado de ella.

- ¡Hinata!- la puerta se abrio y con ella ingresaron todos- ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué sucedió?- ella estiro sus brazos hacia él y Sasuke corrió a su encuentro, comenzó a revisarla- Estás sudando- le tomo la temperatura- pero estás helada- Itachi miraba toda la habitación al igual que Sai.

- E-Estuvo aquí- sollozo- Sasuke-kun- le clavo las uñas en el brazo- ¡los quiere lastimar, no podemos permitir eso… por favor!- el asintió y Kakuzu levanto una ceja, se acercó a ella, pero Hinata aun temblaba.

- ¡Hey!- ella lo miro, pero sus ojos aun veian a todos lados- ¡Aquí!- levanto un encendedor y lo paso por delante de los ojos de Hinata, ella lo miro fijamente- tranquila, ya paso. Estás con nosotros- Sasuke suspiro tranquilo, Hinata ya se había calmado.

- ¡Alejate de ella detective!- grito Sai y tanto Kakuzu como Sasuke fueron lanzados.

- Maldito Matsumoto- dijo una voz diferente a la de Hinata, pero igual era la de una mujer- sangre debe correr- Hinata tenia sus ojos brillantes, incluso las venas de los mismos resaltaban por encima de su piel- corren peligro, tienen que romper la maldición y… ¡Argh! ¡Ug!- Sasuke se alarmo, Hinata se estaba atragantando.

- ¡No te acerques!- dijo Sai, el pelinegro lo miro con el ceño fruncido- ella no es Hinata-san- Es otra cosa.

- ¡Nunca podrán romper la maldición!- abrieron los ojos, ahora era la voz de un hombre, Kakuzu estaba mas que sorprendido- me asegure muy bien, seis inocentes, cuatro culpables… adivinen quienes son los culpables- dijo con una sonrisa desquiciada, su cabeza se fue hacia atrás, sus manos se levantaron como si fueran garras a tomar su garganta- ¡Argh!

- ¡Hinata!- Sasuke se acerco, pero ahora era una mujer que sollozaba, tenia los ojos perdidos.

- Gio… mi Gio- sollozo- deben romper la maldición- una sombra plateada paso a un lado de los muchachos y coloco sus manos en la frente y cabeza de Hinata- Mal… Maldi… maldito- dijo entre sollozos.

- Te pido…- decía entre murmullos aquel hombre, todos miraban asombrados- abandona…- siguió hablando hasta que la menuda figura fue cayendo en el lecho- vuelve…-

- Kakashi-sensei- Hinata se aferro al cuello del mayor- estas de vuelta- sollozo y el la apretó contra sí- Sasuke-kun.

- ¡¿Alguien me puede explicar que demonios paso aquí?!- grito un muy asustado Deidara- ¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?!

- Eso- hablo Kakashi, les sonrio, bueno su ojo dejaba ver que estaba sonriendo- Fue un demonio- Deidara cayó desmayado y sasuke tenia un tic en su ojo izquierdo.

...

...

...

...

...

...

..

...

Shion leia en su cama, les había dicho a los enfermeros que ya se sentía bien, pero ¡No! El torpe de su padre adoptivo dijo "No la dejen salir hasta que ya no tengan ningún moretón" ¿Y que paso? Que aun tenia como tres moretones, uno en la mejilla, otro en la pierna y uno mas en su estomago.

Gruño, ese torpe, fingía ser un padre preocupado, pero ella sabia que era trampa, nada mas quería estar viendo a la enfermera que la atendía, apretó con mas fuerza el libro y para colmo el torpe de Naruto tampoco había ido a verla. No es que le importara ¡No! Claro que no, bueno tal vez un poco.

Suspiro, estaba preocupada por Hinata, no se imaginaba que podría estarle pasando, pero suponía que desde que Yure había cruzado, estaría deprimida, a lo mejor aun lloraría o probablemente estaba muy feliz al lado del detective Uchiha. Si eso debía ser.

Miro de nuevo su libro y concentro su atención en él, tenía que estar tranquila antes de que su monitor se alterara. La temperatura comenzó a bajar y Shion fijo su vista en la esquina del cuarto.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- espero una respuesta- Te advierto una cosa, será mejor que te vayas- su ceño se frunció y miro fijamente al lugar- no tienes nada que hacer aquí- toco su cascabel y la figura oscilo como si fuera una flama… pero no se movio- tienes agallas- dijo con una sonrisa.

- ¡Shion-chan!- la puerta se abrio rompiendo toda su concentración- ¡Me dijeron que ya te podía sacar de aquí! – Naruto entraba con un gran ramo de girasoles - ¿Eh?- cuestiono confundido- ¿Paso algo?- ella le dedico una sonrisa resplandeciente.

- Pense que nunca vendrías- el rubio sonrio de manera amable y se acerco hasta la cama- me han tenido aquí toda la semana- dijo en un puchero- y tu no te dignabas a aparecer, Naruto- le pellizco las mejillas y el rubio solo se quejaba.

- Lo siento Shion-chan- empezó a reir y la rubia mando una mirada más hacia la esquina, ya no estaba aquella presencia, pero suponía que eso traería problemas- ¡Tengo tantas cosas que contarte!- le sonrio de nuevo y se dispuso a escuchar el relato de su atolondrado novio, si. Eran novios.

...

...

...

...

...

...

..

Sai miraba fijamente los escritos que Kakashi le había entregado, Hinata se encontraba en el sofá al lado de su sensei preferido, Sasuke le mandaba miradas celosas a Kakashi, Itachi suspiraba, Deidara y Kakuzu miraban hacia todo el lugar, el primero con miedo y el segundo con curiosidad.

Hinata meditaba lo ocurrido, recordaba la parte del fuego usado por Kakuzu, pero no recordaba más, simplemente sabia que le dolia todo, miro a Kakashi y pego su cabeza al brazo de este, era como su hermano mayor.

- Me da gusto que estes bien, Hinata-chan- dijo con una sonrisa- muy bien ¿A que debo su presencia aquí? Detectives.

- Vinimos por el tema de la "maldición" que se supone lanzó Matsumoto-sensei- dijo Itachi, Sasuke lo miro como si fuera un bicho raro- Expliquenos ¿Por qué dicen que es una maldición?- Kakashi dejo su taza de te y se puso serio.

- Matsumoto… tiene un trato con un ser peligroso- Itachi aisntio- recuerda que yo también era estudiante cuando murió Hidan- dijo sin mas.

- ¡Espera!- hablo Kakuzu- ¡¿Me estas diciendo que sabias que Hidan no descansaba?!- el peli plata asintió- ¡Y nunca lo dijiste, cabrón!

- Bueno- dijo pensativo- es que era tan diferente del otro Hidan, además este era educado y cuidaba de mi Hinata-chan- dio unos suaves golpecitos en la cabeza de Hinata, el zapato de Kakuzu se estrello contra su cabeza- ¡Ay!

- Como sea- hablo Deidara- ¿Qué se supone que es eso de "Sacrificio"?

- Tiene que darse el alma de un inocente- todos abrieron los ojos ¿Hidan? ¿Inocente?- el primero había sido Gio. El segundo fue Hidan- Hinata medito.

- Ella había dicho que eran seis inocentes- Sasuke levanto una ceja- no entiendo esa parte.

- Sinceramente yo tampoco- Kakashi medito- si es asi, entonces hay mas victimas- Itachi asintió- eso significa que…

- Es un asesino en serie- Sai meditaba lo dicho por ellos, algo se les escapaba- tenemos que buscar a esas seis victimas.

- Supongamos que su Matsumoto-sensei es el asesino- hablo Sai- y se supone que son seis inocentes- asintieron ante la hipótesis- ¿Qué tal si esas muertes aun no ocurren?- Hinata abrio los ojos- Si yo fuera Matsumoto no me arriesgaria a matar a tantas personas.

- ¿Qué tal si...?- la pelinegra habló en voz alta- Si la madre de Gio es la tercera persona- Itachi apuntó las teorias de Hinata- Algo tiene que haber.

-Hinata-san- miró al pelinegro pintor- usted está en lo correcto- asintieron- pero aun nos faltan los otros tres- asintieron, Sasuke veia fijamente a su novia, ella se movia incomoda, como si estar sentada le lastimara o algo parecido- ¿Qué le sucede?- preguntó preocupado.

-No lo sé- Kakashi se giró hacia ella- Me duele la espalda- Todos se acercaron a ver la espalda de la joven y Sasuke maldijo- ¿Qué sucede?- dijo algo asustada- ¡Sasuke-kun!

-El sexto sacrificio- Hinata abrio los ojos- eres tu, o esta en tu familia- ahogo un sollozo, su padre.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Hiashi Hyuga descansaba su cabeza en la almohada, meditaba sobre lo dicho por Matsumoto "Nunca debiste dejarla ir" no sabia si se refería a su hija o a su esposa, por ella no se preocupaba, era por Hinata, suspiro. Le dolía la espalda, según el médico, se había lesionado un par de vertebras, maldijo por lo bajo, lo que él necesitaba era estar al cien por ciento.

Reposo la cabeza contra la almohada otra vez, sabía que lo estaba vigilando, podía sentir la presencia de aquella cosa en el techo, en la esquina e incluso debajo de la cama, también ya se había adelantado a su juego, Hinata era el sexto sacrificio, la cuarta era aquella bruja.

La quinta o el quinto, no sabia si era la sacerdotisa del demonio o el hijo de su atolondrado compañero, Naruto. Tenía que mantener a salvo a esos tres muchachos, aunque no entendía porque los Uchiha no pertenecían a ese grupo de sacrificios y su hija si.

- Mas te vale alejarte de ella- unos ojos lo miraban desde la ventana y Hiashi solo tenia los suyos cerrados, sus puños estaban relajados al igual que su ceño, pero por dentro hervía en coraje y rencor- es mi hija...

- Yo no fui quien le dio la espalda- una voz femenina, Hiashi fruncio un poco el entrecejo- recuerda, también es mía.

- Aléjate de ella- abrió los ojos- Hitomi.

...

...

...

...

...

...

..

Naruto caminaba al lado de su novia, por fin la habían dado de alta y eso por ciertas influencias suyas, sonrio triunfal, Shion lo adoraría en cuanto se enterara. Ambos miraban de manera soñadora el cielo, Naruto pensó en lo bonito que sería que Shion lo acompañara a subir a su lugar favorito, pero según el médico, ella aun no podia tener mucha exposicion a emociones fuertes, no sabia porque.

La joven rubia meditaba, Hinata estaba en apuros, ahora que ya se había enterado de que el peliblanco habia cruzado, se sentía algo extraña, apretó la mano de Naruto, y siguió caminando, lo mejor seria no detenerse ahora, todos los observaban y no se referia precisamente a los vivos.

Entró en el auto de Naruto y espero a que este entrara también, le dedico una sonrisa y cerró sus perlados ojos, sabía que algo estaba mal, algo iba a pasar, se sentía inquieta desde que habia tomado la mano de Naruto al salir del hospital.

- Naruto- este volteo a mirarla- no arranques aun- asintio y espero un momento- Sabes que te quiero ¿Cierto?- el asintio con una sonrisa, ella paso sus manos por detras del rubio y lo miro fijo- tengo miedo- el chico borró su sonrisa- Naruto... tengo miedo- empezó a llorar y el rubio la abrazo- sal del auto.

- Shion-chan... ¿qué...?- ella abrio su puerta y jalo de la corbata a su novio, ambos cayeron al suelo y ella rodo un poco más llevandolo consigo- ¿Que sucede...?- un camion de carga habia chocado con el auto negro del rubio, lo arrastro unos metros mas y paso como si no lo hubiera hecho- ¡¿Que demonios?!- se levanto y miro todo su cuerpo. Shion suspiro, lo habia salvado, miro por detras de su hombro.

- ¡Hey! ¡¿Están bien?!- un guardia se acercaba a ellos...

...

...

...

...

..

...

...

...

Hinata leia los reportes de Kakashi, ahora ella estaba sola en la casa, bueno estaba Kakashi con ella, pero el estaba en la planta baja, intentaba encontrar coherencia, su su padre estaba en peligro ¿Que querian con ella? aunque aun no sabía, era casi como decir que necesitan a Hanabi para eso.

Suspiro y miro el techo, aunque prefirio volver su vista al frente, no queria que le pasara lo mismo que hace un rato, bostezo, aun extrañaba a Yure, el estaria haciendo conjeturas con ella.

Miro hacia el ropero, aun recordaba su pesadilla con su madre, antes de que Kakashi saliera de viaje ¿Y si no era una pesadilla? ¿Y si ella no descansaba? ¿Qué tal si ella también estaba maldita? nego, su madre no podia estarlo, pero tampoco sabia con certeza que podia pasar con aquellas personas.

- Hinata-chan- en la puerta estaba Kakashi- Llamaron del hospital- dijo en tono serio- Shion-chan y Naruto tuvieron un accidente- ella abrio los ojos- estan bien, solo tienen unos raspones- suspiro aliviada- pero tu padre... entro en coma.

- ¡No!-se llevo las manos a la cabeza- ¡Papá!- se levando como tornado y bajo corriendo las escaleras. Kakashi la seguia de cerca, preparo las llaves de su auto y la adelanto- tenemos que llegar pronto- estaba asustada, si su padre estaba en coma, solo significaba una cosa- el es el sacrificio.

- O puede que ahora estes vulnerable- ella lo miro sin entender mientras conducia su auto a toda velocidad- el era tu guardian, pero ahora no se que pueda pasar.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Sasuke miraba la habitación de Hiashi Hyuga ¿Qué hacía allí? había recibido una llamada del otro Hyuga, por fin habia aparecido el muy maldito.

- Entonces- cuestiono el castaño- ¿Hay señales de que alguien estuviera aqui?

- No- Sasuke miro todo el lugar- pero si hubo alguien, es muy escurridizo- miro la pared, se veia humeda, como si hubieran puesto a secar algo sobre ella- ¿Está es la higiene con la que tratan a un paciente?- miro a la enfermera y esta bajo la vista.

- Yo hice mi guardia- dijo en tono apenado- el estaba solo, no escuchamos a nadie, ademas, es temprano- Sasuke asintio, se suponia que era su día libre y miren, estaba allí en la habitación de su suegro y viendo un posible ataque, aunque dudaba que lo fuera, no habia pistas.

- ¡Papá!- tanto él como Neji miraron a la puerta, Hinata llego y se sento en la cama, empezo a mover al mayor- abre los ojos, papá- Neji miro a otro lado y Sasuke suspiro- ¡Por favor! ¡Abrelos!- la mano del mayor cayo y de ella un pedazo de papel- ¿Que es esto?

_~~Matsumoto._

_Matsumoto._

_Hidan_

_Yamanaka._

_Uzumaki,_

_ Hyuga.~~_

_-_¿Que es?- Sasuke le quito la hoja y la leyo, Hinata aun apoyaba sus brazos en el pecho de Hiashi y trataba de no llorar- ¿Que crees que signifique, kakashi?

- No lo se- miro la hoja, hay que vigilar a Ino-chan y a Naruto, o puede ser Kushina, recuerda que ella es Uzumaki- Hinata se sentó en la silla- Hina-chan, tenemos que irnos.

- Yo me quedare aqui- dijo en tono seguro- cuidare de mi padre... No dejare que Matsumoto-sama se lo lleve como se llevo a Yure-chan- Neji suspiro y tomo asiento en la esquina del cuarto- ¿Donde esta Shion-chan?

- AL parecer en urgencias- dijo Sasuke- es una suerte que ese rubio problematico no le haya pasado nada.

..

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Un hombre estaba sentado en la celda, estaba oscuro y el solo sonreia con perversidad, estaban por cumplirse los seis sacrificios, solo necesitaba que Hiashi no despertara. Dejo de reir y miro serio hacia la pared, se le acababa el tiempo y suponia que la sacerdotisa seria un problema.

- La necesito fuera del camino- dijo con un tono ronco, estaba algo frio y alli adentro- ¿La quitaras del medio?

- Puede servirnos- sonrio ante la respuesta- ella en lugar de Uzumaki.

- Así será- empezo a reir, todos en la estacion escucharon aterrados esa risa, no les daba miedo el hecho de que un loco maniaco se riera, era el eco que salia de ella, se oian tres voces aparte. Entre ellos, una mujer.

* * *

**Hasta aqui, perdonen el retraso, es que, ya ven. no se me ocurria que onda con la historia, estamos a nada del final, solo faltan tres capitulos jajaja si, tres. en realidad iban a ser diez y miren, nos salen trece o catorce no se, jajaja.**

**¿Quien creen que sea el sacrificio? bueno eso ya se los dije jajaja, no ya... ¿Que creen que trame Matsumoto? ¿Para que creen que es su sacrificio? ¿Por qué no conte a ningun Uchiha? jajajaja.**

**La verdad es que, de los sacrificios y las maldiciones es de lo que tratan nuestros datos curiosos de hoy.**

**ok, ¿Sabian ustedes que todo lo que puse de una escuela maldita es chafa? no se asusten, no se puede maldecir un lugar, se puede maldecir a una persona, familia, perro, y cosas asi pero no los edificios.**

**Los sacrificios van desde gallinas, becerros, perros, gatos y hasta personas, si se puede usar una persona para un sacrificio, pero volvemos a lo anterior si haces eso, estas maldito tu, por matar a un ser vivo, y usar su alma para un significado egoista.**

**Solo que no les digo para que se necesita cada sacrificio, capaz se me trauman y ya valio jajajajaja.**

**Otra cosa super importante en esto, es sobre las apariciones y las maldiciones, ok, una persona maldita no es forzosamente un muerto, a veces puedes estar maldito y ni cuenta te das, jajaja en serio, aunque ya despues de muchas meteduras de pata, desastres, caidas y demas pus ya te das cuenta jajaja, no ya en serio. Una persona maldita solo puede darse cuenta ya como por su tercera generacion o puede que mas, supongamos que maldecimos a un fulano, pongamosle sultano, o un sultan, nada mas porque es un hijo del mas ojeis jajaja,**

**Pues lo maldije, el, su hijo, su nieto, su bis nieto, su tataranieto y hasta el tatara tatara nieto, se va a dar cuenta de que su familia fue maldecida y solo el hijo del tataranieto podra romper la maldicion, no antes y si lo haces despues, ya valiste queso jajaja.**

**Veanlo desde este punto de vista, te va a ir mal con el trabajo, la pareja se fue (Aunque eso no significa nada, eso denle gracias a dios xD) el hijo se enfermo de cancer terminal, la madre tiene, una enfermedad muy rara y no se cura, eso se dice que son signos de que te maldijeron.**

**Pero yo me inclino mas a la de, que te salen mal las cosas, te sientes mareado y etc ect. **

**¿Saben ustedes que es un poltergaist? o un Ente? jajaja ¿No? se los dejo de tarea, de eso hablaremos el siguiente capitulo, espero que les haya gustado este, aunque lo senti flojo jajaja, o bueno quien sabe, ya ven que soy una insensible jajaja.**

**¡Respondiendo reviews!**

**KiraaUchiha.- jajaja Si, ya ves. sobre Sakura-chan, pues esperemos que consiga a alguien, jajaja asi de tu eres quien lo escribe ¡Cierto! jajaja, ok ya, basta de bromas, el caso es que, de nada por la bienvenida, siempre me da gusto encontrar lectoras nuevas y pues, espero que te guste, nos vemos.**

**Dnizz.- la verdad es que yo también extraño a Hidan y a Yure, jajaja pero ya ves, merecian descanso jajaja. Lo que si es que, no tengo idea de como romper la dichosa maldicion jajaja, si ya se, soy una torpe, pero bueno.**

**Himeko-lu.- Tranquila, Kakashi-sensei tiene la cara pero no es jajaja, no ya en serio, Kakashi es el mas indicado para ser el bueno, jajaja, es el apoyop que necesita Hinata-chan y mas ahora que Hiashi-sama esta K.O. jajaja. Sobre los portales, si, si hay, aunque se llaman rituales y esos se hacen con determinadas cosas, pero no te los recomiendo porque si llegas a fallar en algo, no se una planta, una vela o incluso tu pensamiento, no se que lo hagas un ejemplo, por dinero, salud o algo egoista, puedes abrir otra cosa, mejor intenta tener un pensamiento positivo para todo, aunque te este lloviendo sobre mojado jajaaj, en serio, es horrible cuando esas cosas te siguen jajaja.**

**Guest, bienvenida jajaja, no se si eres chica o chico y pues para no tener broncas, am bueno sobre los espejos. No les temas tanto, jajaja son portales, pero si los abres, no se, si te pones a jugar la guija o con cosas peligrosas ya valiste queso, pero si no ni te preocupes, solo demuestra valor, sobre debajo de tu cama. Um, la verdad es que el "Coco" no te puede hacer nada jajaja, solo intenta no sugestionarte y ya veras que se te quita el miedo jajajaja y si no, llama a los caza fantasmas :p.**

**Ninash-chan.- jajaja vere esos videos, sobre los espejos frente a frente, nah, no les creas. pero por si las dudas no lo intentes xD, sobre la cancion y todo eso, no te sugestiones, ya lo habia comentado antes, el no es malo, pero tampoco te vuelvas muy empatica con el, solo dale el avion y pues otra vez, no tengas miedo, no pasa nada, pero por si las dudas, compra unas campanas de viento, sirven para ahuyentar a los malos espiritus jajaja. Besos desde México.**

**Nn.- Gracias y bienvenida. jaja.**

**Hyna Hyuga, ya aparecio, tranquila jajaja. pues gracias por tu comentario y que bueno que te gusta la historia, espero que sigas por aqui y pues, bienvenida.**

**Ahora si chiquillas mias, descarriadas y asustadizas (Como yo jajaja) nos vemos el siguiente, cuenta regresiva, tres... y terminamos. Bye.**

**Kasai.**


	12. Razones

**Bon jorno, jajaja soy bilingüe ¡Ni yo lo sabia! Jajaja ok ya, basta de chistes, ¿Recuerdan nuestra preguntita anterior? ¿Sobre los poltergeist? Pues bueno, lo explicamos abajo, espero que les guste y pues, espero que hayan hecho su tarea eh xD.**

* * *

**Razones. .**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**..**

**...**

**...**

**..**

**.**

Hinata cabeceaba en su lugar y Neji la observaba desde la esquina en donde se había sentado, ella había sobrevivido bien y sola, a pesar de que él había vuelto para decirle que estaban comprometidos, ella no flaqueo, es más. Parecía que lo odiaba más, suspiro. Él no deseaba su odio.

- Hinata- ella no volteo- es muy tarde, la hora de visitas está por concluir, será mejor que nos vayamos- negó- Hinata, no hagas rabietas- intento poner su mano sobre el hombro de ella y esta lo aparto.

- No te atrevas a tocarme- dijo con recelo- tu y Hanabi pagaron mi vida ¿no?- Neji volteo la vista exasperado- además, es mi padre, no lo voy a dejar solo- miro hacia Hiashi- no soy él

- Hinata, las enfermeras lo cuidaran- ella negó- ¡Puedes al menos mirarme cuando te hablo! ¡¿Sabes?!- ella negó de nuevo- ¡¿Por qué?!

- Porque te odio, por eso- el abrió los ojos- me dejaste a mi suerte, permitiste que Hanabi me sacara de mi casa, ¡mi casa! Además de que los empleados también me sacaron de allí- dijo con rencor- no me hables- apretó la mano de Hiashi.

- ¡Bien!- dijo exasperado y volvió a sentarse- iré por un café a la maquina ¿Deseas algo?- ella asintió- ¿Qué es?

- Algo con canela- dijo gacha, el afirmo y salió de la habitación- ¿Cuánto durara inconsciente?- acaricio su rostro- eres cruel, aun me debías muchas explicaciones.

Hinata recargo su cabeza en el pecho de él y lo miro directamente, recordaba con mucho dolor sus primeros seis años "papi, me está viendo" "no te preocupes, papá es un súper héroe y no dejara que esa cosa te toque" fingía visión calorífica y aquella cosa se iba.

"_Papá, mamá está ahí, mírala"_ pero el negó "¡_Tu madre está muerta! No juegues con su recuerdo" "Nunca te perdonare"_ dijo una Hanabi de ocho años "_Juegas con el recuerdo de mi madre, a lo mejor tu eres un fenómeno, pero ella y yo somos diferentes a ti"_ cerro sus ojos y dejo que las lagrimas fluyeran por ellos _"De seria mil veces que quien hubiera muerto, hubieras sido tu y no mi mamá"_ "_Hinata, tú ves cosas que no existen, sinceramente creo que debes ir a un psiquiatra, estás loca"_

Las palabras de Neji, y sus malos tratos a partir de ahí, sollozo un poco. Lo mejor era no fijarse en esos recuerdos, le harían daño. Descanso un poco más su cabeza y cerró los ojos, ella cuidaría de su padre. No sería como él y lo dejaría solo.

La temperatura comenzó a descender y con ello la habitación adquirió un silencio sepulcral, a pesar de que el monitor media con pequeños pitidos el ritmo cardiaco de su padre, parecía que el silencio se tragaba eso. Se incorporo y miro a todos lados, estaba un poco asustada, pero recordó que ella tenía que cuidar de él.

Frunció el ceño y se levanto, comenzó a mirar a todos lados y sintió una pequeña brisa, estiro sus manos hacia esa zona, se sentía un frio terrible, miro a todos lados. Respiro profundo y recordó las palabras de Kakashi-sensei, estaba por comenzar a decirlas cuando el sonido de su teléfono la alarmo.

- ¡Ah!- suspiro y miro la pantalla- ¿Diga?

- Hinata- sonrió como niña al oír su voz- escucha… Kakashi pasara a verte, yo tengo cosas que hacer, mi día libre se trasformo en otra cosa- bufo- no importa, cuídate- ella afirmo- cualquier cosa, llámame al teléfono.

- ¡Hai!- sonrió como boba- Sasuke-kun- el afirmo- cuídate tu también- un sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas- T—el afirmo de nuevo- T-te… quiero- dijo bajito y el pelinegro soltó una pequeña risita.

- Y yo a ti- colgó y Hinata tenía la respiración entrecortada, le había costado mucho decir aquello, pero ahora ya sabía que el también la quería.

- Hinata- miro a Neji y tomo un sorbo de su té- ¿con quién hablabas?- pregunto mirando a otro lado.

- Con…- un sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas- Sasuke-kun… mi novio.

...

...

...

...

...

Sasuke colgó con una sonrisa, esa chica lo hacía portarse como el suave Uchiha y no el temido detective que era, suspiro. Eso del amor te volvía medio raro, se sentó en su escritorio y siguió pasando reporte de todo, al final terminaron decidiendo en que buscarían las fechas de muerte, tanto de la madre de Gio como de él mismo.

La de Hidan, Itachi se acordaba perfecto, pero reabrirían el caso. Al prisionero lo tenían en su celda muy quietecito, cosa que lo hizo sentirse extraño, pero mejor se concentraba en su trabajo. La madre de Gio se llamaba Nagisa, según su caso había sido suicidio y por lo tanto no le dieron más importancia.

Releyó los expedientes y no encontraba coherencia, la fecha de muerte según el forense, era diferente a la fecha de muerte según el detective en ese entonces. Las sustancias del suicidio expedido por el forense, declaraba cianuro.

El reporte del detective decía que tenía las muñecas cortadas, se levanto y camino hasta Itachi, le enseño las incoherencias y su hermano levanto una ceja, nunca había visto nada de esto. Comenzaron a movilizar a los del archivo, necesitaban todo sobre ese caso.

- ¡Sasuke-kun!- en la puerta se encontraba una peli rosa muy agitada- I-Ino- frunció el ceño ante la mención de la rubia loca- ella…

- Habla de una vez, estamos ocupados- ella respiro profundo una vez más.

- Encontraron su camerino revuelto y su departamento tiene sangre- tanto Itachi como Sasuke se atragantaron ante eso- ¡Ino está desaparecida!

- ¡Que vaya una patrulla hacia allá!- rugió Sasuke, aunque Itachi era el capitán- muy bien, necesito que analices esto- ella abrió los ojos- nosotros encontraremos a Ino, tu haz eso- ella asintió y salió corriendo.

- ¡Itachi!- Kakuzu venía con una hoja de bloc blanco en sus manos- el pintor lo acaba de hacer- Itachi miro la hoja y abrió los ojos.

- ¿Qué es?- dijo Sasuke, le quito la hoja, era un dibujo. Cuatro personas dentro de un lugar, pero esas personas- Hinata…- la joven pelinegra tenía un cuchillo delante de ella- ¡Tengo que llamarla!

...

...

...

...

...

...

..

Hinata salió de la habitación y camino por los pasillos del hospital, iría a buscar un rollo de canela, Hiashi estaba siendo bañado asi que no había problema, Neji estaba allí con él. Tenía que ir rápido y volver asi que no tardaría mucho, llego hasta un armario de escobas, ese lugar era demasiado grande.

- ¡Ah!- se detuvo, eso era un gemido, tembló de pies a cabeza de solo pensar en que alguien podría estar haciendo, cositas- Ayúdenme- se asusto un poco, camino por el pasillo de regreso y se asomo a la puerta- está cerrado ¿Alguien me escucha? Es muy frio este lugar.

- E-espera un segundo- dijo ella, busco con que abrir la puerta- pronto te sacare.

- Por favor. Hace frio, está oscuro- Hinata se detuvo, eso no lo diría una persona normal, trago grueso- ¡Ayúdame!- la puerta fue empujada de manera violenta y Hinata respiro profundo.

- E-en seguida- puso su mano sobre el picaporte "Que haya alguien ahí, que haya alguien ahí" rogo- ¿Estás bien…?- el armario se encontraba vacío, Hinata intento calmarse, estaba acostumbrada a esas cosas- A… - la temperatura descendió otra vez y aquel jodido silencio, perturbador y tan denso como el agua.

- Ayúdame- lo escucho detrás de ella, su labio inferior tembló y fue volteando su cabeza lentamente- Hinata-sama- la misma mujer que siempre estaba debajo de las escaleras, su cabello negro y largo, sus facciones delicadas y sus ojos abnegados en lagrimas- ayúdame- Hinata negó y empezó a retroceder de manera lenta- por favor- estiro su mano.

- ¡Déjame en paz!- grito la joven y echó a correr- ¡Tengo que encontrar a alguien!- dio vuelta por el pasillo y una mujer iba delante de ella- ¡Ayúdeme, por favor!- se colgó de la bata de la doctora- por favor, me persiguen y…

- Ayúdame- la mujer delante de ella también estaba muerta, sus ropas estaban cubiertas de sangre- ¡Ayúdame!- se colgó de Hinata y ella tembló ante su tacto- ¡Libérame, te lo suplico!

- Yo…- la mujer se desvaneció y miro a todos lados, habían pacientes y doctores los cuales la miraban fijamente- l-lo siento- hizo una reverencia y salió corriendo- ¿Qué ha sido eso?- miro el hospital y este parecía rodeado por una cortina negra- no entiendo nada.

- ¡Cuidado!- le grito alguien, ella no reconoció la voz, era de una mujer- ¡Detrás de ti!- Hinata volteo y algo duro se estrelló contra su cabeza- ¡Gio, Gio!- sintió algo cálido resbalar por su frente y poco a poco fue perdiendo la consciencia.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

..

Neji daba vueltas por la habitación, hacia una hora y media que había salido y no volvía, medito ¡La maldita tienda no estaba tan lejos! Se pasó la mano por los cabellos y dio más vueltas por la habitación, lo peor de todo es que no podía salir.

Hinata le había dicho "Por nada del mundo lo dejes solo, si lo haces, te juro que te odiare el resto de mi vida" gruñó, esa Hinata era diferente a la niña que conoció. Soltó el aire de manera ruidosa y se sentó en la silla, ella debe estar dando vueltas por el hospital buscando al rubio ese.

Suspiro y marcó el numero de ella, lo tenía gracias a Hiashi-sama, pero ahora eso no era lo importante, esperó al desvío y timbró cuatro veces, ok, eso era lo estrictamente necesario para que una chica como ella respondiera el teléfono.

- ¡Hinata-chan!- la puerta se abrió y por ella ingreso el rubio gritón- ¿eh? ¡Tú!- el castaño volteo la vista- ¿Dónde está Hinata-chan?

- No lo sé- el rubio dejo su actitud infantil y se coloco serio- hace una hora que fue a buscar unos rollos de canela, pero no ha vuelto- Naruto frunció el ceño- ¡No puedo dejar la habitación, Hinata-sama me dijo que no lo hiciera!

- Hiashi-sama- llamo al mayor- el está en peligro, algo me dice que ya no- dijo más para sí que para el castaño- tengo que llamar al teme y…

- ¡Hinata!- tres pelinegros corrían hacia la habitación- ¡¿Dónde está Hinata?!- miro a Neji y este se encogió de hombros- ¡Maldición!

- ¡Teme, qué sucede!- cuestiono el rubio, el moreno solo le tendió la hoja- ¡No!- abrió los ojos- ¡Shion-chan está en este dibujo!- ambos se miraron asustados y el rubio corrió hacia el ascensor. Presiono el botón varias veces- ¡Llega, maldición!- gruñó furaco el rubio- ¡Demonios!- se dio la vuelta y corrió hacia las escaleras- ¡Shion-chan!

...

...

...

...

Shion se encontraba sentada en las escaleras del hospital, Naruto había subido por Hinata e irían los tres a comer, pero ambos se habían tardado, se levanto y camino hacia el interior. Los vellos de sus brazos y nuca se erizaron inmediatamente y volteo su vista hacia atrás de ella.

Una sombra tan oscura como la peor de las noches se cernía sobre la puerta, ella volteo de inmediato y realizo unos cuantos sellos para ahuyentar a los malos espíritus que se usaban en su ciudad. La sombra desapareció y ella dio la vuelta para seguir caminando.

Pero a mitad del paso, una mano con una tela llena de cloroformo le tapo la nariz, forcejeo para zafarse, pero era imposible. Se fue quedando sin fuerzas y se dejo caer. Unos mechones negros cayeron sobre sus ojos y su visión se hacía doble.

...

...

...

...

...

...

Naruto llegó al lugar donde había dejado a la chica rubia, pero ella no estaba, maldijo en tono alto y corrió de nuevo para buscarla. En el trayecto, encontró un cascabel lila, se agacho a recogerlo y lo miro por todos lados, era el de ella. Apretó sus puños aunque se detuvo al ver que el cristal del cascabel tronaba.

- ¡Naruto!- detrás de él su mejor amigo llegó- ¿Se la llevaron?- el rubio asintió y Sasuke maldijo aun mas fuerte- ¡Muévanse!- dijo por el radio- ¡Quiero patrullas en el hospital de la ciudad, también quiero que vigilen la casa de Yamanaka Ino!- le dio el aparato a su amigo y salió enfurruñado- Hinata.

Entró a la sala de conferencias, se sentó en una de las sillas y puso su mano sobre su frente, si algo le pasaba a Hinata. Negó, lo mejor era no pensar en eso, saco las evidencias que tenían hasta el momento, una lista hecha por Hiashi Hyuga antes de caer en un repentino coma, miro los nombres.

_~~ Hyuga, Uzumaki, Yamanaka, Hidan, Matsumoto y Matsumoto~~_ madre e hijo estaban allí, aunque… meditó, el enano había cruzado al más allá igual que Hidan, o sea que…

- ¡Sasuke-kun!- pego un brinco ante el grito de la peli rosa- lo siento- se acerco con un folder en sus manos- lo que encontré es algo extraño, muy extraño a decir verdad- el chico asintió- la víctima en realidad murió por asfixia- Sasuke frunció el ceño-

- ¿Cómo es eso? explícate- dijo confundido, Sakura suspiro y le tendió los documentos.

- Según el forense en ese entonces- asintió- la víctima murió por cianuro- el asintió de nuevo y miro los documentos- en este de aquí- asintió- tiene traumatismos y heridas de arma blanca- asintió de nuevo- pero estas personas son diferentes a nuestra victima inicial- el chico frunció el ceño- estas mujeres identificadas con asfixia, cianuro y arma blanca- asintió- en realidad eran profesoras de la universidad a la que íbamos.

- ¿Entonces?- ella se encogió de hombros- ¿No enterraron a la madre de Gio?- ella negó- ¿Por qué?

- No lo sé, el cuerpo no está tampoco- Sasuke medito- ¿Encontraron a Ino?- el negó.

- Hinata y Shion también desaparecieron- ella abrió los ojos- estoy angustiado- la peli rosa le puso la mano en el hombro.

- Ellas van a estar bien- asintió- te dejo, iré a ver a los demás, le diré a mi asistente que me ayude con el caso de la madre de Gio- Sasuke asintió.

...

...

..

...

...

...

...

..

Sai miraba sus pinturas, algo no estaba bien, algo no estaba bien y era en serio. Se supone que necesitaban seis sacrificios, había matado a dos, pero ellos ya no penaban, en otras palabras no tenía sus sacrificios completos, podrían salvar a los demás. Golpeo los barrotes de su celda.

- ¡Detective, Uchiha-san!- pero ninguno respondió- ¡Por favor, alguien!- pero nadie le hizo caso, un temblor se instalo en su mano- ¡No, ahora no!- su consciencia se fue de paseo y el joven solo sintió las convulsiones.

- No permitiré que les digas nada- decía otra voz- eres algo entrometido pintorcito- tomo el pincel en sus manos, Sai tenía otra expresión, su rostro por lo general sereno, ahora lucia el ceño fruncido, una sombra debajo de sus ojos y la boca torcida en disgusto- mejor duérmete y déjame el resto a mí. Este sacrificio tiene que ocurrir- se dio la vuelta y tomo un carboncillo del suelo, empezó a dibujar en la pared.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

..

Sasuke recorría las calles en su auto, no tenía ni una puñetera idea de donde podría estar su novia, y para colmo la de Naruto también se perdía. Llego hasta la mansión en donde vivían y estaciono, tenía que hablar con Kakashi. Ingreso de manera rápida y camino has la sala de estar.

Buscó con la mirada al peliblanco pero este no se encontraba ahí, bufó molesto y frustrado, él necesitaba que él estuviera al tanto para poder encontrar a su novia, pero este no estaba en casa. Se sentó en el sillón y recargo su cabeza en sus manos ¿Qué demonios sucedía? ¿Por qué querían a su novia como sacrificio? Ella no tenía nada de especial, bueno si era especial, pero no en ese sentido.

Ella era más débil que él, ella era torpe, era de esas chicas a las que quieres proteger con tu vida, pero ahora ¡Ella estaba en manos de quien sabe quien! Unos ruidos se escucharon en la cocina y el frunció el ceño. ¿A qué venía eso? se levando con cuidado y camino sigiloso hasta el lugar.

Se asomo pero no había nada, ingreso a la habitación y reviso todas las puertas que ahí había. Llego hasta el jardín y paseo su vista por todos lados, los ruidos de alguien trasteando se dejaron escuchar en la cocina. Regresó sobre sus pasos e ingreso a la gran mansión, pero otra vez no había nadie allí.

Saco su pistola y llego a la sala de estar, los vellos de sus brazos y cuello estaban tensos, rígidos como si de púas se tratara, lo que sea que hubiera allí era poderoso. Subió despacio las escaleras hasta el segundo piso, pero a mitad del último peldaño, sintió como alguien jalaba el cinturón de su gabardina y lo hacía caer, estiro sus brazos para intentar sostenerse de algo, pero fue inútil.

Se precipito de manera brusca hasta el suelo, golpeándose de vez en cuando la cabeza con los peldaños alfombrados de aquella gran escalera, sus piernas golpearon contra el barandal y al final quedo hecho bola en el final del trayecto.

- ¡Ah!- intento moverse, pero sus costillas le dolían- ¡Maldición, Kakashi, Naruto!- rogaba con quejidos ahogados-

- ¡Sasuke!- Kakashi ingreso con unas bolsas de compra en sus manos, las dejo y corrió hasta su discípulo- ¿Estás bien?- él negó y apretó con fuerza los dientes- ¡Tengo que llevarte a un hospital!

- La tiene- dijo respirando entre cortado, le faltaba el aire y el estomago le dolía – y… ¡Hay alguien en la casa!- Kakashi frunció el ceño, pero ambos escucharon claramente la risa de alguien y las pisadas al subir las escaleras- ¡Maldición!

- Me encargare de esto después, tengo que llevarte- intento no lastimarlo más, la cabeza de Sasuke tenía una herida pequeña, pero sangraba mucho- vámonos- lo levanto con mucho cuidado y mucha fuerza- ¿Quién lo diría? No aparentas este tonelaje, comes demasiado, tengo que ponerte a dieta- bromeo.

- ¡Cállate!- se quejo ante el comentario y la fuerza que había usado para gritarle- ¡Sácame de aquí!

...

...

...

...

...

...

..

...

Hinata abría muy lentamente sus ojos, se sentía mareada, ok, mareada no era la palabra correcta, aturdida sí. Se incorporo con cuidado, pero descubrió que tenía las piernas amarradas y sus brazos le dolían.

¿Dónde estaba? Parecía un sótano, buscó con la mirada a alguien que la pudiera desatar, pero en su lugar solo encontró a una joven rubia a un lado suyo, se arrastro un poco y la movió. Shion abrió lentamente sus ojos y los fijo en Hinata. Ambas jóvenes se abrazaron y miraron el lugar.

- Por fin despiertan las invitadas de honor- en la entrada se encontraba Matsumoto, tenía en sus manos un féretro blanco, pequeño- mira hijo, vinieron a verte- Hinata frunció el ceño y Shion cubrió a Hinata.

- Lo que estás haciendo es un tabú- dijo ella, lo miro de nuevo-tu ambición es lo peor- apretó sus puños y Matsumoto mecía el féretro como si cargara a un niño- ¿Qué quieres?

- Nada en especial- dijo con la mirada cansada- solo aquello que me fue arrebatado injustamente- ambas jóvenes levantaron una ceja- mi hijo- meció de nuevo el féretro- todos saben las versiones de todos, menos la mía- Hinata y Shion sintieron la temperatura descender y como unas sombras se arrastraban por el piso. Las cuales tomaron las piernas de ambas chicas.

- ¡No!- dijo Shion- ¡No te atrevas a tocarme!- se levanto con mirada furiosa- entiende una cosa- ella llevo su mano a su pecho- yo…- pero no estaba- ¿Mi cascabel?

- Lo dejamos atrás- dijo Matsumoto aun sosteniendo la cajita, la deposito con cuidado y la dejo en el suelo- hace muchos años. Yo salía con una mujer- Hinata se quedo quieta- ella era hermosa, la más hermosa del lugar y yo la amaba- dijo nostálgico- un día, ella decidió conocer a mi familia y se enamoro de mi hermano- apretó los puños- pero aun me frecuentaba.

- La mamá de Yure- dijo Hinata con voz quebrada- ¿Qué sucedió?- el hombre abrió la caja y de ella saco unos restos pequeños y una bufanda roja amarrada a él- ¡Yure!

- Ella se embarazo y dio a luz a Gio- dijo con adoración, sosteniendo los restos- era mi hijo, mío, pero mi hermano insistía en que era suyo, el día del nacimiento corrió hasta mi a decirme "Mi hijo nació"- apretó los restos contra su pecho- amaba a mi hijo, Gio siempre había sido lo más importante para mí- dejo los restos en el suelo y acaricio el cráneo desde la frente hasta la barbilla- hice un pacto con el demonio- dijo con voz sombría- si él me permitía tener a mi hijo, yo le daría lo que le pidiera.

- ¡No es cierto!- dijo Hinata con lagrimas- ¡Yure dijo antes de morir "Tío Haruka lastimaba a mamá"!- Matsumoto asintió- ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué dices amarlo si tu lo mataste?!

- ¡Yo nunca toque a mi hijo!- tanto Shion como Hinata abrieron los ojos- su madre lo dejaba solo mucho tiempo y mi hermano siempre estaba trabajando- dijo sin más- yo le suplique al diablo que me dejara estar con mi hijo, que me lo diera solo a mi- dijo con los ojos desorbitados- y él me escucho.

- ¿Cómo?- Hinata miro los pequeños restos- ¡¿Cómo?!- suplico con lagrimas.

- Gio volvía solo a casa, desde que era pequeño- dijo con voz cansada- yo golpeaba a su madre por lo falsa que era, decía quererme a mí, pero no dejaba a mi hermano. Decía que Gio era de él y no mío- bajo la vista- el niño se metió en una de nuestras peleas y sin querer lo golpee- sus manos temblaron- ya estaba enfermo, desde antes. El humo era por los lugares por donde regresaba.

- ¿Qué lugares?- Matsumoto volvió a poner sus manos sobre el pequeño cadáver- ¿De qué habla?

- Gio no era bueno- dijo sin más- Gio ya tenía la maldad por dentro, era peligroso, siempre lo fue. Pero con su madre no, con su padre tampoco y conmigo menos- ella abrió los ojos- Gio era un ser malvado, el día que hice el pacto, este se metió en mi hijo- dijo con rencor- me lo quito para poder tener poder y después de eso me dijo que hiciera el ritual- sonrió complacido- pero necesitaba seis inocentes, el primer Gio, el real era tan adorable- dijo con lagrimas- ese era el primero, su esencia- señalo la bufanda- siempre estaba aquí- Hinata abrió los ojos.

- Entonces…- meditó,- el niño que…- Matsumoto asintió- ¿El no era Gio?- negó y Hinata se dejo caer- ¿Quién era?

- Alguien que era mucho más malvado que yo y que él- miro por detrás de Hinata y ella junto con Shion voltearon de manera lenta la cabeza, una mujer de cabellos negros azulados, ojos perlas estaba detrás de ellas- Hitomi Hyuga- sus cabellos volaban por encima de su cabeza, sus manos huesudas y verdes, eran justo como la visión de Hinata, antes de que Kakashi saliera de viaje.

- Hinata-chan… tienes que venir conmigo- su mueca parecida a una sonrisa diabólica se dejó ver- papá quiere verte-ella abrió los ojos, sus manos temblaron- papi va a pagar por haberte dejado sola y por haberme matado.

- ¡No!- tanto Shion como ella se abrazó y ambas retrocedieron- ¡No te acerques! ¡No puedes tocarnos!- rugió la rubia.

- Todo este tiempo quise estar contigo- dijo con voz dulce, una figurita pequeña apareció, sus manitas hechas puño, sus cabellos negros y sus ojitos- Hinata-chan ¿Recuerdas? Prometiste que no me dejarías solo- Hinata temblaba de puro miedo, indignación y rabia.

- ¡Me quitaste a Yure!- chillo y miro a Matsumoto- ¡¿Qué hiciste?!- el abrazo de nuevo los restos.

- El ritual es para traerlo de vuelta- dijo con una sonrisa- mi Gio, mi precioso Gio- dijo con la mirada descolocada- el jugara de nuevo en esta tierra, sonreirá como cuando estaba vivo y corría por las calles-

- Hinata-chan- la voz del niño se escucho- ¿Por qué me hiciste cruzar? Duele ¿sabes? No pude ver a papá y mamá, tu no estabas- dijo con lagrimas, un clic se rompió en Hinata e intento abrazar al niño, pero Shion la apretó contra ella- me quede solo.

- Yure- dijo con lagrimas en los ojos- Yure, perdóname- intento agarrar la pequeña mano, pero Shion la volvió a jalar- Shion-chan ¡Es Yure!- sus mejillas estaban bañadas en lagrimas.

- Ese no es Yure- dijo firme- es un espíritu maligno, te lo dije desde el principio- ¡Fuera de aquí!- gruño- ¡Te dije que te largaras!

..

...

...

...

...

...

...

..

Naruto se encontraba en el hospital al lado de su mejor amigo, ambos estaban molestos, ninguna aparecía y ya habían buscado por todos lados. Uno de los hombres que trabajaban para ellos ingreso a la habitación-

- Uchiha-sama- hablo- encontramos esto en la celda del pintor- Sasuke miro al hombre y miro el pedazo de papel, era otro cuadro- ¿Qué es?- en la parte de arriba rezaba _"Nada es lo que parece"_

- ¿No es Yure-chan?- dijo Naruto cuando reconoció la pequeña figura- espera ¿Quién es ella?- señalo detrás del niño y Sasuke abrió los ojos _"Es mi madre, decían que nos parecíamos mucho"_

- ¡Maldición!- gruño, se levanto como pudo y caminó o se arrastro hasta la habitación de Hiashi Hyuga- Hiashi-sama- miro el monitor, tenía signos muy débiles- ¡Demonios!- gruño ante su dolor y apretó la mano del patriarca- sé que me escucha, Hinata… ella está en peligro- dijo la mano del patriarca se movió.

- ¿Qué haces Uchiha?- en la puerta estaba el castaño menor, miro a Hiashi- ¿Qué le estás haciendo?- se acerco amenazante, pero Sasuke tomo una de las jeringas- ¡Hey, ten cuidado!

- Dime todo lo que sepas- dijo alterado- Hinata está en peligro- le enseño el dibujo y este miro con el ceño fruncido- esa mujer es la madre de Hinata ¿Verdad?- el castaño asintió- ¿Qué sucedió con ella? Cuéntamelo- Neji lo miro desconfiado- si no lo averiguo mataran a Hinata- dijo angustiado.

- Un día, cuando Hinata era pequeña al igual que Hanabi-sama- asintió- Hiashi-sama y ella discutieron muy fuerte, ambos se recriminaban el hecho de las mentiras- dijo dubitativo- yo sabía que mi tío y mi difunto padre podían ver fantasmas, pero Hitomi-sama no solo era alguien ignorante de eso, también era considerada una bruja- Sasuke abrió los ojos, recordó el día que enfrentaron a la bruja que consumía a Ino- no sé porque mi padre decía eso.

- ¿Cómo era?- intento hacer memoria, la cosa que aparecía en el espejo tenía una pinta extraña, pero si hacia memoria- ¡Demonios!- intento Salir corriendo de ahí, pero sus piernas fallaron y se estrello contra la puerta- Hinata… su madre…

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Naruto caminaba solo por los pasillos de la estación, tenía que hablar con Sai sobre su pintura. Llego a la celda del joven, pero esta se encontraba rayada en todos los centímetros posibles, el joven pintor yacía tirado en una de las esquinas. Naruto corrió hasta él, pero era tarde, Sai estaba muerto, de verdad estaba muerto.

Su rostro tenía un sonrisa pequeña y en su mano apretaba algo, el rubio lo tomo con cuidado y cubrió con su saco al joven occiso, miro la nota y en ella decía "Hitomi Hyuga=peligro" "No dejes que consume el ritual, el problema radica en A quien traerá" el rubio frunció el ceño.

Se levanto rápido y entro a la oficina de Itachi, este atendía una llamada y se levanto al verlo entrar, le tendió la nota y este la leyó con la bocina aun pegada a su oído.

- Te llamo después- dicho esto- ¿Dónde lo hallaste?

- En la celda de Sai- dijo serio- está muerto- Itachi abrió los ojos- no entiendo nada, ¿Qué tiene que ver la difunta señora Hyuga?- Itachi frunció el ceño, había escuchado historias- Itachi-nisan.

- tenemos que enterrar a Sai- dijo sin más _"Esto no está bien, nada bien"_

_.._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_.._

_..._

- Pagaran por habernos separado Gio- dijo Matsumoto aun sosteniendo el cuerpo, Hinata no quería mirar a ningún lado y Shion estaba en la esquina con Hinata abrazada a ella. Tenía sus manos puestas en un sello y sus ojos estaban blancos- no duraras mucho.

- No me importa cuánto dure- dijo- sé que Naruto vendrá por nosotras- Hitomi sonrió- ¿Cómo pudiste ser tan maldita?

- Yo no abandone a mi hija- dijo sin más- yo quería que fuera una hechicera poderosa como lo fuimos nosotras-dijo sin más- pero Hanabi-chan siguió mis pasos- Hinata levanto la vista, una joven castaña apareció en el rango de visión- ¿Qué opinas Hanabi-chan?

- Los médium son patéticos- dijo de forma hiriente- solo se esfuerzan en verlos, no en controlarlos, el poder es lo que nos da la gloria, esa bola de muertos incorpóreos no sirven para nada- dijo mirando a Hinata- hermanita.- la negrura lleno el campo de visión de Hinata.

* * *

**Hasta aquí, ok ya lo deje más enredado, pero es por un motivo jajaja.**

**¿Sabían ustedes que los fantasmas odian a los hechiceros, brujos y cosas que usen pactos? De eso tratan nuestros datos curiosos y el plus que es el poltergeist.**

**Ok, dato curioso 1.- los brujos, magos, hechiceros y cosas asi, manipulan a los fantasmas ¿Han oído hablar sobre los zombis de Haití? Pues ahí, cuando una persona muere y le pagan bien al brujo, este lo regresa de la muerte, bueno "Regresa" enfrasca el alma del ser y utiliza su cuerpo para matar a otras personas, que después puede seguir siendo su esclavo, esto sí es verdad eh.**

**Dato curioso numero 2.- las brujas y los fantasmas tampoco se llevan bien, una cosa son brujas y otra brujos y hechiceros. Estos son unos mugrientos tramposos. No ya, enserio. Las brujas odian a los fantasmas porque luego ellos regresan a atormentarlas por matarlos. Es cuestión de ojo por ojo, es algo asi como el odio entre Drácula y el hombre lobo. Son enemigos naturales y pues. Más que nada por el odio de las brujas y el rencor de los fantasmas, pero Nah, no se asusten, no te pasa nada jajaja, por si las dudas no se acerquen a ninguno de los dos.**

**Dato curioso numero 3. ¿Existen las brujas en una familia? Si, si existen y lo habíamos comentado en el anterior del anterior jajaja, pero sobre todo. Las brujas no son lo mismo que los médium, quien te diga eso te esta choreando jajaja.**

**Aquí en esta parte mejor lo explicamos bien, cuando una persona puede ver fantasmas, a veces incluso se viene el paquete entero o sea. **

**Fantasmas + apariciones + poder espiritual grande o algo parecido = igual a demonios a la carta, ya recuerdan que hablamos que a los demonios les gusta cierto tipo de energía y estos se clavan con ella, pues bien.**

**Aquí no solo es un demonio, si es una entidad fuerte, pues este lastimara, lesionara, invalidara o matara, ok no ese extremo, pero cuando alguien interfiere en sus planes es muy violento. Eso es una anécdota de mi brujo mayor xD. Jajaja el tenia una novia y pues ella estaba súper enamorada de él y el de ella, total, un día estaban los dos de regreso de una fiesta y los agarro un aguacero de esos bonitos y pues se fue la luz.**

**Y mi jefecito pues le tomo la mano a ella y subieron las escaleras a base de carcajadas y demás, estaba oscuro, no había nada de luz ni en los pasillos o sea que ya se imaginaran, bromearon un poco y entraron al depa. Total, las luces no volvían y mi papá le dijo a la chica en cuestión "busca las velas, las deje por allí" ella le respondió que no estaban.**

**Asi que ahora fue él quien buscó, metió la mano en un cajón y dijo que una mano se aferro a él, pero fuerte, fuerte, casi le hacía daño. Era una mano huesuda y pues él se asusto, pero se enojo más que otra cosa.**

**Intento zafarse, pero no pudo y total. Como después de un rato de forcejear, la luz volvió, aquella cosa lo soltó y la puerta se abrió y por ella apareció la novia, o sea ¿Quién demonios subió con él al departamento? Ni él lo sabe, es uno de los grandes misterios.**

**Poco después un día que el volvió tarde de trabajar, ella no estaba en la casa y todas sus cosas estaban allí, la encontró como dos años después y le dijo, todo lo que paso. Alguien la había agredido en aquel departamento. O sea, son muy violentos cuando alguien interrumpe en su "cena"**

**A eso me refería, imagínense si hubiera sido una bruja, ella lo encapsula o la presencia la mata, fin, fácil. Por eso no se llevan y por eso, no le hagan a la brujería jajaja. **

**Ahora si ¿Qué es un poltergeist? Esto no tiene nada que ver con un hecho paranormal, es más una cuestión psicológica que otra cosa, jajaja. A veces hacer apariciones, fantasmas o cosas asi medio raras, pero es tu mente la que los provoca.**

**¡Sí! ¡Es tu mentecita! ¿Por qué? puede ser, estrés, miedo, un trauma o cosas parecidas, o sea. No es gran cosa, por eso cuando hacen un exorcismo, siempre mandan primero al loquero Jajajaja.**

* * *

**Estos fueron los datos curiosos e historias de Kasai. Jajaja. Ahora si ¡Respondiendo reviews!**

**Himeko lu.- perdona, por la tardanza de ahora, pero ya ves, no se me ocurría nada, es más, siento el capitulo muy flojo, pero, no sé qué te parezca a ti, espero de todo corazón que te guste y pues. Lamento la demora. Am, en cierta parte sí, pero eso lo explicamos el siguiente capítulo, la historia de los Uchiha en esta serie jajaja.**

**KiraaUchiha,- jajaja am. Pues lo único que puedes hacer es aferrarte a tu religión, bueno eso dicen, honestamente no sé cómo romper maldiciones, pero te recomiendo que no te sugestiones jajaja, si tienen tan mala suerte, una limpia servirá, jajaja. Lo que si es que… pues gracias por tu comentario y de todo corazón espero que no sea una maldición porque son feas Jajajaja.**

**Dnizz.- eso se explica hoy, Jajajaja. Hitomi es una bruja, por eso fue tan violenta con Hiashi cuando se entero jajaja, y pues, espero que pase pronto tu castigo, lamento el retraso y nos vemos.**

**Ninash-chan. ¡Me encantan tus elucubraciones! La uno es más o menos, ella y Yure son malos, pero lo vemos el siguiente, Neji, no Neji-nisan no es malo. Es un sope, pero no es malo. Am sobre los Uchiha, nop, eso lo explicamos mejor el siguiente, pero te diré, no les hacen nada porque son como Hitomi Hyuga, si leíste bien, te darás cuenta de porque Mikoto murió, jajaja bueno eso lo contamos mejor como dije, el siguiente capítulo, nos vemos.**

**Nn.- ¡Gracias! Qué bueno que te gusta.**

**Rutebcas.- jajaja see, es lo que decía que me salieron unas fallitas y ya no las vi jajaja, pero el caso es que te gustó el capitulo, espero que este también te guste y pues, nos vemos el siguiente.**

**¡Dos capítulos y terminamos! ¡¿Cómo creen que terminara?! Jajaja ¿Ideas? Yo tengo una pero Shh, Jajajaja. Nos vemos el siguiente mis descarriadas preciosas y pues, gracias por su apoyo y sus comentarios y sus favoritos y su presencia, jajaja fueron muchos (Y) jajaja xD.**

**Kasai.**


	13. Ritual

**Ahora si, mejor me apuro antes de que se me vaya la idea.**

**Ok no se me fue, jajaja y pues, este es el ultimo capitulo, nos vemos en el epilogo jajaja, es que ya me lleve muchas hojas o sea que mejor nos vemos después, se cuidan, se portan mal y adiós.**

* * *

**Ritual**.

…

…

..

…

..

Hinata parpadeo varias veces antes de abrir sus ojos, miro a todos lados ¿Qué había pasado? Intento mover sus manos, pero estas se encontraban atadas con cadenas, las jalo, forcejeo con ellas, pero no cedieron, miro a todos lados. Parecía un sótano.

Los recuerdos la embargaron de pronto, Matsumoto- sensei, Hanabi, su madre, Shion y Gio… ¡Gio! Busco por todos lados, Shion estaba inconsciente a un lado de ella, al parecer no había rastro de los otros tres personajes.

Miro otra vez y descubrió a una tercera persona, rubia también. Abrió los ojos, Ino Yamanaka está allí, forcejeo de nuevo, tenía que sacarlas de allí, tenían que salir a como diera lugar. Un escalofrío la recorrió entera y miro de nuevo hacia arriba.

Una sombra se movía en el techo, intento quedarse tranquila. Lo mejor era no hablar ni decir nada aunque sentía unos ojos fijos en ella, miro a todos lados con miedo y de pronto, su vista se clavo en unos ojos rojos, con espirales en el centro, pego un grito.

- ¡Por fin despiertas Hinata-chan!- miro y su madre tenía las manos hacia el agujero- míralo, es tan lindo- ella miro con temor y un niño pequeño iba abriendo sus ojos, pero estos tenían aspas en el centro, el ojo era rojo.

- ¡¿Qué haces?!- grito al ver a Hanabi con una navaja delante de ella- ¡No me toques!

- ¡Cállate!- corto el cabello de su hermana- necesito esto- lo tiro al vórtice, camino hacia Shion- necesito esto también- hizo un corte en la palma de ella, despertándola por el dolor- y también esto- abrió el ojo de Ino y levanto el cuchillo- que lindos ojos tienes.

- ¡No!- grito Hinata- ¡Déjala! Ella no tiene nada que ver- Hitomi miro a su hija- toma el mío- su cabello estaba corto hasta los hombros-

- Ella tiene todo que ver- hablo Hanabi- ella hizo un pacto con una bruja- recordó ese día- tú y tu noviecito rompieron un espejo y la condenaron a ella, aunque creyeron que rompería el pacto- Hinata miro con miedo hacia su amiga Ino- Escoge, el ojo o las piernas.

- ¡Déjame en paz!- grito Ino- ¡No! ¡No me toques!- la navaja de Hanabi se dirigía a su ojo- ¡No!- un grito desgarrador Hinata cerró los ojos y Shion apretó los puños.

- ¡Lo tenemos todo!- Hitomi sonrió complacida- ¿Cómo vas?

- Bien, Gio-chan ya puede caminar- el niño miraba fijamente sus manos, sus piensa y veía alrededor- es tan lindo.- Matsumoto se arrastro hasta el niño y lo abrazo- No seas cursi, aun falta, dale tiempo.

- ¡Es mi Gio!- dijo con alegría- míralo- beso al niño y este tenía la mirada perdida- Gio, mi Gio.

- Empieza de una vez Hanabi-chan- ella asintió, las dos se colocaron delante del vórtice- espera- movió su mano y las cadenas de Hinata fueron jaladas, ella termino al borde del vórtice y miro con miedo el lugar- estamos las tres- obligo a Hinata a estirar sus manos.

- ¡Por el poder de tres veces tres!- dijo Hanabi con una sonrisa de lado- Yo te invoco, oh gran brujo, trae a la vida al niño- Matsumoto sonrió y abrazo el cuerpecito- dale la vida, cumple nuestros deseos- Hinata miraba asustada como el color de ese vórtice cambiaba de azul a un verde vomito y después salían dedos negros- ¡Madara aparece, aparece gran brujo!- ella miro asustada como el cuerpo de un hombre alto, de cabello alborotado, largo y negro hacia su aparición.

- ¡No!- grito Shion- ¡Hinata, detenlo, detenlo!- la mano de Hitomi salió de allí, hizo un movimiento y la rubia fue lanzada contra la pared- ¡Argh!

- ¡Shion-chan!- dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos- ¡Basta!- Hanabi le cerró la boca y Hinata sintió miedo al no poder mover sus labios- ¡Mnm!- miro con miedo como el niño caía al piso y se retorcía.

- ¡Gio! ¡Hitomi-sama qué sucede!- ella miraba fijamente al vórtice, sus ojos estaban completamente blancos, brillantes y tenían las venas sobresalientes- ¡Hitomi-sama!- Madara movió su mano hacia él y lo estrello contra la pared. Se acerco a Gio y este siguió retorciéndose un poco más, hasta que los ojos se volvieron negros y ahora era Madara quien tenía los ojos rojos.

- ¡Madara-sama!- llamo Hitomi- estoy a tu servicio, gran hechicero-el hombre solo miro hacia todos lados, llevaba un traje negro con una camisa blanca y una corbata de lazo.- Madara-sama.

- Senju- dijo sin más, Hinata miro con miedo hacia ese hombre, ese era el apellido de Tsunade-sama, la dueña del CPK – Senju.

- No está aquí- dijo Hitomi- pero conocemos a su heredero- miro fijamente a la mujer- es Uzumaki, es la nieta de Mito- el abrió los ojos- y su hijo- los ojos de Madara brillaron y el vórtice volvió a tomar color y fuerza.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Itachi vagaba por la escuela vieja cuando unos pasos se escucharon atrás de él, volteo lentamente y había una niña con una pelota, sus rubios cabellos brillaban demasiado y su sonrisa era amplia, el joven sintió un escalofrió, escucho más pasos atrás y miro, un niño parecido a la pequeña, pero él llevaba una boina café al igual que su traje, su camisa blanca y sus zapatos café oscuro.

Ambos niños veían fijamente a Itachi, este miro con miedo los ojos de ambos, eran dos pozos completamente negros, no tenían inicio y no tenían fin. Retrocedió un poco hacia la ventana, pero se arrepintió, unas manos negras salieron de ella.

Brinco y miro a todos lados "Los llame" escucho detrás de él y Hidan estaba allí parado, su cuello estaba roto y sangre salía de su cabeza, Itachi lo miro aterrado "Pero no llegaron" el fantasma no abría la boca, pero él sentía la voz en su cabeza.

"Ayúdame" miro hacia atrás y una mujer de kimono y cabello largo lo veía con suplica "ayúdame, por favor" se pego a la pared y no todo en sentir algo frio en su nuca.

- Itachi- miro y ahí estaba Kakuzu- tenemos que salir de aquí- el también veía con miedo todo el lugar- ya no hay nadie- asintió y corrió hasta su amigo, ambos miraban con miedo el lugar- vámonos- subieron las escaleras, pero cuando llegaban al último peldaño, alguien metió su mano- ¡Maldición!

- Tranquilo- dijo Itachi, se levantaron y caminaron con cuidado, miraron a todos lados, no querían toparse con nada más- ¿Qué está ocurriendo?

- No lo sé- dijo Kakuzu- salgamos pronto, me están dando escalofríos-

- ¡Itachi!- voltearon y Naruto venia hacia ellos- ¡Hay luz en el sótano y se escuchan gritos!

..

...

...

...

...

...

...

Kakashi miraba con miedo la esquina del cuarto, se encontraba en el hospital junto con su discípulo, Sasuke también miraba con terror. De ella salía una enfermera, sus articulaciones tronaban, sus ropas tenían sangre y en la cabeza había un agujero.

Ambos contuvieron el aliento, la cama de Sasuke comenzó a temblar y el miro hacia abajo. Kakashi frunció el ceño y comenzó a decir cosas inteligibles, aquellas cosas se alejaron, pero no tardaron en escuchar gritos por todos lados, el moreno menor se levanto como pudo y camino hasta la puerta.

- Tenemos que ir- el asintió- salieron de allí- ¿Qué sucede?- entraron a la primera habitación y un niño se escondía debajo de sus sabanas, delante de la cama estaba una mujer de piel verdosa- ¡¿Qué demonios?!-

- Es una bruja- dijo Kakashi, se acerco con el ceño fruncido y la mujer siseo- Lárgate de aquí- ella lo miro recelosa y salió de allí- ven conmigo- el niño asintió y se subió a la espalda del peli plata- salgamos de aquí, vamos por las enfermaras y que cuiden a los niños- Sasuke asintió, respiro profundo y muy despacio.

- Sera la carrera más larga que he hecho en mi vida- corrieron hacia otra habitación, algo estaba pasando porque en todas había un maldito fantasma- ¡¿Qué demonios?!

- Hiashi-sama- el castaño miro con ojos vacios hacia él- no… ¡Sal del cuerpo de…!- una onda lo golpeo y solo tuvo tiempo de cubrir al niño para no lastimarlo- ¡Sasuke, aléjate de él!

- ¿Qué?- otra onda y el estaba contra el suelo- ¡Maldición!- se apretó las costillas- ¿Qué demonios le sucede?

- Es un demonio- Sasuke miro a su mentor- Hiashi está en coma, prácticamente esta en un viaje astral- se levanto y miro fijamente- ¡No perteneces aquí, te ordeno que…!-Hiashi frunció el ceño- ¡Abandona este cuerpo!- lo lanzo volando otra vez- ¡Abandona el cuerpo!- lo miraba fijamente.

- ¡Kakashi!- llamo Sasuke al ver que su sensei estaba siendo lanzado otra vez.

- Tu no puedes darme ordenes- dijo con una sonrisa- Madara volvió, Madara regreso y mientras el este en el poder yo….- empezó a temblarle la mano- ¡¿Qué?!

- ¡el cuerpo es mío!- Sasuke miro asombrado como Hiashi Hyuga hacia acto de presencia- gracias- miro a Kakashi el cual se levantaba otra vez- tenemos que salir de aquí, Hinata corre peligro-

- ¿De qué va todo esto?- pregunto Sasuke- ¿Qué demonios sucede aquí?

- Te lo explicare después, tenemos que correr- Sasuke asintió y Kakashi volvió a cargar al niño- todo esto se concentra en un lugar.

- El sótano de la escuela- dijo Kakashi y Sasuke abrió mucho los ojos- Hinata-chan no ha aparecido.

- Tenemos que ir por ella- dijo Sasuke- ¡¿Dónde demonios hay unos pantalones?!

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Sakura veía los muertos que debía analizar, algunos eran de los casos que tenía pendientes pero que había dejado de lado por ayudar a Sasuke, miro de nuevo hacia sus reportes y volvió la vista hacia el cadáver.

Siguió haciendo su inventario, reportando cosas que probablemente no había visto antes, corrigió algunas cosas en su reporte y al final paso la mano por su frente, estaba agotada y preocupada, Ino no aparecía, Hinata tampoco estaba.

- Haruno-sensei- miro y su asistente tenia café en las manos – Vamos a descansar- ella le sonrió con cariño y asintió, caminaron hasta la oficina de ella y se sentaron- ¿Qué sucede?

- Nada, es solo que sigo sin entender esto- señalo la hoja y le dio un sorbo al café- mira, aquí dice cianuro, aquí asfixia y aquí traumatismo ¿Cuál de ellas es Nagisa- Matsumoto y…?- se escucharon ruidos en la sala de operaciones- ¿Oíste eso?- el joven asintió y se levanto- espera.

- Tranquila- volvieron a escuchar alboroto y Sakura se asusto- iré a ver- abrió lentamente la puerta y salió- no parece haber nada y- la puerta donde estaba Sakura se había cerrado de golpe- ¡Sakura-sensei!

- ¿Estás bien?- escucho el joven- sácame…. ¡Taylor, sácame de aquí!- golpes en la habitación comenzaron a escucharse- ¡Taylor, por favor!

- ¡Sakura-sensei!- empezó a estrellar su cuerpo contra la puerta, pero esta no cedía- ¡Resista!- ella seguía gritando.

- Por favor- Sakura veía miedo hacia la esquina, había una mujer de cabello largo y negro que le cubría la cara, sus manos estaban llenas de sangre y sollozaba- ¡Taylor, rápido por favor!- suplico con miedo.

- Espéreme allí iré por el hacha.

- ¡No me dejes!- pero Taylor no contesto- esto es un sueño, no es real, no es real, no es real- dijo con miedo- no es real ¡Por amor de Dios, Taylor date prisa!- la temperatura descendió y Sakura miro con miedo a todos lados.

- ¡Ah!- la voz de aquella cosa sonaba desgarrada, un quejido lastimero que caló hondo en el cerebro de Sakura- ¡Ah!- se lanzo sobre ella en un movimiento meramente desesperado.

- ¡Aaaaaaah, Taylor! ¡Sácame de aquí!- corrió hacia la otra esquina- ¡Taylor!

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Madara tenía los ojos de un morado brillante, donde miraba era donde se movía las cosas, se caían o se destruían. Hinata lo miraba con odio y Hitomi estaba hincada delante de él y parecía alabarlo o algo así.

"Sasuke-kun" pensó con miedo "Sasuke-kun" sus cadenas se jalaron y miro asustada hacia el frente, Hanabi la jalaba, lo malo es que ella estaba al otro lado del vórtice, empezó a forcejear y Hanabi se relamía los labios, de solo pensar en lanzar a su hermana a esa dimensión.

Shion también jaloneaba sus cadenas y gruñía ante la impotencia de ver a su amiga en problemas, Ino lloraba sangre de un ojo y Gio solo miraba perdido el suelo, seguía un rastro invisible ya que sus ojos miraban en línea recta.

- Despídete hermanita- dijo Hanabi, Madara miro fijamente a ambas hermanas- mi señor, por favor…- suplico Hanabi, aunque Hinata no sabía de qué diantres hablaba.

- ¡Alto ahí!- miraron y delante de ellos se encontraban dos hombres, un moreno de cabello largo y un rubio, el cual abrió los ojos al ver la escena- Deja esas cadenas- Hanabi gruño pero Itachi disparo a un lado de ella- ¡No me obligues!

- ¡Madara-sama!- miraron y aquel hombre caminaba hacia Itachi y Naruto- él es el heredero de Senju-sama, el es Naruto- el rubio miro con miedo al hombre.

- ¡Las manos arriba!- gruño el moreno- ¡Deténgase o disparo!- pero él seguía caminando, soltó el primer disparo y este dio en la pierna del mayor, pero no cayó- ¡¿Qué demonios?!

- ¡Naruto!- grito Shion- ¡Naruto, ese hombre no está vivo!- el rubio sintió un escalofrió- ¡No seas cobarde, ven por mi!- esquivo al moreno y corrió hasta su novia.

- Tranquila Shion-chan, ya estoy aquí- comenzó a forcejear con las cadenas de ellas- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Quién demonios se le ocurrió atarlas con cadenas?-Shion bufo- perdona- empezó a forcejear de nuevo.

- ¡Cuidado!- Hanabi se dejo caer sobre el rubio y lo tiro- ¡Naruto!- empezaron a forcejear y Shion se movía- ¡Hinata!- la joven morena había sido empujada por el forcejeo entre Hanabi y Naruto.

- ¡Hinata-chan!- rugió el rubio, tiro a Hanabi y le aplico una llave- ¡Oye, Hinata-chan!

- ¡Hinata!- grito Hitomi, miro con miedo el vórtice- no… mi hija- sus ojos volvieron a ser perlas y miraba asustada el lugar- ¡Hinata-chan, responde!-

- ¡Bájenme, por favor!- miraron y en el techo estaba Hinata, aun sostenida por las cadenas- ¡Por favor!- Naruto sonrió con alivio y volteo a ver a Madara, suponía que él había sido, pero este tenía la vista fija en Itachi- ¡Gio-chan!- miro y el niño tenía su manita alzada, sus ojos estaban vacios y hablaba en un idioma que ninguno conocía.

- Ese niño…- hablo Hanabi debajo de Naruto, dio un respingo- ¡Cuidado, Madara-sama!- Itachi se agacho y Madara salió volando, tanto Hitomi como Hanabi gritaron, pero Itachi veía más sorprendido al niño.

-…- Gio seguía hablando, bajo a Hinata y se coloco al borde del vórtice, Itachi corrió hasta su cuñada y la abrazo- por favor- dijo la voz del pequeño niño- solo quiero verla otra vez- Hinata apretó los brazos de Itachi.

- ¡Itachi!- miraron y Kakuzu ingresaba- ¡Maldición!- miro y corrió hasta la rubia faltante- ¿Te encuentras bien?- abrió los ojos al verla sollozar sangre del ojo derecho- ¡Tenemos que…!

- ¡Kakuzu, aléjate de ese hombre!- grito Itachi abrazando a Hinata, el moreno miro hacia atrás y Madara estiro su mano hacia él- ¡Kakuzu!- unas manos invisibles estrangulaban a Kakuzu, este forcejeaba, pataleaba.

-Senju- miro a Naruto- S-Senju- el rubio lo miraba con asombro, Kakuzu comenzaba a ver borroso, sus ojos se fueron lentamente para atrás.

- ¡Kakuzu!- grito Itachi desesperado, si soltaba a su cuñada corría el riesgo de que la otra bruja le hiciera algo, si se quedaba quieto, Kakuzu podía morir.

- ¡Alto o disparo!- miraron y en la puerta estaba Sasuke- ¡Hinata!-

- ¡Sasuke-kun!- ambos se miraron con una sonrisa- ¡Kakuzu-san está en problemas!- el menor disparo contra Madara, pero no rompió su concentración, siguió disparando.- ¡No, vas a herir a alguien!

- ¡Demonios!- tomo otro cartucho y se concentro en cargar la pistola, pero sintió algo, levanto la vista y una sombra negra delante de él- ¡¿Qué demonios?!- retrocedió y esa cosa comenzó a seguirlo, arrastrándose por las paredes dejando un rastro viscoso y negro- ¡Kakashi!

- ¡Aléjate!- el peli plata miro fijamente a Madara- ¿Lo trajeron?- miro y Hitomi Hyuga parecía desconcertada, estaba temblando- ¿Por qué lo trajeron?

- Porque él va a traer a mi Gio- miraron y Haruka se arrastraba hacia el niño- ¡Gio, mi Gio, ven con papá!- Kakashi abrió los ojos y corrió hasta Matsumoto.

- ¡Ese no es Gio!- grito, alcanzo a caer sobre el mayor y rodaron juntos, cuando una ola de energía negra salió del vórtice y rodeo al niño- ¿Qué intentaron hacer?- miro a Hanabi, la cual ya no sentía su brazo por la fuerza que ejercía el rubio- ese no es un niño- Madara soltó a Kakuzu y fijo su vista en Gio.

- Debe morir- Matsumoto miro con miedo al moreno mayor, miro a su hijo el cual retaba con la mirada a Madara- demonio de mala fe…- levanto su mano y señalo hacia el niño, el cual también lo señalaba a él.

- Yo soy tu- dijo otra voz que no era la de un niño, Madara abrió los ojos, por primera vez asombrado y Hitomi veía con arrepentimiento a Matsumoto el cual lloraba-…- volvió a hablar en un idioma desconocido y varios portales se abrieron.

- ¡Ese niño tiene que morir, va a matar a Madara-sama!- bramo Hanabi, pateo a Naruto, se soltó como pudo y agarro la pistola de él-

- ¡No!- grito Matsumoto- ¡Es mi Gio!- disparo, pero en el último momento Sasuke se atravesó.

- ¡Sasuke-kun!- grito Hinata y tanto ella como Itachi veían asustados al menor.

- ¡Sasuke!- Itachi no lo creía- ¡Sasuke!

- ¡Sasuke-teme!- los ojos del rubio detective comenzaron a volverse negro con el centro rojo, un aura anaranjada cubrió su cuerpo, Madara dejo de mirar a Gio y concentro su vista en Naruto.

- S-Senju- se dio la vuelta- S-Senju- Hitomi se dejo caer al suelo, esto estaba mal.

- ¿Qué hice?- pregunto poniendo sus manos en su cabeza- ¡¿Qué hice?!- Naruto gruñía de forma gutural y empezaba a tener una forma negruzca, Hinata miraba con miedo a su amigo y Shion temblaba de pies a cabeza- ¡Madara-sama, basta, por favor!- el moreno levanto su mano hacia Hitomi- ¡espere! ¡¿Qué hace?!

- ¡Mamá!- grito Hanabi al verla caer al vórtice- ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá!- Hinata se soltó de Itachi y corrió hasta Sasuke- ¡Es tu culpa, fenómeno!- bramo la menor- mi madre.

- ¡Yo no traje a un brujo desquiciado que quiere venganza de mi mejor amigo!- gruño la morena- Sasuke-kun- este respiraba agitadamente- Sasuke-kun.

- E-estoy b-bien Hime- ella lo abrazo- ¿Naruto?- miraron y el rubio estaba a cuatro patas, miraba feroz a Madara y este solo intentaba hacer que su magia funcionara sobre el ultimo Senju.- ¡Naruto!-

- ¡Tienen que lanzar a Madara al vórtice!- dijo Shion con los ojos bañados en lagrimas- solo asi, el demonio que tiene a Naruto se irá- Sasuke intento levantarse, pero fue Hinata la que corrió primero- ¡Hinata-chan!

- ¡No dejare que hagas eso!- gruño Hanabi de nuevo, corrió detrás de su hermana- ¡No te atrevas a tocar a Madara-sama!- pero Hinata no le hacía caso.

- ¡todo se tiene que ir al vórtice, Madara, el demonio que tiene a Naruto-kun incluido Gio-chan!- dijo con lagrimas en los ojos y se paro delante del vórtice- ¡Ay, qué digo!- Hanabi la miraba feroz. Cerró sus ojos y empezó a orar en voz baja.

Lo turbio del vórtice comenzó a volverse claro, la luz negra fue cubierta por una luz azul brillante, que comenzó a llenar todos los lugares, Madara volteo y solo alcanzo a cubrirse los ojos, Gio o quien quiera que fuera, cerro sus ojos y un aura de paz lo envolvió.

..

...

...

..

...

...

...

..

Sakura aun seguía corriendo en aquel pequeño cubículo, aquella cosa no se cansaba, se quedo en la otra esquina y cubrió con sus manos su rostro y demás, sollozaba de puro terror. Una luz inundo el lugar, abrió los ojos y ya no había nada.

Taylor abrió la puerta y ambos se miraron, Sakura sintió lágrimas en sus ojos y el asistente corrió a abrazarla, ya había pasado. Intento calmarla, miraba a todos lados, pero no parecía haber nada.

..

...

...

...

...

...

Hiashi Hyuga sostenía a dos niños y miraban hacia el frente, tres brujas venían hacia ellos, las enfermeras también intentaban ahuyentarlas, pero estas no se iban. Todos cerraron los ojos ante la luz que los bañaba.

El mayor fue el primero en mirar y sonrió satisfecho, los niños aun temblaban y él se dedico a cuidarlos en lo que se calmaban.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

La escuela estaba llena de fantasmas, todos ellos ante el llamado del vórtice, los niños de ojos oscuros miraban confundidos el lugar, sus juguetes dejaron de ser de importancia y caminaron hacia el frente.

Hidan sonrió de lado, esa era su Hinata, miro con lagrimas en los ojos, alguien lo había traído de nuevo y el no estaba feliz, pero ahora sí. Camino junto con los demás al vórtice. Una mujer de kimono veía sus manos, estaban blancas, toco su rostro, sin sangre solo lagrimas transparente, sonrió con alegría y miro el techo.

...

...

...

...

Gio miraba hacia el vórtice cuando volteo hacia atrás, allí venia Nagisa, le sonrió con amor y el niño sonrió. Corrió hasta ella y la abrazo, su apariencia era normal, tenía su piel con marcas de manos en el cuello, ella era la de asfixia.

- ¿Te duele?- pregunto el pequeño señalando el cuello de ella.

- Ya no- dijo con lagrimas en los ojos, ambos miraron a Haruka el cual estiraba sus manos hacia ellos- vamos- caminaron hasta el hombre y este temblaba- Haruka.

- Gio es mío, es mi hijo- ella lo miro con tristeza- ¿No lo es?- negó.

- El era hijo de tu hermano- Gio apretó la mano de su madre- yo amaba a tu hermano- Haruka cerró los ojos con dolor- vámonos- los abrió de golpe- seremos tres otra vez ¿Verdad?- el mayor solo sonrió.

- Hinata- dijo Gio- ella- Nagisa negó- la extrañare, no la conocí, pero- ella no dejo continuara y beso la frente de su hijo.

..

...

..

...

...

...

Todos y cada uno de los espíritus volvieron al vórtice, la mayoría ya no tenía sus heridas de muerte, Itachi y Kakuzu miraron con asombro a Hidan otra vez, este solo caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos.

Madara se aferraba al piso, no quería ser absorbido, no podía. Miro a Hinata y ella tenía los ojos con venas a los costados y de un color brillante, sus manos estaban estiradas al frente, miro y Sasuke tenía la misma posición, pero sus ojos era rojos. Abrió los ojos.

Naruto gritaba de dolor al sentir aquel demonio aferrarse a sus entrenas, se rascaba la garganta y buscaba ayuda de quien sabe dónde. Estiro sus manos, pataleo y se retorció un poco más, Shion jalo sus cadenas y corrió hasta él.

El demonio con apariencia de zorro salió de allí y miraba con odio a Madara quien aún seguía parado allí, dio un zarpazo y este se tambaleo, siguió atacándolo hasta que este quedo al borde.

- Me debes muchas, maldito- dijo con voz gutural, Shion miro con asombro ¿El demonio había hablado? Tiro a Madara al vórtice y después se lanzo- un Senju, quien lo diría- Shion no entendió nada, pero parecía que ese zorro estaba sonriendo.

- ¡Argh!- miro y Naruto se quejaba- S-Shion-chan- ella le sonrió y lo abrazo- ¡Argh!

- ¡Naruto!- llamo Kakashi, se acerco a su otro discípulo y comenzó a revisarlo- debe dolerte todo el cuerpo ¿Verdad?

- Si- sonrió como siempre- pero no hay nada que un buen ramen no cure- sonrieron- ¿Y el teme?

- ¡No!- miraron y Hanabi buscaba en el suelo, solo había un pentagrama medio borrado- ¡¿Qué han hecho?!- dijo con lagrimas en los ojos- ¡Te maldigo Hinata!- Kakashi se acerco y golpeo su estomago- ¡Ug!

- Son palabras muy fuertes para una niña de quince años- dijo con reproche.

- Hinata, abre los ojos- miraron e Ino estaba sobre Hinata- oye, ábrelos. No estoy jugando- miraron.

- Sasuke… Ototo- voltearon e Itachi también estaba sobre su hermano- demonios, Sasuke abre los ojos- Kakashi soltó a Hanabi y fue hasta su discípulo- no me dejes solo Sasuke- Naruto gateo hasta su amigo y Shion hacia Hinata- por favor.

- Oe, teme- le dio un pequeño golpe en la costilla- ¡Sasuke!- se recargo en el- ¡Sasuke-teme!- Kakuzu paso su mano por el hombro de Itachi quien lloraba desconsolado.

- ¡Lo hicieron, no creí que fueran capaces!- Hiashi entraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- esa es mi Hinata y…- miro a Shion encima de alguien- ¿Q-qué sucedió?- miro a Kakashi y este tenía lagrimas en su único ojo visible.

- Ellos- hablo Kakuzu- n-no lo soportaron- abrió los ojos, Hinata tenía una expresión de paz en su rostro, su cabello estaba esparcido por el piso, Ino tenía los dos ojos íntegros y Shion no tenía heridas.

- ¡Sasuke-teme, te estoy hablando, abre tus ojos!- miro y Sasuke tenía una expresión similar, se dejo caer contra la pared- ¡Sasuke!- miro y en el suelo estaba Hanabi, lagrimas se agolparon en sus ojos.

- Hitomi la quería a ella- dijo sin más- ella era más fuerte que Hanabi- Kakashi bajo la vista- y se la llevo ¡Se llevo a mi hija!- gateo hasta ella, cargo la mitad de su cuerpo y su cabeza se fue para atrás- Hinata, perdóname- sollozó con varias lagrimas en sus ojos- no debí dejarte sola, de haber estado a tu lado, esto no habría pasado.

* * *

**Fin, bueno, supongo que estuvo raro. No se asusten si hay epilogo y ya veremos que onda, pero mientras este es el fin.**

**¿Quieren dato curioso? ¿De qué creen que trate nuestro dato curioso? Bueno pues, esta vez tratan sobre eso, rituales, no les voy a decir cómo hacer uno eh, pero si les puedo decir qué onda con ellos.**

**Ok numero uno. Los rituales por lo general son de varios tipos. De petición, de iniciación, de muerte y todo eso, con un ritual puedes matar a una persona y con otro puedes traer el alma de un ser para que hable contigo.**

**También se supone que hay rituales para curar, cuidar o más cosas, pero no los conozco y no se su… confiabilidad, en lo personal no me gustan los rituales, tienes que sacrificar muchas cosas, además de que a veces es malo, como dije sacrificar a alguien por un deseo egoísta.**

**Lo que hizo Matsumoto es eso, un deseo egoísta, no aceptó que su hijo había muerto y lo quería a fuerzas, el se podría decir que nunca podría descansar. Pero no se crean eso de que regresa el alma y el cuerpo Nah**

**Cuando queremos traer a una persona, esto se los voy a contar porque de todos modos hay una película sobre este tema, así que ahí les va. Cuando queremos traer a una persona "a la vida" tenemos que proporcionarle un cuerpo. Por eso se sacrifican personas, sale el alma original y entra el alma traída, pero es contra producente, dicen que si no es tu cuerpo, no puedes estar allí mucho tiempo, jajaja dicen no sé.**

**Segundo dato curioso- ¿Sabían que de verdad existen los niños que no son buenos? Pues sí, lo de Gio no eran locuras mías, como los niños están en otro plano, son propensos a ver cosas que los adultos no ven o que solo podemos ver los que tenemos una facultad, pues bueno, como los niños no distinguen del bien o del mal o de los vivos y los muertos.**

**Pues son más propensos a padecer ¿Han visto la de "La noche del demonio"? pues es un caso de eso, llega el demonio malo ve que es un cuerpo vacio, quiere cuerpecito para hacer maldades y demás. **

**Dato curioso tres ¿saben lo que es un viaje astral o un viajero astral? Jajaja ese es el más interesante de los datos curiosos ¿Alguna vez han sentido que ya conocen un lugar? ¿Han visto esa situación alguna vez, no s un hecho que apenas les está ocurriendo? ¿Han ido a algún lugar y dicen "A chi… este lugar ya lo vi" o algo así? ¿No?**

**Pues ustedes están bien, en lo personal a mi si me ha pasado y siempre me pasa, o sea que yo estoy rara jajaja, bueno, el caso es que esto se llama viaje astral, tu alma sale de tu cuerpo y se va al futuro, por decir una cosa o se va al pasado, simplemente andas rondando por tu cuerpo.**

**¿Se han visto dormir? O bueno ¿Han visto su cuerpo dormir mientras ustedes están arriba? Pues yo si ¡Es horrible! Los viajeros astrales son personas que pueden salir de su cuerpo a voluntad y viajar por todos lados, pero a la larga es perjudicial ¿Por qué? bueno pues porque, hay espíritus en todos lados, diario por todas partes, d que no los veamos es cuestión diferente.**

**Pero algunos solo quieren tu cuerpo y siempre te están rondando, son personas que no pudieron vivir bien, que murieron muy rápido, que se suicidaron y que tienen un profundo dolor y quieren vivir de nuevo pero (Mangos) ellos ya pasaron, jajaja.**

* * *

**Nos vemos en el epilogo jajaja. ¡Respondiendo reviews! **

**KiraaUchiha.- ¡Perdóname! Tarde años en subir capitulo y la neta, espero que no te moleste, bueno el caso es que, a lo mejor tu vecina sea una bruja o le falta un tornillo, recuerda que la mayoría de las personas padecen enfermedades mentales, échale agua si se derrite es una bruja, si no ¡Corre! Jajajaja ¡No! No lo vayas a hacer, es broma xD. Jajaja cuídate y gracias por seguir aquí.**

**CrazyBlueFlower.- jajaja ya ves, no pero según dicen que si es cierto, pero esas personas solo se vuelven esclavos, lo de la carne no lo sabía jajaja, pero gracias por el dato, no te preocupes, yo también tarde ¡Años en actualiza! ¡Zape a Kasai! Pero ya paso, jajaja espero que te guste y pues, suerte con tus demás materias jajaja.**

**Rutebcas.- espero no haberte cambiado tu idea jajaja, a mí se me ocurrieron mil cosas pero al final salió esto, ¿Qué opinas? Gracias por seguir por aquí, gracias por tu comentario y pues como siempre, nos vemos jajaja.**

**Ratka.- ¡De nada! Gracias a ti por tu comentario, me da gusto que te gustara xD y pues, cuídate nos vemos y perdón por la tardanza, jajaja ¡Tarde años! Pero bueno, aquí esta.**

**Ninash-chan- mi estimada Ninash-chan, pues es muy cierto eso, si no tienes fe o ere débil de mente, los demonios lo aprovechan por eso debes tener bien en cuenta tu fe, tu religión, darle su debido respeto y pues, ya jajaja. Am y pues más o menos, aquí se explica un poquito la herencia bruja de los Uchiha y es con Madara-sama jajaja, y pues, espero que te guste y aguas con las cosas que pasan en el hospital ¿Tu mami es enfermera o doctora? Bueno el caso es que, tengan mucho cuidado, se les han de estar pegado cosas de allá y han de estar haciendo pachanga en tu casa jajaja. Cuídate adiós.**

**Hinata Uchiha.- gracias y disculpa que haya hecho que tus ansias se fueran al cielo jajaja, en serio no creí que me tardaría tanto pero ya ves, crisis existencial y esas patrañas, pero ya paso, jajaja espero que te guste y bienvenida.**

**Dnizz. ¡Me vas a matar! Pero bueno, ten en cuenta que aun falta un capitulo jajaja, es el epilogo asi que nos vemos allí, gracias por comentar y nos vemos.**

**María A.- a mira, aquí es sobre los espíritus del dato curioso uno, los niños no pueden quedarse en este plano y ellos tienen que cruzar. Ok aquí, la bronca fue de Hitomi, ella tomo la forma de Gio, es medio confuso y medio extraño, pero si llega a suceder, según no sé. O sea que el "Yure" que estuvo con Hinata-chan en su infancia, era Hitomi, el verdadero Yure, o Gio, murió. Y el niño que estaba con Haruka antes de que muriera cuando Minato lo conoció, era otro ser, aquí se podría decir que se explica cómo Madara-sama**

**¿Ya o todavía no? Si todavía no, te explico con mucho gusto jajaja, gracias por comentar, nos vemos, cuídate.**

**¡Esto es todo! Solo nos falta el epilogo no me maten, plis jajaja. Y pues nos vemos el siguiente, gracias por todo y cerramos otro ciclo, chaito.**

**Kasai.**


	14. Epilogo

**¡Por fin! Es que el dios de la inspiración me había dejado botada jajaja, no ya en serio. Es que aun andaba medio chipi, pero no me di cuenta hasta ayer, jajaja, pero no importa, am. Ahora si, continuamos con esta historia. **

**Les tengo dos avisos, #1 fugitiva se va a descontinuar para volverse idea original. No es por nada pero me gusta más la idea con otros personajes, es más ya hasta pensé en sus nombres y todo eso, además de que, no parece que a muchos les guste la idea de una Hinata doble cara y agente, jajaja.**

**#2 am, no son solo cuentos, termina hoy, chiquillas y chiquillos que leyeron esta historia y pues, gracias como siempre por su apoyo, jajaja me sirvió bastante y pues, espero que les guste.**

* * *

**Epilogo.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**..**

**...**

Hiashi Hyuga aun sostenía el cuerpo de Hinata, se encontraban en el hospital, aunque no sabía que hacia allí, la doctora Haruno había insistido en traer a ambos jóvenes, aunque Sasuke estaba siendo atendido primero y eso por la exigencia de Itachi.

Neji miraba con aire ausente todo el lugar, durante la "noche apacible" había estado ayudando a todos, aunque seguía sin entender por qué demonios había visto muertos por todos lados, pero al parecer se había calmado, pero tampoco esperaba ver a Hiashi-sama con una Hinata "inconsciente" en sus brazos.

- ¿Cómo está?- preguntó al mayor- ¿Ya despertó?- el negó y siguió abrazando a la morena.

- ¡Traigan para acá el desfibrilador, rápido!- miraron hacia el frente y la doctora Haruno venia corriendo- bajaremos un poco la intensidad- Sakura tenía el ceño fruncido- Hiashi-sama, ayúdeme- empezaron a mover a Hinata- póngala en el suelo por favor- Hiashi veía desconcertado las acciones de la peli rosa- dame el gel- el asistente asintió- empezamos- asintió, abrió la camisa de Hinata y coloco el gel sobre el pecho de ella, froto el desfibrilador- ¡Carguen!- dio la primera descarga y el cuerpo de la morena se sacudió violentamente.

- ¡No hay respuesta!- Sakura volvió a poner gel- ¡Listo!- volvió a decir ¡Carguen! Y con ello el cuerpo de la morena se volvió a sacudir- ¡No se rinda Sakura-sensei, recuerde que lo logramos con el menor!- Hiashi abrió los ojos y miro a ambos jóvenes.

- ¡Hai, carguen!- el monitor comenzó a dar pitidos- ¡Por fin!

- ¡No, siga, continúe!- ella asintió.

..

..

..

.

Hinata se encontraba en medio de la nada, un lienzo blanco lleno de, nada. No había absolutamente nada allí, ni ruido, ni oscuridad, no se sabía si lo blanco era luz, pero no había nada. Parpadeo un par de veces y miro a todos lados.

"¿Dónde estoy?" sus pensamientos salieron de su cabeza con letras de colores iluminando el lienzo, ella sonrió un poco y miro a todos lados, intento abrir la boca, pero esta parecía sellada. "Papá" miro hacia abajo y se encontró con que estaba desnuda, pero por alguna razón, no le daba vergüenza, ni le disgustaba.

Miro hacia todos lados otra vez y decidió cerrar los ojos, no había nada más hermoso que estar ahí, no había ruido, no había miedo, no había dolor. Todo estaba bien "Hinata" "Hinata-chan" "Hinata-sama" frunció el ceño, quien la llamaba.

"Hinata" "Hinata-chan" "Hinata-san" abrió sus ojos, ella conoce esas voces "Hinata-chan, abre los ojos" "Hinata" eran diferentes voces, hombres y mujeres, pero ¿Por qué la llamaban? Ella no quería salir de allí. "déjenme"

"Hinata-chan" parpadeo, esa era la voz de una mujer, alguien que ella recordaba, pero ¿Quién era? ¿Por qué sentía anhelo por esa voz? "Hinata" la voz de un hombre, abrió los ojos y miro el lienzo.

"Debes volver, hay alguien que te necesita" unas palabras se escucharon y estas viajaban con un suave tono rosa, ella frunció el ceño y miro a todos lados. Una figurita al fondo del lugar llamó su atención, sus cabellos negros y alborotados, su bufanda roja. Abrió los ojos.

"Yure" llamó, pero este no volteo, empezó a correr hacia él y siguió su tramo, intentaba llamarlo, pero ahora ya no salía nada, busco la forma de acercarse, se tropezó con algo, aunque no sabe aquí era si todo estaba en blanco, pero no le importo.

Estiro su mano para tratar de sostener al niño mientras cálidas lagrimas caían por sus perlados ojos, cuando una descarga la detuvo, se auto abrazo para evitar la sensación, pero una vez más aquella electricidad paso por su cuerpo.

- ¡Aquí estás! Vamos, respira- sus ojos intentaron enfocar el lugar y una mascarilla le pasaba aire, muy frio por cierto- ¡Rápido, traigan adrenalina!

- ¡Haruno-sensei, lo mejor es no ponérsela empieza a tener pulso!-parpadeo de nuevo y miro al frente, una luz insistente alumbraba sus ojos y ella solo intentaba detener lo que sea que estuviera pasando.

- Ah… y-yo- una mano grande y cálida sostuvo su mano izquierda y la derecha por una menos gruesa, pero igual de cálida- ah… ah.

- Hinata- Sakura se quito y su rango de visión se topo con unos ojos negros, ojerosos, cansados, pero con un brillo especial- despertaste- Sasuke levanto a la joven y la abrazo contra su pecho, ella sintió la calidez del lugar y los latidos del joven retumbaban en sus oídos- despertaste- beso su frente y las lagrimas acudieron a los ojos femeninos.

- S-si… Sasuke-kun- apretó la gabardina del joven y este comenzó a llenar de besos su frente y mejillas. Shion empujo al moreno y también abrazo a su mejor amiga, al igual que Naruto- c-chicos- la joven se dejo abrazar por todos.

..

...

...

...

...

..

Hiashi Hyuga miraba con aire ausente hacia el cementerio, habían ido a darle sus respetos a los Uchiha, a Hitomi, aunque él sentía que ella no merecía ni los buenos días y por último a la familia Matsumoto.

La pareja, Haruka Matsumoto y Nagisa Matsumoto. Sonrió de lado ¿Quién lo diría? ¿No? Dejo unas flores y emprendió la marcha de manera lenta, una brisa suave le removió el cabello y grande fue su sorpresa al ver a la pareja en la cual pensaba. Ambos tenían sonrisas y él se las devolvió.

- ¡Papá, vámonos!- sonrió de nuevo y miro al frente, Hinata cargaba con un niño en sus brazos- vamos- dijo en tono amable.

- ¿Cómo está mi niño consentido? -Dijo cuando llego al lado de ambos pelinegros- me sorprendiste mucho- ella le sonrió amable y acomodo al niño en su regazo- no me lo esperaba de ti.

- N-no seas d-dramático- dijo sonrojada y mirando a otro lado-era lo menos que podía hacer- beso las manitas del pequeño de once meses- ¿Verdad Gio-chan?- el niño soltó una carcajada pequeña, lo cual ablandó el corazón del castaño mayor.

- Déjame cargarlo- Hinata le sonrió y miro hacia las tumbas, Hiashi también lo hizo y vio a los dos fantasmas- ¿Los ves?- ella negó y el suspiro- no lo entiendo- Hinata miraba solo dos lapidas completamente vacías, las cuales se veían solitarias con el pasar del viento.

- Yo tampoco lo entiendo- beso de nuevo las manitas del niño- asi como no entiendo porque Gio apareció en el sótano de la escuela- medito para sí- vamos.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Sasuke miraba hacia los documentos, el caso de un asesino en serie que atacaba solo mujeres, suspiro eso de que Hinata ya no viera fantasmas lo dejaba algo tranquilo, miro la fotografía en donde salían ambos en la playa, el cargándola sobre su espalda y ella con un sombrero en la cabeza.

Shion se las había tomado y habían dejado a Gio con Hiashi, el cual ya se portaba como todo un abuelo "Espere a que le de los reales" sonrió de lado y se levanto. Habían pasado muchas cosas en un año, Gio iba a cumplir un año el próximo mes. Suspiro.

Sakura salía con su asistente en el forense, Naruto y Shion tenían planes matrimoniales, él y Hinata también, pero prefería esperar a que ella terminara la escuela, Itachi seguía con su puesto de capitán, solo que ahora la tenia una novia.

Kakuzu y Deidara eran el dúo dinámico, Sasori trabajaba solo encubierto, los demás estaban bien. Bufo de solo pensar en ellos, ¿Por qué demonios tenía que pensar en todos? Dejo los documentos sobre el escritorio y salió de allí.

- ¡Teme!- miro hacia su derecha y su rubio amigo se colgó de su cuello- ¿Vamos tarde?- el moreno negó- ¿Qué sucede?

- Nada, es solo que…- miro al frente y el rubio dejo su actitud infantil para brindarle una sonrisa amable- ¿Qué?

- Papá tampoco lo entiende- metió las manos en sus bolsillos- el dijo "Cuando una persona muere por tanto tiempo, por lo general obtiene la facultad"- se encogió de hombros imitando todas las actitudes de su padre- "Pero sencillamente no entiendo esto, tal vez solo dejaron que Hinata tuviera esa facultad para poder ayudar a todos"

- No lo creo- dijo Sasuke- ella es demasiado torpe- ambos sonrieron y siguieron caminando- aunque Kakashi me dijo algo parecido y Tsunade-sama igual - meditaron.

- Lo descubriremos después- asintieron y continuaron.

..

...

...

...

...

...

..

Hinata veía hacia el ocaso, aun no entendía porque ya no veía fantasmas, pero más extraño era el ver a Gio gateando a su lado, no mal interpreten, no es hijo suyo. Gio apareció de la nada aquella noche en la escuela, donde había estado el portal.

Lo más curioso era que ella no recordaba haberlo recogido, o algo parecido, es mas no recordaba desde la parte en la que despertó, abrazo a sus amigos y llego a su casa. Miro de nuevo su mano, alguien la había sostenido, pero no recordaba nada.

Unos brazos en su cintura la sacaron de su ensoñación, sonrió alegre al verlo, se giro y enterré la cara en el pecho de él.

- ¿En qué tanto piensas que no me oíste?- ella negó- torpe, deja de pensar en eso. Poco a poco saldrán las respuestas.

- L-lo siento S-Sasuke-kun- el moreno negó y la abrazo mas fuerte- ¿D-dónde está Gio?- miraron y el niño jugaba con las flores.

- Definitivamente no me gustan los niños- Hinata lo miro feo- claro, que los que tendré contigo…

- ¡S-Sasuke-kun!- el moreno comenzó a reír y ella se coloreo de todos los colores posibles- Aun no lo entiendo.

- Mejor deja de pensar en eso- beso su frente- lo importante es que estas viva- ella le sonrió- tenía miedo, cuando Itachi me dijo "Solo falta Hyuga-san" sentí miedo- ella negó y lo abrazo de nuevo- parecía que no querías despertar.

- E-es que h-había una v-voz m-muy gruñona- el moreno levanto una ceja- s-si y d-dije… N-no q-quiero saber q-quien e-es p-porque creo q-que es un pelinegro gruñón- Sasuke entre cerró los ojos- y m-me da miedo- Hinata comenzó a correr a todos lados.

- ¡Me las pagaras!- dijo con la voz más gruñona que tenia y Hinata empezó a reír mas fuerte- ¡Vuelve acá!

..

..

...

...

...

...

..

Gio los miraba a ambos con ojitos atentos, alguien se paró a su lado y el niño vio unos zapatos negros. Puso sus manitas sobre ellos y empezó a reír, le daba risa aquel sujeto. Se hinco para quedar a la altura del niño y lo levanto

El niño abrió sus ojos aun más confundido, era un hombre de cabello negro alborotado y largo, su mirada transmitía paz, pero sobre todo tenía ese característico color negro en su mirada. Gio comenzó a reír y el mayor le sonrió, acaricio sus negros cabellos y lo dejo en el suelo.

- Cuídalos- dijo sin más, miro a Sasuke y a Hinata en el suelo, el haciéndole cosquillas y ella roja por la falta de aire- bien hecho- se dio la vuelta- demostraste ser mejor Uchiha que yo… Sasuke

..

...

...

...

...

...

Sasuke levanto la vista hacia Gio y frunció el ceño, el niño miraba hacia atrás, incluso se estaba torciendo solo para ver quién sabe qué cosa, soltó a su novia y llego hasta el pequeño y le dio un ligero golpe en la cabeza, el bebe volteo a verlo y Sasuke levanto una ceja.

- ¿Qué hacías?- el niño solo empezó a reír y Sasuke bufó- eres raro, a veces me pregunto porque Hinata te quiere tanto- miro a su novia y ella seguía tirada en el suelo- vamos- cargo al bodoque y este se acomodo en su hombro para seguir viendo al sujeto que estaba atrás de ellos.- Tu bodoque con pies esta algo inquieto- Hinata lo cargo y miro junto con el niño, abrió los ojos mientras el bebe reía- ¿Qué?- Sasuke levanto una ceja al ver su reacción.

- N-nada- parpadeo y Gio apretó su cabello- eres un buen niño- miro de nuevo- gracias por todo Madara-sama- sonrió y abrazo al bebe, Sasuke le gritaba a Naruto por lo cual no la había escuchado.

..

...

...

...

...

Todos se encontraban en una barbacoa al aire libre, reían y comían mientras Hinata seguía jugando con Gio, Hanabi había ido a una institución mental para tratar su trauma sobre la brujería y cosas asi.

Hiashi Hyuga había retomado su relación padre e hija con Hinata e incluso estaba haciendo negocios con el heredero de Uchiha corporation, el cual era el primo de su yerno. Aunque el aun no aceptaba el hecho de ser suegro.

Hinata miraba aun por donde se había ido el hechicero, recordaba pocas cosas durante su estadía en aquel espacio en blanco, pero una de ellas había sido. El hecho de que él la había guiado de regreso "El no era malo" sonrió de nuevo.

Lo mejor era dejar ir todo aquello, fue a sentarse al lado de su novio, con el niño en brazos y se recargo en él, Sasuke pasó su mano por los hombros de ella y miraron el ocaso que caía sobre ellos.

- Gio tiene sueño- Sasuke sonrió de lado y se tiro al pasto- Nos va a caer el sereno.

- Deja de quejarte- Hinata se recostó a un lado de él- si nos vamos, iríamos a mi departamento, dejaríamos al niño con Hiashi y nos dedicaríamos a cosas más serias- Hinata se sonrojo- duerme un poco, que nos despierten- ella asintió.

- ¿crees en las leyendas?- el negó- ¿Por qué?

- No significan nada, duérmete ya- ella sonrió y beso su mejilla- ¿Por qué la pregunta?-beso los labios de la joven y ella medito- ¿Mnm?- ella no contesto- Hina.

- Nada- pego su cabeza al pecho de él- duerme.

- Algo estás pensando- ella le sonrió- las leyendas son lo mismo que una anécdota- dijo mirando el cielo y Hinata lo miro- todas tienen algo de verdad en ellas, pero no les creo- Hinata lo miro confundida- Son cuentos- Hinata sonrió.

- No lo son.

**Fin.**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% **

* * *

**Muajaja, hasta aquí. Medio emotivo siento yo y más por el hecho de que Gio volvió a la vida. Ok, ok, apuesto a que no me entendieron eso, pues de eso trata nuestro último dato curioso, ya no hay, porque ya termino jajaja Buuu, pero bueno ahora sí.**

**Dato curioso final.- No es posible eso de que un muerto regrese, es más descártenlo por completo jajaja, lo que sucedió aquí fue mas fantasía y porque me dieron ganas de dejar a Gio con Hinata, nada mas jajaja.**

**Dos.- cuando mueres por media hora, si es factible morir por tanto tiempo jajaja, pero ok volviendo al tema. En realidad las personas que tienen facultades de percibir lo paranormal no se les quita, eso también fue choro mío jajaja, lo que pasa es que las personas que no lo tienen lo llegan a adquirir por lo que ven allí, no se que vean, nunca he muerto y no se los recomiendo.**

**Tres.- aquí medio les explicare eso del lienzo en blanco, se supone que eso es lo que ves cuando te mueres sin dolor o algo parecido, aunque siendo honestas no lo sé. También el hecho de que Hinata y Sasuke "Murieran" eso es porque…. **

**Cuando hay un portal, eso si no lo sé asi que no me crean mucho, se crea un vórtice que arrastra el espíritu de las personas, por eso te matan, Hinata y Sasuke lo cerraron, Naruto no murió por el kyubi medio presente que hubo ahí.**

**Los vórtices por lo general abren puertas que te llevan al infinito y mas paya, jajaja y pues. Eso es todo. La mitad de lo ocurrido en este capítulo son fantasías mías, no regresan los muertos, a menos que el alma se meta en un recién nacido, Gio no es hijo de Hinata asi que no.**

**A los que tienen facultad, no se les cierra a menos que sea por otro ritual, asi que falso. Bueno, gracias a todas por todo su apoyo en esta historia, me dio gusto que les agradara la historia y pues. Con esto terminamos, nos vemos en otra locura. Chaito.**


End file.
